Six Years After
by Wolf-Redlance
Summary: Six years after the events of "Discovery". Voldemort has been vanquished five years ago but the Wizardry world is not calm either. A string of murders brings a young man to England after five years of absence. Who is this dark man killing for no reason?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Black against White

* * *

Darkness had fallen on the forest. The sun gave its place to the moon and stars and slowly, animals of the night started to fill the night with their sounds and song. A tree stood in a clearing, its bark reflecting the moonlight where some sap exuded from a recent cut. A small shape was seen moving at the tree's base, attracted by the insects that feasted upon the wounded tree. Long snout with highly sensible whiskers, the vole was a deadly predator for them. The air was dry from the summer, the ground dry and the worms, its favorite food, were burrowed deep in it and out of reach. Raising its head the vole looked upon the best way to reach what it had now decided would be its meal for the night.

A rush of wind was heard and a shadow fell from a nearby branch. Deadly talons caught the rodent who realized the danger when it was already too late. Reaching another perch, the owl gave its prey the killing blow with its beak. Second kill of the night, the first went to the fledglings, but the hunter had to also cater to its own needs if he wanted to be successful tonight. The owl feasted on its kill, its plumed ears still moving to pay attention to the sounds nearby.

A twig snapped, causing the owl to look up its golden eyes alert. A tall form appeared in the clearing, moving without a sound. The owl hooted, a warning that he would not give its kill away. The form stopped, its slender hands reaching a hood and pulling it back, uncovering long silvery hair. The place was near, she knew it. Being in accord with the nature of the forest she had felt it die. Why would one kill such innocent creature?

Her eyes darted around the clearing, trying to find the fallen form. Nothing. She then saw it, some pure white hairs coming out of a tall bush. She moved quickly to the spot, fearing what she knew was already there. Parting the branches her eyes met with the fallen creature. Spotless white body of a horse and long slender horn on its head, the unicorn lay on the ground, dead.

She sighed. This was the second kill in as many weeks. The first was a foal, but tonight it was an adult. A bit of comfort filled her when she realizes that the death came as a surprise and that the pain was very brief. She suddenly realized that the kills were not aimless. Someone was trying to bring her out. Someone who knew her link with nature and how much she cared for every single animal in this forest. Someone who still vies for what she is safe-keeper of. Someone who was watching her even now from the tree in the clearing.

Wand in hand she turned around, knowing that he is there already. Her eyes met with his. He was looking at her, his shoulder against the tree's trunk. Even in the darkness she could make out a satisfied sneer on his face. Him that used to be so protective of life before, how could he change so much? She knew the answer and his acts have proven that he is beyond help.

"Is that all you can think of to confront me?" she asked, her voice cutting through the night. "Killing creatures that are the embodiment of innocence and wisdom?"

He did not answer, but she saw him bowing his head with a little smile, an evil smile.

"You are despicable," she continued, disgusted by his lack of remorse. "You should have no rights to enter this sacred forest."

"You know what I want, blood traitor," he replied. "My acts will continue until you give me what is rightfully mine."

"It was never yours," she shot back, "Nor will it ever be, you are not worthy it."

"You talk about worth? You? The shame of our race?"

"And what are you?" she snapped back, "The perfect example?"

"You married him," he accused.

"I married him out of love," she replied, "You wanted to marry me for power."

"They are lower than us," he said, "We were created to rule them."

"I had always hoped that we could somehow bring you back to reason," she said, sadly. "I now see that it is impossible."

"You do not know me," he started.

"You do not know yourself," she cut him harshly, "Have you forgotten all you learned? Forgotten the sacredness of life itself?"

"Do not speak to me about sacredness, you wench," he said, taking a step towards her.

"Come any closer and I will be forced to harm you," she warned, her wand coming in view.

"You cannot harm me," he laughed, "I am much more powerful than you are."

"Your certainty in your power is your weakness," she said.

"Your love for lesser beings is yours," he shot back, "Now tell me where you hid them."

"You will never get your hands on them while I breathe," she answered.

"Very well," he said, "If you wont tell it willingly, I will make you tell it in pain. CRUCIO!" he roared, slashing the air with his wand.

The spell's energy sped through the air towards her. A muttered incantation and a twirl of her wand caused something invisible to form in front of her, blocking the curse and dispersing its energy.

"I am warning you," she said, bringing her wand at the ready again, "do not force me to hurt you."

Another shouted incantation; another spell flew thought the air, only to be stopped again by a shield of air. This time retaliation came and a silvery orb sped towards her attacker, causing him to shield himself and putting him on the defensive. He could not win, she knew it, but he needed to realize it. Lightning erupted from his wand, again being blocked by the powerful shield spell she now conjured for the third time.

The duel continued, the two adversaries sending spells at each other. He was frustrated. She should not have been so powerful. He thought quickly for a better spell while he deflected her counterattack. Yes, this spell should do the trick. Making a cross sign with his wand he uttered the powerful incantation. A beam of red light flew towards her. She knew the spell, a very hard one to defend. A quick motion of her wand and the shield was up again, blocking the spell just barely. The strength of it sent her to hit a tree trunk behind. Pain shot through her back and she muffled a cry of pain.

"You cannot prevent it," he laughed, "It is only a matter of time before I prevail, and I have that time."

She smiled faintly. "Not tonight," she said, "time is something that you do not have."

Sound could be heard in the distance. Running, shouting. She smiled, support would be here very soon, much sooner than he expected. The moonlight reflected his angry face.

"You win tonight, wench," he said, "But know that I know of other ways to make you give me what is mine by right." he added, before disapparating.

She relaxed, he was gone, but for how long? The question came at her while she pocketed her white wand. So much fighting, for so long. Would it ever end? She turned in the direction of the sounds. They would be here very shortly. A silvery form appeared near her.

"You did not tell me that you were going out alone," it said.

"I did not really believed that he would be that bold," she answered.

"Are you alright?" it asked.

"I am," she said, "Apart from a bruised back." she added.

"That can easily be fixed," the shape said, "I just wish I could have done something to help you."

"You could not have, you know that," she replied gently, facing the shape, "This was part of the bargain so you could stay."

The shape sighed; the others will be here in a minute. "Does his return mean what I think it means?" it asked.

"Yes," she answered sadly, turning to meet the men who appeared in the clearing, "It is time," she added, "And I can only hope that they had enough time."

"Why do I have the feeling that history is repeating itself?" the shape asked.

"Because in a way it is, Love," she answered, "But this time the outcome might very well be different."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Morning memories

Chapter One: Morning memories

--------------------------------------------

_London__– A few mon__th later_

"Good morning Syal," Alexandra Dewitt said as she entered her kitchen, "Am I moving so much now that you prefer the table to my bed?" she asked the black cat who looked at her with its green eyes.

Syal meowed and leapt from the table to go to rub its back on her legs, purring loudly.

"Alright, I get it," she said, chuckling, "Let me just get it from the fridge and you will have your breakfast."

She opened the refrigerator and took out a pack of milk. She filled herself a glass of it and then poured some more in the little saucepan that was in a corner of the kitchen. Syal did not wait for its mistress to get up and went to lap the liquid avidly, purring in delight.

"Enjoy your meal girl," Alex said, caressing the back of her cat, "I'll prepare my own now."

She stood up, took out her wand and gave a flick towards the stove, causing some flames to sprout from the medium ring. She took a frying pan and set it on the stove after having added a nut of butter in it. She flicked her wand towards the refrigerator again, causing it to open and a pack of eggs and some bacon to fly out and set near the stove. One last flick caused one of the steel spatulas to come and hover by the pan, while the eggs cracked an spilled their content inside.

A small tapping noise was heard from the living rooms window. Letting her breakfast cook, she went to open the window, sipping some milk and flicked her wand. The window opened, letting in a tawny owl who went to perch itself on one of the living room's armchairs. Alex went to it and took the newspaper that was attached to its leg, putting the required amount of money in the pouch that was attached to the other leg. As soon as she had done this, the owl let out a hoot and flew out of the room again.

Setting her glass on the dinning table, Alex sat down on a chair and started to scan through the different headlines of the day. Sunday was never too good in news so she skipped to the sports headlines and more precisely, to Quidditch.

She had discovered this sport when she entered Hogwarts in her first year. Being from a Muggle family, she had only known Muggle sports before and one of her favourite had been baseball. Add that a pure passion for flying and she found herself totally liking Quidditch. She had managed to convince her father to buy a broom at the end of her first year and she tried out for one of the beater spot in her house team, Ravenclaw, in her second year. She had not made it but this did not discourage her at all.

She trained during her second year and tried again for tryouts in her third, when one of the beater spots was available due to one of them graduating. This time it payed off and she had not let go of her broom or of her beater club since then. Quidditch had become her life. She was now playing professional since four years and was part of the Wimbourne Wasp squad, right now on the second spot in the English League, right behind the London Falcons.

The Falcons were a miracle story gone true in itself. Bottom of the League a year and a half ago, they had shot up the ranks to win the cup last year, against all expectation. This had mainly to do with them getting a new coach who had managed to revamp their strategy and also got an exceptional seeker, Harry Potter himself. He was becoming close to a legend in Quidditch as a seeker and the Falcons had not yet lost any game with him in their squad. So the Wasps were second in the league, but proud seconds, having only lost to the Falcons.

A ring from the kitchen told her that her breakfast was ready. She went to pick it up, taking an additional bowl with cereals to complement her eggs and bacon. Setting the whole of it on the dinning table she started to eat, while reading the headlines more in details. Sunday was usually dull in news but one headline did catch her eye on the fourth page.

_SURREY DRIVE MURDER – MINISTRY STILL FLOUNDERING_

_The Ministry is still clueless on the brutal murder of Charles Dawnson and his wife Sophia during the night of the 27th. Their bodies were found by their Muggle landlord who immediately alerted the Muggle authorities. The Ministry reported that they are in tight cooperation with the Muggle police but that so far they had no strong leads. Charles and Sophia Dawnson, both respected wizards, leave behind a daughter, Kathy, nine years old._

That news caused memories to come back in her head. Another killing, another orphan.

_Flashback_

_Seventh Year – Hogwarts_

"Miss Dewitt?"

The voice caused Alex to turn around from the breakfast table and face her House Head, Professor Flitwick.

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you to come with me to the Headmaster's office," Flitwick said, "He has something to say to you privately."

Alex stood up to follow him, shooting a questioning look to Cynthia who shrugged, showing that she did not know anything but something in the Charms professor's voice told Alex that it was important nonetheless. They went out of the Great Hall and made their way towards the Headmaster's office.

While on the way Alex wondered what news could be so important for Dumbledore to request her presence in his office. At no time did Professor Flitwick say anything on the way, but she could somehow feel that he was uncomfortable. This told her that the news was not a good one. They arrived in front of the gargoyle, which moved away to reveal the steps to the office after the password Flitwick whispered in its ear. A minute after they were entering the office.

Alex had only been there three times in her years at Hogwarts and each time she felt overwhelmed by the calmness and peace of the place. She could see the portraits of the previous Headmasters looking at her and noted that many of them looked sad. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading a parchment. He looked up when they entered and she could see that he looked tired. The events of the past weeks had taken their toll on him.

"Please have a seat Miss Dewitt," Dumbledore said, motioning to the armchairs in front of his desk. His voice sounded tired but reassuring at the same time.

She sat down and looked at him. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Have you read the Prophet of today yet?"

"No, Sir," she answer, feeling her worry heightening, "The Owl Post has not been delivered. Too early I guess."

"Good, good," he replied, "I prefer that you learn this from me than from them."

Alex really felt worried now. What news could be so important that Dumbledore feared that it would be reported in the newspaper?

"Sir," she asked, "What is wrong?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. "I wish there was an easier way to say this," he said softly, "But unfortunately, there isn't."

He opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"I deeply regret to have to inform you that your parents have been murdered by Death Eaters yesterday night," he said, sadness echoing in his words.

Alex felt her body go cold as she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth to muffle a moan. She looked at him with horror stricken eyes at the news he had just given her. Her parents? Murdered? Why? How?

"It would seem that Voldemort and his followers are doing everything they can to keep the Ministry and other organizations on their toes in attempts to stop them," Dumbledore said, as if answering her silent question, "In the past weeks Death Eater have heightened their disruptive actions, starting to attack different targets, both Muggle and Wizard alike."

Alex did not say anything and tried to get a grip on her nerves which were threatening to fail her.

"Their latest action was an attack in a residential area of London, the Camden area to be exact," Dumbledore continued, "They attacked several houses there, murdering the occupants and leaving Death Marks above the houses. Your home was in the numbers attacked."

She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt hollow, confused. She did not know what to think or say. This was so unfair.

"The Ministry has informed me of this just this early morning and I felt it was my duty to inform you," Dumbledore said softly, "I want you to know that myself and the entire Hogwarts staff share your grief and that if there is anything you should need, please come to see me about it."

Alex stood up suddenly. She did not know what to do anymore. She wanted to escape. To leave this room that was now the place that had given her the worst news she could hear. She looked at her Headmaster and could feel his silent sympathy through his eyes. Not being able to bear the atmosphere of the room anymore she rushed out of the office, not stopping as Professor Flitwick called after her.

She did not pay attention where she ran, she just felt the need to get away. Her vision was getting blurred from tears again and she did not see the group of students that were in front of her when she came in the Entrance Hall, going to their first class of the day. Most of them avoided her but one did not move and she ran into him.

"Watch where you are going Mudblood!" she heard him say.

She looked at him and recognized Malfoy who was now glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said, trying to go past him, "I had not seen you."

He grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Well that's obvious," he said with a sneer, "And I do not think that your apology was appropriate."

"Please," she pleaded, "Let me go."

"I think not," Malfoy said, "What's the problem Mudblood? Professor Flitwick called you to let you know you had failed all your tests? Is that why you are crying now?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

Alex looked at him. How could one be so insensitive. She tried to push her way through but he blocked her. She then caught sight of his gloating grin and a sudden realization hit her. His father was a known Death Eater, did he know what had happened already. Was this why he was taunting her again? She felt sudden anger shoot through her as Malfoy once again prevented her from going away.

"I am asking for proper excuses, Mudblood," he said, bringing his face close to her, "And your puny boyfriend is not here to get you out of trouble now, so..."

He did not finish his sentence. Alex had launched her knee in his groin, causing him to double up in pain. She finished with a chop of her right hand on the back of his neck, that sent him to the floor. A move her father had taught her, should she need to get rid of annoying men. Her father that was now dead.

Feeling sorrow overwhelming her again she sprinted out of the Entrance Hall, onto Hogwarts grounds. A small drizzle was falling from the sky, typical weather for the season. She did not care and continued running until she reached a tree that stood on a little hill overlooking the lake. There she let herself fall to the ground, her back to the tree and started to cry freely letting her grief out.

Why? That single question echoed in her mind for a long time. She continued crying. Not caring that she was missing the first lesson of the day. She lost track of time but she at some point she felt grabbed softly by two warm hands and pulled into a comforting embrace. She felt some relief seep into her as she recognized the familiar touch.

He was here for her, as he always had since they had been together. Like at the end of her sixth year, or like before the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match, where he had protected her against Slytherins that were trying to injure her.

"I'm here, Alex. I'll always be," he said as he gently kissed her head, "Don't hold back the tears, love. It will only make it worse."

She continued crying on his chest and in the same time felt gradually soothed by his words as he stroked her hair gently. She felt some drops on her head and knew that he was grieving as well.

_Back to reality_

Alex broke from her memories suddenly as a thump was heard on her dinning table. She blinked hard to refocus her vision and saw that a beige owl had landed there and was looking expectantly at her, a letter attached to its leg. She gave gave it a piece of bacon and then took the letter which was obviously for her. She opened it and read it contents.

_To Miss Alexandra Dewitt_

_Dear Hogwarts graduate, _

_It is my great pleasure to announce you that this year for the first time in centuries, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be held the first Reunion of ancient students. This is a way to help the current students to find their way in their future life by taking advantage of your experiences._

_I hope to see you at this great event, which will take place at Hogwarts, on Halloween. The Reunion will last two days._

_In order to ease the preparation, you would be kind to signal your coming by sending back an owl before the start of this term, September the first. The guests will get to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express, on October the 30th._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_(Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin first Class)_

She reread the letter a few times, letting the words sink in her and wondering if she should attend. Hogwarts was a place where she had many good memories, but also a few painful ones. The owl gave her a questioning hoot, apparently waiting to see if she would give her and answer.

"I will answer this a bit later today," she said, giving it another piece of bacon, "Thank you for waiting though."

The owl finished to eat the bacon and then departed by the open window, flying into the morning London air. She looked at it disappear before going back to her breakfast. Her eggs were less than warm now, due to her reverie. She finished them fast ad then charmed her plate, cup and cutleries to the washing machine. Even though she lived in the wizard world, she had not been able to get rid of some of the habit s she had picked up from being raised in the Muggle world.

Thus her apartment was Muggle in style and had electricity and other Muggle things in it, but she tried to use magic as much as she could. Not that she was feeling on doing any washing today.

She stayed a bit at the table, wondering a bit what to do of her day. She had no practice as it was Sunday and the weather outside was not that bad. She definitely needed to go out and do something to take her mind off the memories the article had re-awakened. But going out alone was sometimes so boring.

Maybe Cynthia would agree to join her. Her best friend was now married since three years with her boyfriend from Hogwarts, Sean O'Maley. Alex was amazed to see how well they had gotten along but at the same time she was delighted for both of them. Especially since they were expecting their first child sometime in January.

Cynthia Swanson, now O'Maley, had been quite a "hottie", to quote some of the Ravenclaw boys from her year, and she had had her share of hook ups and breaks during her third, fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. However, none of them had been long term relationships. Alex had even teased Cynthia that Sean would find himself replaced before the end of the year.

Cynthia had proved her wrong and their relationship had endured until their engagement and marriage. She had to admit that Sean was a very nice person, alway cheerful and with a good sense of humour, but also extremely caring. He was now working in the Auror's department of the Ministry, under Kingsley Shackelbolt.

On her side, Cynthia was working in the Hogsmeade branch of Gringotts as a curse breaker and was in charge of making sure that all the security charms were in good working order. That she had managed to be on such a post at her young age was quite an achievement, most probably due to her high marks in charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Alex had told her that she would soon be head of the London department if she continued that way.

She stood up and headed back to her room. The time was advancing towards ten o'clock and she had to get herself ready if she actually wanted to go out with Cynthia. She was decided to see her friend and the visit would be a good occasion to see if Sean and her planned to be at the reunion as well.

"I wonder who else will come there?" she asked herself as she entered her room. Half an hour later she was dressed and ready to go out. After giving a parting caress to Syal, who had jumped on the small table by the entrance door, she went out of her apartment.


	3. Graver l' écorce

Chapter two: Graver l' écorce

----------------------------------------

_Paris – Late October _

Graver l' écorce

_Cutting the bark _

Jusqu'a saigner

_Until bleeding _

Clouer les portes

_Nail down the doors _

S'emprisonner

_Imprison oneself _

The young man stood in front of the vending booths in Gare du Nord, patiently waiting for one of them to free up so he could buy his ticket. While he waited he was looking around and was listening to the music that came out of the speakers of the portable radio the man behind him was listening to. It was a song by a known French singer, Jean Jacques Goldman and had a slow mourning tone to it.

Vivre des songes

_Live dreams _

A trop veiller

_By over watching _

Prier des ombres

_Praying shadows _

Et tant marcher

_And walking so much _

J'ai beau me dire

_I tell myself _

Qu'il faut du temps

_That it takes time _

J'ai beau l'écrire

_I write it down _

Si noir sur blanc

_So black and white _

Quoique je fasse

_Whatever I do _

Ou que je sois

_Wherever I am _

Rien ne t'efface

_Nothing erases you _

Je pense a toi

_I think of you _

"Funny how the song fits to me right now," he thought.

He was not able to forget that person. Her face wandered back into his head over and over right now and he started to remind himself of the good time they had shared before he had to leave suddenly, almost five years ago now. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He turned to see the man behind him showing him that a booth had freed up and that it was his turn. Thanking the man he went towards it. The lady behind the thick glass looked tired but still tried to smile when he arrived there.

"How can I help you, Sir?" she asked.

"Uh, I would like to buy a ticket to London with the next Eurostar that leaves today," he said.

"Very well," she said, starting to type on her computer, "Will that be 1st or 2nd class?"

"2nd Class please."

"Smoking?"

"Non-smoking," he replied, "And a window seat if that is possible."

The lady, Armelle he could read from the tag on her chest, finished typing the details and the ticket was promptly issued. He paid the required amount and before he left, asked where the platform was located. She indicated to him the right one and, after having thanked her, he slung his bag over his shoulder and started in the direction she had shown him.

"The good thing about the Eurostar is that they do not change platform like the other trains," she had told him.

Not that he would know anything about that. He had never taken that train to go to England before and usually he preferred faster means of travelling. But the suddenness and seriousness of the reason for his travel to England had made it that the train was the only way for him to get there today.

Passent les jours

_The days pass _

Vides sillons

_Empty grooves _

Dans la raison

_In reason _

Et sans amour

_And without love _

He walked on the platform after having passed the security at the entrance. The yellow and white train was definitely unmistakable and its smooth surface on the outside showed that it was built for speed. He looked at his ticket again to remember which carriage number he had, and saw that it was located at the front of the train.

"Just my luck," he thought, "Getting the carriage that is the furthest away."

Passe ma chance

_My luck passes _

Tournent les vents

_The winds turn _

Reste l'absence

_Absence is left _

Obstinément

_Stubbornly_

He reached the carriage and went in to find his reserved seat. He settled near the window and t took out some papers out of his bag, documents he had received from England a few days ago. The news they carried were worrisome; this was the reason for his sudden travel. Five years ago he had left England and now he was going back.

"Excuse me, young man," a voice said on his left, "Is this your bag?"

He turned to see a man in his early fifties pointing to his bag that he had left on the seat next to him.

"Oh yes," he said, taking the bag, "I am sorry about that. I forgot to take it away," he added, stowing it under the seat in front of him.

"No harm done," the man said, taking off his light overcoat before seating and taking out a newspaper, "So you're going to London?"

The young man studied his neighbor. He was dressed in a casual business suit and his plump face looked friendly. The English newspaper and the briefcase told him that he was a businessman, most probably traveling back to the English capital after a meeting in Paris.

"That's where this train was headed the last time I checked," he answered.

"A young lad with a sense of humour," the man said, smiling broadly, "This journey should be less boring than usual. Some of the people I travel with can be such bores sometimes. You don't mind if we talk, I hope?"

"It should make the journey interesting," he answered, stowing his papers back in his bag.

"Jolly good!" the man said enthusiastically, "You have family in England?"

"Not much," the young man answered, "Most of my family lives here in France."

"Oh, so you are a Frenchman?"

"Yes."

"You don't have much of an accent," the man said, "You could have fooled me for an American."

"I was schooled in United Kingdom for a few years," the young man explained, "A boarding school in Scotland."

"That explains a lot then," the man said, "Good thing you did not inherit the Scottish accent as well, eh?" he added, smiling.

"Yeah, it is a bit harder to understand than English."

They continued talking for a while and he discovered a bit more who his neighbor was. Apparently a businessman from Manchester, who was on his way back from a quick trip to Paris for some business. The man, who was presented himself as Mr Hamilton, was very friendly and was a pleasure to talk to. The talk went on until the journey was well underway. At one point Hamilton excused himself and went to get something to eat in the buffet carriage. The young man took out some papers from his bag and started reading them.

J'ai beau me dire

_I tell myself _

Que c'est comme ça

_That it is like this _

Que sans vieillir

_That by not getting old _

On n'oublie pas

_One does not forget _

He put the documents back in his bag after having gone through them. Not the best situation. No wonder he was needed back. He rested his head on his seat, looking at the passing scenery out of the window. After a while he pulled out a small pouch from his bag and took out some photographs.

He went through them, looking at the people in it going through memories. One of them caught his attention, the one he could not forget, no matter how much he tried. Her smile was still dazzling, her eyes playful, just like her remembered her.

"A fine looking young lady," he heard a voice say next to him.

He gave a start a looked. Mr Hamilton had come back and was looking at him, smiling.

"I am sorry," he said, "I did not mean to startle you," he added while sitting down again.

"It's all right sir," the young man said, "I was lost in my thoughts."

"Is it safe to believe that this young lady might be one of the reasons for you going back to England?"

The young man smiled sheepishly. "Yes," he said, "She is."

"She looks quite younger than you though," Mr Hamilton said.

"The photo is a few years old," the young man explained, "We are of the same age," he added, handing him a photo where both he and her could be seen with their friends.

"I see. Looks like you two were an item," Hamilton said, handing the photo back, "Still are?"

"I doubt it," the young man said, "I have not seen her in ages."

Mr Hamilton chuckled. "Never give up hope," he said, patting on the young man's arm.

Quoique je fasse

_Whatever I do _

Ou que je sois

_Wherever I am _

Rien ne t'efface

_Nothing erases you _

Je pense a toi

_I think of you _

Et quoi que j'apprenne

_And despite what I learn _

Je ne sais pas

_I do not know _

Pourquoi je saigne

_Why do I bleed _

Et pas toi

_And not you _

The train arrived in Waterloo station a bit more than two hours afterwards. After having bid Mr Hamilton goodbye, the young man came out on the platform and stood there for a bit, wondering what to do first. He had first planned to go to his parent's home but seeing the time, there was a good chance that they were both at work. It would be a better idea to go to see his father at work. He would then also be able to meet a few friends. With a bit of chance, she would be there too.

He left from the station after having changed some Euros to Pounds and started to walk in direction of Leicester Square. His destination was not too far from there and he did not see the point of taking the bus or the tube to get there.

Y'a pas de haine

_There is no hatred _

Y'a pas de roi

_There is no king _

Ni dieu ni chaîne

_No god, no chain _

Qu'on ne combat

_That we don't fight _

He arrived there and looked around to remind himself of where exactly what he was looking for stood. After a minute of looking around he spotted it, a vandalized telephone booth. Since the first time he had seen this place, six years ago, it was still the same and had not changed at all.

"A wonder that no one thought of replacing it yet," he thought as he approached the booth.

He entered and picked up the receiver. After a quick look around to see that no one was observing him, he dialed an exact serie of numbers, 62442.

Mais que faut-il

_But what is needed _

Quelle puissance

_What power _

Quelle arme brise

_What weapon shatters _

L'indifférence

_Indifference_

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a cool female voice said, "Please state your name and business."

He had a slight hesitation before to answer in the receiver. His voice was covered by the sound of a truck passing near. He hung up the receiver and waited until a small badge fell into a little box under the phone. He picked it up and pinned it on the front of his shirt. No sooner had he done that that the cabin started to sink into the ground.

"Well," he thought, "Here goes nothing..."

Oh c'est pas juste

_It is not fair _

C'est mal écrit

_It's ill-written_

Comme une injure

_More like a insult _

plus qu'un mépris

_Than a scorn _

Quoique je fasse

_Whatever I do _

Ou que je sois

_Wherever I am _

Rien ne t'efface

_Nothing erases you _

Je pense a toi

_I think of you _

Et quoi que j'apprenne

_And despite what I learn _

Je ne sais pas

_I do not know _

Pourquoi je saigne

_Why do I bleed _

Et pas toi...

_And not you... _

Et pas toi...

_And not you... _

----------

_Song and lyrics by Jean Jaques Goldman and are his sole property. The clip that I am putting online is not intended for resale and is of bad quality. If you want to hear the good version, I suggest buying the CD._

http://pageperso.aol.fr/Wandmaster8/JeanJacquesGoldman-PasToi.mp3


	4. Back in England

Chapter three: Back in England

-------------------------------------------

The young man came out of the booth and into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He stood for a moment, looking around and remembering where to go from where he was. He went to the the guard and produced his wand from a sheath that now came into view on his left arm. The guard took it and looked at it for a moment, before to put it through the tube containing the scanning spell.

"Yannick Silverleaf," the tube said as it expelled the wand, "Hogwarts graduate and currently unemployed. Last seen in England 5 years ago."

"You can go through Mr Silverleaf," the guard said, "And welcome back in England," he added, handing him back his wand.

"Thank you," Yannick replied, strapping the wand to its sheath again.

He went thought the atrium and past the fountain to reach the elevator that would bring him to where he needed to go, the Aurors department on level two. He exited the elevator there and kindly asked a Clerk who was passing by where the office of Dominic Silverleaf was located. His father had told him in a letter that it had changed since he had last passed by. The Clerk indicated him the direction and Yannick moved on. As he walked in direction of the office he had been indicated, he heard a voice shouting nearby.

"I am telling you that this person did not die of a simple gas intoxication!" it said, "I am Muggle enough to know that one!."

"But it all indicates that..." another voice countered.

"He had an electric stove you nitwit! Since when does that require gas to work?"

"Well..."

"Look, either you do your job correctly and stop using the all-made procedures of your department, or you stay out of my case," the first voice said, "Now get out of my office and come back when you have something sensible."

"But..."

"OUT!!!!"

Yannick saw a plump man scurrying out of a nearby office, the fear quite apparent on his face.

"And take this piece of trash you call a report with you!!" the person in the office said.

A roll of parchment came flying out of the office and caught up with the man who was walking as fast as he could down the corridor. The roll seemed charmed in a way as it did its best to hit the man on the head several times.

Yannick smiled, he knew that voice very well. He walked up silently to the entrance of the office, whose door was still open after the outburst. He peered cautiously on the edge and smiled even more as he recognized Sean, sitting at a desk and scribbling furiously on a parchment amongst a mountain of other papers and parchments. His friend had changed, although he still retained his blond hair, Yannick could see that he had grown taller and his stature had gotten more muscular, probably due to his Auror training. He knocked on the open door.

"Is the Irish lion's den safe to enter?" he asked, "Or do I risk getting my head blown off as well?"

Sean looked up from his report and turned his head, his blue eyes wide.

"Alright," he said out loud, "Somebody tell me I am dreaming and I am going to wake up. I cannot be seeing the person standing at my entrance."

"Well I doubt that you are dreaming," Yannick said, coming to him, "Else it would mean that you were also dreaming when you blasted this poor fellow to pieces. But I can pinch you if you want," he added, trying to pinch Sean's arm.

Sean laughed and stood up, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a welcoming embrace.

"Man! It is so good to see you again, mate!" he said, "How are you doing?" he asked, slapping him on the back.

"I'm doing fine, Sean," Yannick replied, giving back the friendly hug, "It is great to see you too."

"When did you arrive in England?" Sean asked.

"Just this afternoon," Yannick answered, "Came in by train."

"I could hardly believe my ears when your father told me that you were coming," Sean said, "You've been gone for so long. Cynthia will be very happy to see you."

"Yeah," Yannick said, "I'm sorry I could not make it to your wedding. How are you two doing?"

"Doing better with each day that passes," Sean replied proudly, "But I am sure you don't know the best part of it."

"What is it?"

"Our couple is about to expand."

"No!?"

"If everything goes fine," Sean said with a wide grin, "I should be a father by next January."

"Oh man!" Yannick said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, "This is great news, mate! I am really happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"You pass my congratulations to Cynthia as well."

"Why don't you do it yourself when you see her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you think you could come back to England and not spend the evening with us?" Sean asked him, "I'm dying to find out what you did all these years."

"Well..."

"Come on mate," Sean said, "Don't try to evade it."

"It's not really that, Sean," Yannick answered, "I think she will be ready to chop my head off if she sees me."

"Because of Alex?" Sean asked.

Yannick sighed and nodded, sitting down on a chair near Sean's desk.

"Come on, Nick," Sean said, "It actually is not as bad as you think. At least on Cynthia's side."

"Really?" Yannick asked, "As Alex's best friend I would have thought that she was ready to kill me."

"Ah, but she is also married to your best friend, mate," Sean said, "I cooled her off as soon as I got to know you were coming."

"Thanks for that."

"But you will still need to tell us exactly what you have been up to for the past five years, Nick," Sean said, "From the little bits I got from your father it must have been fascinating."

"It most definitely was. I wish I would have been able to write to you guys to let you know," Yannick said, "But this Fidellius charm prevented it."

"Had to be secret, huh?"

"Yes, Andrelith was... actually is still on the loose," Yannick said gloomily, "And the last encounter I had with him six years ago did not put me on his friend list."

"I can understand that, mate," Sean said, "And I am sure Cynthia will as well."

"Thanks, Sean."

"You are welcome," Sean said, "Now, your dad told me you were coming to help me on this case."

"That I am," Yannick said, "We had several instances of murders in France. My father thinks that the ones in England are related somehow."

"So you work with the French Ministry of Magic now?"

"No," but two of the murders occurred near the Broceliante forest," Yannick said, "That is when Gran asked for me to come back. I arrived in Silverleaf Manor a week ago. I took the time to get up to date with different matters and travel to Paris before to arrive here."

"Why the train, by the way?" Sean asked, "Would floo or portkey not have been safer ways to travel."

"Yeah," Yannick answered, "But they also could have been monitored by whoever is behind these attacks."

"Always the cautious one, heh?"

"Better cautious than dead."

"Good point," Sean said, "You have any leads?"

"Apart from the fact that all victims were French?" Yannick asked, "None really. You?"

"Same," Sean said, "Apparently it is totally random."

"Hard to believe though."

"Yeah," Sean said, "Three murders so far. One in the Sussex area four months ago, another one in London, Surrey Drive to be exact, two months after. The last one was just a few days ago, center of London."

"The 'died by gaz intoxication' one?"

"You heard that?"

"Absolutely," Yannick said laughing, "Never saw someone run away that fast before."

"Quite an idiot I can assure you," Sean said.

"I could hear that," Yannick said, "So the last victim was Muggle?"

"Yeah," Sean replied, "That's where I am thrown off. He was killed by a type of choking spell, but there is something fishy."

"What?"

"He's a Muggle. All the other victims were Wizards."

"Not connected to the magical world?"

"Nada," Sean replied, "We basically got alerted about it because of the spell being used in a total Muggle part of London."

"Weird," Yannick said, "The four French victims were Wizards or connected to the wizardry world in a way."

"I hate cases that go that way," Sean said, leaning back in his chair.

"The French Ministry is not faring better either, mate"

"Well, good to know that we are not the only ones floundering then,"Sean said, "Although I am sure that together we will resolve this riddle."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate."

"I think that Sean has a good point here, Yannick," a voice said behind them.

Yannick turned around to face a widely grinning Dominic Silverleaf.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, standing up and hugging him.

"Well," Dominic said, giving back the embrace, "Glad to see that my son did not forget me after all."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Sean asked puzzled.

"Well immagine my surprise when I see my own son passing in front of the office I was in, not even seeing me," Dominic started.

"But..." Yannick said looking at him puzzled as well, "Your office is more down the hall. How could you have seen me from there?"

"I have a spying charm in the elevators that permits me to see anyone that goes in and out," Dominic said very seriously.

"You do?" Yannick asked.

"Of course not! I'm just teasing you, son," Dominic said, laughing, "I was in Kingsley's office when you passed in front. He wanted my advice on something."

"Oh,"

"By the way, Sean," Dominic asked, "Who were you shouting at just before?"

"Some idiot from Earnshaw's department," Sean replied, "He was trying to prove to me that my theory was wrong and gave me one of their all-made-up-for-immediate-use theory instead. I sent him packing."

"That I heard," Dominic said, grinning.

"The roll of parchment that attempted to hit him on the head was a nice touch," Yannick added , grinning.

"Cynthia taught me that one," Sean said, "She uses it to get rid of annoying Goblins at her work. She's working in Gringott's Hogsmeade branch, taking care of the good working of the security there," he added for Yannick.

"Impressive," Yannick said.

"Alright son," Dominic said, "I am on my way home. Are you coming with me? I am sure your mother wants to see you after all this time."

"Sure dad," he answered, "But I will spend the evening at Sean's," he said, winking at his friend.

"I think you are old enough to decide where you spend your day, Nick," his father countered, smiling, "And as I said before, there is no problems at all."

"Alright then," Yannick replied, "What time do you want me to be there, Sean?"

"Make it by eight and you should be safe," Sean replied, "And here is the address to aparate to," he added, handing him a piece of paper.

"Cool," Yannick said, "I'll see you both then. Should I bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself, Nick," Sean answered, smiling at his friend.

Yannick smiled back and exchanged a hug with him. He turned to leave but turned around again just as he was passing the door.

"By the way Sean," he said with a smile, "You should put more space between your two plants. They are fighting for the light as they are."

Sean turned around to look at the two plants that were inseparate pots, nearby the 'window' of his office. "I'll do that," he said, turning back to his friend.

"Good," Yannick replied, "And change the earth on the one on the left. Three months is much too long. The plant on the right needs water every two days, not three, like you have done until now."

"How the hex did you manage to figure that out?" Sean replied, his eyes going wide, "You did not even go near to them."

"I'll explain you tonight," Yannick replied, winking at his friend before to go out.

She was tired, sad, angry, frustrated, feeling hopeless, afraid. Alex did not know what to make out of her feelings as she entered her apartment in the late afternoon. This had by far had been one of the worst days of the year for her. And like every other years for the past five years, it was right on the anniversary of her parent's murder.

She had started her day by going to the cemetery where they were buried, to visit their grave and pay a silent homage to the two persons who had given her so much love and support, only to be murdered by a heartless Death Eater who cared more about blood purity than the love of a family.

There she had again remembered the day of the burial. She had gotten special leave from Dumbledore to take care of it and Yannick had insisted by the headmaster to accompany her. He had been with her all of the time, doing his best to comfort her during this rainy week of Autumn. In a way this had saved her from a nervous breakdown, his love and her friends. Her parents were all the family she had left, apart from an estranged Aunt who despised anyone not acting normal and who had distanced herself from them when Alex's magic gift had awakened. Her parents had been taken from her in an instant, for the only crime of being Muggles.

"You helped me with my loss of Gwen. I'm here for you to go through this," Yannick had told her when she had asked him why he had insisted to accompany her.

That sentence, that promise kept on coming back in her head now. Yannick had supported her all the way until their graduation. He had then helped her to settle in this flat, after they had taken care of the remains of her old home. He had then been called to France and had had to leave urgently, promising to keep in touch and that he would be back very soon.

He never reappeared and she never heard back from him. The only news she had gotten was from the answer Gran had sent on the letter she had sent to ask for news. Yannick was on a special assignment and would contact her as soon as he was done. That had never happened and had left her alone, feeling betrayed by the young man she had learned to love with all her heart. Why had he done this? Why had he never written back? How could he be so heartless, him that used to be so caring?

Luckily her friends had been there to support her. Cynthia, Sean, the teammates from the Ravenclaw squad that had graduated the same year as her, they had all been there and helped her to move on.

She let herself fall on the couch in her living room, sighing in despair. She had no idea why she now thought again of these events, and especially of him, now that she had tried to forget him the best she could.

Her mood had reflected in her Quidditch practice today and she had played dreadfully. Missing bulgers, sending them on the wrong target, she had even knocked a fellow teammate off her broom by mistake, the Wasps' seeker. There had been no damage as she was low to the ground and on the tail of the snitch but the captain, Bob Walkovitch, had been infuriated with her. He had cornered her and started to give her a piece of his mind on her sloppy play of the practice, telling her that she was right now a liability to the team and ought to shape up if she did not want to spend the rest of the season on the bench.

Angelina Johnson had come to her rescue when she had seen that she was close to breaking down in tears. She had gently told Bob off, reminding him of the date meant for Alex. She had then sat down with her on a bench and Alex had found herself pouring her heart out to her older teammate. At one point Bob had come back and apologized for his outburst. He had told her that she could head home if she wanted, he understood she was not in her best day today, but Alex had said she wanted to train. It had taken the gentle push from Angelina to decide her to call it a day and actually head home.

Syal jumped on her lap, meowing and pulling her away from her thoughts.

"What is it girl?" she asked, "You hungry?"

Syal meowed and rubbed her head on her chest, purring. Alex chuckled a bit and started to scratch her under the jaw, causing her to purr even louder. Alex switched position in the couch, resting her head on the arm rest. Syal was apparently only waiting for this to happen because no sooner Alex had done this, she was comfortably nestled in a ball on her chest, purring as Alex petted her absent mindedly.

As she readjusted a bit her position, she felt something under her back. She reached and pulled the day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She remembered that she had not even looked at it this morning, as her mind was fully on other things. She glanced through the sports pages and read the interview Harry Potter had given right after the Falcons' win against the Glasgow Highlanders. A picture could be seen, showing Harry's superb catch of the snitch. The Falcons were going for their second year of winning the cup. Quite an achievement. The article went on describing how Harry would be playing for the England squad in the Quidditch World Cup. With him, Angelina and Oliver Woods in the squad, England was becoming a favourite for the win. A last note of interest was the fact that Harry confirmed that he would attend the Hogwarts reunion of tomorrow.

"It will be nice to see everyone again," she thought while going over the facts and rumors section of the paper. Here eyes grew wide as she read the main one.

_[iA WOLF IN DIAGON ALLEY[/i_

She sat up suddenly, causing Syal to jump away, hissing a bit at her sudden move. Not paying attention to her cat she read on.

_[iReports have come in from several people yesterday that a wolf would have been spotted going around Diagon Alley. The animal evaded several attempts to capture it and disappeared in a dark street of Knotburn Alley._

_"I can't believe it!" Jeremy Wiatts, an Auror who was on his way to work when he spotted the animal, said, "My colleagues and I tried to cut it's escape routes off but it was much faster that we would have expected. It was like it was reading our moves."_

_"I hit it twice with a stunning spell" another Auror said, "But it just shrugged them off."_

_The white wolf disappeared soon after. An inquiry to the ministry of magic revealed that it was the first time the sighting of a white wolf was recorded in centuries. The descriptions of the animal do not match any recorded Animagus. Could it be an unregistered Animagus?[/i_

A wolf in London? And in Diagon Alley to add to it? She only knew one person who had a relation to a wolf and that was Yannick. But wait. Altair was a pitch black wolf, not white. What was going on? She let the newspaper fall on her lap and looked aimlessly to the ceiling, many questions spinning in her head.

-------


	5. Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter four: Journey to Hogwarts

-----------------------------------------------

Yannick was standing in front of the Howarts Express. The bright red train was as striking as ever and brought him so many good memories of the few trips he had in it during his two years at Hogwarts. It was still early, just past eight o'clock, and not many persons were on the platform yet. He preferred it that way. Sean would join him with Cynthia at Hogwarts, directly from Hogsmeade as Cynthia worked there. By coming early he was sure to have a good seat and would be able to avoid the flood of old students coming for the reunion.

He walked towards the start of the train, letting his left hand slide on the red carriages, memories flooding him.

"Alex!" someone said behind him, causing him to freeze in his tracks, "Alexander Lockenburn! I can't believe you're here!"

He let out a sigh of relief as a witch passed him, running towards a wizard that was standing a few meters away. He had seen his face somewhere before but he could not place it.

"Well at least some are having joyful reunions," he thought as he moved on, leaving the two friends hugging each other.

His own reunion with Sean and his wife had gone better than he had expected. His friend had done a good job in cooling down Cynthia before he had arrived and she had been grateful for his explanations regarding his disappearance for the last five years. Not that he had wanted to disappear and not give news. These five years cut from the world, including family and friends, had been hard but on the other hand, his magic had matured and he had received training that no one else could have given him, Elven training.

He had found out that Gran was still very much respected in the Elven realms and although he had had to prove his worth before they had agreed to train him in Elven arts and magic. The difference between the Elven culture and the Human one had been a bit of a shock to him but he had managed to adapt and learn. His grasp on Elven had improved markedly, up to a point where he had caught himself thinking in Elven instead of French, or even English. Gran had been very pleased to talk with him in her mother tongue when he had come back, even if the reason for their meeting were not that joyful.

There had been several attacks near the Broceliante forest and Gran was starting to believe that it was in a way related to the recent murders in England. She had told him of her suspicions and while he believed that she had guessed right, he was hoping that in a way she was wrong.

He climbed in the the next carriage and went in to look for an empty compartment. Given the early hour, the train was only going at eleven, he did not expect any trouble to find one. He found one located at the beginning of the train carriage and dropped his bag on one of the seats. He reached to unclasp the brooch that held his cloak but the sound of the door of his compartment opening forcefully caused him to stop.

"Yannick Silverleaf," a voice he recognized said behind him.

He turned to face the one person he had dreaded to see since his return to England. Her arms crossed on her chest, fiery red hair still hanging loose in her distinct style, Alex was looking at him with cold blue eyes from the entrance.

"Alex, I..." he started.

She did not give him the time to continue and suddenly went up to him. Her movement caught him by surprise but then, so did the resounding slap that she administered him when she was close enough to reach him. Holding his stinging cheek, he looked at her. He had never seen her that angry.

"I guess I earned that one," he said.

"You bloody bet you earned it!" she said, fuming.

"Look, Alex," he said, defensively, "I know you are angry..."

"Angry? Angry?" she exclaimed, "I'm not angry, Yannick Silverleaf. I'm FURIOUS!! How could you do this to me?!?"

Yannick was taken aback by her harsh question.

"How could I do what?" he asked, "I..."

He could not continue as Alex had slapped him hard a second time.

"How could I do what?" she mimicked mockingly, "You are telling me that you don't even realize what you've done?" she asked fiercely.

He did not answer.

"You left me!" she snapped, "You had said you would be in touch but I have had no sign of life from you for over five years, Yannick! FIVE BLOODY YEARS!!!" she said, continuing her diatribe, "Were you so damn busy you could not even send an owl?!?"

"No, but..."

"Of course not!" she cut him, "You figured I would sit around, patiently waiting for you to manifest yourself. And now you come back, five years after and hope that I will be and your disposal, is that it? Well news for you Silverleaf, I am not that type of girl."

Yannick looked at her feeling hurt by her last comment. How could she accuse him of this? He never had intended to hurt her.

"I was here when you needed me, at the start of your sixth year," she continued, "I helped you cope with your grief for your loss of Gwendall and where were you when I needed your help? When I settled back after Hogwarts in a life where my parents were gone? I had no more family!! The only ones I could rely on were my friends! And where were you??"

He did not say anything, his gaze to the floor as her words cut through him like knives..

"Nowhere!!" she answered for him, "You were down in France, probably enjoying the good life with your family. Oh, no! Wait, let me quote Gran on that one; you were out on a special assignment and would contact me as soon as you were done. Some assignment! What was it? Saving Silverleaf Manor from impending doom? Tell me Yannick, maybe I'll understand."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," he started.

"Oh, of course! It always is so with your family," she cut sarcastically, "I was struggling to get on in life, feeling betrayed and meanwhile, where were you? Probably fooling around with some beautiful Elven maiden. Your family has a nice record for falling for those."

"Alex," he tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Yannick," she cut harshly, "I am not interested to know and I do not care anymore for your reasons. Just know one thing, I managed to live on and I am now doing what I like to do. But I achieved this with my friend's help and at no time have I needed yours."

The harshness with which she said that left him speechless.

"Have a nice return to Hogwarts," she said, "I don't think I will be seeing you around," she added, going out of the compartment and closing the door, leaving him standing there.

He had a moment of hesitation, being still startled by the harshness of her words. He then rushed in the corridor in an attempt to catch her and explain, but she had already disappeared and he was sure that he would not find her until the train arrived in Hogwarts. He went back to his compartment and closed the door forcefully.

This was even worse than he had thought. She was not just angry with him. She hated him. But he had never intended to hurt her. He was aware that he should have let her know and that was his mistake, but there had been literally no time to do so. Once he had been in the Elven kingdom, he had been cut from the world. He did not just loose touch with her. He lost touch with everyone, even his family. The only person that had been able to keep contact with him had been Gran, because she was a respected Elf.

He sighed and let himself fall in his seat next to the window. How the hex was he supposed to explain it to her now? She had not given him a chance and right now, he doubted that she would be willing to listen to him for a while.

"You're lucky to be alive, Silverleaf," he thought sarcastically, "She probably hates your guts now."

He looked at the compartment door, trying to think of a good spell to keep it shut. Company was the last thing he wanted right now.

He got out of the train when it arrived in Hogsmeade and followed the flow of graduates to the carriages. He was again a little surprised to see the Thestrals that were pulling them. The first time he had seen these winged horses was at the end of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The Slytherin rebellion had caused a lot of trouble and quite some pain. He had seen a fellow student get killed before being able to act and the mere thought of it still enraged him.

He blocked the painful memories from resurfacing and forced himself to remember the good times he had spent during the two years he was at Hogwarts. The carriages stopped before the great door of the Castle. And on the top of the short stairs, smiling broadly, stood the most renown wizard of the Century.

Albus Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully.

"Welcome back in Hogwarts, dear graduates," Dumbledore said. "I'm glad to see so many had been able to make it here. I'm really happy to see familiar faces and I'm even glad to see you again, dear misters," he added, staring intently at two young men with fiery red hair. Yannick did not know really who they were but he supposed they were related to Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"We, teachers of Hogwarts expect that all kind of experience would be a good thing to share with your young successors. Even the most unusual ones," Dumbledore added. "So before you join us for the first feast of this Reunion, I will explain how we are going to proceed. We asked you to wear the colours of your Houses. When you'll get to the feast, I'll ask you to get to your House table, grouped by year. You'll find of course, that we have made some arrangements with the great Hall so don't be surprised. You will be joined then by the current students. They will be mixed with you, so they can begin to ask questions to you, in order to make them more comfortable. But before that feast, you may want to take a walk and a look around in the Castle. To meet some people, and that kind of things. So we'll meet for the feast at nine. And for now, the place is all yours!"

At these words, the Doors of the Castle opened and there was a huge cheer from the crowd of guests.

"Ah, one more thing! The passages to your ancient Common Room has been warned of this event. So any password from your years in Hogwarts will grant you the access. Have a good evening!" and the headmaster stepped aside, to let the flow of people enter the gate.

Yannick saw that Alex had joined Sean and Cynthia. He pondered whether to go and join them but decided that after his encounter with Alex, it was best to stay away. He would join Sean and his wife afterwards. For now, it was best to meet with his former house's head, Professor Sprout. He had just started in the direction of the green houses when he heard a young voice calling him cheerfully. He turned and smiled as he recognized who it was.

Dressed in the black, red and gold robes of her house, her honey-blonde hair flying, Alwena was running towards him, looking positively thrilled to see him.

"I don't believe it!" she said as she flung herself in his arms, "You really came!"

"Wena!" he said, spinning her around and kissing her on both cheeks, "Merlin! It is so good to see you Little Devil!"

"Hey!" she complained, hitting him playfully on the arm, "Devil, yes. But not little anymore. I'm almost catching you up," she added, standing on tip toes to make her point.

"That is true," he said, smiling, "You sure grew a lot in these five years. How's school doing?"

"I love it!" she replied eagerly, "There is so much to learn! I hope we get to study dragons soon."

"I think you will need to wait a few years before that," he told her, "Dragons aren't really a subject for second years."

"Still, I can't wait."

"I bet," he said laughing, "and that reminds me, I have something for you."

"You do? Really?" she asked surprised, "Oh, what is it? Show me. Please!" she added, tugging his arm affectionately.

"Well at least give me a chance to take it out of my bag," he said.

She let him go and he reached in his bag. He took out a parcel and gave it to her. Sitting down eagerly on a nearby bench she tore off the red packing paper and revealed a wooden egg standing on a silver stand. It was of medium size and its light honey color gave it a golden look.

"Wow," Alwena said, mesmerized by the beauty of the artefact.

"Tap the top with your wand," Yannick said as he sat by her on the bench.

She took the egg gently and set it between them on the bench. She took out her wand and hit the egg lightly on the top. The egg gave a clicking noise and opened like a flower. Inside stood a little statue made out of wood. It showed a Chinese Fireball dragon, in the process of taking flight in a spiral movement. Its front paws were extended and in its mouth was small crystal ball.

"Where did you buy this?" Alwena asked, looking at her cousin.

"I did not buy it, Wena," he said, "I made it."

"You did?"

"It was part of one of my assignments during my training," Yannick said, "A test to see if I could use my tresshaping power to make something as delicate as this."

"This is amazing," she said, touching the wooden statue and feeling its scales.

"But it is not all, Wena," he said, "Gran added a little plus when I showed it to her. Touch the ball with your finger."

Alwena gently touched the ball in the dragon's mouth. The ball suddenly flashed with a green light and a little click was heard. The statue slid in a circular motion to the left, revealing a hidden receptacle in the base of the metal stand.

"In case you need a place to put your jewelry or other precious things in," Yannick said as Alwena was touching the black velvet that was inside the receptacle.

"Wow," Alwena said, "My own little secure space."

"That's right. Gran put in some little spells in it. The egg can still be opened by the Alhorama spell or a wand touching it on the top, but not the receptacle. I'll show you," he added, sliding the statue in place again and then touching the crystal ball.

This time it did not flash green, but instead flame red. The growl of a dragon was heard and some white smoke came out of the statue's nostrils for a few seconds. Yannick smiled and winked at Alwena as he went on to touch the ball a second time. The growl was heard again but this time a little burst of flames came out of the dragon's snout, enveloping the crystal ball in it and the dragon's eyes flashed red.

"Won't it burn the statue?" Alwena asked.

"Not at all," Yannick said, "I used a fireproof spell on the wood so it would be safe. The fire is just to look cool and kind of back off someone who would want to open it. If the person tries to force it open, he will get an electric shock and get stunned in the process. Courtesy of Gran again."

"This is totally like her," Alwena said grinning.

"So I take it that you like the present?" Yannick asked her.

"I don't like it, Yannick," she said standing up, "I absolutely love it!!" she added coming to hug him warmly.

"Well I am glad then," Yannick said, returning her hug, "At least something does go right today."

"Let me guess," Alwena said, "Your reunion with Alex did not go well?"

"Am I that readable?" he asked.

"Come on Nick!" she laughed, "It was not secret that you two loved each other. I saw that when you brought her back to Silverleaf Manor on the Christmas of your seventh year. You did all you could to cheer her up."

"She needed that."

"I agree. And you did a good job," Alwena said, "I could see that when I talked to her. I thought that you two would move in together after Hogwarts."

"Well we never actually finalized that but I helped her to move in her new apartment in London," Yannick said, "But then I had to go back to France and then you know what happened."

"Why did you not ask her to come with you?"

"I could not take her to the Elven realm, Wena," Yannick said, "You know that."

"Of course I do, you idiot!" she said, swatting his arm, "I am right behind you and Gran in Elven knowledge. I meant, ask her to stay at the Manor."

"I just could not," he replied.

"Why not? You two were a couple already."

"It is a bit more complicated than that, Wena," he told her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"All right. I wont force you too," she said, "But maybe you should tell her."

"She's liable to kill me on the spot if I try," he said sarcastically.

"So let her cool down a bit and then tell her," she said helpfully, "She can't stay angry at you for her whole life."

"Yeah. I guess not."

They stayed silent for a little while, Yannick being unwilling to go further into the subject.

"So where were you actually heading before I caught you?" Alwena asked.

"I was planning to see Professor Sprout," Yannick said, "Then maybe pass by the Hufflepuff common room."

"Always the Hufflepuff, huh?" she asked, "What do you see in that house anyway?" she added, grinning.

"Talk for yourself Gryffindor," he replied, hitting her playfully on the arm, "You should go and put your present in your room. I should still be with Professor Sprout when you get to the greenhouses. Meet me there."

"You better not be gone from there when I get there," she warned him as she stood up and gathered her present.

"Don't worry, Wena," he told her, "I'll be there still. I don't want to have another person mad at me today."

She smiled at this and headed back to the castle. He looked at her until she disappeared in the doors of the entrance hall. His relationship with Alwena had always been very enjoyable. She was the closest person he had for a sister and he was very happy to see her in Hogwarts, the school where he had learned many fascinating things and had some of his best memories.

She had changed during the five years that he had been away. The little girl that he had left was now in full growth and already was quite striking in her looks. He suspected that the Silverleaf Elven parentage had something to do in that. It would not be surprising if in her later years in school, Alwena would start breaking a few hearts.

He chuckled at the thought and stood up. It was still good to be back at Hogwarts. He wondered in which greenhouse he would find his former Head of House as he headed towards them.

--------

Next: Chapter five: Reunion Feast


	6. Reunion Feast

Chapter Five: Reunion Feast:

----------------------------------------

Yannick froze at the entrance of the Great Hall. The place that he remembered was now at least four times its usual size, no doubt for accommodating the current students as well as their returning graduates. It was however familiar with its four long table going from the entrance to the teacher's table at the other end. Many students were already in the Great Hall. Not many were sitting yet and he could see different groups talking animatedly together, sharing stories and greeting old school friends.

"Well at least I am not late," he thought as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

His meeting with Professor Sprout had been very enjoyable and it had been a pleasure to talk again with his old Head of House. He had found her in one of the greenhouse, preparing one of her next lesson for the next week with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff second years, re-potting young mandrake plants. He had used his treeshaping power to help her, putting the plants to sleep so she could prepare them without having to wear earmuffs. This way they were able to talk for a good while, only to be joined by Alwena afterwards.

Yannick had found out that Professor Sprout was a little disappointed in his cousin's performance in Herbology as she had apparently expected her to do as well as him, being a Silverleaf. He had to explain her that being a Silverleaf did not mean that Alwena would do well in that subject as well.

He had spent the rest of the time after his meeting with Professor Sprout, with his cousin, catching up on what she was doing in school and family news that she knew of. While Gran had talked to him at length, filling him in on what had happened during his absence, Alwena's child viewpoint of things was always enjoyable to hear. Despite her still young age, Alwena had already proven to understand a lot of the worries adults could have. She also had a stubborn streak that made it very hard to get her to back off from an idea when she knew she was right. And to his surprise when that happened, she usually was. He smiled as he sat down at the table, next to Sean.

"Well there you are," his friend said, "what's the stupid smile for," he chided him, earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

"I had a long and nice talk with my cousin, Alwena," Yannick answered.

"She's in Hogwarts?"

"Yep. In her second year now," Yannick said, "Got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Not Hufflepuff?" Sean asked in mock surprise, "Must not be such a hard worker then."

Yannick snorted at that. "I won't repeat that to her," he said, "Don't want to see my best mate hexed."

"Thanks for caring for my sake."

"Actually not for yours," Yannick answered with a grin, "I just want to spare Cynthia the sight of seeing your angelic face full of boils."

"Oooh! Nice one," Sean said, laughing, " You have not lost your edge mate. But would she really do this?"

"Wena? Absolutely!" Yannick answered, "Why do you think I call her 'little devil'?"

"Then she really fits in Gryffindor," Sean replied.

They were soon joined at their table by other Hufflepuff from their year, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones, to name just a few. The group talked together, sharing news and catching up with where each other had been.

Yannick looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Cynthia and Alex were seated there. But while Cynthia was seated in a way where she could still catch her husband's eye, Alex was sitting opposite from her and somehow Yannick knew that it was on purpose. She seemed to be talking with a girl from her year but he could not remember who it was.

The Slytherin table was not as filled as the other three, at least in the years close to Yannick's own. The events of his seventh year had a lot to do in that but he refused to think about them on a day where all should be enjoying to be reunited with old friends and schoolmates.

He noted that the Gryffindor table had a few redheads on it and while he recognized Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny, he saw that there were at least six more persons on the table with the distinctive hair color. The two twins that Dumbledore had greeted at the castle's entrance, an young man that was strongly built and looked ready to wrestle a troll, another young man, perhaps just a year older than the other, sporting a ponytail and two older person, a man and a lady, who from their age could only be the parents of the whole.

Before he was able to continue more on his analysis of the hall, the main doors opened and the current Hogwarts student came in the Hall. Yannick saw Alwena who waved enthusiastically to him before to go and sit down at the Gryffindor table, next to the strong looking Weasley. The students looked thrilled about the reunion and he could understand them. Quite a number of the people around had become quite known. He could see the students pointing as they passed by the famous Quidditch players, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, known Aurors and the rest. It was nice to see that so many former students of Hogwarts had turned out to have respectable careers. And now they were here to pass on knowledge to the next generation.

Yannick looked at Sean and could see that his friend was most probably sharing the same thought. He was about to ask him about it when a young girl came to occupy the free seat between them. She looked like she was in her first year and had short chestnut hair and brown eyes. The young girls nodded shyly to the older persons around her.

"Well hello there," Susan said, seeing that the girl felt out of place, "What's your name?"

"Sandra Beechwood," the girl replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Sandra," Susan said, reassuringly, "I'm Susan Bones. And here you have Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch Fletchey, Sean O'Maley and Yannick Silverleaf," she added, introducing the former students that were nearest. Yannick saw the girl's eyes go wide as she looked at Hannah, Susan and Ernie.

"You helped in the defence of the school during the rebellion," she said amazed, "You were part of Harry Potter's DA club."

"Well, we were not the only ones," Susan said with a smile, "And we were more helping those two actually," she added, nodding towards Yannick and Sean.

"I think you are a bit exaggerating, Susan," Yannick said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh? So you and Sean knocked out five opponents, four of them without the use of a wand, prevented the breaching of the common room's entrance, giving us time to put the rest of the Hufflepuffs in security, that only being the start," she replied, "And I am exaggerating? You two did wonders!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Sean replied.

"I had big motivation at that particular time," Yannick said.

"No kidding," Ernie said, "Must have been something,"

"You have no idea," Yannick replied more to himself than his friend.

"So what do you want to do when you get older, Sandra?" Sean asked, trying to make the young girl feel more at ease.

"I would like to become an Auror," she replied, "It seems like a fascinating job."

"Well, that depends which department you get assigned to," Yannick said with a smile, "Right, Sean?" he asked his friend.

"Right," Sean said, "As a word of advice, stay away from Earnshawn's department. The people in that office are usually useless."

"But being an Auror is a very fascinating job indeed," Susan said, "You have to have high marks to get there though."

"I don't really mind working hard when it means achieving what I want," Sandra replied.

"Spoken like a true Hufflepuff," Sean said, nodding appreciatively.

Yannick was about to add something but stopped as Dumbledore had stood up, causing silence to fall over the Hall. He seemed to clear his throat but nobody was able to hear him. He raised his wand, and pointed it to his throat.

"_Sonorus_!"

"Dear students and graduates. It's a great pleasure to see you all gathered here for the first time. From now on, the tradition of the reunion will continue every seven years, so that every student here can have at least one chance to meet his predecessors."

There was a huge cheer from all the tables.

"Now, before the feast begins, I'd like to pay homage to some people. I'd like all of you to give a toast with me to the memory of all the students of this school who aren't with us tonight, because of dark events, accidents and painful separations."

He raised his goblet. Everyone stood up and raised their goblet as well. They drank silently. Yannick thought of the students who had taken part in the defence of the school in his seventh year. Many had been injured and unfortunately, some had lost their lives in the events. He also thought of Gael, his uncle, who had died in a Death Eater attack on the French Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore put his goblet down and continued on with his speech.

"But even darkest times have their share of hope and light. And thus, I'd like to pay homage to all the members of the Order of the Phoenix that I see among us. Your fight has saved so many lives that nothing could express our gratitude properly."

There was a huge roar of cheering in the crowd. Yannick and Sean joined in enthusiastically.

Dumbledore raised his hands again, calling for attention.

"And more precisely, I'd like to give a few names, and I apologize to their owners, for I know they don't like to be praised too much. I'd like to pay tribute to the Weasley family, which has suffered many pains and many losses in their fight against evil. Arthur, Molly, William, Charles, Frederic and George, Ronald and Ginevera... We owe you very much, my friends."

Cheering was heard again and not only from the Gryffindor table.

"Then, I'd like to salute some close friends of mine, that attended studies here and that had been a huge support in these dark years we went through. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, All the teachers around me, and Nymphadora Tonks." The cheers went even higher.

"There is someone else I'd like to name, but I know he would call the thunder upon me if I did so, so I'd just like to say that he saved us from a great peril, even if very few people are aware of that."

Yannick looked at Sean, raising a questioning eyebrow, but his friend shrugged, apparently not knowing exactly what the headmaster meant exactly. They cheered with the rest nonetheless.

"Finally, I'd like also to give credit to some of the most extraordinary students I've met in my many years as Hogwarts Headmaster. I want to speak of Miss Luna Lovegood, Mister Neville Longbottom; Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, and of course, Mister Harry Potter."

All the eyes went straight to Harry and his friends. Luna smiled dreamily at her Ravenclaw classmates. Neville was red but couldn't help a little smile. It however seemed that Hermione and Harry on the other hand were trying their best to disappear under the table. Dumbledore began to clap his hands, and everyone in the Hall followed his example. This time Harry really disappeared under the table. But the Hall didn't stop cheering and clapping for a long time.

"And now, let the feast begin!!!" said Dumbledore. All the plates were now full and everyone threw themselves at it.

After the feast, the tables disappeared and the Great Hall was turned into a reception hall, with seats all along the walls, tables with drinks and cakes. The evening was planned to go over all the night, apparently. The students were now more relaxed to talk about careers with their famous predecessors. Yannick continued to talk a bit with Sandra, along with Susan and Sean. The young Hufflepuff was delighted of the different advices they gave her on what to do if she wanted to become an Auror. She left them together with Susan after a while, to present her to some friends of hers.

"Well," Sean said, "Seems like we are not as well known and respected as Susan, heh?"

"Yeah, right!" Yannick snorted, "Perhaps it's because her aunt is very well respected in the Ministry?"

"Or maybe it's because you two never stop to banter and thus no one takes you seriously," Cynthia said before to snake her arm around her husband's waist.

"I can't stop to banter," Sean said, feigning being hurt, "It would ruin my charm."

"I wonder what charm you are referring to, mate," Yannick said.

"Yeah, me too," Cynthia added.

"Betrayed by my own wife," Sean said in a dramatic tone, "Where is the world coming to?"

"I love you too," Cynthia said, laughing and kissing him on the cheek, "So, Nick, enjoying your return to Hogwarts?"

"In a way, yes," Yannick answered, "It is good to see familiar faces again. And I must admit that I missed the mood of the castle."

"Glad to hear that," Cynthia said, "And you are expected to come a sleep at our house during your stay here, you know that."

"Uuuuh, I am not sure this is a good idea," Yannick said, scratching his head and feeling uneasy.

"Nick, I know exactly what happened between you and Alex in the train," Cynthia said, "She told me as soon as I saw her. But her reaction does not mean that you cannot sleep at our house."

"She does not want to see me, Cynthia," Yannick said.

"But Sean wants and so do I," she replied defiantly, "And last time I checked it was our house."

"I do not want to impose my presence on her," Yannick countered.

"Look Nick, I want you to be there," Cynthia said, "Alex has her right to be angry at you and I understand her. But I also understand your explanations and you will need to see how to tell her the same thing. Now might not be a good time, true, but fleeing her presence will hurt her more than you think. If she voices protest of you being there, I'll deal with it, okay?"

"All right," Yannick said, knowing that it was no use to argue. He was about to say something else when he saw Alwena coming towards him, her face beaming.

"So Wena," he asked her as she reached him. "Enjoying your reunion?"

She nodded eagerly. "There are so many people to meet," she said brightly.

"I am glad to hear that," Yannick replied, passing his arm around her shoulder, "You remember Sean and Cynthia right?"

"Of course!" she answered, "How are you?"

"Doing fine, thank you," Sean replied, smiling.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Alwena," Cynthia said, bending to kiss the girl on the cheek.

"Same here," Alwena replied, "Is it for soon?" she asked, pointing to Cynthia's belly.

Cynthia exchanged a loving look with her husband before answering, "It should be for January."

"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?" Alwena asked, looking very interested.

"We preferred not finding out," Sean said, taking Cynthia's hand, "I always thought the Muggles were spoiling the surprise with their machines," he added.

"And what about you, Alwena?" Cynthia said, "Which interesting persons did you meet tonight?"

"Well, I did not meet that many actually," Alwena admitted, "But I saw a lot of known faces."

"So, who did you meet?" Yannick pressed on.

"I met Charlie Weasley," she said, grinning broadly, "I was sitting next to him during the feast. He's a dragon handler!" she added, looking thrilled.

"Oh! I guess you had a very nice talk then," Yannick said, "Seeing how much you like dragons."

"It was so cool!" Alwena answered, "He knows so much about them."

"I am sure he does," Sean said, "the Ministry often liaises with the reservation in Romania when they have dragon trouble here," he added.

"Where is Romania?" Alwena asked.

"I thought you learned your Geography with you father, Wena," Yannick said teasingly, which earned his a playful slap on the arm from his cousin.

"I only learned the main countries around France and England," she countered.

"Alright, it's in the South East of Europe, near the Black Sea," Yannick answered.

"I am sure that the school library has an atlas where you can find it," Sean said, helpfully.

"Of course it does!" Cynthia said, "Mme Pince has almost any book you could need."

"Seeing the amount of time you spent there during school, I believe you without a question, love" Sean said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"He told me there were some books on dragons in the library. I'll have to find them," Alwena said.

"I'm sure there are some good ones but the best of them are in the restricted section," Cynthia said, "So you will have to wait a bit before to get hold of them."

"Why are they there?" Alwena asked.

"Well some of the spells used to subdue or handle dragons are very complex and sometime can be dangerous," Cynthia continued, "They are not the type of spells you teach a Hogwarts student. Maybe after you OWLS. But for sure after your NEWTS you will be able to access them."

"That's what he told me," Alwena said, "He said that he stayed some time in Hogwarts after his NEWTS, to be able to study more on dragons."

"Well seeing your enthusiasm on the subject," Sean said, "I would say that your career is already drawn out for you. What do you think, Yannick?"

But Yannick did not hear him. His attention had been drawn by a little commotion at the entrance of the Great Hall. He heard Sean swear under his breath and Cynthia gasp. Standing at the entrance, dressed in his Slytherin colours and surrounded by friends from his former house, was Draco Malfoy, looking as contemptuous as ever.

This sight made Yannick blood boil with anger and also brought memories he would have preferred to keep undisturbed deep inside him.

-------

_Next: Chapter Six: Rebellion_


	7. Rebellion

Chapter Six: Rebellion

--------------------------------

_Hogwarts castle, Seventh year _

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!?" Yannick asked as he entered in the Hufflepuff common room, his hair still dripping from the shower he had been in and strapping his wand sheath to his left arm. He headed towards a group of student that was coming his the common room, some of them looking very afraid. They were led by Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan.

"Hannah?" he asked, "What's happening?"

The Hufflepuff prefect from his year shot him a frantic look. "Slytherin students are creating havoc. Looks like Draco Malfoy is leading them," she said, "I did not see the main group myself but I have been told they are trying to take over the school."

"This is crazy!" Yannick replied, "Only Slytherins doing this?"

"Not sure, Yannick," Ernie said as he joined them, "No Hufflepuff at least but I heard that there might be a few Ravenclaws helping them."

"And they are apparently also targeting the ones they call 'blood traitors'," Hannah added, "We are trying to get all the students from our house in the safety of the common room."

Yannick shuddered. The 'blood traitors' as Slytherins called them, were the wizards born from Muggle parents or Wizard and Muggle parents. Lately they had been including in it the ones who openly helped Muggles, which was to say a lot of the students in Hogwarts. He looked at his wolf pendant quickly. It was not glowing, meaning that Alex was safe for the time being. Most probably already in the safety of her common room.

"I am going out to help round up any students I find," he said.

"I'm coming with you," Ernie replied.

Hannah was about to say the same thing when he stopped her. "I appreciate you wanting to help Hannah, but I will feel better if you, Susan and the rest of our year stay here to defend the common room and the dorms," he said.

"Alright," Hannah replied, "But you two be careful. I would not put it past them to be using unforgivables," she added with a dark tone.

"Thanks for the warning," Yannick said as he and Ernie went out into the corridor.

It was empty, but they could hear distant noises and several screams. They carefully went in direction of the main hall, looking for any Hufflepuff that would be missing. Sean and Justin had not been in the common room and that meant that they were outside as well. The sudden screams of pain of a boy got them to rush over to the hall and the sight that greeted them as they reached it sickened them.

Three Slytherins were hexing a Gryffindor third year, clearly enjoying the sick fun they were getting out of it. One of them cast a Crutacius at the boy but Yannick shielded him, causing the Slytherins to pause, wondering what had happened. Ernie used the advantage of surprise to stun one of them while Yannick disarmed and stunned the one that had cast the last curse. The third tried to hex Ernie but the latter protected himself and Yannick sent that last Slytherin crashing into the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. They then rushed to the side of the Gryffindor who was trying to get back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Yannick asked as he reached him.

The young boy nodded but did not speak. Yannick could see that he was crying and seemed in pain.

"Yannick?" someone said.

He turned to see Sean and Justin coming into the hall, followed by a group of young Hufflepuffs, mostly in the first, second and third years. Two sixth years came behind the group, making sure everyone was safe.

"Man! I am glad to see you guys," Yannick said as he stood up to greet them.

"Anyone following you?" Ernie asked them.

"Not if they can un-stun themselves," one of the sixth years said, darting her eyes in different direction to catch any movement.

"Do we know of anyone else missing?" Yannick asked.

Before anyone could answer, some running was heard from one of the staircase leading to the first floor. A group of fourth years was seen coming down as fast as they could, Zacharias Smith and another Hufflepuff from the year below his running with them.

"They are right behind us!" the girl shouted as she came down the stairs.

Zacharias stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned towards the first floor.

"Get them to safety. I'll hold them," he said, putting his wand in guard position.

Before Yannick and the rest could tell him to turn and run, that they were there to cover him and the rest of his group, a figure appeared on the landing, slashing its wand in the his direction. The curse's green energy shot towards Zacharias, its skull shape breaking through the shield charm he had just invoked and passing through him. He did not scream and suddenly let go of his wand, his lifeless body tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

"Nooo! Zacharias!" the girl screamed, as she saw him fall down towards her.

Yannick looked at who had cast the curse and saw that it was a seventh year Slytherin that he knew a bit too well, Blaise Zabini. The tall black youngster was looking at Zacharias' body, an evil smile across his face.

"You bloody murderer!!" he heard Sean bellow next to him.

"More targets over here guys!" Zabini said in the corridor behind him.

" _Russe tuulo' moriloomir_!!!" (1) Yannick screamed, darting his wand towards the gloating Slytherin.

Energy crackled out of his wand and sped towards Zabini. The Slytherin had only time to retreat hastily in the corridor before the lightning struck the top of the entrance, toppling stones. More hexes hit around the same spot, causing more stone to fall and effectively blocking the way. Many Hufflepuffs had their wands drawn and looked furious.

"This will only hold them for a short time," Yannick told Sean and Ernie, "We need to get the rest to the safety of the common room."

"What about him?" Justin asked, pointing to the Gryffindor third year.

"We take him with us," Sean said.

"He cannot come into the common room!" one of the fifth year said, "It is against the rules."

"To Hades with the rules!" Yannick snapped, "You want him to suffer the same fate than Zacharias? He goes with us and that's final. Now move it!" he added, pointing in the direction of the common room.

The students started to move quickly in the direction he had pointed. He walked towards the sixth year girl who had been with Zacharias. She was sobbing lightly and looked in shock, stroking the boy's blond hair out of his now closed eyes. Justin and Sean followed him, the former passing him as they reached her and gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Heather, we need to get to the common room," Justin said softly.

"Why did he have to kill him?" she asked, "All he was trying to do was to protect the others."

"Yeah. And he'll pay for it, that I swear," Yannick said, darkly, "But right now it is more important that everyone reaches the safety of the common room."

Sean waved his wand and levitated Zacharias' body while Justin helped Heather on her feet and led her towards the common room. Yannick went to the main entrance and took a step out, looking carefully to make sure no Slytherins were there. Once he was sure of that he cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a long howl. He was answered less than a minute after by another howl, this time coming from the forbidden forest. Having done this he turned back to follow his housemates.

"A little reinforcement is on the way," he explained to Sean who was shooting him an interrogative look.

"We'll need it," Sean said grimly, as they followed their housemates towards the common room.

As they reached it they saw that Susan and Ernie were waiting for them, their wands drawn and ready for anything. Susan let out a faint cry when she saw Zacharias' body being levitated by Sean. She followed the Irishman through the panel that led to the common room. Yannick and Ernie were about to follow them when they heard the sound of people running coming from the entrance hall. They turned to see a group of Slytherins running towards them, their wands drawn. They were led by Zabini.

"_Crucio_!" "_Stupefy_" "_Everte statum_!" the Slytherin shouted, sending curses and hexes in their direction.

"_Tinechor_!" (2) "_Protego_!" Yannick and Ernie countered.

The Slytherin attack was blocked and Yannick pushed Ernie towards the entrance of their common room.

"Go! I'm right behind you," he said, "Just need to do one more spell," he added, gathering his strength for the powerful spell he was planning.

"_Vara tel' Seldarine_!" (3) he said, making a wide circular movement with his wand as the Slytherins sent new hexes in his direction.

A shimmering blue wall formed itself in front of the advancing Slytherins and prevented their second attack from reaching him. The Slytherins found that they could not pass the barrier and started to hit against it. Yannick smiled, mentally thanking Gran as he went through the entrance to the common room, closing the panel behind him. During his last stay over the summer and winter holidays, Gran had trained him in casting Elven spells and her influence had been a great help for him to master them. To be able to cast this Elven protection spell was a kind of victory for him as these spells were some of the toughest to cast.

As he entered the common room he looked at the faces of the ones that were there. Some of them looked grim, some were afraid, a good number were furious, and Yannick was part of them. Zacharias' death had created a shock amongst them.

"All the students below fifth year are to go in their dormitories and only open their doors or windows to the prefects or Professor Sprout," Hannah said with authority.

She was, along with Ernie, the prefect for the seventh year and was quite respected amongst the students. They did not object and started to move in the directions of the dormitories.

"Is there any secret passage to the dormitories?" Yannick asked.

"Not that we know of," Ernie said.

Sean was about to say something when voices were heard behind the panel.

"Bloody spell gave them time to close the panel," one voice said.

"Try the password we got."

"I did," the first voice replied, "Does not work."

"Stand aside," the voice of Zabini was heard saying.

Yannick looked at Sean. This was not good. They heard a muttered incantation and the panel shook, like if something was trying to ram it open. Yannick did not think twice and acted.

"Everyone take cover," he said, running to the panel and placing both hands on it.

He concentrated on the wooden panel, letting his treeshaping power flow through him. He was maybe not yet fully trained but he had to prevent the Slytherins from entering. He found the cracks that had been created by the previous spell and mended them. He then started to reinforce the wood on the side, blending it with the frame so it would be stronger. Another blow shook the panel and a crack appeared in the middle. This time Yannick had heard the reducto spell but had not been able to brace for it. He breathed deeply and forced the crack to mend.

"What the?" he heard a voice say, "The crack is reducing!"

"Not for long," Zabini said, "_REDUCTO_!"

This time he was ready for it and was able to contain the damage, but the crack became a bit bigger anyway. He was focusing in fixing the crack again when he hear a sudden howl from the corridor, causing Zabini to stop mid-spell.

"Look out!"

"It's Silverleaf's crazy beast!"

"Someone stun him!"

"Get him off me!!! Get him off me!!!"

Yannick smiled and mentally thanked his friend for the time he was buying him. He mended the crack in full and finished to meddle the panel with its frame. That should do the trick.

"Should we not help Altair?" Sean asked from behind the armchair he was taking cover with.

"Altair can shrug most spells off," Yannick said, "He should be able to scare them off," he added.

As he said this he felt a sudden pain in his chest, like if all the air was being chased from it. He fell on his knees, supporting himself with one hand while the other clutched his chest. A yelp of pain was heard from the corridor.

"Yannick? Are you alright?" Sean asked.

Altair had been hurt. Yannick was trying to get up when he felt a sudden emptiness filling him. No... it could not be. He and Altair were linked, able to tell ones feelings and experiencing them too. What he was feeling now was if the bond had been cut. He could not feel Altair anymore.

"No," he whispered, turning towards the entrance panel, eyes wide, "Nooooo, Altair!" he screamed.

Before he could move more the panel exploded open, the strength of the spells used sending him to hit the wall a few meter behind him. Still dazed he saw the Slytherins rushing inside the common room, cheering at their success.

They were met by the hexes of the few Huffelpuffs that had stayed to defend the common room. Two Slytherins went down, stunned and the other retaliated. Yannick looked around for his wand and saw that it was in the middle of the room, out of his reach. A Slytherin boy was suddenly standing in front of him, gloating.

"Poor little Frenchie lost his little pet?" he asked, "Well, I'll send you to meet him then," he added with a sneer.

Yannick let out a scream of fury and launched himself at the Slytherin, punching him in the belly as he reached him. The boy doubled up in pain and Yannick brought his elbow down on his neck, knocking him unconscious. He rolled on his right to escape a hex that had been aimed at him, grabbing a long piece of wood that was laying on the floor, a part from the broken panel. Rising from his roll he used it to dispatch a second Slytherin boy with two swift strokes. One to the back of the legs, to bring him down, and the second to the head. He was too infuriated to be careful not to hurt anymore. The boy screamed in pain but was soon laying on the floor, stunned by Susan Bones.

Yannick looked around and saw two more Slytherins ganging up on Ernie. He let out a scream and went towards them, causing one to turn to face the new threat. The second one was stunned by Ernie while the first was bringing his wand to bear on Yannick. Using his makeshift sword, Yannick swatted the hand away with a left handed stroke and concluded with a right hook to the boy's jaw that sent him to the floor, down for the count.

A scream of pain was heard at the entrance and Yannick saw Justin double up in pain under the power of a Cruciatus curse, his attacker being none other than Zabini. Justin was quickly shielded by a spell from Ernie and Yannick ran towards Zabini, knocking another Slytherin down with a strike from his piece of wood at the same time, but also breaking it in the process. Zabini did not have time to cast a spell and Yannick lunged at him, catching midsection and rolling out of the common room and into the corridor with him. The two of them fought and Zabini managed to kick him in the stomach, sending him rolling towards the entrance. Yannick started to rise, shaking off the daze from the hit but suddenly found himself facing the tip of Zabini's wand, the Slytherin towering over him with a victorious smile.

"Say your prayers, Silverleaf," he said.

Yannick was still too furious to think and looked at the power in the wand, using his treeshaping power to locate the core. Then, sending a surge of power through it he caused the core to explode, breaking the wand in half and leaving a stunned Zabini looking at his now worthless wand. Yannick used the surprise to grab the Slytherin's wand hand and giving it an expert twist, brought him to his knees, screaming in pain.

"You worthless piece of trash," Yannick said between his teeth, "Give me one reason why I should not break your neck right here."

"I'll give you one, Nick," Sean said from the entrance of the common room, "He's not worth it."

"He killed one of our fellow housemates, Sean," Yannick said furiously, "And also the one being that was as close as a brother to me."

"I know that mate and I am as furious as you are," Sean said, "But you are not like him, Nick. You are not a killer."

Yannick let these words sink in him. He looked down on Zabini who was still on his knees, trying to get out of Yannick's grip but failing miserably. Sean was right, although he wanted nothing more than to make Zabini pay, he knew that killing him would make him no better than him. And that was not right. With a swift move, he hit the Slytherin in the face with his knee, breaking his nose and sending him to the floor.

"All yours, Sean," he said, turning away.

He heard his friend cast a stunning spell as he headed towards Altair's limp form.

_Hogwarts Castle – Present time – Great Hall_

"Yannick? Are you with us, mate?"

Yannick became aware of Sean snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Sean," he said, shaking his head.

"No problems," his friend replied.

"You seem to have gone deep in thoughts all of a sudden," Cynthia said, looking at him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I am okay," he reassured her, "It is just that some bad memories suddenly resurfaced when I caught a glance of the scumbag and his friends over there," he said, nodding towards the entrance of the hall.

"I can't believe he had the guts to show himself," Sean said.

"Who is it?" Alwena asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Yannick said, "Led a rebellion against the authority of the school, tried to kill a teacher in the process but was stopped by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the rest of the DA."

"Right after this incident he and the ones who helped him were thrown out and banned from Hogwarts, not to mention one that was sent for life in Azkaban." Sean added.

"And I think that I will join the group that is welcoming him warmly right now," Yannick said, taking his wand out from its sheath.

But before he could move towards the entrance, Malfoy was thrown in the air, head facing downwards and hung there. The former Slytherin's eyes were looking frantically around, apparently trying to find out who had cast the hex.

"I remember having told you once that it wouldn't hurt you to be polite, Malfoy," a voice was heard saying ahead of him.

Yannick could not make out who it was but he clearly saw the people part to let someone with long brown hair pass.

"I wonder who this is," Sean said, "But he clearly is respected by many."

"And he clearly does not like people who are not polite," Cynthia said, smiling lightly.

"I said, SHUT UP!" they heard the man roar to another tall blond Slytherin that apparently was arguing with him, "Unless you want to join him."

"This man has got to be a Gryffindor," Yannick said, "Any idea who it can be Alwena?"

"I have no clue," she answered.

"Whoever he is, he is not afraid of the big ones," Sean said, looking impressed, "This is Devin Stiller he just shouted at."

Malfoy was suddenly thrown three feet higher in the air, back down again and then back up, the movements occurring briskly at the ticks of seconds. Malfoy suddenly looked as pale as a ghost.

"NOW!" they hear the man shout.

Malfoy mumbled something that the man made him repeat, before to let him drop roughly on the floor. There seemed to be more talking ongoing, with the man talking roughly with Devin Stiller once more and clearly telling him to leave. Stiller seemed defiant but somehow, something the man did made him falter and leave the hall, Malfoy trailing behind him. The tension that had been on that part of the hall relaxed as soon as they were gone.

"I do not know about you, but I am dying to see who this was," Sean said, "Coming, Nick?"

"You go ahead," Yannick replied, "I am going to take a walk outside. I need some fresh air."

"And I am going to see Alex," Cynthia said.

"So no one to accompany me?" Sean said on a false weeping tone, "What am I going to do?"

"I'll come with you," Alwena said, tugging his sleeve.

"Milady, you are my saviour," Sean said brightly, "Lead the way and I shall follow,"

"Don't get any funny ideas, Sean," Cynthia warned on a playful tone.

"Me? Never, Love," Sean answered, kissing her before to follow Alwena in the crowd of guests.

Yannick and Cynthia looked at them disappear in the crowd.

"Sean will never change, will he?" Yannick asked, chuckling.

"I definitely hope not," Cynthia said, "This is the reason I like him so much. He can be infuriating and stubborn sometimes, but he will always find a way to make you laugh and forgive him."

"Pure truth," Yannick agreed.

"Well, I am off to find Alex," Cynthia said, "You want to come with?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Yannick asked.

"Come on, Nick," Cynthia said, "She can't stay angry at you forever."

"I would hardly describe a few hours as forever, Cynthia," Yannick said, "I think it is best if I leave her be for now."

"Your loss," Cynthia said, kissing him on the cheek, "See you later," she added, before to walk away.

Yannick stood there for a while, not really paying attention to anything and just thinking of how he was going to arrange not being in Alex's way at Cynthia and Sean's house. Before he could give it more thoughts however, he felt something rubbing around his legs and looked down. A ginger and white cat was rubbing its back around his legs, and Yannick knew that cat only too well.

"Cassandre!" he exclaimed as he bent to pick the cat up, "What are you doing here girl?" he asked as he held the cat in his arm.

Cassandre meowed and rubbed her hear on his chest, purring.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," Yannick said, "So you managed to escape from where Wena told you to stay huh?"

His cousin's cat had a reputation to be able to get any place she wanted. Yannick had lost count of the times he had found her on his bed in the morning, while he had been certain he had closed the door to his room the night before. Cassandre only purred louder. Yannick chuckled.

"Come on, let's go outside," he said, "then I will bring you back to the Gryffindor common room. If I can find it," he added, before to head towards the grounds.

-------

(1)_Russe tuulo' moriloomir _ Lightning. A bit long to pronounce but quite powerful and painful for the target.

(2)_Tinechor _Elven shielding spell. More powerful than the protego spell.

(3)_Vara tel' Seldarine_ Protection. Creates a strong barrier that block all but the strongest off spells.

_Next: Chapter Seven: End of training_


	8. End of Training

Chapter Seven: End of training

-------------------------------------------

Yannick stood alone on the Hogwarts grounds, the fresh morning air finishing to fully awaken him. If he wanted to fully complete this last task on his teaching, he would need to be fully awake. His treeshaper training with the Elves had taken five years. Five long years almost cut from the world due to the need of secrecy. It had affected his relationship with his friends and most importantly for him, with the one person he truly cared for.

Alex had not been easy on him, but he could not say he blamed her. She had been avoiding him during the entire reunion feast the day before, making her intentions clear. Yannick had not tried to impose himself and had respected her decision, even this morning, by waking up early to go out for his training.

He chased those thoughts away. They were not really going to help him if he was to achieve what he was planning to do. He was standing near the one thing that had awakened his abilities seven years ago now, during a cold winter blizzard, the Whomping Willow. That tree he had learned had been planted on the grounds when Remus Lupin had entered Hogwarts, to provide him a place where he could painfully change into a werewolf once a month, without endangering any Hogwarts student. He had been surprised to find out that the tree had been found and given to Dumbledore by none other than Gran.

During his training he had learned about the trees plants and their life force, getting used to feel that force and through his power and influence it. He had found out that Elves were very much linked to nature and had very high regards towards life. Being able to shape plants, rocks, metals or heal persons was considered an honour in their realm. Few were the Elves that had been graced by such powers and even fewer had these been recorded in their human descendants. His teacher had however told him that there seemed to be an increase of people getting such powers in the recent century. Magic seemed to be changing.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his power flow through him. He sensed the plants around but was amazed to feel the Willow's aura. It was bright, shining like a golden beacon. He took a few steps towards the tree. As he did this something changed in the aura and the tree quivered. It was aware of his presence, Yannick was sure of it, but it also knew that he was out of range, and thus did not move. A bird passed by the willow, trying to land on one of the branches. The branch it was aiming for suddenly moved away and another came towards the bird, meeting it mid-flight and sending it spinning away.

_Looks like the original command is still there_, Yannick thought, _but the tree is applying it too broadly now_.

He felt the tree's aura again and detected a feeling that he had been suspecting for a while now, pain. The tree's command to not let anyone near the secret entrance, with the pain, had changed over the years to, not let anything near me. While still true to the original order, it prevented birds from approaching the tree and left it open to insects and parasites that would have normally been taken care of by them. If it was not remedied soon, the tree would gradually become more and more dangerous, until it died from it not receiving any care due to its behaviour.

Yannick smiled slightly, this was where his powers would be coming handy. He started again to walk towards the willow, feeling its aura. As he passed a certain place the aura changed and a branch lashed out in his direction. He avoided it by ducking and then rolling on the ground as a second branch tried to nail him. His roll brought him out of the tree's range and he stood up again, facing the willow, which was now very well aware of his presence. Breathing slightly heavily from the little test, he set out to try to find the tree's range. He soon found that while it might be sick and dying, the tree was still intent on keeping its perverted order and would not let anyone approach him.

"A treeshaper does not only shape plants," his Elven teacher, Oromir, had told him, "He can talk to them, learn their pains and cravings, know what is wrong with them and uses his power to help as best he can."

This was something that he found hard to do. Reading a tree's aura was tricky but in the years of his training he had gradually learned to do it. Shaping had come almost as a second nature to him. Understanding the tree and talking to it was something very different.

"When you are able to talk to them," Oromir had said, "You will have truly become a treeshaper, and your power will only grow stronger from then on."

He had not yet reached that point. Could it be different now? In front of the one tree that had started it all?

_I am not your enemy_, Yannick thought, looking at the willow.

It did not show any reaction to that and its aura did not change.

_I am not your enemy_, he thought again, taking a few steps in the tree's direction.

The aura changed suddenly and the tree lashed out at him again, darting a branch in his direction. Yannick avoided and stopped.

_I am not your enemy_, he thought again for the third time, _I have come to help_, he added, moving slowly towards the tree again.

It started to tremble, apparently fighting the urge to lash out again at him. Yannick took a deep breath and kept thinking appeasing thoughts towards the willow, coming closer with every step. He was now only a few feet away from the trunk. He extended his hand, trying to touch it. After a few more steps forward his fingers grazed the bark.

The tree reacted suddenly and with lightning speed, snaking a vine around his feet and snatching him in the air. It took Yannick a few seconds to recover from the surprise and by then, the tree was making him turn in a circle, as if to get some momentum before to let him fly far away. Knowing that he had very little chances to survive such a flight, Yannick gathered his will again.

"STOP!!!" He shouted, willing every ounce of treeshaping power he had towards the tree.

It stopped mid movement, letting him hand face down from the vine. Ignoring the discomfort of his position, Yannick thought again.

_I will not hurt you! I came to relieve the pain_.

_Pain?_ The reply came. It was very faint, as if it had been very long since the tree had communicated with anyone.

_Yes, the pain_, Yannick thought again, _I felt you from afar. You are hurt_.

A picture flashed in his mind, lightning striking the tree and a wave of pain filled him.

_I can mend this,_ he though at the tree's intention.

Another picture flashed in his head, a flying Ford Anglia crashing into the tree and its response to get rid of its attacker, almost hurting two students in the process.

_I can mend this too,_ Yannick though again, "And any other hurt that you may have."

_You may help then,_ the faint response came.

_You might need to let me down first,_ Yannick thought, smiling slightly, _I work best when I stand on my two feet._

The tree let lowered the vine and gently put him down on the ground. Yannick stood up, thanking it.

_I will need to touch your trunk with my hands,_ he thought, _It will not hurt but it will make it easier for me to help you._

The tree agreed and Yannick approached it, gently resting his hands on the trunk as he reached it. There he let his treeshaping power flow through him and through the tree, feeling each of its many limbs and determining exactly what needed to be mended. He found a burned gash on one of the main branches, most probably where the lightning had struck. While the tree had tried to mend itself, he could see that parasites and insects had settled there, preventing the healing to complete. Using his power he shooed the insects and killed the parasitic plants. Then, he set out to mend the now clean gash. After a good moment it was done and the branch looked like new. Smiling he went on to find the next of the tree's injuries.

It took him long, longer than he would have expected, but after more than a good hour he finally felt that all the injuries were mended. Smiling he reached again with his power to add the finishing touch, the command. It had been perverted over the years and it now needed to be renewed. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and stepped a bit away from the trunk.

_How do you feel?_ He thought at the tree's intention.

_Alive,_ it replied.

_What is your purpose here?_

_To prevent people from entering the secret passage._

_Remember, people_, Yannick thought, _Not 'anything'._

_I will, _it replied, _Thank you_, it added, a branch coming to brush on Yannick's shoulder.

"You are welcome," He said aloud, touching the branch, "I'll come to check on you whenever I pass by Hogwarts again."

The tree pulled its branch away and Yannick turned walking away for a few meter. A blackbird caught his attention in a nearby tree, singing and obviously enjoying the morning sunshine. He smiled and decided to test something. Using some of his power, he caused the branch the blackbird was sitting on to shake, startling it and sending it to fly in the willow's direction. After a bit of hesitation, the bird settled on one of the willow's branches and soon was singing again.

Yannick started to smile at his success when the sound of a twig snapping caused him to wirl around quickly, his hand reaching for his wand. He relaxed when he saw a tall young wizard, looking a bit surprised by his move.

"I'm sorry," the young man said, "I did not mean to startle you."

"No, its okay," Yannick said, relaxing a bit, "I did not expect anyone to be here in the morning."

In truth he was angry at himself for not having detected him sooner and allowed himself to be caught unaware.

"I like taking morning walks," the young man said, "It helps to start the day well."

"Very true," Yannick agreed, "I'm Yannick Silverleaf," he added, extending his hand to the young man.

"Alexander Lockenburn," the young man answered, taking his hand and smiling.

"I guess I know you from reputation. You are the Entropist," Yannick said, "The papers seem to be quite avid to report your exploits," he added, smiling back.

"Take the glorifying bits away and you might have the truth," Lockenburn said.

"I did not know that you had attended Hogwarts though," Yannick said, "Entropy was not amongst the subjects that was taught while I was here."

"It was not," Lockenburn said, "I had special lessons with some teachers and then with Dumbledore at the end."

"You're the one who would call the thunder upon Dumbledore, right?" Yannick asked, suddenly remembering the headmaster's speech.

"I think Dumbledore exaggerates," said Alexander, grinning "I would merely zap him," he added.

Yannick chuckled at that. "Seeing the way you took care of Malfoy yesterday, I would not want to be the one stepping on your toes," he said, "That was a nice intervention."

"Thank you," Lockenburn said, "I am puzzled however. I cannot recall of any Silverleaf being in Hogwarts during my time. However, you must have been in your second or third year by the time I graduated," he added.

"Actually I transferred to Hogwarts in my 6th year," Yannick said, "My parents had moved to London to help in the Ministry during the second war. I was in the same year as Harry Potter, but in Hufflepuff."

"Seeing how you talked of Malfoy," Lockenburn said, "I guess that you had you own run ins with him."

"Quite a few, yes," Yanncik answered, "One of his friends, Zabinni, led a group of Slytherins against our house. We defended ourselves well against them but not before one of our housemates was killed by Zabinni. I defeated him and he is now serving life in Azkaban. I was furious to see that Malfoy escaped justice after all he had done to mastermind this rebellion."

"I can understand you fully on that," Lockenburn said.

Yannick nodded but said nothing, looking at the Whomping Willow that was gently rocking in the morning breeze. The tree looked more alive than it had when he had started to work on it. Another bird flew past them and landed on one of its branches, starting to sing soon after.

"Well that is quite a change," Lockenburn commented, "I am used to see the willow bat at birds when they pass by."

"It will not do that anymore," Yannick said, "But I still would advise anyone to stay away from it."

"Anyone except you, right?" Lockenburn asked, smiling slightly.

"Amongst a few others," Yannick replied, not really knowing how open he could be with him. Had he seen him working on the willow?

"I have seen you working on the willow," Lockenburn said as if reading his thoughts, "As an Entropist I'm able to read the magical aura of others. I must say that I never encountered one like yours before."

"I have a rare power," Yannick said.

"The power to communicate to plants?"

"Yes," Yannick admitted, "But also being able to heal them, shape them and in a way control them. I am a Treeshaper," he added.

"A fitting name for such power," Lockenburn said.

Yannick was about to add something when he suddenly saw water speeding in the air towards him. He whipped out his wand and with a swift move froze the water in the air before it hit him. Lockenburn looked at him raising a questioning eyebrow but Yannick shook his head chuckling softly.

"That was a very old trick Wena," he said out loud in the direction the water had come from, "And I do not need this water you know. I am already enough awake."

"It was worth the try," Alwena said, coming in view from behind a tree.

"Maybe… but I kind of expect better from a Hogwarts second year," Yannick said.

"You got lucky, that's all," Alwena shot back.

"Oh really?" Yannick answered. He made a wave with his wand and the frozen water transformed into a water clock. "Well you see this?" He asked his cousin, "when the water disappears from it, I will set out to find you. You can hide anywhere but in the castle. We'll see if I get lucky again. You better hide well. Because if I find you… tickle time," he added, grinning widely.

"You wouldn't," Alwena said, taking a step back.

"Oh yes I would," Yannick replied, tipping the water clock, "The water is starting to disappear, Wena. You better start running," he added.

Alwena gave a little laugh and was soon out of sight. Yannick chuckled and turned to Lockenburn, who was looking at him with an amused expression.

"My cousin, Alwena Silverleaf," he explained, "She's in her second year at Hogwarts. We are very close but she always tries to get me with some harmless tricks since she got her wand. I get back at her by catching her and tickling her. She a real little devil."

"I see," Lockenburn said, "And how long does she have to hide herself?"

"I would say roughly five minutes," Yannick answered.

"That's a lot of time for someone to hide," Lockenburn said, "Especially on Hogwarts' grounds."

"I know," Yannick replied, "But why do you think I forbid her to hide in the castle?"

Lockenburn thought for a minute and then seemed to realize what he meant. "Clever," he commented.

"Thank you," Yannick said, grinning mischievously.

She was running away. Her attempt at drenching her cousin had failed miserably and now he was soon going to be coming after her. No hiding in the castle he had said and with less than five minutes to spare before he would start searching, her only option to hide now was the grove before the forbidden forest.

She smiled as she thought of that. She was used to forests, as Silverleaf manor was right in one itself back home and they were like a second home for her. The grove had been one of the first places she had explored after the castle when she had arrived to Hogwarts. She knew of quite a few spots that were bound to make her unfindable.

As she entered the grove, she stopped for a little moment, thinking which hiding spot would be the best. A tree was out of the question as it was the first choice a person would take to hide and he was bound to look for her in one of them. On the other hand, the grove was full of thick bushes and hiding in one of them would be certainly more clever. Just as she was thinking this, she heard a howl echoing from the grounds. She recognized Yannick's voice in it. That was the signal that he was starting to look for her. She had not much time left.

Moving a quietly as she could she started to move through the bushes. She had just remembered of one place she was quite certain only she knew of, her little secret place. The spot was not too near from the entrance of the grove but not too far as to bring her inside the forbidden forest too. She remembered that she had spent a few quiet movements sitting on the large stone that overlooked the little stream that passed through the spot. There were plenty of bushes for her to hide there.

She continued moving towards her secret spot, hoping she would be able to reach it before Yannick would enter the grove himself. She know quite well that he ws bound to look in the grove sooner or later and she wanted to be well hidden when this would happen. Relying on the skill her father had taught her on moving silently she passed through more bushes until her ears started to pick up the sound of the water from the little stream. Her secret spot was only a few meters away. It would be very easy to hide now. Smiling she arrived to her destination, only to freeze when she saw what was there.

On the large stone where she usually sat to think was a pure white wolf. The animal was laying there looking at her with is two golden eyes, as if it had been expecting her to come here. It made no movements, just continuing to look at her. Alwena did not know what to do and to say the truth she felt a bit afraid of this wolf. She had played around with Yannick's companion back home but this was not the same. This one was a wild wolf, and she did not really know what it would do should she attempt to back away.

"Her name is Nimloki," a voice whispered right in her ear, causing her to jump and scream in fright. She fell on the ground, instinctively backing away and turning to face the voice, Yannick. Her cousin was laughing out loud, apparently very proud to have been able to catch her unaware.

"How the hex did you manage to sneak behind me like that?!?" she asked, trying to recover her senses from the shock.

"Well," Yannick said, "let's say that five years with the Elves tend to teach you very useful skills."

"But how did you know I was here?" she asked, "You cannot just have guessed."

"Nimloki heard you approaching," Yannick said.

A cold chill ran through her back as she realized that in her fright, she had moved away from Yannick, but also closer to the wolf. She turned slowly to see that it was still laying on the stone, its head now on its paws and its golden eyes still looking at her. Was it her imagination or did the wolf look amused?

"Her name means white dragon," Yannick said, coming near Alwena, "she won't hurt you, Wena. She's from the same pack as Altair's."

"But then, does that mean that Altair did not make it?" Alwena asked, feeling sadness filling her at the though.

Yannick only smiled. "Look behind you again, Wena," he said.

Alwena turned to see that there were now two wolves on the stone, a pitch black wolf having joined the white one and standing near it.

"Altair!!" Alwena exclaimed happily as she got on her feet, only to be knocked down again by the black wolf, who clearly showed he was happy to see her again, nuzzling her and licking her cheeks.

"As you can see, Wena," Yannick said smiling, "Altair definitely made it. The magical power of the Elves healed him from his injuries and he was back at his prime a few months after his arrival there."

"But then, why the second wolf? Is that part of your training too?" Alwena asked, scratching Altair behind the ear.

"Not at all," Yannick said chuckling, "I met Nimloki during my training with the Elves. She only chose to come with me after for one good reason; she's Atair's mate."

Alwena looked at Altair. The black wolf had clearly understood what Yannick had said and was looking back proudly at her.

"I am very happy for you, Altair," she said, giving him a kiss on top of his head.

As she did this a small growl was heard and Alwena saw that Nimloki had lifted her head from her paws and was looking at her. Altair trotted back to his mate and lay by her, gently rubbing his head against hers.

"She's a bit possessive, isn't she?" Alwena asked her cousin.

"I cannot say that I blame her," Yannick replied.

"I am so happy to see that Altair is alright," Alwena said.

"I must admit that I was afraid for him after the events of the rebellion," Yannick said, "He was badly hurt by the spells that hit him. So much that I even thought he was dead at one point."

"But isn't he imune to spells?" she asked.

"He is to the most basic ones," Yannick said, "But his resistance goes down if he is physically hurt. That is what hapenned and he was afterwards hit by several spells at once, one of them that cut him from any magical powers. That is the reason I thought he was dead as I could not anymore feel my bond to him."

"But he was healed afterwards," Alwena said.

"Yes, but for that he had to be sent to the Elves," Yannick said, "To make sure that he would fully recover. I joined him some time after so I could start my training there."

"And that took five years to complete?" Alwena asked.

"Yes," Yannick said, "And during that time my only contact was Gran. But you know why that was."

"She told me after you left," Alwena said, "But she made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Apart from the family, no one else knew," Yannick said.

"So how was it?" Awena asked, feeling eager to hear about his experiences there.

Yannick smiled. "It was quite an experience," he started, "To be trained by Elves is quite an honnor, Gran made sure that I understood that, but I have never seen people so close to nature."

"You met their King and Queen?" she asked.

"Actually, that specific group of Elves did not have a King and Queen," Yannick said, "It was more like a council of Elders, that took important decisions and made sure that everyone's voice was listened to as well. And you know what I found out there?"

"What?"

"Three of the Elves on that council were there as well when Gran's father, Elessian, was part of it," he said, "They spoke quite highly of him, and of Gran too."

"Wow," Alwena said, "That would mean that they have been on the council for more than few centuries. That's amazing."

"It is," Yannick replied, "But I can assure you that they deserved to be there. I don't think I have ever met anyone so wise."

"Wiser than Gran?"

"I do not think that anyone will ever beat Gran on term of wisdom," Yannick said, "But then... I am a bit biased, am I not," he added, chuckling.

"Right," Alwena said, laughing with him.

"They were very wise and kind," Yannick continued, "They explained to me why they had accepted to train me and what it entitled. Right after they designated one of them as my teacher."

"Really?" Alwena asked.

"Yes," Yannick said, "His name is Oromir Tyulusse, and he was chosen because he had the same power than me."

"Which power?" Alwena asked, feeling a bit puzzled.

"This one," Yannick said grabbing a branch from the ground and holding it in front of him.

Alwena first wondered what he was doing until she saw the branch starting to glow with a soft green light. Biting back a her gasp of surprise she saw leaves starting to grow on the branch and several of the offshoots had gotten longer and were themselves starting to cover themselves of leaves. It was like if the branch was becoming a small tree in itself.

"You can close your mouth you know, Wena," Yannick said, looking amused at her reaction.

"Is that what you learned with the Elves?" she asked, quickly regaining her composure.

"This and other things," Yannick said, taking out his wand.

He muttered an incantation and pointed it towards the ground. A little patch of earth got sheared off by an invisible shovel. Yannick gently put the now small tree in it, covering its root with earth. As he had done that he put his hand on the mound of earth around the slim trunk. The tree seemed to shudder a bit and then stood upright, as if it had always been there.

"They also taught me to respect nature and help it grow anytime I can," he added, stroking the tree's leaves. "I have been trained into what is known as a Treeshaper."

Comprehension dawned on Alwena as he said this. "I heard Gran using this word before," she said, "This is the same power that Aidan Silverleaf had."

"That's right," Yannick said, "And while Nimloki helped me to find you at the end, I also used my power to read the grass on the grounds and the grove to see where you had gone."

"This is so cool," Alwena said, amazed, "So Oromir was also Aidan's teacher?"

Yannick laughed. "That I do not know as he never told me," Yannick said, "But he knew him and respected him as well. He knows Gran well too and from before she started to be known as Gwenaelle Silverleaf."

"What was she called before that?" Alwena asked, "She had an Elven name right?"

"Yes, but you will have to ask her for that. Oromir did not reveal it to me and I have not asked her about it either," Yannick said, "Gran chose the name of Gwenaelle when she married Aidan. Her Elven maiden name was the same as her father's, Elessian Tirielen."

"I heard that last word before," Alwena said.

"I am not surprised. Tirielen is Elven for Brightstar," Yannick said.

"Gran's pendant!"Alwena exclaimed, "She that's what she calls it. And it is shaped as a star too."

"It is a pendant that her father gave her and it shows that he approved of her union with Aidan Silverleaf," Yannick said.

"Amazing."

She was enthralled by the sudden knowledge Yannick was giving her. He told her more about his stay with the Elves and their customs. He told her of their adherence to the 'Elven Way', the pact passed amongst all Elves that forbade any Elf to harm another. Their reverence to nature and their reference to the health of any Elf as his 'life tree'. He told her of their five feasts held during the year; the _Yenearsira_ or Winter Solstice, the Elven new year. A day of rebirth. The_Sheelala_ or Spring Festival, A day of games and practical jokes celebrated in early spring.

The_Ehtele'mele_ or Vernal equinox. A week of romance and song. He told her of the spells he used to guard himself from being enchanted by the songs chanted during that week and how the forest seemed to heal from these and animals came to rejoice with the Elves, celebrating life itself.

He told her then of the _Faradome_ or Summer Solstice. A celebration of the battle between good and evil. A night of hunting, but never for the game, only what is needed for food. And last he told her of the _Yavieba_ or Autumnal equinox. A week of reflection and a time to remember those who have left this world and the time during which most important decisions and judgments are made.

He told her of the time he passed in the Elven library, reading their text of the history they recorded but also learning Elven spells and then being taught to use them and master them.

'Elves actually write books?" Alwena asked, puzzled, "I don't recall seeing one in Gran's study room."

"That is because she has a spell on them so only her can find them," Yannick said, "She only gives them when she feels one is ready for them."

"Did you learn to write in Elven too?" she asked him.

He smiled and took out his wand again. He paused for a moment, apparently looking for what to write. She then saw him smile more and start write with his wand in the air, the fiery gold letters staying in the air and forming the smooth and flowing text.

_Vanimle sila tiri, Alwena. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha._

"This is beautiful," Alwena said, "What does it say?"

"It says;_ vanimle sila tiri_, Alwena," he said, "_Aa__'__ lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.__"_

"What does that mean?" Alwena asked.

"It means; your beauty shines bright, Alwena. May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown," Yannick said smiling.

Alwena did not know what to reply to that but she could definitely feel herself blush at the compliment.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Wena," Yannick said, "This is a compliment I am sure you deserve."

"Thanks," she replied, still feeling hot from her blush.

"You are most welcome," Yannick said, "It is also a compliment you give to Elven maidens to compliment their beauty and wish them good health," he added.

"I'm not an Elven maiden," she protested lightly.

"You are descendant of Gran, Wena," Yannick said, "And that means that despite the generations, Elven blood flows in you, like in all Silverleafs from her and Aidan's line."

"I never really realized that," Alwena admitted.

"I did not either before I was about your age and Gran started to teach me Elven," Yannick said, "Our Elven parentage is one of the Silverleaf's most guarded secrets, he added a bit more seriously, "Only a few people know about it. People we trust and have proven to be our steadfast friends. Dumbledore is amongst them."

"I understand," Alwena said, "Can you tell me more about the Elves?" she asked eagerly.

Yannick laughed. "You have a mind as eager as a Ravenclaw," he said gently, "It is a wonder the hat did not sort you there. Perhaps because you can be a little devil when you want to?" he asked her, smiling.

"Where is the fun if you cannot play a few tricks once in a while?" Alwena replied, trying her best to look innocent.

"Yeah... right!" Yannick snorted, "Come on Wena, we need to get back to the castle for the lunch feast," he added, standing up.

"Do we really have to?" she asked him, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yes we do," Yannick replied as he came near her, "But do not worry, I promised Gran that I would teach you about Elves and our parentage, and Dumbledore thought that my being here for the reunion was a very good way to do so," he added, giving her a wink.

"Alright!!" Alwena exclaimed, getting on her feet and hugging him.

"So for now, lets go to eat and we will continue later in the afternoon," Yannick said, giving back her hug,

"And Altair?" he said, turning to the black wolf and Nimloki, "Dumbledore says you two can hunt in the forest but that you make sure you are not seen as this would cause a bit of a disruption. Alright?"

Altair gave a low lupine bark that showed that he understood.

"Good," Yannick said, "We will be back later for Alwena's next lesson."

"That is one lesson I really do not mind having!" she exclaimed happily.

---------

_Alexander Lockenburn is a character created by Entropist in his story "Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos". The link to this story can be found on my website._

_Also, do you like this story? Is it worth your time? Please review. :) _


	9. New developments and a save

Chapter Eight: New developments and a save

------------------------------------------–––––––––––-

Yannick apparated at the address Sean had given him when they had talked a few moments ago by floo. The house was slightly isolated from the others that formed the small village. It was three story high and he was quite certain it had been built by Muggles, from the look of it. Probably somewhere in the 1800's. He walked to the front door and was let in by one of the Aurors guarding the door.

The house was decorated with taste and its owner clearly was well off. As he went up the stairs to the first floor he saw two statues, of Greek origin. He stopped by them and touched the stone. It felt old. Those were most probably originals, and Merlin knew how much these could fetch on the Muggle market of antiquities.

Another Auror at the top of the stairs told him that Sean was in the main room down the hall. He walked to the open door and saw his friend crouching next to a man who was lying on the floor, lifeless. Sean seemed deep in thoughts and was gently stroking his goatee.

"So what have we got?" Yannick asked him as he joined him.

"Another murder, as you can see," Sean said, motioning around the room, "Magic used and victim is a man, late fifties."

"Do we know who he is?"

"Arnold McShane," Sean said, "From our records, he was closing on 58 years of age. Not married and no living relatives."

"Muggle or Wizard?" Yannick asked, seeing that he could not see a wand near the victim.

"Squib, actually," Sean said, taking out a parchment and looking at it, "Father was Antonius McShane, a renown Muggle archaeologist. His mother, Abigail, was a witch and a truth seeker. Both were killed during Grindenwald's time."

"Do we know what spell was used?" Yannick asked.

"From the look of his face," Sean said pointing at the man's peaceful face, "The Killing curse. And either he was taken by surprise or his attacker did not scare him. But we might know more when the legist comes," he added.

Yannick nodded grimly and looked around the room closely. It was a large study room, furnished in expensive looking wooden furniture. There were several bookshelves, filled with old books and some ancient looking artefacts. He went towards one of them and inspected the books that were there. They were on many subjects and in at least three or more different languages.

"This man was quite learned and seems to have been well off," Yannick said, "Did he have any domestics, House Elves?"

"No House Elves but four domestics actually," Sean said, "A gardener, a cook and two maids for the cleaning and other tasks. They do not live here but in the village. None of them were here when the murder took place."

"And even if they had been, I doubt they might have been able to do anything," Yannick said, "The maids could not come in here at least," he added.

"How do you know that?" Sean asked.

"There is enough dust here to give the House Elves of Silverleaf manor a heart attack," Yannick said, showing his dust covered finger, "But it actually helps us."

"How so?"

"Well, I guess we can tell what he was working on by the amount of dust around," Yannick said, "this shelf for example has lot less dust on the middle than at the top and the bottom."

"Anything interesting?"

"Looks like our friend did a lot of research on myth and legends," Yannick said, "Muggle books but also Wizard ones, no wonder the maids were not allowed here."

"I also noticed the absence of any magical artefacts in the house," Sean said, "While this room if filled of it."

"Same here," Yannick said, continuing to inspect the books, "Interesting," he added, taking one of them out of the shelf.

"What is it?"

"This book is familiar," Yannick said, "I saw it before."

Sean was about to ask something but he was interrupted by a loud voice that was heard in the hall.

"I need to see Mister O'Maley," it said.

Yannick saw Sean close his eyes and sigh.

"Oh Merlin," Sean said, "What is that guy doing here?" he muttered as he stood up and walked towards the hall.

Yannick pocketed the book and followed. He soon saw the owner of the voice, a plump looking man with a bowler hat on, who was talking to the Auror posted at the top of the stairs with a bossy tone.

"What the hex are you doing here, Forrester?" Sean half growled as he approached him.

"Oh, O'Maley, good you're here," Forrester said, starting to look for something inside his coat, "I have something of utmost importance for you... ah here it is," he added, handing a roll of parchment to Sean.

Sean took it and started to read, only to let out a cough of astonishment and looking at Forrester with wide eyes.

"Is this some sort of a sick joke?" he asked angrily, waving the parchment in front of the man's face.

"What is it, Sean?" Yannick asked.

"This is an official letter from the Ministry," Forrester replied instead, "Mister Sean O'Maley has been taken off this case."

"What?!?" Yannick exclaimed, "This is insane."

"I do not think so," Forrester continued, "He is to turn over all evidence to our office and we will be taking over the case from here."

"Earnshawn's office taking over the case?" Sean said bitterly, "Don't make me laugh. You guys would not even know of a Death Eater even if he was standing before you and waving his death mark in front of your face."

"Well it does not say much to you either," Forrester said on a darker tone, "I still see murders happening."

"And we are closer to catching the culprit with this one," Sean shot back, "Who gave you access to the crime scene, anyway? I gave specific orders for that not to happen."

"I am afraid this would be me," a voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

Yannick looked at the origin of the voice and saw a tall man standing there, dressed in very elegant dark green robes, sewn in silver. He looked like in his late fifties and his eyes seemed to survey him and Sean with disdain while he came up the stairs to meet them.

"Mister Octavius," Sean said, "I had no idea you had an interest in this case."

"Oh, but I do, my young fellow," Octavius said, "And to see that despite several months on the case you have not caught anyone, I prefer to assign more competent person onto it."

"I do not think that they will have an easier time," Yannick said.

"I am sorry," Octavius said, turning to look at him, "But who are you?"

"This is Yannick Silverleaf," Sean said, "He has been assigned to this case by Kingsley due to his knowledge of the French murders."

"Indeed. I did not know Dominic had a son," Octavius said, raising his eyebrows a little, "And would you care to tell me why you think this mister Shiverleaf?"

"First, it's Silverleaf," Yannick said, refusing to rise to the bait, "Second, this man here declared one of the killed dead by gas intoxication while that person owned an electric stove and there was no trace of gas anywhere in the flat. That does not tell me much of his deductive abilities," he added, pointing at Forrester.

"I am not the one who wrote the report," Forrester scoffed.

"Maybe not. But you are the one who signed it and thus reviewed it," Sean said, bitterly "You should have spotted such mistake."

"I did not come here to be accused of incompetence," Forrester shot back.

"Gentlemen, please! Now is not the time to argue about such petty matters," Octavius said, "I believe that the orders you received are quite straight, Mr O'Maley. You and your team are to turn over all evidence found to Mr Forrester here, who has been assigned to the case by Mr Earnshawn."

Yannick saw Sean's eyes harden at the mention of that name.

"Fine!" He snapped, "But don't come crying to me if those guys mess it up," he added before to turn away and go down the stairs, "McCornic, Evergrass, pack up your stuff we are out of here," he called to the two Aurors that were on the ground floor, "Jenssons and Callwad, you two stay here until their team arrives. Then you meet us at the ministry."

"Got it, chief," the answers came from different parts of the house which were soon followed by the sound of two persons disapparating.

"Mr O'Maley," Forrester said as Sean reached the bottom of the stairs, "You are supposed to turn over evidence to me."

"And I will," Sean said harshly, "But not before having filed my report with my superior, which I might add is neither of you two. Goodbye," he added, before disapparating himself.

Yannick was not really surprised by Sean's behaviour. This case meant a lot to him and to be taken off it and seeing it given to people who could not tell the difference between a nail and a screw must be infuriating indeed. He nodded to McCornic, who had kept his position at the top of the stair case and started to go down to the ground floor, not sparing a glance at the two others.

"Mr Silverleaf," he heard Forrester say, "It is of course expected that you will help us on this case."

"Oh really?" Yannick replied, "I guess this is in your orders as well?"

"Absolutely," Forrester replied, looking pleased, "Signed by Mr Stiller himself."

"And what if I refuse?" Yannick asked.

"I do not really see that you have choice on the matter," Forrester started.

"Oh but I do actually," Yannick said, "I am not under the orders of Mr Stiller, whatever his position is. I am freelance and borrowed my services to Mr Shacklebot after he asked for it."

"And what would convince you to help us?" Octavius cut in, "Surely a lad of your age must be in need of a stable work, or stable income. I am sure we could find some sort of arrangement."

"My services are not for sale, Mr Octavius," Yannick said, feeling anger rise into him, "I assist who I want and when I see fit. And right now, I don't see it fit to help you, even if it is to resolve this case."

"You better watch your words, young man," Octavius said, his face flushing a bit, "You might find that my reach is long in the ministry."

"I'm not under the ministry's orders," Yannick replied, "These are empty threats, Mr Octavius."

"I find you quite insolent, Mr Silverleaf," Octavius said.

"I do not like to be pushed around," Yannick replied, "I tend to bite back when that happens. Bear that in mind next time you try to threaten me," he added.

_Git! _He thought as he disapparated.

An hour later, Yannick was signing the letter that he had been writing in Sean's office. He folded it and applied some hot wax by the opening. Taking his signet ring off his right hand he used it on the wax. Gran had designed this ring for him and he always liked using it on letters he sent her.

He was sure that the latest movements on the case would interest her. Shacklebot had seen no problem on keeping her informed of the developments of the case. He was aware that she could also be of help in it. However, he was now in his office with Sean, and Yannick hoped that they would be able to find a solution to get the case back to their department.

Putting his ring back on he took another look at the book he had found during his inspection of the latest murder. It did not look out of the ordinary for a book, having the distinctive making of a Muggle book from the end of the 1800's. Its black leather cover was still in very good shape and the gold lettering of its title, _uncommon myths and legends_, was still shinning. What had attracted Yannick's attention was that the author's name was familiar, Algesiam McShane. Probably related to the man murdered but he was also sure he had seen this book in Gran's study back at Silverleaf Manor and he was hoping she could help him out to find out more about it.

He opened the book, glancing through it. It covered many subjects but, as its title said, these were not the common myth and legends you saw in Muggle books. While there was a whole chapter on dragons. Another was on the creatures thought to inhabit bogs and marshes. A more common one on faeries and gnomes. What startled him the most however was a chapter on Elves. Right at the page facing the beginning of the chapter was a drawing of a text in flowing letters that he knew only too well, Elven. And this was not a Muggle attempt to reproduce Elven, like he had seen in a Muggle book called '_Lord of the Rings_'. This text was word for word the "_i'Meneldalie_"- "_the Elven Way_", the code of law that was followed by all Elves. On the other hand, there was no translation of the text and no caption for the picture. That could mean that the author of the book had found this by chance and found it interesting enough to include in his book.

He was however interrupted before he could give it further thoughts about, by Sean entering the office, his face looking tired and still clearly angry.

"So?" He asked his friend who settled at his office desk.

"The bastards thought about everything," Sean said, "Every rule we could think of to get the case back, they thought about it and were able to counter it."

"How is Shacklebot taking it?" Yannick asked.

"He's furious!" Sean replied, "This move is a direct hit against his bureau by Earnshawn's team. And that Octavius is behind this makes him even angrier."

"Though that it was Stiller that gave the order," Yannick said.

"Oh he did," Sean said, "But it puts Octavius in charge of this case and I am sure he arranged that."

"Okay… Who exactly is this Octavius?" Yannick asked, "My first impressions of him are that he is a git."

"Well, you are not far off," Sean said, "His full name Maximus Octavius. He apparently came to the ministry after the first fall of Voldemort. He supported Fudge during the second war and now he's a supporter of Devin Stiller."

"So he's against the Minister?" Yannick asked.

"Not openly, of course, but yes," Sean replied, "Merlin knows if this clique questioning each of the Minister of Magic's decisions is what we need."

"Ambrosius is a good man and a good Minister," Yannick said, "It runs in his family I guess,"

"What do you mean, mate?" Sean asked.

"You don't know who Cheldon Ambrosius' family is descended from?" Yannick asked back.

"Never really looked actually," Sean said.

"That family is descended from Merlin Ambrosius himself," Yannick said. "Gran kept track of it. A kind of hobby of hers," he added, winking at his friend.

"Wow! Impressive," Sean said, "No wonder Dumbledore and the rest of the Winzengamot support him."

"As for Octavius," Yannick said, "He was in Slytherin while in Hogwarts?"

"Now, how did you guess that one?" Sean asked, chuckling.

"Oh, I don't know," Yannick said, "The sneering looks, the robes, the fact that he tried to bribe me…"

"He didn't?!?" Sean exclaimed.

"That he did, mate," Yannick said, "Right after you left actually."

"He could get in trouble for that," Sean said.

"I guess so," Yannick replied, "But I doubt anyone would move a finger on it, apart from our department. So now what do we do?"

"Well," Sean said, "As per the orders I have to turn in all the evidence, which means that I am here for most of the rest of the day, and the evening."

"This book can be classified as evidence then," Yannick said, handing it to his friend, "Do you think we can make a copy of it?"

"I doubt that Earnshawn's office will allow us to," Sean replied sullenly, "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah, there is a whole Elven text in there," Yannick replied, "Not translated so it could be a coincidence, but I am positive that Gran has the same book."

"Interesting," Sean said.

"Yup. But don't mention that in your report, let them figure it out by themselves," Yannick said, "Last thing I want is these guys snooping by the manor. In any case, I was off the investigation when I found that out. So you're not obliged to report it," he added, grinning.

"I like your way of thinking, mate," Sean said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks," Yannick said, "You want any help on the paperwork?"

"No, its fine," Sean said, "I can handle it by myself. By the way, you can take this, you'll need it for tonight," he added, tossing a piece of paper to Yannick.

"What's this?" Yannick asked.

"That is a ticket to the Quidditch match that will take place tonight between Wimbourne and Chudley," Sean said, "Cynthia was supposed to go but she can't make it, so I am taking you with me."

"I dunno, mate," Yannick said, "I am not sure this is a good idea."

"Nick," Sean said, "You need something to get your mind off the case and so do I. This should do the trick,"

"But I can still work on the case," Yannick said.

"No… way," Sean said, "You are coming with me to see this match."

"Sean…"

"Look, Yannick," Sean cut him, "I know why you really don't want to go there, so don't try to find a false alibi. What have you got to lose?"

"I do not want to impose myself on her," Yannick said.

"You are attending a game where she happens to play in one of the team," Sean said, "It could have been any match."

"Still…" Yannick started.

"Look mate," Sean said, "You are coming with me to that game and that is final. I am not losing a bloody ticket because you are not coming."

Yannick tried to find another argument to come up with but found himself unable to.

"Alright," he said, "I'll come with."

"Good," Sean replied, "Now, I need to finish off this paperwork before I can go, so I'll meet you by the stadium, about an hour before the game starts, okay?"

"Works for me," Yannick said, "You sure you do not need help?"

"Yannick, get out of here and enjoy the day a bit," Sean said, "You have been working harder than I have on this case and all of this for free. So out, I don't want to see you before the match," he warned.

"Got it, chief," Yannick said, chuckling lightly, before to go out of the office.

Alex was strapping her arm guards on, making sure that each latch was secure so it would not hinder her during the game. She could not afford any distractions. Tonight's game was too important. She readjusted her knee guards and then picked up her beater club, checking for any cracks in it that she might have missed when she cleaned and inspected it after their last practice.

Around her the rest of the team was getting ready. Anna Sullivan, the second beater of the team came out of the women's changing room and started to check her equipment as well. Theodore Watts, the keeper, whom the team called Teddy because of his bulk and placid behaviour, was talking with the team's seeker, Jonathan Swift.

There was a little tension in the room but the team was quite cheerful overall. They had only lost one game this season, to the London Falcons, who were still unbeaten this year. Alex smiled as she attached her long fiery hair in a pony tail that would keep them out of her face during the game. Harry Potter was a very good seeker. With him on the England squad, they had very good chances to win the World Cup this year.

"Alright team, listen up!" Bob, the Wasps' captain, said as he entered the changing room, followed by Angelina. "Today is a key match for both us and Chudley. If they lose here, they are out on the second spot run. But so are we if we lose, and we cannot allow that."

"Aye!" Theodore Watts, their keeper, said.

"So lets review our tactics," Bob said, "we all agreed on which one to use for this game. What do we know of their players?"

He was asking even though they had gone over them a few days ago. This was part of a routine they had adopted when Bob had assumed the captainship of the team and so far had permitted them to win almost all their games.

"Their seeker is a tricky one," Michael Wirth, the third chaser pointed out.

"Fact," Anna Sullivan said.

"But he does not play well under pressure," Alex pointed out.

"So we still agree on the 'pressure the seeker' tactic?" Bob said, "Our two beating harpies should be up to that," he winking at Alex and Anna.

"I'm not a harpy, Bob," Alex said, chuckling.

"Well maybe not when you think of looks," Angelina said, "But I would think twice before crossing you, girl," she added, winking at her.

"'Pressure the Seeker' works for me," Anna said.

"Good, make sure you also protect our own seeker, should they adopt the same tactic," Bob said. "Teddy, you miss a Quaffle and you'll regret being born."

"No miss or else I'm toast. Got it chief," Teddy answered, making a small salute.

"As for the chasers," Bob said, "We are still okay for the usual tactic?"

"I'm game," Michael said.

"Me too," Angelina concurred, "But if they see through it we should also rely on the acrobatic attack tactic," she suggested.

That tactic was one they had recently come up with. The beaters would focus on targeting the enemy chasers, while their own chasers would steal the Quaffle and then attack, making frequent passes and not flying straight, so as to confuse the opposite team. It was a good tactic, having the only drawback of being quickly taxing for the player's stamina and thus only good for a short while.

"Noted and good thinking," Bob said, "Jonathan, you do what you do best."

"Uuuh… and what is that exactly?" The seeker asked, feigning stupidity.

"Catching the snitch you clown," Bob chuckled, sending a rolled up t-shirt his way, "Alright team. Lets go and show those Cannons some high class Quidditch," he added, standing up and picking his broom.

The team roared in agreement and stood up as well. Alex knocked her beater club with Anna's and they followed the others out to the pitch.

An hour later, she was flying cover for Jonathan, so as to protect him from the bludgers that McKnight and Everdam kept sending in his direction. The match was ongoing furiously, both team hell-bent on beating the other. The score was tight, but in favour of Wimbourne. Now all they needed was for Jonathan to catch the snitch.

Alex deflected another bludger that was aimed at her team's seeker, who in a bold act of trust, was only looking for the snitch, trusting her to fend off the threats. At the same time, Anna was keeping the Chudley's seeker, Willy Boiledash, on his toes, sending any bludger she could find his way, making it hard for him to look for the golden ball.

Jonathan suddenly dropped on his broom and sped towards the east end of the pitch. Alex followed him and saw that he had finally found the snitch. The little golden ball was hovering in the middle of the pitch, straight in Jonathan's path. The seeker had to dodge a bludger that sped past him and which Alex sent towards Boiledash, who was trying to reach to snitch as well.

As if sensing its impending capture, the golden ball suddenly sped towards the Wimbourne's goal hoops. Jonathan veered to stay on its trail but Alex went the opposite way, deflecting a bludger towards Boiledash, who was coming towards her and was forced to dive to avoid it. She looked back to see Jonathan close in on the snitch, which he caught deftly with his hand.

"Way to go Jonathan!!" She whooped.

She saw him brandish his fist in the air and the crowd started to cheer in the stadium. Just then she heard Anna's scream.

"Alex! Look out!"

She looked back in the direction where she was going and saw a bludger coming straight at her. It was fast, too fast for her to react and she had only time to brace for the hit before it struck her full in the head. She saw bright lights and felt herself fall from her broom. She heard the referee's whistle, the crowd starting to scream and then... nothing.

Alex groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her head was killing her! Where the hex was she? All she could remember was the bludger hitting her and then the blackness. She could not even remember hitting the ground.

"Alex?" she heard a voice say next to her.

She opened her eyes slowly and shifted on her pillow to face the person who had spoken. Sitting on a chair next to her bed was her team-mate, Anna, who looked worried beyond belief.

"Where am I?" Alex managed to ask, slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"You are in St Mungo's," Anna said. "You were transported there as soon as the Mediwizards reached you."

"The game?" Alex asked. "Did we win?"

Anna had a little laugh. "Aye! That we did," she said, "Jonathan's catch allowed us to win by 170 points."

"My head is killing me," Alex groaned.

"You are lucky that is the only thing that is hurting you, Alex," Anna said, "Why, if it was not for…"

The door of the room opened suddenly to reveal Angelina and Bob, pushing a miserable man in the room that she recognized as one of the Chudley's beater, Jordan McKnight. They were followed by the rest of the Wimbourne team.

"There! You see?" Angelina said, pointing at Alex, "I told you she would be alright."

"Alex, it is very good to see you are awake," Bob said, grinning. "Now put this young man out of his misery and tell him you are fine. He has been acting as if he has killed somebody."

"I'm fine. Apart from a major headache, that is," Alex said, "Why were you so worried, Jordan?"

"Well, you see," Jordan said, looking at his hands, "I'm responsible for the bludger hitting you. It was coming to me and I hit it away, trying to send it towards your team to cause disruption."

"Well… That was achieved I would say," Teddy said, chuckling lightly.

"But I never intended for it to hit her," Jordan said, defensively, "It was an accident."

"Don't worry, Jordan," Alex said, smiling, "I'll be fine and on my feet again in time for our next game. But I appreciate the concern, nonetheless."

Jordan seemed to be relieved and smiled.

"Thanks for saying that," he said. "It puts me much more at ease. I'll go rejoin my team now," he added, heading towards the door. "But if anything is needed at all because of my mistake, you let me know, alright?" He said, when opening the door.

"I'll be sure to do that, Jordan," Alex said, "Thanks."

Jordan seemed to hesitate before to go out.

"Lucky that you have a guardian angel watching over you though," he said quickly, "I would have hated myself if that had not been the case," he added before going out.

Alex felt fully awakened by that sentence.

"What the hex did he mean by that?" She asked her team-mates, "What guardian angel?"

"Well…" Anna started.

"To put it straight," Bob said, "You fell from a height of about twenty or more meters, unconscious. Normally you actually should be in pretty bad shape."

"But all I have is a bad headache," Alex said. "So what happened?"

"Someone caught you," Angelina said.

"Someone caught me?" She said astonished, "Who? How? One cannot apparate on the field during a game."

"To be more exact," Angelina said, "No one can apparate on the field until the referee whistles for a stop."

"We are not exactly sure how it happened," Bob said, "All we know is that he apparated in the middle of the field and broke your fall with a wave of his wand."

"Then he caught you and deposited you on the ground," Teddy said, smiling.

"Who was it?" Alex asked, "Do you have his name?"

"We have no clue," Michael said, "Jonathan was the first to reach you but the man disapparated before he arrived."

"So we have no clue of who it is?"

"Nope," Bob said.

"Well I can say he was about one meter eighty tall," Jonathan said, "Pale skin. Long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail…"

"Funny choice of hairdo, if you ask me," Teddy chuckled, "A pony tail, ha!"

But her team's keeper remark was lost to her. She knew who this person was from the moment Jonathan had mentioned the hair. And that realization caused a mixed reaction inside her. Why? Why had he left again? Was he scared of her? Why that the reason? She had been so harsh on the train that he was now avoiding her even when he saved her life? As she thought this she remembered of what had happened in her sixth year. How she had been kidnapped and he had come to rescue her. How much she had been happy to see him then. How good she had felt each time he had comforted her during her seventh year. And now he was avoiding her. She had pushed him away completely and this last realization left her feeling sad all over. Was that really what she wanted? Somehow she was not sure.

_I'm an idiot…_ she thought, closing her eyes to hold back her tears and letting her head fall on her pillow.

---------


	10. Surprise, surprise

_Thanks for the review Mia-Phoenix. Here is the next chapter as promised. :) _

Chapter 9: Surprise, surprise...

------------------------------------------

_Summer 1996 – London_

_You know, it is a good thing she gave me the house number_, Yannick thought as he looked around, _because a description of the house would not really have been helpful_. ()

He was in the Camden area of London and right now, he would have felt lost, if it were not for the paper Alex had sent him by owl, showing him how to get to her house. All the residential houses around here were the same, two floors including the ground floor, a nice small garden, same type of roof, same type of windows on the roof, some even had the same house color!

_This is where house numbers really come in handy_, he thought as he walked in the direction indicated by the paper he held in his hand.

After a few minutes of walking in the already heating morning sun, he arrived at the house number he had been looking for, number 26. He looked at the house a moment. It was again of the same build of the ones around, with a dark red roof. A mix of creamy white walls with red trimmings gave it a nice cozy feeling and the garden looked very well kept. There even was a small garden dwarf statue in the middle of the lawn, with its red pointed hat and pushing a wheel barrow where pots of flowers had been put. Yannick stayed a bit at the gate, not really knowing if he should come in or wait for someone to come out.

As he stood there he suddenly saw a paper that was stuck with some tape on one of the stone pillars holding the hinges of the gate door. It looked like nothing until he saw the drawing there was on it, a black wolf. Chuckling he took the note and looked behind.

_Just come in, it's not locked. _He read, recognizing Alex's handwriting.

He opened the low gate and walked on the gravel path to the front door. There he stood again on the porch, not really knowing if he should knock or if there was a Muggle way to announce himself. Looking around again, he saw another little note with a black wolf drawing on it, stuck to a square piece of plastic with a red looking button on it.

_Press the button_. The note read.

He did just that and was surprised to hear a pleasant little ringing sound coming from inside. Less than a few seconds after he heard someone coming down some stairs fast. A lock was heard moving before the red door opened on a beaming Alex, who looked very out of breath.

"You found your way, good!" She said as she embraced him, "I was afraid you would get lost."

"Almost did," he said, "But your little map rescued me. Nice wolf drawings by the way. Yours?"

"Yeah," she said. "I figured you might get a bit confused at the entrance."

"Good thinking," he said, kissing her softly on the lips, "Am I too early?"

"Hardly," she said, "I've been up since hours and so have my parents."

"They are inside?" Yannick said, pulling a bit away from her. What if they did not know Alex and him were together?

"Of course they are!" Alex said, preventing him to pull more away, "Come on. They are dying to meet you, she added, taking his hand and pulling him inside the house.

"So they know about us?" Yannick asked on a low voice as she closed the door.

"Yeah, you can thank Cynthia for that," Alex said, rolling her eyes, "She let the cat out of the bag when she came one day to eat dinner with us. My mother has been pestering me since then to meet the boy who captured the heart of her little girl," she added.

"So I have captured your heart then?" He asked, smiling playfully.

"You bet you have," she said, kissing him quickly, "Come on, my mother's in the kitchen."

She steered him in the small entrance hall, in the direction of the door that was to their left. It had a center of frosty brown class and was closed. Alex opened it and Yannick saw a very nice kitchen and a woman with long red hair, her back turned to them and tending to something on what looked like the stove.

"Mum?" Alex said, "He's here."

The woman turned to face them. She looked in her late thirties and was Yannick's height. She was quite slim and the apron she wore gave her a very motherly figure. Yannick had the feeling of looking at an older version of Alex.

"Mum, I'd like to you to meet Yannick Silverleaf," Alex said, "Yannick, this is my mother, Mary."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dewitt," Yannick said, bowing politely.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mary Dewitt said smiling to him, "It is nice to finally meet the young man whom Alex has been talking about the whole time."

Yannick looked at Alex, wondering exactly what she had told her parents.

"Well, well, well," a man's voice at the entrance of the kitchen said, "So this is the famous Yannick."

Yannick turned to face a man about a head taller than he, sporting a neatly trimmed moustache and short brown hair. The man had his strongly built arms crossed and looked as if evaluating him. Yannick felt a bit awkward, not really knowing what to do.

"I hope you did not plan doing anything reckless with my girl today, young man," the man said, "Or you might find my reach quite long, I might say."

Yannick was a bit taken aback by his tone and shot a glance at Alex, seeing if she maybe could help him out of this. The man suddenly laughing baffled him even more.

"It is good to see that I can still have an intimidating influence on young people," the man said, now grinning widely, "Jeremy Dewitt, and proud father of Alexandra there. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Yannick," he added, extending his hand to Yannick.

"Same here, Sir," Yannick replied, shaking his hand.

"Dad!" Alex moaned, slapping her father playfully on the arm, "Did you really have to do that?"

"It is always fun," her father said, "But she told me enough about you that I know you're not the reckless type," he added to Yannick.

"I think we will be more comfortable in the living room," Mrs. Dewitt said, "Alex, why don't you show Yannick the way. We'll join you in a moment."

Alex took Yannick by the arm and led him out of the kitchen.

"See? It was not too bad," she told him on a low voice when they were out.

"Your father scared me for a moment," he told her.

"Don't worry about him," she answered, "this is usual for him, Where do you think I have my teasing edge from?"

"Right," Yannick chuckled, "What exactly did you tell them about us?"

"Well, most of it," she answered as they entered the living room, "That you took me to the Yule Ball, your accident with the Willow, my stay at Silverleaf Manor and that we have been a couple since February."

"You did not tell them about the events of the end of the year?" He asked.

"Are you mental?" She replied, "They would yank me out of Hogwarts right away if they knew."

"And about me? My family?"

"They know that you are French and live with your parents in London," she told him, "They also know a little bit about Silverleaf Manor, but I did not say much about it They don't know about your Elven parentage on the other hand, I kept quiet on that part."

"Thanks," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You are welcome," she answered, "So, mister Silverleaf? What do you think of my humble home?" She asked him, motioning around the living room.

"It's very nice," Yannick said, "Very cozy place from what I can see."

"Flatterer," she chided him.

"No really," he countered, "I don't know much of Muggle homes but from what I have seen so far, your home is beautiful. Much more cozy than Silverleaf manor. We are lucky that the family is so big… else it would quickly get boring there," he added with a small chuckle.

"I can imagine," she said.

"Glad you appreciate our home," Mr. Dewitt said as he entered the room with his wife, "But please take a seat. I trust you are not planning to leave so soon?"

"To tell you the truth sir, I left the planning to Alex," Yannick said, sitting in an armchair while Alex sat next to him in another and her parents face them from their seats, "I am not very good when it comes to planning a Muggle, non magic, day out."

"You can trust her on that, true," Mr. Dewitt said.

"So you are from France," Mrs. Dewitt said, "Silverleaf does not really sound French though."

_I guess I know why Alex is in Ravenclaw now_, Yannick thought

"Well, it is mainly due to the fact that the one who founded my family line came from England," Yannick said, "he met a beautiful lady while in Brittany and then settled there."

"And that was?" Mrs. Dewitt asked.

"Around Richard The Lionheart's time," Yannick answered truthfully, "My ancestor was a knight to the crown of England."

That statement caused Mr. Dewitt to choke a bit on his drink. He started coughing and his wife tapped him on the back to help him. He was soon fine but while coughing his leg rocked the small table where the drinks were, causing a nice pitcher to fall on the floor and break in pieces.

"Oh, there I go," Mr. Dewitt said, "Clumsy me as always," he added as he knelt to pick the pieces."

"Wait Sir. I can fix that easily," Yannick said taking out his wand, "_Reparo_," he added, pointing to the pieces.

The pieces moved together alone and mended back into a pitcher, which went back on the table and stayed as if nothing had happened. Yannick's smiled at his work but it soon faded when he saw Alex's parents looking at him with surprise on their face.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his wand away, "You must not be used to that happening a lot around here."

"Not totally yet, that is true," Mrs. Dewitt, "But I was more under the impression that no underage magic was allowed out of Hogwarts."

"Well that is true and the rule is still there, but it does not apply to me anymore," Yannick replied, "I am seventeen and not underage anymore."

"You are?" Alex said, "When was your birthday? It must have been recent or else you would be a year ahead of me."

"It was a few weeks ago," Yannick replied, "End of July, to be more exact."

"Well, that was surprising indeed," Mr. Dewitt said, "And thank you for the repair."

"You are welcome sir," Yannick said, "I'm sorry I startled you with my reply before."

Alex had apparently not told them his family went as far back as the time of Richard the Lionheart. Yannick smiled internally and continued to answer their questions, gradually getting more comfortable as they spoke and finding Alex's parents to be very enjoyable persons.

After about an hour, Alex pointed out that it was time for them to go, or else they would run late on what she had planned out for the day, not that she had told him anything about it. "It's a surprise," she had said. Her parents let them go, with Mr. Dewitt reminding them to not be reckless, which earned him a punch in the arm by an annoyed Alex. Her mood improved rapidly as they stepped outside and went on their way.

"So, milady?" Yannick asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well," she said, "I was planning to first go to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies for next term, pass by Ollivanders to get my wand checked, Meet Cynthia and the girls at the Leaky Cauldron before we head out on a girl shopping spree and then pass by the Library to pick up some Muggle books. What do you think?"

Yannick was looking at her with eyes like galleons, trying to find his voice. "You're joking right?" He finally managed to say.

"Of course I am joking, silly!" She said, laughing and kissing him on the cheek, "I have an entirely different plan for today and it is without any of the things I just mentioned. Just you and me, enjoying some time together," she added, taking his arm and leading him down the street.

"Thank Merlin!" Yannick said, looking relieved.

The day passed on and for Yannick it was the best time he had ever had. Alex took him around London, showing him sights and staying away of any parts that might have been magical. He found that he enjoyed Muggle London, although the tube tended to drive him insane. Alex admitted to him that it was the same for her and that she could not wait to have her apparition license during the next term.

Hyde's park was his favorite stop, enjoying the freshness that the park gave in a city full of cars and noise. It was not their last stop however and after a quick dinner at a bar next to the park, Alex led him to a Cinema, to see a film that had come out recently, Dragonheart it was called. He had never been to what the Muggle called a cinema so Alex had to explain to him the concept and how it worked. The movie was very good and he enjoyed it very much, having a hard time to recognize which Dragon specie Draco would have been. After that he escorted Alex back home, feeling content with the way the day had gone.

"So mister Silverleaf?" Alex asked as they walked slowly up her street, "Did you enjoy your day?"

"It was magnificent Alex," he said, kissing her on the temple, "Your father is right, you are a great planner for such things."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him tighter.

"I'll have to find a way to show that film, as you call them, to Alwena," he added, "She would love it, although the end might make her sad."

"She is still into dragons, huh?" Alex asked.

"Completely and not showing any tiring on the subject," he replied.

"It's nice to be so young and know what you want to do in life," she said.

"Don't you?" He asked.

"Well, I am not sure," Alex replied, "My parents would like to see me on a secure job, but I would love to go professional on Quidditch."

"You'll make professional," Yannick said, "I've seen you play enough to know that."

"Thanks," she replied, "What about you?"

"I don't really know yet," he replied, "Auror I guess. I have got the right marks for it."

"That would be great," she said, "Well, I guess this is where I live," she added, as they came to her house.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Yannick said, embracing her tenderly, "I had a great day. Thank you," he said, kissing her softly.

"Me too," she replied when they parted, "I'm just sad it ended so fast."

"Well, we still have some days to September the first," Yannick said, "How about we meet to get our supplies for the term together?"

"That would be a great idea," she replied, hugging him tightly, "Owl me when you plan that, alright?"

"No problems," he said.

"I really have to go now," she said, "I'll wait for your Owl," she added, before to kiss him.

They parted and she walked up the garden alley to the front door of her home slowly, looking back at him often. She opened the door and smiled at him, giving him a small wave, to which he replied before she went in. He stood there for a moment, smiling to himself and looking at the closed door, before to start walking gain. As he did that he saw a figure at a window of the house and saw that it was Alex's father. Had he been there long? He was not sure. Yannick waved at him, smiling politely and felt relieved when he saw Alex's father return the wave with a smile as well.

_Winter 2002 – London_

Yannick shook his head, dismissing the thoughts that had drifted in his mind as he stood in the drizzle, a small rose in his hand. Why was he thinking of these happy moments now? No clue, but he did not feel it was appropriate. Maybe because it was the only time he had met them.

He knelt and laid the rose in front of the tombstone, feeling the coldness of the main stone as his fingers touched it.

_Here lies Jeremy and Mary Dewitt,_

_Beloved parents and priceless friends._

_Your memory lives on with us._

The grave was sober and well kept. He could see that someone came by regularly to take care of the plants around it. Although the little fir tree behind the tombstone was sick and dying, but you had to be a treeshaper to cure that one, no Muggle or magical remedies would help it.

"I guess you must wonder why I only come by again now, or even why I show up after the pain I caused Alex," he said to the grave, "To tell you the truth I am not sure myself. Perhaps I am hoping to make it easier to tell Alex I am sorry and that I never intended to cause her this."

He stayed silent a bit, choosing his words.

"But the fact is the same," he continued, "I am sorry for the pain I caused her. I should have been there for her but I was not. She painfully showed me how much she had been hurt by that and I can understand her, but I had my reasons too. The only problem is I am not sure how to tell her. She does not want to talk to me anymore and besides, I am afraid of what her reaction will be when I tell her the reason."

He felt a tear falling from his cheek. It was a bit weird but he was now speaking without restraints.

"I do not want to lose her. Alex is the best thing that has happened in my life. If it were not for her care I would still be mourning for the death of a close friend. Perhaps I would also be dead, I do not know," he said, "But the fact is I most probably already have lost her by my stupidity and I would like nothing more than to mend the pieces."

He rose to his feet, wiping his eyes.

"I don't really know why I came here to say this," he said, "Perhaps because I hoped it would make it easier to speak to her afterwards. I really am sorry for the pain I caused you and her."

With this he extended his hand towards the fir tree and used his power, healing the sickness from its limbs and giving it new energy. The tree responded with a shudder and suddenly looked more alive.

"I just hope that one day she will be able to forgive me," he added, before disaparating.

Later that same day, Yannick was at his parent's home going over some papers that needed his attention and also looking forward to having a nice evening with his family. Quite a few things had come for him while he had been gone in training, one of them being his application to be an Auror. At the time he had applied for it it had been one of his goals, but that was before the Elven training and five long years ago. While he was gone the application had come back, approved and he could start the Auror training when he wanted. The question now was, was it still his goal? As he re-read the parchment, trying to decide himself on what to answer to the official letter, a knock from his bedroom's entrance caught his attention. He looked there and smiled at his mother.

"You seem preoccupied, Nickie," Izabelle said, smiling warmly.

"I was considering what to answer to this letter," Yannick replied, waving the parchment in the air.

"What is this one again?" Izabelle asked, coming to sit on her son's bed.

"An answer to my application to start Auror training," he said, "I can start when I want but I am wondering if I still want to."

"You have the needed skills," Izabelle said.

"Yes," Yannick agreed, "But do I still have the motivation? My training with the Elves got me to realize what my powers could do. Are they compatible with that of being an Auror?"

"I think that your father would be best to answer you on this," Izabelle said, "But you know, being a treeshaper does not mean you cannot pursue another career. Aidan Silverleaf continued to be a knight after his training. Your own father is using his skills with understanding plants in his work. You should do what you feel is best, Nickie," she said, stroking his hair, "I know I can trust you to do that."

"Thanks Mum," Yannick said.

"You're welcome," Izabelle said, "You know, your father might have given you your hair colour, but there are blond strands in there and they are soft like mine."

"Another proof that I really am your son?" Yannick teased.

"I never doubted that one," Izabelle said, "I am just amazed of how handsome my little Nickie grew into."

Yannick chuckled at that. He was about to answer when an owl flew in his room and landed in front of him. He took the parchment that was at it leg and unfolded it to read but found himself staring at a blank parchment. A little sign at the top left corner of the letter told him that it was from Sean. Smiling, he took his wand and muttered an incantation, causing text to suddenly appear on the parchment:

_Yannick,_

_I just got a message from a person who claims he has a lead on the case. He wants to meet but not at the Ministry. He gave me an appointment in a northern forest by London. I want you to come with me. We meet him at 19:30. Just come to the point on the map below._

_See you there, Sean_

"What is it?" His mother asked.

"From Sean," Yannick replied, "Apparently he wants me to come to a meeting he has with someone. Regarding the case."

"I thought you two were off it," Izabelle said.

"Me too," Yannick said, "I don't like this."

"So you go there?"

"Of course I go there," Yannick replied, surprised, "I am not about to let Sean go in there alone. It could be a trap."

"I never doubted you would, Nickie," Izabelle said, smiling, "Just be careful alright?"

"Don't worry mum," Yannick said, "I am going there prepared," he added, standing up and going to open the trunk by his bed.

An hour later Yannick aparated silently near the spot Sean had told him to meet him. Looking towards the meeting point, he could see his friend patiently waiting, his back to a tree.

_Good thing I came prepared_, he thought as he went towards his friend, _because Sean's getting careless_.

He moved silently between the trees and soon reached Sean from behind. He then gently prodded his friend on the shoulder, causing him to jump and turn suddenly towards him.

"Merlin! Nick!" Sean said, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Sneaking up on me like that?"

"Not really," Yannick said, "But I wanted to make a point. You are taking this tip we got too positively. It could be a trap."

"Come on!" Sean replied, "The guy gave us a meeting place and has some lead on the case…"

"Which we are supposed to be off from," Yannick said.

"The guy most probably did not hear of the changes yet," Sean explained, "Easy mistake to do."

"Could be," Yannick said, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Or you are making too much of it," Sean said, "Look at you. You seem ready to face a demon."

"Does not hurt,"

"No, justs makes you look like a paranoid," Sean said, "Why the sword?"

"In case I can't use my wand," Yannick answered.

"Well, it is very nice," Sean commented.

"Thanks, bought it in France," Yannick replied, "Nothing compared to Elven swords. But I was not able to get one of those."

"Why not?"

"I did not fully graduate from my training yet," Yannick said, "You can call this first case a kind of field test."

"I see," Sean said, "A way to see if you can apply what you learned?"

"Exactly."

"Smart," Sean replied, looking at his watch, "Well, almost time. I think we should go to the meeting point now. Our man should be there already."

"Lead the way," Yannick said.

He created an elven orb of light in order to light their way through the forest. The sun was set since a few hours and the sky was clear but he knew that Sean did not have his ability to move in the dark. They walked for fifteen minutes until they came to a small clearing, created by a massive tree that had fallen in the forest. The moonlight shone softly through the area. Yannick looked around but could not see anyone. The clearing was empty. _Strange smell in the air_, he thought as he ventured further into the clearing with Sean.

"So?" He asked his friend, "Where is our man?"

Sean shrugged an walked a few meter more before to turn to him. "I have no clue mate," he said, walking backward towards the fallen tree, "We are at the right place and the right time…"

Sean was interrupted before he could finish as he tripped on something that made him fall backwards.

"Sweet Merlin!" He exclaimed, when he saw what had caused him to fall and retreated away from the spot.

Yannick summoned the orb of light to come to the spot when Sean had tripped and saw what it was. Their contact, laying on the floor. A strange place to take a nap, if it were not for the fact that the man's head was a few feet away from the body.

Now he recognized the smell he had picked up when they had entered the clearing, blood. Yannick knelt by the body. The wound was recent and the head had been taken off with one swift move. The poor man probable never knew what hit him, from the surprised expression on his face. The blood was forming a pool at the severed neck. As he dipped two fingers in the pool to see how fresh it was, Yannick saw something that caused him to become very alert. A small bloody print on the man shoulder, the print of a creature, and near it a fresh trail.

"Sean," he said, "This man was killed by a creature, not by a man."

"Not good I guess?" Sean asked.

_Nope. Not good at all_, he thought as he tried to see where the beast's trail went. As he looked to a group of bushes, he heard a small growl emanating from them.

"Oh shit," he cursed.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"The beast is still here," Yannick said rising up and drawing his sword.

As he said this a blood chilling screech was heard and a creature emerged from the bushes in front of them, bearing down at full speed. Yannick recognized it. The nimble brown creature with four long legs obliqued its course, heading for the most dangerous target of the two, Yannick and his drawn sword. Yannick readied himself as the it approached, remembering the basics he had learned on how to defeat these creatures.

As it was a few meters away, the creature leaped, its razor sharp claw extended, aiming for Yannick's head and howling an ear splitting cry. Yannick sidestepped to his right, away from the reach of the creature and brought his sword down on it, cutting one of its legs in the process.

The creature let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, rolling as it could not properly fall back on the ground with one of its front paws missing. It hit a tree in the process and stayed there, writhing in pain and trying to stand up to attack again.

"Great job, mate!" Sean said as he darted his wand towards the fallen beast, "Stupefy!"

"Sean! Don't!" Yannick warned.

But it was too late. The red energy had already left his friend's wand and was speeding towards the creature. It hit it in the middle causing a flash of light and making the it scream. When the light faded, it was still very much alive and concious. The creature looked refreshed, had a new leg where Yannick had cut the previous on off and was readying itself for another attack.

"Uh oh..." Sean let out.

"Sean, do me a favour and get out of here," Yannick said, readying his guard again, "That creature is immune to magic," he added.

"I can't leave you here alone, mate," Sean started.

"Then get some help from the Ministry fast and get back here even faster," Yannick said, "Go! I can handle this beast."

"I'm coming right back," Sean said before to disaparate.

Free from having to protect his friend, Yannick focussed entirely on the beast.

It was facing him, apparently startled by the sudden disappearance of its second prey. Yannick could see it was studying him, trying to find a weak point in his defence. The beast snarled, scraping its forepaws in the ground and its tail slashing around, cutting the low grass with its sharp end.

"Beware of the tail of that creature," his teacher had said, "It is more dangerous than its fangs."

As if to prove those words right, the creature leaped at him and the tail came sailing towards his head. Yannick brought his sword to meet it and it stopped it, causing a small shower of sparks fro his sword's blade. The creature's tail seemed to be made of metal, not normal. It continued past him and stopped a few meters away, facing him menacingly again.

_Why did I not take my bow again?_ Yannick cursed himself.

He moved slowly in a circle, facing the creature and trying to bring the fallen tree to his back.

The creature attacked again, this time trying to hit his face with its paws. Yannick blocked the hit again with his sword and gave the creature a swift kick in its exposed belly. It howled in pain but Yannick was not fast enough to pull away his leg and the creature's tail left a small gash on it, causing him to wince at the pain.

_It drew blood now_, he thought as he readied his guard again, _the fight is to the death_.

The creature attacked again, barely leaving him time to recover. As he blocked the attack Yannick could feel that it felt more bold from the wound it gave him. He finally managed to get the fallen tree to his back and readied again as the creature attacked ferociously with its tail.

Yannick parried the attack with his sword. The tail hit the blade with force and suddenly, he found himself with half of the blade gone. The tail had cut it away. The creature leapt away evading a kick and let out a small howl of victory.

_Alright, I'm in deep trouble now_, Yannick thought as he looked at his almost useless sword, _and I am never buying Muggle swords again if I get out of this_.

The creature attacked again, apparently intent on finishing him. Yannick could not parry and jumped to the side to avoid it. He was successful and the creature hit the fallen tree, planting its claws in the bark and leaving long gashes in it. However, Yannick let out a muffled cry of pain when he landed on his wounded leg. Not being able to regain his balance he fell to the ground.

The creature, seeing its prey down leapt at him, its claws extended for the finishing blow. Yannick saw it coming and desperately used his broken sword and arms to fend off the creature. After a struggle where it managed to start cutting through some of his clothes he managed to drive what was left of his blade in the creature's head, catching it under the jaw. Dark blood emerged from the wound and Yannick let go of the sword. The creature staggered back and after letting out a gurgled cry, fell to the ground, dead.

Yannick tried to stand up but his leg would not let him. He managed to lean back on the fallen tree and let out a sigh of relief. That had been a close one. But as he thought that, a growl chilled him to the bone. He looked and saw that a second creature was looking at him, five meters away.

_A second one? _He thought desperately, _I don't even have a weapon to fend it off._

He drew his wand and prepared to cast a shield spell, hoping that the creature's immunity to magic would not render it useless. The creature took his move as an indication to attack and leapt at him. Yannick cast the shield spell but the creature never reached him. It was met in mid-air by Altair, who had arrived on the scene and leapt from behind the fallen tree to protect him.

They fell to the ground and after a short struggle, broke off and faced each other, Altair putting himself between Yannick and the creature and baring his fangs menacingly. The creature seemed hesitant to attack in the face of this new threat. Its moment of hesitation was its undoing as it was attacked from the left by Nimloki, who had arrived at the same time as her mate. The white she-wolf caught the creature at the throat and shook her head powerfully, causing the creature's vertebrae to emit a loud cracking noise and killing it instantly.

Yannick was amazed by her move. He had seen Altair and her hunt several times but each time it had been Altair who had made the kill. Nimloki had always seemed to him as shirking away from killing. Tonight it seemed that she had changed her way of acting, or was it only because of the creature's origin? He could only speculate.

Seeing that the danger was gone Altair came to him and started nuzzling him and evidently checking for wounds. The black wolf soon spotted the gash on his leg and emitted a small whine, promptly starting to lick the wound clean.

"Thanks Altair," Yannick said, petting the wolf, "If you and Nimloki had not arrived I would be toast right now."

The wolf snorted but continued to lick the wound clean, as if cleaning a young pup. Yannick smiled and took hold of his wand agin.

"Here, let me help you," he said to Altair.

The wolf looked at him and Yannick waved his wand to his wound, uttering a spell in Elven. The blood stopped flowing out and the wound was fully cleaned. Waving his wand again some white cloth came to cover it so it would not infect itself.

Soon after that he heard people aparating and running through the woods. Sean was the first one to come into the clearing, wand in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Yannick," he said as he spotted his friend and ran towards him, "You alright mate?"

"I am," Yannick replied with a small smile, "Thanks to Altair and Nimloki. They took care of the second creature."

Several Aurors appeared in the clearing, followed by Kinglsey Shacklebolt who went to join Sean by Yannick.

"So what exactly happened here?" He asked.

"Well Sir," Sean said, "I received an Owl this afternoon from a person who claimed to know things about the recent murders. That person asked to meet me here. I warned Yannick as soon as I got the Owl and asked him to come with me as backup. When we arrived here, we found the body of the person, with his head a few meters away. Shortly after we were attacked by one of the beasts you can see on the floor over there," he added, pointing to one of the bodies.

"What are these beasts?" Shacklebolt asked.

"They are known as bloodsuckers, Sir," Yannick said, "They are dark beasts, actually spawns of dark magic."

"I never heard of those," Sean said.

"I'm certain you have not, they are believed to be extinct," Yannick replied, "But actually there are a few of them left around, but they are supposed to be under close watch. These two for some reason were not."

"How come you know so much about them?" Shacklebolt asked Yannick.

"Well, I learned about them during my stay in France. I even had to fight one that was roaming in the wild," Yannick said, "You see, while they are dangerous animals and are resistant to magic, their blood is a very rare key component for a powerful exotic antidote, But in order for it to be effective, the blood must be taken from a live beast, or one that has not been dead more than a few minutes. These ones are already spoiled by now."

"Interesting," Shacklebolt said, "But if these creatures are supposed to be under watch, how come these two escaped?"

"I have thought a bit about it Sir," Yannick said, "I would say that someone got wind about our informant and sent the beast to kill him. And just in case we would have been here too, he sent two of them."

"Do you have an idea who it could be?"

"Right now, no," Yannick replied, "But I am sure that…"

"Alright everyone," a voice said from the clearing, "This scene is under our jurisdiction now so nobody leaves until we give him clearance."

"Who the hex warned those guys?" Sean muttered between his teeth, looking desperately to the sky.

Standing in the clearing now was Florian Forrester, looking quite pleased with himself. He was surrounded by Aurors that Yannick recognized as being from his department. The plump man spotted the group he formed with Mr Shacklebolt and Sean and walked towards them.

"Everything on this scene is evidence," Forrester said as he walked, "This includes these two wolves. Men? Stun the beasts," he added, to his men.

"What?!?!" Sean burst out.

Altair and Nimloki started growling, baring their teeth and retreated back under the branches of the fallen tree. Yannick was about to say something but Forrester's men did not give him enough time for it, sending spells towards his two companions. Not wasting time he used his power and caused the branches of the tree to move around wildly, catching the spells before they could hit the wolves. He the stood up and walked towards Forrester, who was shocked by what had happened.

"What sort of trickery is this?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I would think twice before you give another stupid order like that one," Yannick said coldly, "Why the hex did you order that?"

"We have a dead man on the scene and two wolves around," Forrester said, trying to regain composure, "The white one has blood on its snout. This is a clear indicator that those two barbarous beasts are the ones that killed that man and…"

He did not finish his sentence, Yannick had punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Forrester tried to bring his wand to bear but found himself staring at the tip of Yannick's own.

"Nick, cool down mate," Sean said behind them.

"Stay away from this Sean," Yannick said, before to turn to Forrester again, "Now listen to me, peas for brain. These two 'barbarous beasts' as you call them just saved my skin. I don't take insults on my companions lightly and if it were not for them, I would be in the same state as the dead man over there, minus my blood," he added fiercely.

Forrester scurried back a little and rose to his feet.

"Now you take your pathetic little crew and get out of this place," Yannick spat.

"You cannot order me Mr Silverleaf," Forrester started.

"But I can," Mr Shacklebolt's said, coming by Yannick, "And as my team was here first on the scene, we are the ones who will be investigating it. So you are to leave right now and do not try to take any evidence around here with you."

"But…"

"Forrester, you are getting on my nerves," Mr Shacklebolt's cut him, "I suggest you get out of here before I decide to report this incident to the Minister."

Forrester apparently was startled by the coldness in Mr Shacklebolt's voice. He turned and made quick motions with his hand to his men. They disappeared and he followed them after having cast a last dark look at Yannick.

"Thank you for your intervention, Sir," Yannick said to Mr Shacklebolt.

"You are welcome Mr Silverleaf," Shacklebolt replied, "I did not want this to escalate."

"But Forrester is bound to complain about this now," Sean said as he came next to them, "And my bet is that he will do so to Octavius."

"Mr Octavius does not control our department," Shacklebolt said, "He might have influence and be in Mr Stiller's good books, I will not let him interfere with this incident."

"Although I am sure he will try," Yannick said, "He has been suddenly most interested in the murder case. And I am getting to think that this hit on the probable informant is tied to it."

"Really?" Shacklebolt asked.

"There are a few coincidences, but I am not sure yet," Yannick said, "I would need to see some people in France before to be fully sure. I do not want to start us on a wrong lead."

"Mate, we do not even have the case anymore," Sean said.

"For now," Shacklebolt said, "Forrester's high display of competence here tonight will be part of my report to the Minister."

"So that means the case could come back to us?" Yannick asked.

"I am not promising anything but I doubt if it would not," Shacklebolt answered, "But it could take a bit of back and forth before it is settled."

"That is good news, Sir," Yannick said.

"Alright, Mr Silverleaf, Shacklebolt said, "I think your work here is done. You leave this scene to Sean and my team and we'll keep you informed. Sean knows where to reach you."

"Yes he does, sir," Yannick said, "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Shacklebolt said, "Now get out of here," he added with a grin.

Yannick smiled back and turned towards the tree where Altair an Nimloki were, only to find that they had already gone. Smiling at his companions' insight, he apparated back to London.

_Next morning – London_

Alex was walking up the path that lead to where she wanted to go in the small cemetery. She had wanted to go there the day before but the weather in the morning had been against it. No one in his right state of mind would go out in that cold rain. The practice of the day had then taken her time fully. She had also wanted to meet with Cynthia and Sean but her friend had told her that Sean had had to go out unexpectedly for something. She had to remember to see them today.

She hugged the bottle of green liquid she was carrying, she had seen that the fir tree by her parent's tombstone was dying. She had tried a few Muggle remedies but it had not helped. Even the two magical ones she had gotten from a former school friend had not helped. The bottle contained what she hoped would help it. It was a present from Yannick in their seventh year. She had forgotten that she had it. IT was a tonic for wood, usually used on wands to keep them from breaking but it could also work on trees and plants, he had told her. Would it help? She hoped so. She kind of liked this little tree. She had planted it soon after the burial and it had grown stronger until this autumn, where some of its green parts had started to go brown.

She turned left to walk the last meters to the grave, feeling sadness filling her. This emotion was always coming back to her, even if it was five years ago now. She did not want to forget either. However, something caught her attention when she came to the grave. It was a red rose, still covered with the morning dew. She picked it up and smelled it. It still smelled sweet, probably a few days old but not much.

She suddenly saw something else that got her to gasp. The fir tree was standing taller than it had a few days ago and the brown patches on on it were gone. It was now of a resplendecent deep green. She went closer to look at it. It was the same tree, no doubt about it, she recognized it easily. But how had it healed by itself like this? The plants near the grave also seemed to be more healthy.

A rose on the grave, the fir tree healing by itself and the rest of the vegetation near looking better as well, these fact sent her mind looking for answers.

"Good morning Miss Dewitt," a familiar voice said, causing her to turn around.

"Good morning Mr Parks," she replied at the man who was standing in the alley, different gardening tools in his hand.

Mr Parks was the Muggle caretaker of the cemetery. She knew him well as he usually talked with her when she came here. He was also taking care of the grave when she was not around. Could it have been his work? But then, what abut the rose?

"Glad to see the fir tree regaining some life," Mr Park said, "I was starting to wonder if I would have to replace it."

"What did you do to it?" Alex asked.

"Me? Absolutely nothing," Mr Park replied, "I was planning on using an old remedy on it in the next days but I now see that it wont need it at all."

"This is a bit odd," Alex said, "I did not do anything either."

"Perhaps the rain of yesterday did it some good," Mr Park replied, "Nature works in many mysterious ways you know. I hardly understand it myself, and I have been taking care of plants for a long while."

"Perhaps you are right," Alex said.

"Well, I need to take care of some dead plants near the Robinsons grave," Mr Park said, "Pity the rain did not help them like the fir tree, but then, they were already dead. Have a nice day Miss Dewitt."

"Same to you Mr Park," she replied, "Oh, I found a rose on my parent's grave when I arrived. Would you know who put it there?"

"Most definitely not myself," Mr Park replied, "There was a person who came in yesterday. I can't recall having seen him before but it was raining and he had his hood up. A young man. Asked me if the cemetery was open."

"A young man?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Mr Park replied, "Nice manners but I did not recognize him. Brown hair and green eyes. He had a slight accent, don't know from where. Never saw him leave either, but then, I was not in my office all the time."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes, curious things happen sometimes, don't they?" Mr Park replied, "Do pass by before you leave," he added before to walk down the small alley, leaving a very confused Alex rooted on the spot.

------

_() This is actually a quote of Obelix in the cartoon, Asterix in Britain. I translated it from the French version and felt it was appropriate to the setting of this chapter._


	11. Back at Silverleaf Manor

Chapter 10: Back at Silverleaf Manor

– –-

_Feint, step left, attack, pull back to defend, _Yannick thought as he accomplished the maneuver with the sword

It was late afternoon at Silverleaf Manor, he was in the training room, getting used to one of the swords that stood around in the room. The Silverleafs having a knighthood background, the training room had been there since the manor's conception and had not changed much since. This had to do also with the fact that it acted a bit like the Main Hall of Hogwarts, expanding as needed so it accommodated any number of persons without space problems.

Another feature that Yannick liked about the room is that it gave one the feeling to be in a forest, complete with smell, trees and moss on the ground. A bit like Firenze's class in Hogwarts, with the only difference that it was two floors in height and you could only access it from the main staircase on the first floor. The sword he was using was of Muggle conception but had some clear Elven additions to it. It was lighter and while it seemed to have been on the display he had taken it down from for quite a while, it was still very sharp and he had been able to cut branches as thick as his arm with relative ease.

He was now training, making moves that he had learned from Oromir and also ensuring that his leg was fully healed. His mother had closed the wound as soon as she had seen him back at their home. He had been in for a lecture about not going with a backup weapon of some sort but he knew she was fully aware of what he had faced. The lecture was a way for her to tell him she had been worried.

Smiling at this he continued his moves. More than a week had passed now and Alwena had arrived a few days ago to Silverleaf Manor for the Christmas break. He had a very good memory of the snow fight they had shared this morning, together with Loic who was becoming quite accurate in his throws, despite his young age.

Closing his eyes he started to make some slow basic moves. When he felt he had them cold, he started to increase his speed and then the complexity of the move. He was just doing a back hand stroke, a good defense against an attack from behind, his sword was blocked, with the distinctive sound of metal blades clashing against one another. He opened his eyes and found himself facing a grinning Aidan, blocking his sword with his own, ghostly looking one.

"Practicing alone?" Aidan asked.

"Never hurts," Yannick replied, "But how did you block me?"

"I'm not a normal ghost Yannick," Aidan said, "I am able to influence things around me if I want to, and after a few centuries, I have become quite good at it. Fancy a little match?" he asked, giving Yannick a wink.

"With real swords?"

"The only real one around here is yours," Aidan replied, "And I doubt it will do me much harm. I can control mine well enough so it does not hurt you."

"Well I surely hope so," Yannick replied, "I'd hate to lose a limb, or my head. But I'm game." he added with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Aidan laughed, "En garde, young Silverleaf!" He added, saluting with his word and then taking a defensive stance.

Yannick brought up his guard and waited for Aidan to make his move. He had never tried himself against his ancestor (he was not really the type of person one thought about when looking for a sparring partner) and so waited to see what attacks he would come up with.

It did not take long and Aidan attacked him after first doing a feint to the left. Yannick defended it easily and retaliated, only to get blocked by Aidan's defense. For the next minutes it was a testing bout, both of the opponents testing each other, trying to find the little flaws that would give one the victory. Yannick recognized a few Elven moves in his ancestor's repertoire, but quite some others were unknown to him, although they proved to be less hard to counter than the Elven ones.

"Come on Yannick," Aidan said after a while, "You cannot just test my defenses like that. Let's see some real attacks," he added, parrying a blow and responding to it with a thrust.

Yannick moved away from it and came back, this time using a move that Oromir had taught him, one that should take most opponents by surprise. His effort was in vain and he found himself blocked by Aidan. The ghost moved quickly after that and sent Yannick's sword flying to the left with a disarming move. Yannick soon found himself with his back to a tree and Aidan's sword by his neck.

"It was a good move Yannick," Aidan said, "It could have taken anyone by surprise but you forget the fact that I have the same training than you. I know that feint very well and the parry to it is usually deadly to the attacker."

"I can see that," Yannick said, "Oromir never taught me the parry."

"He does not know it," Aidan replied.

"Was he not your teacher too?" Yannick asked

"No, I was taught by his own teacher," Aidan said with a small smile.

"Who was that?" Yannick replied.

"Someone who knew that art quite well," Gran's voice said behind them.

She was smiling and looking at her husband and Yannick, holding two wooden fencing swords in her hands.

"Care to show me what Aidan was referring to?" She asked Yannick, tossing him one of the swords.

Yannick caught it but hesitated. "I can yes," Yannick said, "But I did not know you knew how to use such weapon."

"I can manage," Gran said, taking a usual defensive position.

Yannick waited for a few seconds before to start the feint. But as he came to attack Gran, she blocked his blow with ease. She gave a twist to her sword and his went flying out of his grasp and Gran caught it, leaving him baffled. She then attacked and swept him off his feet with a low hit.

"I can manage?" Yannick said, looking at her still surprised.

"Did you really think that I was a poor defenseless Elven maiden, my dear?" Gran asked, chuckling, "I learned the way of the sword much before my gift with metals became strong enough for me to use. My father taught me both the ways of the sword and the wand."

"You were Aidan's teacher?" Yannick asked, sitting up.

"I never said that my teacher was a he." Aidan said.

"Yes I was, Yannick," Gran replied, "And Oromir's for a little while. But I never finished his training. Other events prevented it," she added.

"Somehow I have a hard time imagining you this way, Gran," Yannick replied.

"Do I look too refined for such barbarous weapon?" Gran said mockingly.

"A sword is not barbarous if its user knows how to handle it well," Yannick said, "It is just I never saw you this way. It puts you under a new light."

"I can relate," Gran said, "I guess it is not a skill one expects a lady to have. Although I can assure you that most Elven women are versed in such fighting arts."

"I saw that during my training," Yannick said.

"And yet you are surprised that I know them?" Gran asked.

Yannick did not answer but only chuckled at her tone. He should have expected that she would have known the ways of the sword. It is just that he had never seen her use one, much less a bow. The wand was the only weapon he had seen her use in all these years, but now he realized that it was not the only one she could handle.

"I think you will understand things a bit better if I show you something," Gran said, sitting by him and taking her wand out, "The spell I will use is Elven but it also works for humans. Give me your hands and close your eyes, Yannick,"

Yannick did so and soon heard her talk rapidly in Elven. So fast that he only grasped two words, truth and show. He heard things change and opened his eyes again. He looked around himself, amazed by what he now saw. He was not in the training hall anymore, but at the edge of a forest, overlooking a valley. It was night but the full moon was shining in the sky and he could see movement around him, a lot of it.

He was in the midst of an army of men, more than a hundred of them. They wore full armor and their round metal shield wore an emblem that was strangely familiar, a wolf head. They were all on foot and their helmets were shape in the likeness of a wolf head. He could not see their face but he knew that he definitely was not in modern time anymore. For some reason he had been transported somewhere close to the middle ages, and somehow, none of the men around him seemed to notice that he was there.

_They are preparing for a battle_, he thought as he saw the men plant arrows in front of them and ready their bows. Their shields were planted in front of them, supported by their long swords and made a little rampart in front of them.

Movement was heard on his left. Men, and also women from what he could hear, were greeting someone that was approaching. He looked and felt a shock as he recognized the figure, Gran. Her head was without a helm and her long silvery hair, with a thin silver circlet in them, were unmistakable, it was her. A younger version of her perhaps, but it was Gran.

Her eyes were sad but looked resigned as she stopped to talk to the man next to him. It was then that he got another shock. They were talking Elven. These were not men but Elves! He had never seen so many of them, battle ready.

"Anything to report Artheas?" Gran asked.

"Nothing at all Lady Tirielen," Artheas replied handing her a white bow. His voice sounded young.

_Tirielen!_ Yannick thought, _That is her Elven family name! This must have taken place before Aidan's time._

"The enemy has not moved from their encampment yet," Artheas continued, "But I am afraid that they know of our position."

"That was inevitable," Gran replied, "We must wait for the signal from our allies before we act."

As she said this Yannick hear the sound of horses approaching in the forest behind them. The men that rode them also wore the same type of armor and he realized they must be Elves too. The horses also wore some type of armor.

_Heavy cavalry_, he thought.

One rider was in front of the group, riding a pure white horse and looking awe inspiring in the way he held himself. He was tall and had long black hair and sported the same silver circlet that adorned Gran's head, only that it was a bit more thick. He left his horse in the cover of the trees and walked towards Gran.

"Anything to report, Alathea?" he asked as he arrived near her.

"No father," she replied, "Our sentries have not reported any movement as of yet."

Yannick's mind was reeling. She had called him father. That meant that the man on the horse was none other than Elessian Tirielen, his ancestor on Gran's side.

"They will move tonight, you can be sure of that," Elessian said, "the moon is in their favour. Tonight the fate of the world will be decided."

"Are our allies ready?" Gran asked.

"They are since the night has fallen," Elessian replied, "Oromir came to report that Arthur's sentries had killed a small company of advance scouts less than an hour ago. If they move, it will be soon."

_Arthur? This is too much!_ Yannick thought, _I am in Arthur's time. The Elves are helping him. I am in the time of the war of the Unicorn!_

Before he could think much more, the sound of a deep horn was heard in the valley, and suddenly orders could be heard, along with movements.

"It has started," Elessian said as he put on his helm, "May the stars guide your aim, daughter," he added, caressing Gran's cheek softly.

"May your sword be true, father," Gran replied, touching his hand.

With that Elessian walked to his horse again and mounted, giving orders to his men. Gran made a sign to Artheas, who began to give orders as well.

"Remember," Gran said, "Our signal is a fire arrow from Arthur's position," she added as she readied her bow and knocked an arrow on the string.

"Commander," a voice said in the air, "Two companies are advancing towards our position."

"Start shooting at them when they come too close," Gran ordered, "But pray that the signal from our allies comes before that."

Yannick could see a mass of men advancing at an even pace towards the Elven position. He was feeling a bit scared and really started to wonder if anything could harm him around here. He was also amazed to see that all the men around him had drawn their bow, seemingly waiting for the signal to appear. And appear it did, a bright arrow lancing to the sky. No sooner had it appeared that all the elves released their string, sending a hail of deadly projectiles towards the advancing enemy.

They hit a few seconds later and apparently took the other army by surprise. Yannick realized that the night must have hidden the shot and the men had had no time to put up their shields to protect themselves.

"Elves see very well in the dark," Oromir had told him, "This has come in our favour countless times."

Gran's men strung their bows again and this time he heard a murmur go through them, en elven word that he knew well, fire arrow.

The arrows lit and soon after, Gran gave the order to release the shot. This time the advancing enemy saw the arrows coming, and several were able to raise their shields to protect themselves.

"Death to our foes!" he heard Elessian say as the Elven lord drew his sword.

The mounted men around him repeated the Elven battle cry before to start their charge towards the advancing troops. Yannick now realized the purpose of the fire arrows, to light the targets for the Elven cavalry.

Gran's men let another four flights of unlit arrows loose before to stop shooting, their riders being too close to the enemy. They all hung their bows across their chest after that and took their swords and shield in hand.

Gran lifted her sword above her head and after let out an Elven battle cry, before to run towards the melee down in the valley, followed by all her men. Yannick did not wish to move closer to the fight but he found himself moving with the men, surprisingly staying close to Gran.

The Elven cavalry led by Elessian had ridden through the two enemy companies and were now charging towards the main army. The enemy survivors were hastily regrouping, trying to bring a front against Gran's charging men.

Mere moments before they two groups clashed, Yannick saw several spells emerging from Gran's group and hitting the enemy. Gran herself had sent one of them. The spells created ripples in the enemy's front line, which was used by the Elves to gain the upper hand.

In the melee that ensued, Yannick was not too sure of what happened. The enemies were a mix of men and minotaurs. They wore black armor and were a bestial looking lot. The minotaurs seemed to be the ones giving the Elves a challenge. The men were somehow out match by the Elves' speed and many were cut down at the beginning of the fight. Gran was moving faster than he had ever seen her. She fought three men at once and defeated them easily. Her hits were quick and accurate, but never overdone.

Suddenly Yannick saw two Elves being hurtled back by a mighty blow. They crashed lifelessly near him and he could see one of them with a bloody opening on his chest plate. Their opponent was a huge minotaur, at least a head taller that the others of his group and was sporting a mean looking mace. The minotaur raised the mace above his head and let out a below of challenge. Two more Elves attacked him but he dispatched them as well with two blows from his mace.

_That must be their chief_, Yannick thought.

A beam of red light suddenly hit the minotaur in the chest, sending him back a few feet and causing him to howl a bit in pain, shaking his head. Yannick saw Gran coming into view her sword in one had and her wand in the other.

The minotaur let out a scream of rage and charged towards her, his hooves making the ground shake as he approached. Gran stood her ground, her sword raised in defensively. The Minotaur attempted to strike her with a downward movement of his mace as he reached her, but she was not there anymore, having sidestepped to evade the blow. The Minotaur struggled with his mace that was now stuck in the ground from the force he had used. Gran used her sudden advantage to attack him. Shortly after, the Minotaur was howling in pain, holding the stump that had been his right hand. Gran did not wait for him to make another move and plunged her sword in his heart, killing him instantly.

Deprived of their leader, it did not take much longer before the Minotaurs turned in retreat, leaving what was left of their human allies to fight against the Elves. The men saw their disadvantage and soon, they too retreated towards the main group of the enemy army. Gran's men let out a cry of victory as they regrouped orderly around her. Their cry was soon joined by sudden chilling howls coming from the main group of the enemy army.

"Werewolves!" Someone shouted in the group.

_That's why the moon was in favour of the enemy_, Yannick thought, _they have werewolves in their midst._

"I want four lines, all archers until they come too close," Gran said with authority, "The two first lines must then protect the two last ones so they can dispatch them quickly."

All the men put their swords and shields down and took their bow, quickly arming them with an arrow. A group of howling figures emerged from the enemy army and started racing towards their position. They were at least equal in size. Yannick had heard and read about werewolves and their strength and knew that the fight would be harder than the first.

"Remember, aim for their heart," Gran said as she took aim, "Silver arrows, loose!"

The men muttered an Elven incantation and Yannick saw the arrows give a silvery light before the men let them fly. He saw many of the creatures that were running towards the Elven lines fall dead and heard quite a few howl in pain, but it did not prevent the rest of the group from continuing its charge, seemingly intent on tasting Elven flesh.

The Elves let two more flights of arrows go before the two front lines dropped their bows and grabbed their shields and weapons. The front line knelt to the ground, enabling the second line to lock shields with them, creating a metal wall to protect the two remaining lines of archers.

A moment after the first werewolves clashed with the front line, trying to use the momentum of their charge to break them. They were met with arrows and blades, driving them back. Yannick was just behind the fourth line, right by Gran when he saw her look up in alarm and saw what she was seeing. Four fiery balls had appeared in the sky and were bearing down towards the Elven lines.

"Magical shields!" Gran shouted to the magicians in her group, as she took hold of her wand.

Yannick saw several shimmering walls come to life above the Elven lines, in order to protect them from the falling fireballs. The first one hit short, right into the group of werewolves and the other three hit the shields. The two first ones were blocked, but the third one passed through and hit the ground, exploding right in front of the Elven lines,

All of a sudden it was bedlam. Elven defenders were sent to the ground by the force of the explosion. Gran was thrown several meters back and stayed to the ground, not moving. Yannick feared that she was badly hurt until he saw her move, slowly getting up. He saw her freeze in a crouch and turned to see what it was.

Mere meters away was a werewolf, at least twice the size of a human. It was looking at Gran in the way a predator does of a prey it knows it will kill very soon. Yannick say Gran look around her for something to use against it but she did not seem to find anything. Her wand was not in sight. The werewolf let out a long howl before leaping to attack.

"Lady Tirielen, look out!" A voice said.

Suddenly an Elven warrior was between the werewolf and Gran, a spear in hand against the creature. The werewolf could not prevent its momentum from causing the spear to enter its shoulder, causing it to howl in pain and anger. Seeing that his spear would now be useless against the beast, the warrior took out his sword, but the werewolf did not leave him the time to use it and sent him flying to the left with a sweeping hit from its huge paws. The Elven warrior crashed to the ground with a metallic sound and did not get up again. Then, grasping the spear that was still imbedded in its flesh, the werewolf yanked it out with a sharp move and retuned to looking murderously at Gran, who was still in the same position, having not had the time to move and seeming a bit bothered by her armor. The werewolf gave a malicious grin as it took the spear in one hand and prepared to hurl it in her direction. A line of fire hit the spear like a whip before it could throw it however, shattering it in its grasp.

"_Elastare_!" A commanding voice shouted and the werewolf was sent flying back by a ball of energy that hit it in the stomach. Several warriors ran to the beast to put it out of combat before it could get up.

Yannick looked back at Gran and saw that two figures were standing by her. One of them was a man with a neatly cut white beard and long white hair, holding a staff in his hand and dressed in medieval looking robes. Yannick suddenly recognized him from the statue in Gran's study, Merlin.

The second man he did not know. He looked young, perhaps in his late twenties and sporting long brown hair that were tied in a ponytail. He held a sword in his left hand and a wand in his right. Yannick saw him wave the wand and a whip of fire went to hit another werewolf that had managed to break through the now reforming Elven lines.

_He did not say a word! _Yannick thought, amazed.

"Are you alright, Alathea?" Merlin asked, offering his hand to Gran to help her to her feet.

"Yes, thanks to both of you," Gran said, "It seems that I am in your debt again, Sir Johan" she added to the young man.

"I'm not counting," the man said, "But I'll keep it in mind."

"It would seem that the warlocks have gotten some catapults to use," Merlin said as more fiery balls flew towards the Elven lines, but were deflected by the magical shields cast by Elven magicians.

"We have to get rid of them," Gran said, "But for my men it would be suicide."

"That is where my knights come in Lady Tirielen," a voice behind them said.

Mounted on a horse was a man dressed in what looked like an elaborated Roman armor. Emblazoned on his shield was a red dragon and on his Roman helm was a red crest created by feathers. His beard gave him a wise look but he looked quite tired.

_He must have been in the fight since the beginning,_ Yannick thought.

Gran smiled at the man. "I am glad to see that the enemy has not gotten the best of you, Lord Arthur," she said.

"The blade that will get the best of me has yet to be forged," Arthur replied, "Do you think that your father could charge at the same time as I? It would take the enemy on two fronts."

"I'll get the message to him right away," Gran said.

She called one of her men and spoke to him in Elven. A few moments later the Elf had gotten onto a horse and was riding to the other side of the battlefield, where the Elven cavalry could be seen, playing a cat and mouse game with the enemy lines. A few minutes later they saw an arrow shoot to the sky and exploded with a red light. Gran turned to Arthur.

"The Elven cavalry will charge when they hear your horn calling it," she told him.

"Excellent!" Arthur replied, "To me, my knights!" He then shouted behind him.

Yannick saw a group of knights emerging from the forest behind them. They all wore the same uniform except for about a dozen of them who sported less conventional armour and equipment, from a bow that looked of Elven make, to a double edge battle axe. Arthur drew his sword, Excalibur, and as he did this a trumpet sounded the charge.

"For Camelot!!" He shouted, rearing his battle horse before to send it on a dead run, followed by his knights.

"I can only hope that all of them come back," Gran said.

"Oh they will," Merlin said, "The warlocks might have good wizards within them but they lack the military discipline that Arthur's men and the Elves have. Besides, here comes reinforcement," he added.

Yannick looked to where he pointed and was amazed to see a huge group of centaurs, perhaps over two hundreds strong and all in battle armor, riding down towards the warlock's army. The picture they gave was breathtaking.

"Commander Tirielen," a voice said, "the werewolf group is in full retreat. Do we pursue?"

"Not yet," Gran replied, "Tend to the wounded first and regroup. We will keep to our position and defend the woods."

"My lady," an Elven warrior said as he came near her, "There is a matter that requires your immediate attention."

With that the warrior gestured for her to follow him and she did, Merlin and Sir Johan staying close behind. They came to the spot where the warrior that had saved her from the werewolf had fallen. Two other Elves were near him and were dressed in a much lighter form of armor. One of them went to Gran.

"I am sorry, Milady," she said, "We cannot restore him. The injuries he sustained are too great."

Yannick saw Gran's hands flying to her mouth to stifle a moan. She went to kneel by the fallen warrior and gently removed his helm, revealing a young male Elf with light brown hair. His chest plate was bloodied, with a part that heaved into his chest and Yannick could see a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of the Elf's mouth, showing his condition was bad.

"Did… we… win?" He asked in a rasp voice.

"Not yet, but very soon," Gran said, taking his head gently and laying it on her lap, "The werewolves are retreating."

The warrior nodded.

"I'm sorry I failed you… Milady," he managed to say.

"Oh, Artheas," Gran choked, "You did not fail me. You have been brave, braver than our highest of heroes. You saved my life," she said, stroking his cheek gently.

The Elf closed his eyes and nodded weakly. Yannick saw a tear trickle down his cheek. He opened his eyes again and looked at Gran once more, struggling to say something.

"Thank you for…. For your training," he managed to let out, before exhaling and not moving anymore.

Yannick saw Gran close her eyes and tears fall down her cheeks. She closed Artheas' eyes and placed a kiss on his brow, before pressing her forehead against it and sobbing silently.

As she did this Yannick saw his surroundings blurring again, the sound of battle disappeared and suddenly he was back in the training room, facing Gran and Aidan.

"Why did you show me this?" he asked her, letting go of her hands slowly.

"In a way to show you that I have not always been of the peaceful type," Gran said, smiling sadly, "But also so you see why I now endeavor to preserve life at all cost."

"It was quite intense," Yannick said, "I never knew Elves could be so warlike."

"The war of the Unicorn was our only recorded all out war," Gran said, "We preserve life and revere it, but that does not make us defenceless."

"That I can believe," he said.

"Another reason I showed you this is so you know more of the story of the Elves, and can pass it on to your own children," Gran said.

"Gran, I am not even married yet," Yannick said, "Much less have a girlfriend."

"Not yet," Gran corrected, "You will find that some things change faster than we think they do," she added with a mischievous smile.

"I hate when you do this," Yannick said, rolling his eyes at her comment, "Because it always gives me the impression you know stuff that I don't and that you will not tell me anyway, until it happens."

"Wisdom and age do have some advantages," Gran said as she stood up.

Yannick chuckled as he stood to join her.

"Who were the enemies that the Elves and Arthur's army were fighting?" he asked, going back to the subject of the vision.

"They were part of an extremist group called the Warlocks of Atlantis," Gran said, "They apparently were from Atlantis but vied for world dominance and power. They approached Arthur during his reign and tried to take his power from him but Merlin saw through them. Seeing that they could not take power by subversion, they attempted to do so by invasion, which led to the war."

"Wow," Yannick said, "I am happy that they lost."

"They did," Gran said, "The war depleted their forces as much as ours. Merlin's Knight also went after them after the war and finished their order. They have not been heard of since his action."

"That is good," Yannick said, "Can I ask another question?"

"Of course you can Yannick," Gran answered.

"Who was Artheas?" he asked tentatively, "from what I could see he was very close to you."

He saw Gran's face grow a bit dark and she seemed to hesitate before answering.

"He was very close, yes." She said after little time, "I guess you have seen that children are revered in the Elven community. They represent new life and hope."

"I saw that, yes," Yannick said.

"Artheas' parents were killed when he was very young in an accident." Gran said, "It was quite a shock as they were good friends of mine and I decided to take him under my care. He became a foster son to me and I taught him all I knew, apart from the magical arts, as he did not have the gift. He grew fast and learned quickly and soon was able to command groups. When the war started he was just finished with his training and I took him as my second in command. You know what happened next," she added.

"It was not your fault, Gran," Yannick said, "I would have done the same in his place,"

"I know you would have, Yannick," Gran replied, with a little smile, "But I was lucky that Merlin arrived when he did, or else I would not be here today, and neither would you."

"Merlin's statue," Yannick said, "You gave it to him after this battle, right?"

"Yes," Gran said, "As a token for him saving my life. I gave another one to Sir Johan, for the same reason."

"Who was he?" Yannick asked, "He was able to cast complex spells without a word."

"His name was Johan. He was a Wandmaster, the first of his line and he was known as Merlin's closest apprentice. He also was a brave knight and many people called him Merlin's Knight. By his feats he became known as Johan the Lionheart, and this name has been passed on until today," Gran answered.

"Johan the Lionheart," Yannick said, "Any connection to King Richard the Lionheart?"

"None whatsoever," Aidan said with a chuckle, "King Richard earned his title from his feats in the crusades. I can assure you he did not have the magical gift, much less was a Wandmaster. The Lionheart clan is strong in their gift, but King Richard had no relation to them."

"I never knew Wandmasters were that powerful," Yannick said.

"Some times a line is very strong and they wield powerful magic," said Gran. "And Johan was a very strong wizard," she said, "he accepted the statue and from what I know, it has been kept in his clan since."

"You still know them?"

"Oh no," Gran said, "I did not contact them since Johan moved back to England with his wife, Marie. Besides, they do not know me as Gwenaëlle Silverleaf but as Alathea Tirielen."

"That is one question I have been dying to ask, why did you change your name?" Yannick asked, "It was beautiful. Gwenaëlle is too," he added quickly.

Gran smiled at that, she stopped at a window giving view on the snowed Silverleaf grounds outside. They were covered with snow and the wind was blowing, with snow falling lightly.

"Mainly because Gwenaëlle is more common than Alathea," she said with a gentle smile, "Seeing that I am immortal and traveled the world, I had to use a name that would not attract attention. Gwenaëlle is a name I chose when I married Aidan, a human name and kind of a way to show that our union was my own decision too."

"It was a move that killed off the last misgivings on our union," Aidan added, "Your father was quite proud of your insight."

"I know," Gran said, "But I did not renounce to my Elven name either, Yannick. My full name is Gwenaëlle Alathea Silverleaf."

"Knowing what Alata () means in Elven, I would say that it is most appropriate," Yannick said.

"Thank you child," Gran said, smiling "Yes, Lorry?" She added gently to the House Elf that had appeared near them.

"Lorry is sorry to disturb you Mistress Silverleaf," it said, bowing, "But someone apparated in the apparition room."

"Did you show the person in?" Gran asked.

"No Mistress," Lorry replied, "Someone's was already gone when Lorry arrived. But Lorry found this on floor," he added extending his little hand to give her something.

Yannick saw Gran's expression harden as she took it in her hand. He move closer to see what it was and his heat froze when he recognized it, a perverted Silverleaf crest.

"How the hex could he apparate here?" Yannick said under his breath.

"He can't," Gran said shortly, "He must have used someone else. But why leave a crest again? He has not done so in almost five years."

"A warning?" Aidan said.

"Yes, but to what purpose?" Yannick replied, "I was the last one he attacked and I am here in the manor. Mum and Dad are out of his reach."

"You were not his only target, Yannick," Gran said, "There has been others."

"Yes, but I am the only one around…" he stopped short in his sentence, suddenly realizing something, "Where are Yves and Rozenn?" He asked quickly.

"Rozenn is here, preparing some decorations," Gran said, "Yves went out with Wena and Loïc to buy some things… Stars above us!" She said, suddenly seeing what he had realized.

Yannick was suddenly running down the stairs to the ground floor. He grabbed his cloak as he passed the hangers on his way and stepped outside, letting out a long howl. Outside the temperature had dropped. The sky was grey with clouds and the snow was falling hard. The wind was blowing harder than it had a few minutes ago.

Altair and Nimloki emerged from the forest, responding to his call. Yannick ran to his bond wolf.

"You and Nimloki find Wena and her family and escort them back here," he said hurriedly, "Defend them with your lives my friend, they are in mortal danger. I'll be right behind you."

-----

() _Alata _in Elven means radiance, Gran's Elven name is derived from it.


	12. Deja vu

Chapter 11: Deja-vu

------------------------------

"No fair, Wena!" Loic said as he ducked his sister's snowball, "We agreed that you would not use your wand!"

"What wand?" Alwena asked, stuffing hers in her pocket.

"Cheater!"

"Look who's talking," Alwena shot back, "You tried to take Mum's last time."

"Daad!" Loic complained, "Wena's cheating!"

"And whinning about it will not enable you to win," Yves said with an amused smile from the oak tree he had climbed in.

"Dad won't help you, Loic," Alwena said, throwing another snowball.

"You just wait until I get my own wand," Loic shot back, dodging it and sending one to her, "Then I'll get you."

"I remember saying the same thing to Yannick when I was your age," Alwena laughed, "And I still can't get him."

"That's different," Loic shot back.

"Why?"

"Well Yannick's a boy," Loic said, "And boys always win against girls."

"Is that so?" Alwena laughed, "Well then, Mr Superior, catch!" She added, whipping her wand and sending a flurry of small snowballs towards her little brother.

Yves chuckled at the scene and went back at what he had climbed for in the tree in the first place, to find a nice mistletoe. He went up a few more branches and soon found what he was looking for, nice and round. He took out the sword he unsually carried around when in the forest and reached to cut it.

"Look out bellow kids!" He warned before cutting, "Mistletoe coming down."

The sword cut the plant without a problem, causing it to fall on the snow covered ground. Alwena was soon next to it and picked it up.

"That's a nice one Dad," she called up, "I'm sure it will fit nicely in the hall."

"What's the point of mistletoe anyway?" Loic asked, "Only an excuse so grown ups can kiss each other," he added, making a face.

"Not true," Alwena said, "It also goes for us too."

"You are not kissing me!" Loic said defensively.

"It is not up yet, silly," Alwena said, "But I bet you that Dad will be the first to kiss Mum under it when it is," she added with a michievous smile.

"I heard that!" Yves warned as he was going down the tree.

He suddenly stepped heavily on a branch, causing it to move sharply, sending a pack of snow down to the gound and causing Alwena and Loic to move quickly away, screaming.

"Dad!" Loic complained.

"You did it on purpose!" Alwena said accusingly.

"Me?" Yves said innocently, getting to the ground, "Why would I do that?"

"Lets get him," Loic said to his sister.

"Right behind you little brother," Alwena said.

"Two against one?" Yves said, "Hardly seems fair."

"Don't worry dad," Alwena said, "We wont be too hard on you."

"I meant, hardly fair for you two," Yves said laughing, "No way you two pups will beat me in a snowball fight," he added, throwing snow in their direction.

Loic and Alwena both let out frustrated groans before to send snowballs towards their father. The fight went on for a good fifteen minutes, Yves evading his children's attempts to hit him. Alwena used her wand to repel snowballs his way while Loic was trying to take him from another side, but so far, both of them only managed to hit the air, Yves proving to be a very elusive target.

At one point, Alwena managed to jump on him and caused him to fall in the snow in a playful fight. They were soon joined by Loic and the play fight continued for a bit, until a clod wind started to blow and snow slowly started to fall.

"Well kids, we better start heading back to the manor," Yves said, sitting up, "Looks like we will be having a snow storm very soon."

"So fast?" Alwena asked, "It was sunshine not even half an hour ago."

"I know," Yves said as he stood, "But I am quite sure that we have a storm brewing. Although I have rarely seen one come about so fast."

"I'll get the Mistletoe," Loic said, and he went to the base of the oak tree to pick it up.

They soon headed towards the manor. Yves was puzzled by the weather. Alwena was right, it had been bright sunshine some moments before and now the sky was gray with couds and the snow was starting to fall stronger. He did not remember reading any plans for snow falls in the papers this morning, whether Muggle or Wizard, and this was unusual as if the Muggle paper was sometimes wrong in its predictions, the Wizard paper rarely was.

All this was making him nervous. They had to get back to the manor very fast. He went off the trail with the kids in order to cut through the woods, and thus save some time. Just has they entered a small clearing, the crack of an aparation was heard and both Loic and Alwena screamed at the dark shape that had apeared some meters on Yves' left.

"Don't move," the shape said in a very accented voice, causing Yves to freeze as he reached for his blade. It was a man, dressed in a dark cloak with its hood up to obscure his face. In his hand was a black wand.

"History repeats itself," the man said, "The Silverleafs will pay for stealing what is rightfully mine."

"Who are you?" Yves asked, fearing the answer already.

"Where is it?" The man asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"Where is what?" Yves asked, trying to see how to get the kids behind him to protect them.

"Don't play me for a fool human filth," the man spat harshly, "You know what I am talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't," Yves answered truthfully.

"Very well," the man said, "lets see if your memory returns when your child is in pain in front of you. CRUCIO!" He added, sending the red energy towards a wide eyed Loic.

"PROTEGO!" Alwena shouted, blocking the spell, startling Yves. She had her wand in her hand and looked determined to protect her brother. Yves wordlessly thanked Gran for teaching his daugther that spell.

"You have good reflexes, young one," the man said, "But lets see how you fare when it is coming to you, CRUCIO!"

The red energy sped at Alwena, who started to wave her wand to repel the spell. But Yves did not give her the time for it. He drew his sword and intercepted the red energy with the blade before it could reach her. Then, making a cutting move towards the dark man, he sent the energy back to him, catching him off guard and sending him to the floor.

"Wena, run back to the manor with your brother and get help," Yves said, readying his guard as the man was getting up, "GO! NOW!"

Alwena did not argue and fled in the forest with Loic. The man made a move to follow them but Yves blocked his way, his sword held menacingly. The hood had falled and he now could see his openent's face, with its slender features, long white hair and steel gray eyes. He recognized him instantly.

"You!" Yves spat, feeling anger quickly filling him, "How dare you come here again you murderer?"

"Because I will have what is rightfully mine," Andrelith replied with contempt, "and you cannot stop me. Now out of my way," he added when he saw that Yves had not moved and was blocking his way.

"I will not let you harm my children," Yves spat, eyes blazing.

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Muggle," Andrelith said, pointing his wand to Yves, "You'll die."

"If it saves my children, so be it," Yves responded defiantly, bringing his guard back up.

"Fool," Andrelith responded, "You are sealing your own pathetic fate. That enchanted blade might be good against simple human curses, but it is nothing against Elven one. _Russe tuulo' moriloomir,_" (1) he added, sending a wave of crackling energy towards him.

"_Tinechor_!!" A voice echoed. The elven shield formed in front of Yves but part of the energy still passed through, hitting him and sending him flying back to fall motionless in the snow.

His wand in hand and eyes blazing in direction of the dark elf, Yannick walked to put himself between him and Yves.

"So, the young one," Andrelith mused, "We meet again. I was wondering when your cowardly ancestor would use you against me."

"Begone from here," Yannick said, "I wont let you hurt my family anymore."

"I shall go when I have what is rightfully mine," Andrelith said, "You should know that."

"There is nothing here that is yours," Yannick said.

"Oh there is," Andrelith said, "And you know exactly where it is."

Yannick was about to answer when Alwena burst on the scene. He had met her and Loic when he had aparated to her and told them to stay where they were. He now realized that she must have been alerted by the sound of the spells and Yves' shouts.

"Daddy! No!!!" She said as she saw her father's still form in the snow. She turned to Andrelith, looking furious.

"You monster!" She shouted to him, "Stupefy!!" She added, waving her wand.

Andrelith gave a small laugh at her attempt to stun him and lazily blocked the spell. Yannick was about to send a spell his way too when he saw the dark Elf wave his wand and a deep violet ball speed towards Alwena.

"_TINECHOR_!" He shouted, hoping that his shield would contain the dangerous Elven curse.

It did, and Yannick let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Alwena was also retreating in the forest. Andrelith however used that short time to his advantage.

"_Ringwe gurfha._" (2) The Dark Elf said, sending blue energy towards Yannick.

Yannick saw it from the corner of his eye and turned to face it, bringing his wand up and trying to word a defence spell.

Before he could do anything however a white form burst from the forest and sprinted between him and the spell, Nimloki. The wolf jumped in the air and met the spell, absorbing it and landed facing the Dark Elf, who stood stunned in surprised. Nimloki growled and her eyes shone with a golden light. Suddenly the energy from the cold death spell emerged from her again, and sped back at Andrelith, who had to jump away to dodge it.

"Impossible," the Dark Elf said as he stood up, looking at the wolf with apprehension.

"Maybe," Yannick said, getting back from his surprise, "But you are in trouble. Elastare!"

"You might have been lucky once," Andrelith said as he avoided the spell, "But I can still defeat you. Even with the white devil here."

"I would reconsider that last statement, _Talant_," Gran said as she came out from the forest, Rozenn and Yannick's father following her closely.

"It is not over," Andrelith said, seeing that he was outnumbered, "If I cannot get what I want here. I will find a way to make you give it to me. Mark my words," he added, before disaparating.

There was a moment of stillness after his departure, that was broken by a groan from Yves, which caused Rozenn and Alwena to rush by his side.

"Are you alright Love?" Rozenn asked, helping him to sit up while Alwena melted the snow around.

"Yes, thanks to Yannick's timely arrival," Yves said, "He stopped the the worst of the spell from hitting me."

"I should have been quicker to find you," Yannick said.

"You were lucky to find us at all, Nick," Yves said.

"How did you find them,Yannick?" Gran asked, "I saw the wolves leave before you but you clearly arrived before them."

"I used a spell that I had learned from dad," Yannick answered, "The Pharos spell. It permits to apparate to the location where a person is. I focused on Alwena because I was not sure it would work on Yves."

"That was good thinking, son," Dominic said.

"I basically found Wena and Loic as they were running away towards the manor," Yannick continued, "From there I ran to find Yves and arrived in time to prevent the spell from hitting him bad."

"Thank Merlin," Rozenn said.

"I thought I had told you to stay with your brother Wena," Yannick said, turning to his cousin, "Why did you disobey me?"

"I wanted to help you," Alwena said, taken a bit aback by his sudden hard words.

"Wena, the reason I asked you to stay with Loic was because you had a wand and could protect him if needed," Yannick said, "By disobeying me you put him, yourself and myself in danger. If it were not for Nimloki I would be in a very bad shape right now from the spell she stopped. It was an Elven killing spell Wena, not some simple curse and while Gran's pendant might have protected me like it protected Alex once, it would still have given Andrelith time to hurt you and Yves before I could have done anything to prevent it."

"Peace, Yannick," Gran said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "What is done is done. You cannot change it. But he is right, Alwena. Your action could have been more dangerous than you think."

"I'm sorry, Gran," Alwena replied, looking sheepish.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Gran pointed out.

Alwena walked to Yannick. "I'm really sorry, Nick," she said, "I thought he would be safe with Altair but I should have stayed with Loic like you told me."

Yannick sighed and pulled her in a hug.

"And I'm sorry I snapped at you Wena," he said, rocking her gently, "I just was scared to loose you. The spell he sent towards you was a nasty one and I am very relieved I stopped it in time."

Altair apeared just then, carrying Loic on his back. Rozenn went to him and scooped her son in her arms quickly, showing clear relief to see him safe. Dominic helped Yves to his feet, who went to embrace his wife and son. Alwena left Yannick to join them, while he went to Gran to speak about what had just happened.

However, a sudden chill filled him before he could reach her. He sudenly felt pain and sorrow coursing through him as if it were his own feelings but he knew it was not. He had felt this before, in hs first fight against Andrelith, and now here it was again. But this time, the feeling was very familiar and he knew where it was coming from. He looked at Gran and saw that she somehow was feeling something as well.

"The Manor, something is wrong," he said shortly, before disaparating.

The vision that he saw when he apparated by the Manor was what he had feared. The greenhouse wight next to the Manor was on fire. The work of countless Silverleaf treeshapers was being burned to the ground. He could feel the despair of the plants who could do nothing but burn, their life force escaping with the gray smoke.

"Nooooo!" He shouted in rage.

Some of the plants in there were irreplacable, being extinct in other parts of the world. He could see a group of House Elves deseperately trying to douse the fire with water and snow but having little effect against the inferno. He whipped out his wand again and made a slashing move towards the sky.

"_Alu en londe_!!!" (3) He shouted, sending teal energy to the sky.

Soon after this, clouds formed and rain started falling on the greenhouse.

Gran aparated next to him, soon followed by Dominic who let out a cry of dismay when he saw what was happening. Gran utterred the same spell as Yannick and the clouds above the greenhouse grew darker, the rain pouring more densly and starting to have reason of the fire. Aidan came in view, using his powers to send snow on the fire, while Dominic was busy helping the House Elves with the water.

"Why would one do this?" He asked Gran, "What is the point?"

"Andrelith is mad," Gran said sadly, "His lust for power is makes so he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"But What does he want?" Yannick asked, "He's been ranting again of what is rightfully his. What is it?"

"He wants something that has been in my family since it was entrusted to my father to keep," Gran said, "He believes it will give him the power he wants. He is wrong though."

"But what is it?" Yannick asked.

"Something that will give knowledge," Gran said, "But not power. That is all I can say for now, Yannick. Andrelith must be stopped before he does further damage."

"Oh don't worry about that, Gran," Yannick said, "His action today made that clear to me. What he did just now was a clear hit against me. I'm most intent on stopping him now. And I am also now certain he is the one behind the murders that have been ongoing."

"Really?" Gran asked.

"How many persons can control blood suckers, Gran?" Yannick asked, "They are Elven dark beasts. Even Oromir dreaded to face them alone."

Gran nodded in agreement to what he said.

"He found out I was on the case when we killed the beasts," Yannick continued, "So now he acts rashly to either scare us into giving him what he wants or getting me and Sean to back off. Well news for him, I am going to do neither. Right now, I'm so furious that I would kill him on sight."

"But that is not the right way," Gran said, "Even if he does deserve it, it never was the Elven way to kill unless no other course presents itself."

"I know," Yannick replied.

"What will you do now?"

"First I will stay here to fix up the mess he did to the greenhouse," Yannick said, "Most of the plants in here just cannot be lost. They are too precious and rare for that. Then I wil go back to London after Alwena is back safe in Hogwarts and one way or another, Sean and I will get this case back from Forrester and his goons. And if I need to step on Octavius' toes, I will."

"I shall do all I can to help you Yannick," Gran said, "But can I give you one advice first?"

Yannick looked at her.

"Heal your heart first," She said, "You will find it easier to think and act when it is," She added with a gentle smile. Yannick smiled sadly back at her. "I think this is easier said than done," he told her. "Actually, you might find that the contrary is very true as well," Gran replied, 'Trust your feelings, Nick. You will find that they rarely fail you," she added before to kiss him lightly on the cheek and walk towards the Manor. Yannick looked to the now extinguished greenhouse fire. He waved his wand to dispel the rain he and Gran had conjured. There was no need to freeze the plants that had survived. He saw his father and the House Elves working to repair the shattered glass panels and went to help them, Gran's last words still echoing in his mind. 

----------

(1)_Russe tuulo' moriloomir_ Lightning – the name fo the spell says it all.

(2)_Ringwe gurfha _Cold death – Effects described in Discovery for a New Student.

(3)_Alu en londe_ Water of heavens – Spell that creates magical rain.


	13. Patching Up

Chapter 12: Patching Up

-------------------------------

Yannick got off the elevator at the Aurors' level and walked in direction of Sean's office. His friend had asked him to meet him today, saying that there would be some movement in them getting back the case. This was good news and he was happy of the help Mr Shacklebolt had provided on this. As he approached he was met by Sean, who came out of his office.

"So?" Yannick asked.

"You are right on time," Sean said, "the meeting is now and I was heading to it."

"Do we know who will be there?" Yannick said.

"Forrester for sure," Sean replied, starting to walk down the corridor, "I would not be too surprised to see Octavius there as well. We know how 'interested' he is in this case."

"Right," Yannick said.

"Don't worry mate," Sean said, "It is not like we are going there alone either. Kingsley will be there too and he can be very persuasive when he wants too, trust me."

"I'm sure of that," Yannick said as they entered the elevator.

A few minutes after they exited it and walked down a long corridor. From what Yannick could see it was another Auror department, although it did not seem to be taking care of the usual cases.

"We're in Earnshaw's department," Sean answered before he could ask anything, "He runs the third branch of the Auror departments in the Ministry. Compared to Kingley's department, his guys are complete idiots, although there might be exceptions. We are meeting in his office."

"Wonderful," Yannick muttered sarcastically as they entered the office.

They were greeted by a heated debate that seemed to be ongoing between Kingsley Shacklbolt and Mr Earnshaw.

"I'm telling you, Eamon," the tall black Auror was saying, "Your team better show some more competence on this case. Because so far I have not seen any, and that scares me."

"Are you calling my men incompetents?" Earnshaw seethed, looking clearly angry.

"Yes I am," Kingsley replied sharply, "But that might be because of the fellow you have leading the investigation right now," he added, pointing at Forrester who was sitting in a corner of the room.

"And I trust that Mr O'Maley here was more efficient that Mr Forrester?" Earnshaw said, nodding towards Sean, who was standing with Yannick at the door, "I don't recall the murders being stopped during the months he was on the case."

"Well at least he did not declare a person dead by gas," Kingley said, "Nor did he try to blame an innocent person of a crime of which there was clear evidence who did it."

"You can hardly call a wolf a person," Forrester scoffed, "Its an animal. And a dangerous one at that."

"I hear one more word like that out of your mouth, Forrester, and I promise you that you will eat through a straw for the next few months," Yannick growled at him.

"The companions of Mr Silverleaf have full Ministry clearance to be on English soil," Kingsley said, "And it is thus since six years now for one of them and no incidents have been reported against them."

"Yes, yes, I know that," Earnshaw said, "I took care of the papers when Dominic passed them through my office. But I think we are deviating from the purpose of the meeting here."

"I agree on that point," Kingsley said, looking still pretty much fuming, "Sean, Mr Silverleaf, have a seat," he told the two friends..

As they did so the door of the office opened again, letting Maximus Octavius and Devin Stiller in.

"Mr Stiller," Kingsley said, standing up to greet him politely, "I had not been told that you would be coming to this meeting."

"I would not miss it," Stiller said, "Especially not after being told that Earnshaw had some good news on this case."

Sean and Yannick looked at Earnshaw who was sitting at his desk with a very smug look on his face. Yannick could see that Forrester had the same look as well and started to wonder if this meeting was not just a setup.

"Well, good news it is indeed," Earnshaw said, "I have been informed by Forrester that they have identified the culprit on the murders that have occurred both in France and England."

Yannick felt his eyes go a bit wide but he kept his emotions under control. It could not be.

"We have been in luck to find the prints of a known murderer on the scene of the third English murder some months ago," Forrester said smugly, "They were very faint and this delayed our investigation of them when we found out about them but we just got the results and they match, which means that as soon as the warrant is issued, my men will move to arrest him."

"This is excellent news indeed," Stiller said.

"I agree Mr Stiller," Octavius said, "Good work Forrester."

"Thank you Sir," Forrester replied.

"When do you thing the paperwork will be ready?" Octavius asked.

"For the arrest? About two to three days," Forrester replied, "Meaning we can arrest him at the beginning of the week. I have my men keeping tabs on him so we know where he is."

"Excellent. Well, Kingsley," Earnshaw said, "I guess this makes your team getting the case back unnecessary."

"By the looks of it, yes," Kingsley agreed reluctantly.

"Hold on a minute," Yannick said, "You are planning to arrest a person based on a sole evidence?"

"Fingerprints are solid evidence, Mr Silverleaf," Forrester said.

"Fingerprints can be planted," Yannick replied sharply, "How come they were not found on the first sweep on the crime scene?"

"My men were simply more thorough," Forrester replied.

"So were mine, Forrester," Sean replied acidly, "And a fingerprint would be too big for them to miss."

"Be it as it may, Mr O'Maley," Earnshaw said, "The fact that a warrant is about to be issued and an arrest made on the case clearly prevents me from reassigning the case back to your team. I am sure you can understand that."

"Yes sir, I can," Sean replied, "But I ask for permission to cross examine the suspect when he is arrested."

"In your dreams, O'Maley," Forrester spat, "You are not interfering with my case!"

"I clearly remember you interfering with it when it was his," Kingsley replied sharply, his dark eyes flashing dangerously at the plump man who retreated a bit back in his seat.

"Gentlemen, I think that is enough," Stiller said calmly, "The case remains with Mr Forrester but Mr O'Maley and his team will be allowed to cross examine the suspect when he has been arrested. I trust this is acceptable to both parties, is it not?" he added, looking at all the persons in the room.

"Yes Sir," Sean said.

Forrester did not reply but only nodded.

"Splendid," Stiller said, standing up, "Well gentlemen, I trust we should get back to our work and resolve this case. Let me know as soon as there is something new, Eamon."

"Of course, Mr Stiller," Earnshaw replied, standing up as well.

Kingsley stood up and went outside the room, followed by Sean and Yannick. When they were out of earshot of the other group Sean let out an exasperated sigh.

"I cannot believe the guts of these guys!" He fumed, "This meeting was a setup to make them shine in front of Mr Stiller while we look like idiots."

"I agree, Sean," Yannick said, "But they are making a mistake."

"What do you mean Mr Silverleaf?" Kinglsey asked.

"They are arresting the wrong person," Yannick said.

"Are you sure about what you are saying?" Kingley replied.

"I'd bet my wand on it Sir," Yannick said seriously, "I have gathered quite some evidence that point to another person."

"This is interesting," Kinsley said, "But I think we should continue this discussion in my office, where we are sure that there will be no eavesdropping on what we say."

They went towards the elevator that would bring them to their floor when the doors opened, letting people and owls delivering messages out. One owl went straight towards Sean and started to circle his head, uttering urgent hoots. Yannick looked at his friend and saw that his face had gone chalk white.

"Cynthia?" He asked as Sean captured the owl, retrieving the message it was carrying and reading.

"It's from Alex," Sean said, looking up, "Cynthia's gone into labour."

"Oh boy…" Yannick let out.

"Sir?" Sean asked, looking at Kingsley.

"You don't need to ask me anything Sean," Kingley replied with a smile, "Your place is at your wife's side."

"But the case," Sean said, "Yannick's data…"

"Can wait a few more days," Kingsley completed for him, "You go there and attend to your wife Sean. Yannick, you make sure he does and I do not want to see you two around here until Monday at the very least. Now get out of here both of you," he added with a mock frown.

"Yes Sir," Yannick said, smiling, before to drag a still under shock Sean to the elevator.

Sean and Yannick apparated in the entrance hall of Sean's home. There was no one to greet them but they however her some noise on the first floor and a cry of pain.

"Cynthia?!?" Sean called, rushing up the stairs, Yannick following him closely.

As they arrived to the first floor the door of the bedroom opened and Alex came out to meet them.

"How is she?" Sean asked worriedly.

"She's alright," Alex reassured him, "The Medi-wizard is here and so is Lydia."

"I need to be by her," he said as another cry of pain was heard.

"No," Alex said, blocking his way to the room, "The birth has started now and you coming in would only disturb."

"But..."

"Please, Sean," Alex said gently, "It is better for you to wait here until it is done."

"No!!" Sean said forcefully, trying to push his way past her, "My place is by my wife's side."

Yannick grabbed his friend and pulled him away from the door, forcing him to sit on a chair next to it.

"Let me go, Yannick," Sean said, "I need to go in there!"

"No," Yannick said calmly, "You will do exactly as Alex says and wait here."

"You would do the same in my place," Sean accused, fighting his friend's grasp and trying to get up.

"Yes, I would," Yannick replied evenly, "And I would also be glad knowing that you would be there to stop me."

Sean stopped struggling, looking at him surprised and then let himself slop down on the chair, looking worried as ever as he heard Cynthia scream in pain once more.

"Come on mate," Yannick said, as he knelt by him, "It will be alright."

"I never heard her like this," Sean said, "It is not normal. What if I lose her?"

"Come off it Sean!" Yannick snapped, "You heard what Alex said. She's in there with a trained Medi-wizard and with Lydia to support her. Nothing will go wrong."

"Yannick's right, Sean," Alex said, coming next to the Irishman, "There is a complication with the birth. The Medi-wizard said it was nothing life threatening but that it would cause her pain," she added, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Cynthia's a strong woman, Sean. She'll be alright."

Yannick looked at her, surprised at her tone. He had not really expected her to be cold and heartless to him, especially after Sean had told him that her feelings had subsided, but he was still surprised to see a faint smile on her lips and some warmth in her eyes. Or maybe it was a trick of the light? He could not ponder on this much longer as Sean's head snapped up his eyes wide.

"What is it, mate?" Yannick asked.

"I can't hear anything from the room anymore," his friend said, sounding a bit worried.

"Well, that can mean only two things," Yannick said, "Either Lydia put a sound charm on the door so your shouting would not disturb them,"

Sean gave him a small smile at this attempt to cheer him up.

"Or it means that the birth is finished," Alex completed for him, "And we will know very soon if you are the father of a boy or a girl."

And as if to answer her sentence, the door of the room opened and Lydia came out. She looked a bit tired but Yannick could tell that she was happy.

"Lydia?" Sean asked, standing up slowly.

"You're a father, Sean," Lydia answered, a warm smile appearing on her face.

"Can I?" Sean asked, looking at the door.

Lydia did not answer but just nodded and opened the door wider to allow him to pass. Sean did not need to be told twice and he went in the room. Yannick looked at Alex and then at Lydia, not really knowing if he should follow.

"She asked for both of you to come in as well," Lydia said, smiling even wider.

Yannick let Alex go in first and then followed her in the room. The afternoon sun gave the room a warm feeling despite the cold winter. Sean was sitting by his wife in their bed. His face was telling a novel and Yannick could feel his friend's joy as he spoke softly with Cynthia. She looked exhausted but her face was radiant with joy too. He moved to the end of the bed and was surprised to see that Cynthia was not holding one, but two bundles in her arm. No wonder the the birth had been more complex than envisioned, she had given birth to twins.

He saw Alex moving to the right side of the bed and sitting there. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Cythia's temple, whispering something to her as she straightened up. Yannick saw Cynthia beam at her and whisper something back that looked a lot like "Thank you." He moved to Sean side as Cynthia was giving one of the babies for her husband to hold.

"Congratulations to both of you," he said softly as he reached his friend's shoulder and gave it soft squeeze.

"Thanks mate," Sean replied, totally captivated by the small bundle he was now holding in his arms.

"Thank you, Yannick," Cynthia said as she gently gave the other twin to Alex.

"So?" he asked, "Boys or girls?"

"Boy and girl," Cynthia replied beaming, "Ethan," she said indicating the baby Alex was holding, "and Eowyn," she said indicating the one Sean held gently in his strong arms.

"Beautiful names," Alex said, looking fondly at Ethan as she held him in her arms.

"And I am definitely going to spoil those two rotten," Lydia said as she came back in the room, after having accompanied the Medi-wizard out.

"Don't you dare sis'," Cynthia chuckled, "Or I'll do the same to yours when your time comes."

"And don't you dare spoil my godchildren," Alex added to Lydia, "That's my job."

Lydia laughed lightly. "Mum and Dad are on their way," she said to Cynthia, "I just spoke to them by Floo network."

"Oh my God," Sean said, suddenly realizing something, "I need to tell my family as well. You want to hold her?" he asked Yannick as he stood up.

Yannick nodded and soon he was holding Eowyn gently in his arms. The feeling was amazing. A new life was there looking at him curiously with her small hazel eyes. He could make out little golden strands of hair on her head.

"Hello Eowyn," he said, gently caressing her cheek, "Welcome to the world."

"So Yannick?" Cynthia asked, "What do you think of your goddaughter?"

"She's beautiful," he said, looking at his best friend's wife, "I can definitely see from who she got the eyes from," he added, gently giving her back Eowyn.

"Aye, but the hair is all Sean's," Cynthia said as she caressed her small head, beaming at her child.

"A perfect blend," Alex said, as she was giving Ethan for Lydia to hold.

"These two will be heart breakers at Hogwarts," Yannick said, "I am sure of that."

The three girls laughed at that and the conversation started on the future of the two twins. Sean came back at one point accompanied with Cynthia's parents who were overjoyed at the sight of the two babies.

"What are you waiting for? A sign from Merlin himself?" Cynthia told Alex who was sitting next to her on the bed, "Go talk to him!"

Alex looked at Yannick. He was talking with Sean's parent and his friend, who was holding Eowyn and gently rocking her in his arms. It was the evening now and Cynthia had now been bugging her for fifteen minutes, urging her to talk to Yannick.

"You wont get a better chance soon, girl," her friend said, "And you two need to talk. Your little feud with him is starting to get ridiculous."

"Oh, so now you are siding with him?" Alex asked, a bit shocked.

"In a way, yes," Cynthia replied seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I talked to him," she said, "And he told me his reasons. I saw things from his point of view, and they make sense."

"Why do you not tell me then?" Alex asked.

"Because you need to hear it from him," Cynthia said, "Not me. So go talk to him."

"I can't," Alex said.

"Why not?" Cynthia asked.

"Because I'm scared of his reaction," Alex said, "Given the way I talked to him the last time. He must hate me."

"You can only find out by talking to him, Alex," Cynthia replied, "And you know he wont do the first move, girl. He's too shy a guy for that."

"You need to help me Cynthia," Alex pleaded, "I can't just walk to him like that. Not after what I told him on the train."

Cynthia closed her eyes and sighed.

"You two are really something, you know that?" She said, "Alright, you go to Sean's study room and wait there. I'll get him to go there and then you two talk. And don't come out without having sorted it out, alright?" She said, lightly.

"Alright," Alex said, "Thanks," she added, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Cynthia replied, "Now shoo."

Alex chuckled a bit at that and went out of the room. As she was going towards the stairs that lead to Sean's study, she heard Cynthia calling Yannick's name. She went up the stairs quickly and opened the door of the study, moving to look out of the single window that gave a view on Hogsmeade. The wizard town was coated in fresh snow and the sky was clear. She could see people passing in the street, going home. She forced herself to not think about what she would ask Yannick when he would come up, resolving to let him do the talking this time.

"Alex?" his voice said behind her, making her start a bit.

She turned to face him. He was standing at the threshold of the room. He looked so uncertain of himself that she almost felt sorry for him.

"Come in," she said. He did so and closed the door behind him.

"Cynthia told me you wanted to talk to me," he said.

"Yes."

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you," she replied, a bit to harsh for her own taste.

"Alright," he conceded. He stayed silent for a bit, apparently looking for what to say. "What do you want to know?" he asked finally.

"What I want to know is simple, Yannick and you know it," Alex said, feeling some anger rising, "I want to know why you left. Why did you leave when I needed you?"

"I left because this was the best thing for me to do," he replied, after a little moment of hesitation.

"Why?!" she challenged him, "Why was this? I am lost here."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I left because I could not face you," he said, "Not after what had happened and what I had done."

"Done what?" Alex asked, feeling confused, "Yannick, what have you done? What crime have you committed that would warrant you staying away like that?"

Yannick did not look at her and stayed silent for a little bit. "Because I ruined your life," he said.

"Ruined my life?" she retorted, bitterly, "You bloody bet you ruined my life! Leaving when I needed you most. Promising to stay in touch and then disappearing for five years. Did I feel miserable after you left me? Yes, absolutely. And you were probably enjoying the good life, too busy to even…"

"Shut up."

The tone was low but it cut her off instantly and caused her to look at him. His eyes were boring into hers and she could see that he felt angry.

"Don't you ever say that I took pleasure in leaving you, because I did not," he said harshly, "These past five years were hell for me. As much as they were for you," he added more softly.

"Then why did you not contact me?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at him intently.

"Because I could not," he answered her, "I spent the past five years in Elven land, being taught to harness my Elven magic potential. I was under a fidelius charm , Alex. The only person who could contact me was Gran."

"Then why did she not tell me?" Alex asked.

"I asked her not to," Yannick answered, lowering his eyes.

"But why?" Alex asked, "Yannick, I thought you loved me? Why would you do this?"

He did not respond immediately and seemed to struggle, apparently not knowing what to say.

"Because I'm responsible for what happened to you," he said.

"What do you mean, Yannick?" Alex asked, feeling more puzzled.

"I'm responsible for your parent's death," he replied

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes wide, "Yannick, they were killed by Death Eaters. You were even with me at Hogwarts when it happened. How can you be responsible for that?"

"They were not killed by Death Eaters," Yannick said, grimly.

"Of course they were. The Death Mark was even found above the house. And they ravaged all the furniture that was inside it, like several other houses in the neighborhood. There are even witnesses who saw the Death Eaters at work."

"Maybe the others were," Yannick said, "but that one was not."

"How would you know?" Alex asked.

"Because my father was working in the Auror department at the time, under Kingsley Shacklebot," Yannick said, "He was one of the first to inspect the murder scene. He told me what he had found when I passed by my house before to head to Silverleaf manor. Your parents were not killed by a random Death Eater spree Alex. They were murdered by Andrelith," he added gravely.

These last words hit her like a wall of ice water. She staggered a bit back from the shock of the revelation and her legs hit the arm chair that was behind her and she let herself fall on it, sitting down and trying to recover from the news.

"You understand now why I had to stay away?" She heard him ask, "When I was only a child, Gwen died, just because she was someone I care for and loved. Then you get kidnapped in your Sixth year by the same maniac."

"But you saved me then," she said softly.

"I was lucky. I almost died myself, if not for Gran," he said, "Then, to take some sick revenge and because he knew he could not reach us in Hogwarts, he murdered your parents."

She did not answer, here eyes looking numbly to the floor and letting the words sink into her. Andrelith had killed her parents. The Dark Elf had done this to get revenge on Yannick and her.

"I can't Alex," she heard him continue, "I can't be with you, knowing that I endanger you by doing so. That at some point, Andrelith might decide to get at me again and this time attack you."

"Why do you say so?" She asked him, "He hasn't been seen for years."

"He's back," Yannick said, "You saw in the papers. The string of murders? He's behind it. He's also responsible for murders in France. That's why I came back to England. To stop him. I am helping Sean because he's got the case."

Alex felt hollow at this. It was not for her he had come back. It was to stop this Dark Elf.

"Andrelith is dangerous," he continued, "he killed a man who had a lead on him, using dark beasts. Sean and I barely got away from it. Then he attacked Alwena, together with her father and brother. We stopped him but barely. I do not know why he's acting so rashly now but I will find out. And when I do I will stop him."

Alex did not reply. His words were making sense in one way, but in another they sounded so wrong.

"Why did you not tell me before?" She asked, suddenly looking at him.

"What?"

"Why did you not tell me he killed them?" She asked, this time more forcefully, feeling anger rising in her, "Dammit, Yannick! They were my parents! I had the right to know! Why did you hide this from me?!" She shouted.

"I did not think…"

"Oh! Of course! You did not think!" She cut him, "How so like you! You make decisions by yourself, not even bothering to think about the others. I was still trying to get over their death when you left me, thinking about stopping Quidditch and becoming an Auror, so I could catch the Death Eaters responsible."

"I only learned the truth when I saw my father, Alex," he shot back, "And then, when I knew the truth, how do you think I could face you? Knowing that I was responsible for the death of your only family?"

"You still should have told me," she snarled.

"Yes I should have," Yannick said, "I see my mistake now. But you have to understand that I did not do this to hurt you. I left so my presence would not endanger you, Alex, not because I wanted to hurt you. I was trying to protect you!!"

His last word were forceful and she recoiled slightly at them. She had hardly seen him angry before and this was one of those time. He was frowning at her, his eyes blazing. She averted her gaze and looked at the floor. She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry. I should not have shouted at you… I… I think it is better if I go now," she heard him say. His comment was soon followed by the sound of disaparation.

She stayed seated on the couch, not wanting to move and what had just happened replaying in her head. The door of the room opened after a few minutes, letting Sean in.

"There you are!" He said cheerfully, "Cynthia told me you two had gone here to talk. Where's Yannick?" Sean asked, looking around in the study.

"He left," Alex said.

"What?!"

"He left," she said, more forcefully.

"I heard what you said the first time, Alex," Sean said, "I thought you two were to talk things over."

"We did."

"And as a result Yannick left?" Sean asked, "What happened?"

"We talked. He told me the reason he left," Alex said.

"He did? Alleluia!" Sean said, "There is still hope."

"But then it went wrong. We shouted at each other. I accused him of being selfish. Taking decisions by himself and not bothering to see the consequences of his actions."

"You told him that?" Sean said in disbelief.

"Yes," Alex said, numbly.

"Why would you say that?" Sean asked.

"Because it is the truth," Alex said.

"Oh bloody hell!" Sean snapped, "You know very well it is not Alex. What the hex is wrong with you two?!? Making what was supposed to be a simple talk over into the biggest drama I've heard of. Why did you have to accuse him of that?"

"Oh so now you are defending him?" Alex shot back, "I should have expected that. He's your best friend after all."

"Hello!? Alex? Have you forgotten something?"

"What?"

"I'm married to your own best friend in case you had not noticed yet!" Sean answered, "So while Yannick is my best friend and I wish the best to happen to him, what I am saying also applies to him. He's just not here to hear it."

Alex did not answer to that.

"Come on, Alex," Sean said, "Yannick loves you. Did you forget that?"

"He has a strange way of showing it then," Alex said, regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth.

"If Yannick did not love you, why would he risk splinching himself to save you?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Yannick saved you when you got hit by the bludger at your game against Chuddley," Sean, "He almost splinched himself to try to aparate on the pitch when the whistle had not sounded. I barely managed to stop him. And when the whistle finally sounded he aparated onto the pitch to save you. It even made the prophet front page[i_guardian angel saves falling beater_.[/i"

"Then why did he not stay?" Alex asked.

"You really think he would have after what had happened on the Hogwarts Express?"

"No," Alex replied numbly.

"Yannick is too shy a guy to press himself on a girl, Alex," Sean said, "Don't you remember what it took for me to get him to ask you out for the ball? And even after that he was still unsure of himself. Bloody hell! You even had to do the first move."

Alex did not respond, but internally she knew that he was right.

"I messed it up, haven't I," she asked after a while.

"Yes," Sean answered truthfully, "But so did he."

"And now he's gone," Alex said, "What should I do?"

"Find him," Sean replied, "Talk to him, hear him out and then tell him how you feel."

"I don't even know where to find him," Alex said, "He could be anywhere."

"Come on Alex," Sean said helpfully, "You know him better than I do on this. You can find him. Use you Ravenclaw wits and your wand," he added, giving her a wink.

Alex smiled and stood up to walk to him.

"Thanks Sean," she said, kissing him on the cheek before to disaparate.

"You're welcome," Sean said after she was gone, "Now don't mess up on that one again Yannick, or I will have your head," he muttered before to go out of the room.

Alex apparated in the street just outside Sean and Cynthia's home. There were some people passing by, going home for the night. She tried to find a clue as to where Yannick could have gone but she could not see anything. He could have apparated anywhere. Even London, although it would have been a tricky apparation if he was not calm when doing it. She let out a sigh of frustration after a few minutes of looking, having been unable to find any clue. She turned around again and suddenly remembered Sean's words, telling her to use her wand. There was one spell she could use to see if he was still nearby.

"Locatio Yannick Silverleaf," she said waving her wand.

Less than a few seconds after, her wand gave her a familiar tug, pointing towards the forest. She walked towards it, letting her wand lead her and she soon was walking in in one of the many paths of the forest, slowly going towards the lake by Hogsmeade. After a few minutes she came out in a clearing giving on the lake. It was partially frozen and she could see Hogwarts' lights in the distance.

Looking around she saw him, sitting on the shore, his back to her. He was throwing stones in the water and seemed to be observing the ripples they created.

"I should have known you would find me," she heard him say.

"You left before we could finish our discussion," she said softly.

"I don't really see what there is more to say, Alex," he replied.

"Yannick, do you really want things to continue this way between us?" She asked him.

"No… Yes… Maybe… I don't know actually," he replied.

"Why did you save me at the match?" She said softly, the words of the question she was dying to ask escaping her before she could stop them.

She saw him bend his head down. He seemed to hesitate speaking, breathing hard.

"Because to have done otherwise would have been a crime," he said without turning.

"And my parents' grave?" She asked, "You were there too right? You healed the fir tree next to it."

This time he turned to look at her standing up at the same time. His face had changed. He looked… sad.

"I don't really know," he said, "I felt I had to apologize for what I had done to you. I was not sure at the time that you would let me speak and… well… I thought it would be a way to relieve a bit of the guilt I felt."

She walked to him, her eyes never leaving his own. She realized that while he had hurt her, she had hurt him as well.

"So… now you will leave so I am not in danger?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked, softly, "Why do you do this?"

"Because it is not right for me to put you in danger," he replied, "Andrelith will go at what will affect me the most, Alex, and that is you. He knows my feelings for you. He saw it when I rescued you six years ago."

She felt a little warmth seep back into her at these words. He was doing this to protect her, could it be that…

"I spent five years with the Elves," he continued, "Five long years to train and to try to forget. But I could not. Despite all what I saw, the persons I met, there was only one face that kept coming back, yours. I love you Alex, I never stopped."

He was about to add something but she did not give him the time. She had already flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all the love she had for him. Her heart leapt in joy when she felt him respond with an equal passion, enbracing her with his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she said when they broke apart.

"Why?"

"Because I have thought only of myself," she said, "Thinking that all you did was hurt me. I have acted selfishly."

"So did I," Yannick said.

"But I did not listen to you when you were trying to apologize on the Hogwarts Express," she continued, "You don't know how much I regretted that moment," she added, "I thought I hated you for your selfishness. And this was wrong."

"Why is that?" Yannick asked, softly, "You had valid reasons for that."

"It was wrong because I thought you went away thinking about yourself only, and not of how it would hurt me," she responded, "But now I see that it was not the case. You did this to protect me. You did it because you are Yannick, the young man who will always think about other's welfare before his. The young man that I have never stopped to love and hoped deep in my heart would come back. I love you so much Nick."

She saw his eyes sparkle as she said this. He smiled softly and bent down to her for a kiss, which she was only too glad to give him with all the passion she felt for him. A passion she felt returned in his kiss and that made her shiver in pleasure.

"Cold?" He asked her when they parted, pulling her in a warm embrace.

"A bit," she admitted, "I left my cloak at Cynthia's."

"You want to head back to get it?" He asked her.

"No," she said, "This would mean letting go of you. And right now it is the last thing I want to do."

She felt him chuckle at that and snuggled closer to him, feeling warm and insulated by his cloak from the cold outside air. She felt his hands stroking her back softly, sending shivers of delight in her. He was back and this felt so good. She suddenly kissed him on his neck and let her hands reach under the back of his shirt, feeling his skin. She felt him tense as she did this.

"Alex, I don't think that…" he started, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Trust me," she whispered to him when they parted, before to aparate back with him to her London flat.

--------


	14. A new dawn

Chapter 13: A new dawn 

--------------------------------

Alex woke up with the sun filtering on her face through the curtains of her bedroom the next morning. She now remembered that she had not drawn them fully the previous night. Her mind had been entirely on something else, like unbuttoning Yannick's shirt. She smiled at the memory as she rolled over in her bed, only to feel a cold feeling wash through her. Yannick was not here.

She sat up, clutching the blanket against her chest and her eyes darting the room. Had he gone again? Just when they had gotten back together? She looked around and suddenly saw something that calmed her a bit. Her clothes were folded neatly on a chair next to the window. She did not have a House-Elf so it could only mean that Yannick had done that. Looking towards the door on the other side of the room she saw the other chair, with his shirt folded on the seat. She smiled and felt relief wash through her. He was still here.

Just as she was about to let herself fall down on her pillow again, she saw a red rose on her bedside table, with a note attached to it. Smiling she took the flower. It felt fresh, like if it had just been plucked from a morning garden. Leaning back in her bed she read the little note.

_Woke up this morning with the most beautiful sight in the world; you sleeping peacefully at my side._

_You looked so peaceful and beautiful that I could not bring myself to wake you up._

_I am preparing some breakfast._

_I love you,_

_Yannick_

She smiled and clutched the note on her chest, feeling warmth going through her. She had missed this. He could be so sweet and romantic sometimes. And to think that she had done her best to shut him from her life these past years and literally taken off his head when he had reappeared. She had been angry at him like never before and she had been right to be, but she had also not let him explain himself until last night and his reasons had been valid too. Only then had she realized how much she had hurt him.

His revelation of Andrelith's involvement in her parent's murder in her seventh year had rocked her. This was the point where she had seen that he had never intended to hurt her. He had only tried to protect her in the best way he could and she had been moved by this revelation. To find out that after all these years away from her, where she had decided to move on and forget him, he had not forgotten her and still loved her with all his heart. To kiss him again had plunged her into pure bliss. He was so right for her.

The memories of the night they had just shared together filled her with joy as she remembered them. It was not her first time but it was the first time that it felt so right. She felt that Yannick and herself completed each other perfectly.

She stretched to finish waking her body and stood up, moving towards the chair near the window and putting her hand on the light dressing gown that was there. As she did this she looked at the chair Yannick had put his clothes on and saw his shirt, a smile crept on her lips. She picked it up and put it on, feeling the rough cotton fabric brushing on her bare skin as she fastened the buttons. She went to the door and opened it quietly, listening to the sounds in her flat. Something was definitely going on in the kitchen. She moved silently on the carpeted floor and reached the kitchen's entrance. What she saw as she peeked around the corner made her smile.

Yannick was in front of the stove, dressed in his jeans and wearing a simple t-shirt, apparently cooking something. She could not make out what it was but it smelled very good to her and Syal seemed to agree. Her cat was sitting next to the sink, looking at the young man's movements with her green eyes.

"No little one," she heard Yannick say as the cat was reaching towards him with her paw, "It is still quite hot and you would burn yourself. Stay where you are like a good girl and you will have some too, I promise."

Alex smiled as her cat meowed and settled back to wait and look. He had not lost his touch with animals.

"Watch out now, Nick," she said, reaching to hold the top of the door frame with her hands, "She'll take you to your word, like me," she added, with a smile.

He turned to face her and she saw his mouth fall open and eyes pop out of his head. He also dropped the spatula he had in his hand and quickly bent down to pick it up, blushing like mad.

"What?" She asked, smiling .

"No, nothing," Yannick said, turning back to take care of what was cooking, "You surprised me, that's all," he added.

She smiled as she could see he was blushing harder, clearly uncomfortable with what he had just seen. In the time they had ben together before, he had never seen her this way and she was quite happy to have such effect on him. Another good thing to be a Quidditch player. She went up to him, her bare feet not making noise on the kitchen's tiled floor and slowly snaked her arms around him, holding him in a soft hug from behind. She felt him tense a bit but then relax immediately. His heart on the other hand was still racing wildly.

"Good morning, in any case," she said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Good morning," he replied, reaching for her hands on his chest and giving them a soft squeeze, "Slept well?"

"Absolutely," she purred, "And waking up felt great too. Thanks for the rose."

He sighed, apparently relieved of something, "You're welcome.Don't you use a nightgown usually?" He asked her.

"I do, but I also like a shirt," she said, "More comfy. And yours is just fine," she added, kissing him in the neck.

"Glad you think so," he said as he flipped what he was cooking.

Alex saw that it was a pancake but was surprised at its size, nearly the double of a normal one, although it looked very thin. She also saw that her stove was different and was just one big round black heating stone, the same size as the pancake.

"How did you manage to change my stove without waking me up?"

"Transfiguration," he said simply.

"You managed that without blowing anything up?" she teased him.

"Gee, thanks," he answered chuckling, "My Transfiguration actually improved markedly during Hogwarts, you know. Thanks to you too for all the coaching," he added, kissing her the best way he could without turning.

"My pleasure," she answered, "So pancakes, huh?"

"Yes," he answered, "But not any kind of pancakes, Britannian pancakes, like we do them back home and a very good dish to start the day with. I am certain you never tasted it."

"What will you put in this one?" she asked, "Jam?"

"Ah no. This will be a salty one," he said, "So I'll just put some ham in it, with an egg on top and some grated cheese to cover it," he added as he tied action to his words. As soon as it was done he folded the pancake in half and then in a quarter, before to put it on a plate which held other pancakes.

"One plate for each?" Alex asked as she saw there were two of them.

"Nope again," he said, as he poured some liquid dough on the warm stove and spread it in a neat circle, "One plate for made salty pancakes and another with plain ones for sweet stuff of your choice."

"Isn't all this a bit too much for a breakfast?" She asked teasingly.

"If you look at the time you will see that we are close to noon," he told her, "Consider this a brunch."

"I brunch it is then," she said, "I'll go to set the table."

"Already done," he answered, "You just go and seat down, while I finish this one. Then I'll join you."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" she asked.

"I hope I did," he answered.

"You better watch out Silverleaf," she teased as she let go of him, "I could get used to that type of treatment," she added, kissing him on the neck.

"And I could get used to this," he said, grabbing her suddenly with one free arm and kissing her.

She gave it back with all the passion she felt for him. Merlin how she loved him. And the funny part was that she too had never stopped. She let out a moan of satisfaction as they parted and smiled dreamily, losing herself in his deep green eyes. Her heart leapt of joy when she felt his hands venture under her shirt, sending shivers of delight through her. She took pulled the shirt off by passing it over her head and let it fall on the kitchen floor as she kissed him passionately, loosing herself in the feeling.

She was still smiling as she dried her hair from the shower she had just come out of. Brunch had had to be re-heated and after enjoying it and going over what they planned to do for the day, they had decided to take a shower together. Yannick was now in her room getting dressed while she had gone to put some order on the living room table that they had left in disorder.

She however had not expected what greeted her eyes when she came in the living room. The table was clean and bare, as if they had not used it, this morning. Puzzled she went to it, passing her hand on the smooth wooden table. It felt cleaned and polished.

"Nick?" she called, "can you come here for a second?"

"What is it love?" he asked when he came in the room.

"Did you clean the table before we took a shower?" she asked him.

"Did not really have time to," he reminded her with a little grin.

"Right," she said, "well someone did. And it even feels polished," she added.

Yannick frowned slightly and went to the table. She saw him put his had on it and close his eyes for a second. He then looked at her.

"It has been cleaned by magic," he said, "and less than half an hour ago," he added, fingering his wand as he walked towards the kitchen.

She followed him there and saw that the kitchen was also cleaned spotless. The oven was even transfigured back to its normal state. Syal was on the little table, looking a bit disgruntled about something.

"Alright," Yannick said aloud, "You can come out of hiding, whoever you are. I know you are here."

Alex heard a little pop on her right and turned quickly to see a House Elf staring at both her and Yannick with distressed eyes. It was female and was dressed in domestic clothes that she had seen before.

"Twinky?" Yannick asked, sounding surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Twinky is sorry master Silverleaf, Sir," the little creature squeaked, "Mistress Silverleaf asked me to convey a message to young Sir but as young Sir was busy, Twinky though good to clean a bit up around," she said, looking uncertain.

"It's alright, Twinky," Yannick said, kindly, "You have done no wrong and I thank you for your assistance in cleaning up after us. But how did you find me? No one knew I was here."

"Mistress Silverleaf told me Twinky would find young Sir here," the House Elf said.

"How did your mother know you were here?" Alex asked Yannick, but he did not answer her immediately, his attention on the House Elf.

"What was the message you were to give me?" Yannick asked her.

Twinky seemed to glow with pride and straightened up. "Mistress Silverleaf ask that young Sir and young Madam would be expected for dinner tonight," she said.

Yannick snorted with a little laugh and shook his head. "I don't believe it," he muttered, "Thank you very much Twinky," he added to the House Elf, "You can tell her that we will be there."

The House Elf smiled and nodded hurriedly, before disappearing with a small pop.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked, coming close to Yannick.

"Well it seems that we have a dinner to attend tonight," Yannick said, looking at her with amused eyes.

"And how exactly did your mother know where to find you here?" Alex asked, "Does she have you on watch?"

"No, my mother does not have me on watch," Yannick said, laughing a bit, "And the message was not from her," he added.

"Really?"

"We would have gotten it from another House Elf if it had been," Yannick said, "The only person Twinky refers to as Mistress Silverleaf is Gran."

"Oh," Alex said, surprised, "So I guess the dinner will be in Silverleaf Manor then?"

"Yes," Yannick said, "If you agree, that is. I don't want to force this on you, either," he added quickly.

"It's alright Nick," she said, smiling at his care, "I think it is time that I talk to Gran in any case. I should have done this long ago," she added.

"Good," Yannick replied, looking relieved, "We still have time until then though," he added, coming to hold her in a soft hug.

"Aye we do," she replied, kissing him, "You know what? Each time I am to see Gran, I feel like I am to be revealed a part of history I did not know about," she added when they parted.

"Same for me," Yannick said, smiling.

"I guess her age makes her into a priceless historian," she commented lightly, "What?" she added when she saw Yannick realize something.

"That's it!" he breathed, "You are a genius, you know that?" he told her before to kiss her.

"Thanks, but what do you mean?" she asked.

"That's the link!" Yannick said, "They were all historians! How could I have missed this?"

Alex looked at him, confused and not really knowing what to respond.

"Look, I have to pass by the ministry to see Kingsley on this," he said, "It is too important to wait too long."

He looked for something in his pockets and took out a small silver talisman, which he gave her.

"This will enable you to apparate at Silverleaf Manor," he said, "I'll join you there as soon as I am done at the Ministry. Okay?"

"Can't I come with you?" she asked.

"I'd love to take you with me there, love," he said, "But I doubt Mr. Shacklebot would allow it. Besides, I won't take long. He gave us straight orders to not come in until Monday, but this was mainly aimed at Sean, due to Cynthia and this news is a bit too important to wait."

"I was hoping to spend more time with you," she said, making a false disappointed face.

"I'll be all yours for the rest of the week end," Yannick promised, kissing her on the tip of her nose, "besides, like this you can have a quiet chat with Gran," he added, with a small wink.

"That should be nice," she replied, "like this I can find out all your little secrets," she added with a grin.

"I really better be quick then," he said before to kiss her, "I love you," he said when they parted.

"I love you too," she replied.

She let him go reluctantly and he apparated out of her flat.

_[iAnd now what do I do?[/i_ Alex asked herself.

She had passed by Cynthia's to pick up her cloak, and also give the news to her best friend and Sean, who had not really been surprised at all. Sean had gone to the Ministry as well when Alex told him why Yannick had gone there and she had soon left herself to Silverleaf Manor. She was standing in the apparating room since a few minutes now, waiting to see if anyone would greet her but for some reason no one had showed up, leaving her a bit at a loss as to what to do. She decided to go around, in order to find someone and so she dropped her bag by the baggage shelf so the House Elves would take care of it.

The big door opened silently and she walked into the main hall, listening for any noises that would tell her where anyone was. The hall had not much changed than since she had last seen it five years ago when she had come with Yannick to spend the Christmas holidays with his family, as hers was by that time no more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Dewitt," a voice said on her right, startling her, "It has been a long time since you have graced our hall with your presence."

She turned to face the direction where the voice had come from and looked at the aged wizard in the painting on the wall.

"It is nice to see you again, Sir Daniel," she said, "You too, Lady Catherine," she added to the painting right next to it. The witch there smiled at her.

"It is pleasant to see you again my dear," Lady Catherine said, "happier it would seem?"

Alex smiled at that and nodded.

"This is good," Lady Catherine said, before to be startled by a small exploding sound and turning to the other painting, "Daniel! I told you many times that taking care of your potions while a guest was around was very rude."

"But I am so close to achieving the right results!" the wizard complained.

"Should I remind you that no potions can change lead into gold?" Lady Catherine asked sternly, "Only a very good transfigurer can, and even they have problems."

"You can change lead to gold using a potion," Sir Daniel said, sounding a bit outraged, "just like the other day I managed to transfigure a salamander."

"But salamanders are immune to transfiguration, aren't they?" Alex asked, feeling amused by the way the conversation was going.

"See there Daniel?" Lady Catherine said, "Even Miss Dewitt agrees there."

"I did transfigure this salamander," Sir Daniel said sounding adamant, "and if you just wait here a minute, I'll show you it can be done," he added, going out by the edge of his painting.

"You better escape while you still can, my dear," Lady Catherine said, "he's quite insufferable when he starts on these subjects."

"Did he really transfigure a salamander?" Alex asked.

"It was a common black lizard he found basking in the sun of the Jerusalem painting of the dining hall," Lady Catherine replied, "I am pretty sure he went there again to find another one."

Alex chuckled at that. "Do you know where I can find some of Yannick's relatives, Milady?" she asked politely.

"You are looking at one my dear," Lady Catherine said brightly.

"I meant, living relatives, Milady," Alex précised, "sorry if I offended you," she added when she saw the witch sadden a little at that.

"Don't worry about it dear," Lady Catherine said dismissively, "I know that Rozenn and Yves went with their son Loïc to the village for the afternoon. Rozenn's parents, Gabriel and Annick, are gone for a few days to visit relatives in Japan but Gwenaëlle should be around. If you do not find her, I'm sure she will find you when she is done whatever she is doing," she added with a smile.

"Thanks you my Lady," Alex said, making a small curtsy.

"You are very welcome my dear," Lady Catherine said. "Now you better go. I think that Daniel is on his way back with his 'salamander'," she added, rolling her eyes.

Alex chuckled and continued down the hall, heading towards the veranda that was at the end of it. It was a beautiful day even here in France and she figured that she had a better chance to find Gran outside than inside the manor. She opened one of the glass doors to the veranda and stepped out, pausing to look around. The forest was covered in snow and so was the clearing by the veranda. The snow there looked untouched but she could see one or two destroyed mounds that told her that a good snow fight had taken place not so long ago. The veranda itself was devoid of snow and felt warm, contrasting clearly with the still fresh weather outside. Yannick had explained it to her the last time she had come that this was due to a charm that was cast on the veranda's stones. It made them accumulate the heat of the sun during winter or very cold days and then radiated it off, thus melting the snow around and making it warm enough to be out without having to put on a coat or cloak. The formers were still required if you wanted to go out on the clearing as the charm was only on the veranda, and anyone going out on the clearing without protection was bound to get a quick cold due to the temperature change.

She walked around a bit and at one point stepped into the clearing, enjoying the noise the fresh snow made when she walked on it. She still could not hear anything that would tell her where Gran might be. She saw the greenhouse in the distance but no movements in it. Deciding that no one was there and not really wanting to go down there in any case she turned around to head back to the veranda, but froze instantly as she had done this.

On one of the snow mounds stood a pure white wolf, its golden eyes looking straight into her own. She did not move at first, not wanting to provoke it in any way. Although she had grown accustomed to Altair and its friendliness towards her during her last year at Hogwarts, nothing proved that this one was as tame as him, although she somehow felt it meant her no harm. The eyes of the beast looked more questioning than anything else. As if it was asking her who she was and what she was doing here.

"Hi there," she said softly to the wolf, showing her opened hands as so as to show she did not have her wand or a weapon there, "I'm Alexandra Dewitt, from England. I came here a few years ago with Yannick, but you clearly were not here."

The wolf's eyes looked at her more intensely when she had said this, reacting when she had said Yannick.

_Looks like it knows him_, she thought, _that's probably a good start_.

The wolf seemed to think for a bit and then, nimbly jumped off the mound and landed softly in the snow, making hardly a sound. It walked to her, looking wary a bit. Alex remembered what Yannick had told her about gaining an animal's trust and knelt on the ground, reaching to the wolf with her outstretched palm. The wold came to her slowly and started to smell it, still cautious. After a few second it whined and licked her palm. Alex smiled at the warm feeling and her smile grew wider when the wolf walked around her, rubbing its head on her as it did so.

"Do you have a name?" she asked the wolf out of habit.

The wolf looked at her intently in the eyes again and after a few seconds she heard a faint feminine voice answering her.

_I'm Nimloki_.

Alex let out a small gasp of surprise and staggered back a little. The wolf had talked to her? She had understood what it said?

The wolf sat there, looking at her questioningly, as if not understanding her reaction.

"I see you met Nimloki," a voice said from the veranda's steps.

Alex turned to find Gran standing there, a warm smile on her face.

"It is good to see you again, Alexandra," Gran said, "But I would say that Nimloki startled you somehow?"

Alex stood up, brushing off snow from her and feeling still shocked by what had just happened.

"I heard a woman's voice when it looked at me," she said, "It said she was Nimloki."

"The Elven word for 'White Dragon'," Gran said, coming down the steps to meet her, "But I am surprised that you understood her," she added.

"Why is that?"

"Well, Yannick understands Altair," Gran replied, "But that is due to his bond to him. The fact that you are able to understand Nimloki is strange but a good sign too."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nimloki came back with Yannick from his training last year," Gran said, "The main reason for that being that she's Altair's mate. But apart from Yannick and myself, she has not approached anyone else. That she approached you out of her own freewill means that she has recognized you somehow, and accepted you."

Alex looked at Gran, not really knowing what to say to that. Her feelings for the Elven lady had been mixed during the past years, she had had thoughts about her that made her regret them right now but also wondered why Gran had not contacted her, despite of what Yannick had told her.

"I think we will be more at ease inside," Gran said, motioning towards the Manor.

Alex followed her inside, giving a last glance behind to Nimloki, who seemed content on staying outside.

"She will not come in," Gran said, "Unlike Altair, she has lived most of her life, however long that may be, in the wild near the Elves. She's still not used to humans and houses."

"She's a beautiful animal," Alex said as they entered, "Altair is lucky to have her."

"Yes, so is Yannick," Gran said, "Nimloki saved his life twice since he came back with her."

Alex looked at her surprised. Yannick had not mentioned any of this, although he truly cared for her safety. Gran looked at her without saying anything.

"There have been a few changes since you came," Gran said, "Let me show you your room," she added, leading her to the stairs.

"How did you know that I was here?" Alex asked.

"I actually did not," Gran said, "I wrongly thought that you were Yannick as you aparently used his talisman to arrive here. I think he told you about the incident of this Christmas period, did he not?"

Alex nodded.

"Due to this we changed the security wards on the Manor so that only the ones with the proper talisman, made of silver and enchanted by myself, could apparate to the Manor," Gran continued, "I was having a talk with Sir David and his wife, when Sir Daniel came into their painting, looking for a salamander, to show Lady Catherine and Miss Dewitt that they could be transfigured. It was then that I understood that you were here and that I went to look for you."

"Sir Daniel seems to not have changed since I last was here," Alex said, "Has he always been like this?"

"Most of the time yes," Gran said, "But do not let yourself fooled by his antics; Daniel Silverleaf has been a great potion maker in his time. But I guess you can tell that from his painting."

"Yes," Alex said, "Lady Catherine told me that he found his 'salamander' in the Jerusalem painting, I don't recall that one."

"It is a recent addition to the Manor's many wizard paintings," Gran said, "We got it from one of my relations in Israel, who thought its place was better here than accumulating dust in a antique shop. Azim always had an eye to find wizard paintings in the Muggle world. We were delighted to find out that this one had belonged to David Silverleaf, a knight but also a wizard that had gone in the last crusade. However, his goals were not of conquest and riches, like the ones who went there, but more to elucidate the rumors of great magicians living there."

"He was related to you?"

"Yes, David was my great-grandson, three times removed. He was always fascinated with the tales of the East that I told him about," Gran said with a smile, "He went there when he was old enough and liked it so much that he chose to remain living there. I am sure that Alisha, his wife, had a lot to do in his choice. She was a wonderful lady and witch. You should try talking to her sometime."

"I have a hard time to think about wizards being living in those areas," Alex said, "The Muslim's beliefs are so different than ours."

"Beliefs and religion have never stopped wizardry from going all over the world," Gran said with a smile, "You will find wizard communities all around now and you would be surprised to know that Arab wizards once were some of the most proficient in their arts, especially in potion making and divination. A lot of the Muggle mathematics, navigation methods, medicine and star charts of the western world came from the Arabs."

They had reached the second floor now, and gone down a hallway Alex recognized. These were not the guest chambers but the family ones. Gran stopped at a door.

"There we are," she said smiling, "I hope you will not feel too disoriented by the change of settings since you last came."

Alex went in the room, starting to recognized which it was. The things around looked very familiar. This was Yannick's room. Why would Gran lead her here unless? Blushing slightly, she turned around to see Gran looking at her kindly, but also looking amused at her reaction.

"How did you know?" she said, finally asking the question she had meant to ask, "How did you know Yannick and I were back together?"

"I could say that it was because he gave you the talisman, but I would be lying," Gran said, "I knew already since the early morning that you two were back together and that Yannick had managed to heal his heart like I had told him to. This is how I knew to send Twinky to your house, to deliver the message she gave you two."

Alex looked her, not knowing to what to say.

"You see, magical homes of old had wards cast on them, both for security and also for the comfort of their inhabitants. A magical home will tuned itself to the mood of its owner. In Silverleaf Manor's case, each room has its own ward," Gran continued, "I knew when I saw that a double bed had replaced the usual one, that extra cupboards had appeared and that your name is now engraved near Yannick's, on the door's plaque."

Alex went to look at the door and saw her name there, next to his, but with two interlinked hearts between them. She turned to face Gran again, feeling blush creeping on her and wondering just how much the Elven lady knew.

"Do not feel uncomfortable by this Alexandra," Gran said, "That the room changed to adjust like this means that Yannick really does love you and that deep inside you, the feeling is the same."

Alex felt overwhelmed by this and felt tears coming to her eyes. Gran saw this and gently led her to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I must be making a fool of myself by reacting this way."

"You spent five years of your life thinking that Yannick had abandoned you and hating him for it. Only to find out the truth when he came back after and finding out that your love for him was never gone," Gran said, taking her hand, "Nothing in what you felt, did and thought during those years he was gone were wrong. I know what it feels to lose one's family and also what it means to have one's loved ones around for support. My guilt in this is that I should have told you the truth, despite what Yannick said. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"If I forgave Yannick, I most certainly can do the same now," Alex said, smiling lightly.

"Good," Gran said, "I am happy to have you back with us Alexandra," she added, before to pull the young woman in a warm embrace that made her sadness melt away.

"How come it is that you can have such soothing influence on people?" Alex asked her when they parted.

Gran smiled again. "I guess it is the benefit of having lived so long," she replied, "I have had so many different experiences in my lifetime that I can easily understand the troubles of others. And I also have a very good adviser on human reactions, too," she added, winking at the English girl.

"I wonder who that could be?" Alex said, half knowing who she meant.

"Aidan had a way with others that made him very likeable," Gran said, "I guess that is what attracted me to him before that feeling turned to love. The fact that he befriended the Elves is also a good show of his understanding of relations with others."

"I'm surprised I did not see him yet," Alex said,

"He's around in the forest," Gran replied with a smile, "even as a ghost he enjoys taking time to go there. I guess that it fits, once a treeshaper, always a treeshaper. And what would be more home to one than an enchanted forest?"

Alex smiled at that. Brocéliande seemed out of this world, one of the last enchanted forest of France and home to many creatures. She continued to talk with Gran, finding out more about the Silverleaf family's history and the manor's. In turn she told Gran what she had done for the years after Yannick's departure and also parts of her childhood, finding it easy to confide to the Elven Lady. After some time she paused, frowning at a thought that passed.

"What is it dear?" Gran asked.

"I was just wondering," Alex said, "if Yannick gave me his portkey to apparate here, how will he get to the manor then?"

Gran smiled. "Yannick knows how to fashion portkeys to the manor," she said, "and besides, there are always two other ways, although only Silverleafs can use them. He can apparate, making short distance jumps. Not the best way of traveling if you ask me. It is quite tiring at length."

"I can imagine that," Alex said, "What's the second option."

"Yannick gave you the silver coin I gave him, but there is another artifact he can use and that all Silverleafs possess," Gran said.

"Their medallions?" Alex asked.

"Very good, I see your sharp wits have not left you," Gran replied. "The medallions are enchanted in many ways. But recent events caused me to add one more to them during the winter reunion, and that is to make it hard for anyone without one to apparate on Silverleaf lands. They might be able to make it in the apparition room, but the doors will not open unless family does. The same goes for your coin."

"Wow," Alex said, "I did not know such spell existed."

"There are not many Elven spells that are known to Humans," Gran replied, "This makes our magic only the more powerful."

"Amazing."

"Thank you," Gran said smiling, "Do you still have yours?" she asked.

Alex smiled and reached behind her neck to unfasten the medallion. Yannick had been quite surprised and pleased to see that she was still wearing it.

"Of course I do," she said, showing it to Gran, "it saved my life once and I am not near forgetting that. I would not part with it for anything."

"If you will allow me, I will make sure that the same charm gets added to yours," Gran said, taking it from her, "so you do not require a coin to get here. Twinky?" she called softly.

A little pop was heard and the House Elf appeared in the bedroom. She smiled at Alex before bowing respectfully at Gran.

"Yes Mistress Silverleaf?"

"Can you be so kind to bring this medallion to Yarry and see that he applies it the same charm than the one he used on the other medallions recently?" Gran asked.

"Of course, Mistress," the House Elf said, taking the silver rose medallion before disaparating.

"Yarry?" Alex asked.

"One of the oldest House Elves of this manor," Gran said, getting up.

"He's the one that applies the charms to the medallions?"

"It is a very basic charm to start with," Gran said, "Yarry is more than able to cast it. He will then bring it to me so I add the finishing touch to it, so it cannot be reproduced by another."

"Clever," Alex said, "I had forgotten that House Elves could do such magic," she added, joining Gran and following her to the corridor.

"House Elves are very underestimated when it comes to magic," Gran said, "Because they almost hardly see them, people tend to forget of what they can do. This is why you should never anger a House Elf," she added, winking, making Alex chuckle.

"Well maybe I'll remind them to remove a certain hole," Yannick's voice said from the stairs.

Alex smiled as she saw him coming up the stairs, only to frown almost immediately at his appearance. His clothes were stained in brown to the waist and it appeared that even the cleaning spell had not been able to get rid of the smell.

"What the hex happened to you?" she asked.

"I overshot my target," he said, definitely looking displeased at that, I apparated in the humus hole. Why does dad insists in using that stuff?" he asked Gran.

"You should ask him yourself, dear," Gran replied, looking amused, "Your father does not have the same skill in plants that you possess and thus he does need to use more conventional methods."

"I'll be sure to ask him about that," Yannick said, "I am not too fond of taking a bath in this pit, the smell is horrid," he added, making a face.

"I'm sure its nothing that a good shower can't remedy," Alex said.

"And the House Elves will be able to clean it off your clothes as well without a problem," they've handled worse you know," she added.

"I sure bet they have," Yannick answered.

"When you are done, you can join us on the veranda, the weather is perfect for some tea there," Gran said.

"Sounds good," Yannick said, going to his room. Alex saw him pause a slightly at the door and the new engraved sign on it before going in hurriedly. She could have sworn that he was blushing a bit.

"Come dear," Gran said, taking her gently by the arm, "Lets go downstairs. I'll see what little secrets I can tell you about him before he joins us," she added, winking.

"I heard that!!" Yannick said from the room.

"You were meant to, Dear!" Gran replied with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sure I was," Yannick said, "now you can be sure I'll hurry up."

The two women shared an amused look before to burst out laughing and heading downstairs towards the ground floor.

------------


	15. Explanations

Chapter 14: Explanations

* * *

When was the last time I felt so at ease? Yannick asked himself as he released an arrow towards his target in the training hall.

He had been there for a little over an hour, honing again his archery skills. It was a pleasure to train with the black bow again, a thing he had not been able to do much in England, walking around with a bow was never too practical. He was pleased to see that his skill was still very much there and after having shot his last arrow, took out his wand and summoned them back to him.

As for feeling at ease, he was starting to be quite certain on what the reason was. Waking up with Alex in his arms this morning had again surprised him but also sent him flying high. Seeing that his room had changed in appearance to make room for her as well had embarrassed him at first, especially when he realized that Gran most definitely would have known what had happened. The talk they had in the late afternoon the day before had confirmed that Gran indeed was aware but also that she fully approved of it. He had spoken with Alex afterwards who had told him of her conversation with her and knowing that Alex had been accepted by the main persons of the Silverleaf family had been both reassuring but also brought another question in his mind, where would they go from there?

Perhaps it was a bit too early to answer this question. He and Alex had time and he did not need to rush things either. He drew his bow again, taking aim at the target.

"Keeping your edge?" he heard Alex voice says behind him.

"You could say that," he answered, letting his arrow fly towards the target before to turn to face her, "I hope I did not disturb you too much when I went out to train this morning," he added.

She smiled and embraced him softly, "Not at all," she said, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll have to find out how you manage to sneak out like that. I am positive I was resting on you this morning."

"You learn some useful tricks with Elves, you know," he told her, "moving silently is one of them."

"You know, I don't mind early morning exercises either," Alex told him, "I need to keep fit too for my Quidditch matches."

"I'll keep that in mind then, love," he told her, "but you are so beautiful when you sleep that it makes it hard to bring oneself to wake you up," he added with a smile.

"Now, that was nice," she said, before to kiss him.

Yannick let himself drown in the feeling it gave him. They had been back together for less than three days now but it felt so right.

"That's a new bow," she said when they parted, touching it.

"Gift from my Elven teacher when I had to leave," Yannick said, handing the black bow to her, "It matches the arrows Gran offered me in my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"It is very nice," giving it back to him, "shoots better than your old one?"

"You bet it does," he replied, "My old one was balanced for a teenager, and this one is made to fit me."

"So what is your target exactly?"

"A little tricky one that has been around the manor since a while," he replied, motioning to the target, "A kind of a star with eight arms. The targets are the red circles at the end of the arms."

"That looks hard to me," Alex said after considering the target, "But I am sure it is quite easy to hit for you."

"Right, but you can also do this," Yannick said, flicking his wand at the target and causing it to start to spin, "The red circles are harder to hit when in motion."

"Now that sounds hard," she said, "Did you ever manage to hit all eight of them?"

Yannick did not reply and took an arrow out of his quiver, taking aim at the target. After a few seconds of aiming, he released it, sending it flying towards it. Alex heard it striking the spinning target and also saw that Yannick had already shot a second arrow. After less than a minute he had hit the target eight times. Just as the eighth arrow hit it a clicking sound was heard and a red shape shot in the air from behind the target. Yannick aimed at it and got his arrow to hit it. Grabbing his wand he made a motion towards the falling arrow.

"_Sinome_," (1) he said

The arrow shot to his outstretched hand. Grinning he turned to Alex, showing the red apple that was now suck on the arrow.

"Had breakfast yet?" he asked teasingly, "the apple is fresh."

"Wow," Alex said, taking the arrow and looking at the apple on it, "I'd definitely say that you improved."

Yannick bowed his head and was about to answer something when a voice interrupted him.

"So this is the way you use your training, _hirao _, to impress young women?" (2)

Yannick turned around quickly to face the figure that had appeared from behind one of the trees of the training hall. It was a tall man with long jet black hair and striking blue eyes. He was dressed in green and brown toned clothes and was smiling.

"_Tura_!" (3) he exclaimed, walking towards the man to greet him, "I did not know you were to come here. It is so good to see you again."

"I am happy to see you again as well, young one," the man said, embracing Yannick, "But I can also tell that the few months that passed since we parted have not been most restful."

"No, they have not," Yannick replied, "Although you might be able to help me out maybe?"

"All in due time, Yannick," the man said, "I however think you should remember your manners and maybe present me to the young woman you were trying to impress with your archery skills," he added.

"Right," Yannick said, blushing a bit at his mistake, "Alex, I'd like you to meet Oromir Tyulusse, my Elven teacher for the years I was there. _Tura_, this is Alexandra Dewitt, my girlfriend," he said, feeling a little warmth filling him at the last words.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Dewitt," Oromir said, taking her hand in his and touching it with his forehead. His hair parted slightly a he did this, revealing slightly pointed ears.

"It is an honour to meet you Sir," Alexandra replied, "I guess I am right to assume you are an Elf as well."

"You are very right indeed," Oromir said, "I had the pleasure to teach this young one the Elven arts and how to refine his gift with plants, although I do admit it was not too easy sometimes," he added, giving a mock glare at Yannick who chuckled lightly.

"You are a treeshaper as well?" Alex asked.

"Yes I am," Oromir said, "I must say that I am pleased to finally meet the one who managed to break an Elven heart," he added, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Well young Silverleaf was quite intent on evading the advances of an Elven maiden during his training," Oromir said, grinning as Yannick rolled his eyes, "I must admit it had me puzzled for a while. I do not know many humans who would resist an Elven maiden's advances, but now I understand," he added, making Alex blush when she understood the implied compliment.

"Helin was almost twenty times my age, master," Yannick said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It was hardly different for Aidan and me, Nick," Gran replied, coming to meet them in the small clearing.

"Age is never a barrier for true love," Aidan said as he glided beside her.

"It was not true love," Yannick said, "At least not on my side," he added, taking Alex's hand softly in his.

"I know, Nick," Gran replied, "I was just making a small point."

"Point taken," Yannick replied, smiling, "but I still do not know why you are here, Master," he said to Oromir, "have I failed somewhere?"

"Nothing of the sort, _hirao_," Oromir replied, "In fact I am quite surprised of how well you fared. Not many can face two _Agaryulnaer _(4) and live to tell the tale."

"I had help," Yannick replied.

"I heard that as well," Oromir said, "I am glad that both Altair and Nimloki were there too. Wolves tend to be fierce companions and the bond you share with them both is amazing as well."

"I share a bond with Altair only, Master," Yannick replied, "Nimloki chose to follow me for her own reasons," he added.

"And she seems to have taken you under her wing as well, like Altair," Oromir replied, "But that is not why I am here. I came to give something to your uncle. A favour he asked to Alathea and that she asked me to see done."

"A favour?" Yannick asked feeling puzzled.

"Yes, Yannick," Yves said as he joined them followed by Rozenn and Loïc. He was carrying long package in his hands, made of black cloth and tied with a cord, "A favour that I felt only Elves could get done. And I was much honoured that Gwenaëlle agreed to it."

"The honour was mine, dear Yves," Gran replied, smiling.

Yves smiled back and then turned to face Yannick, who was still standing with Alex at his side, still a bit puzzled by what was happening.

"Yannick, years ago I started to teach you the ways of the sword," he said, "I normally would have taught my own son these but at the time and for reasons you know, this was not possible. You also needed it to help you focus on something else than what had happened to you as well."

Yannick knew what he was referring to, and so did Alex as he felt her squeeze his hand gently. A brief image of Gwen flashed in front of him and he smiled.

"This training was then supplemented by that of Oromir and the Elven arts in both the bow and the blade," Yves continued, "It gave you a speed and finesse that few possess and much of it is no doubt due to the blood in you and your heritage."

"I have still much to learn," Yannick started only to be gently cut by his uncle.

"We all never stop learning, Yannick," Yves said, "But I am glad in saying that you have now surpassed my own skills. Not only that, you have shown a bravery recently using what you have learned that put yourself in danger to protect myself or my daughter and for that I am and always will remain grateful to you. Especially knowing who you faced to do that."

"I could not have done less, Uncle," Yannick replied.

"I know, but your quick thinking and action saved me and Alwena that day," Yves said, "Don't forget that."

"I won't," Yannick said, "And I wont rest until Andrelith is stopped for good either," he added.

"Noble words, Yannick," Aidan said.

"Words that show me that you have reached the end of your training with me," Yves agreed, "And have earned the right to have this," he added, handing the package he had been carrying to Yannick.

The black package was made of smooth black cloth and tied with a black and gold ribbon at one end. He could feel two objects in it and suddenly knew what it was. Opening the pack he took out two swords that bore a distinctive Japanese style to them. Both scabbards were made of smooth black wood and the handles had the same black and gold threads that made an intricate pattern. By looking at the hand guard, he saw that the size of the swords was not their only difference. The longer one had a design with a black and a white wolf on it, while the smaller sword's guard represented a circular pattern of leaves and branches, both of them in very intricate design that left him no doubt that Gran had created those two parts.

"These swords are Japanese Samurai swords," Yves said, "I had them specifically done by a relation of mine in Japan, who specializes in making these the traditional way."

"They're beautiful," Yannick said, mesmerized by them, "But I can't seem to be able to draw them out of their scabbards," he added, trying to unsheathe the longer of the two.

"A treeshaper's weapons are only his to use," Oromir said, letting his sentence trail.

The words got Yannick to check the sword, using his gift and he found the reason it would not unsheathe, part of the scabbard's wood was preventing it. Using his power to smoothen it out he managed to draw the blade free, making it gleam in the morning light that was reflecting in the ceiling's false sky. He saw what had caught the wood, three saw-like teeth at the base of the blade.

"Only a treeshaper will be able to use these blades," Oromir said, "One of the little additions done by the Elves."

Yannick nodded in appreciation of the trick and made the blade twirl, finding it lighter than the swords he had been used to but also very easy to handle.

"Amazing," was all he was able to say as he sheathed the sword.

"The Samurai blades have long been seen as some of the best blades made by Humans," Yves said, smiling, "But in today's modern world, you have more chance to fall on a poor imitation than a true katana."

"And some strengthening of the blades by Elven smiths will ensure that they are both unbreakable," Gran said, "This should prevent bad surprises like the one you got against the bloodsuckers," she added with a little smile.

"I do not know what to say," Yannick replied.

"You do not need to say anything, Nick," Rozenn said kindly, "Your face expression is enough."

"Just know one thing Yannick," Yves said, "The katana is often considered as the soul of the Samurai. A Samurai drawing his sword was like letting his soul blaze free and usually meant that he was down to the last straw. Drawing your sword means that you have exhausted all other means to resolve a situation. Be careful of that."

"I will," Yannick said, drawing the shorter sword and examining the smoothness of the blade. This one was less curved than the katana.

"This sword is known as wakizashi," Yves explained, "It is more made for thrusting than cutting movements like the katana. It is also the one that was used by Samurais for seppuku, or ritual suicide, a way to regain their lost honour in ritual death. Not something I believe you will need but a set of swords always comes in two."

"How do you know so much about Samurais, Uncle?" Yannick asked.

Yves smiled before replying. "I have always been fascinated by that culture, even as a child," he said, "And my father had close relations in Japan so it did not take long for me to persuade him to send me to one of them. There I learned the language and the culture. I could have easily passed for a native, were it not for my height and blond hair," he added, smiling.

"I met Yves during my travel to Japan," Rozenn said, "I was quite surprised to find someone with the same family name than mine there."

"Didn't you know that there were other Silverleafs?" Alex asked, sounding a bit puzzled.

"Until I met Yves, I did not, apart from the Silverleafs descended from Gran and Aidan," Rozenn replied.

"It is quite understandable once you know a bit more about my story, Alex," Aidan said, "In the Middle Ages, to be a wizard and different from other people was seen as a curse. When my 'accidents' started to occur, a friend told me to seek answers in Brocéliande. At the time it was also a forest known for its mysteries and I was told I would probably resolve my problem there."

"And you found out that you were a wizard there," Alex said.

"Yes I did," Aidan replied.

"So how does that tie in with Rozenn not knowing about other Silverleafs?" She asked.

"Why does the wizardry community stay hidden from Muggles?" Gran asked her.

"Because Muggles tend to be afraid of what they do not understand?" Alex replied.

"Exactly," Gran said, "But while our 'modern' times make it easier to accept our kind, the Middle Ages were an entire different affair."

"People were very afraid of the supernatural in those times," Aidan said, "This was made worse by the teachings of the Catholic church at the time. If you did not believe in it, or showed supernatural abilities, you had good chances of getting burned at the stake as a heretic or a follower of Satan. While most wizards knew how to not perish this way, it was not something liked and had our community go in hiding. When I found out I was a wizard and a treeshaper, I knew that I could not return to the English court. To return there could have meant my life and that of my family. And besides, I had other reasons as well," he added, shooting a loving glance at Gran.

"So your family did not keep in touch?" Alex asked.

"You could say this. My father understood my reasons and promised to never reveal the reasons I did not return," Aidan said, "as I was the eldest of the children, I also renounced my inheritance and it went to my brother, Gorion. Yves is descended from this line, but we never came in contact with them, and neither did they."

"This is why I was amazed to encounter a Silverleaf from a line I had never heard of," Yves said, "and while I must say that I first thought it was a joke from some of my friends, but Rozenn soon proved to me that she was indeed a Silverleaf. I think I fell in love with her shortly afterwards."

"But you did not know she was a witch," Alex said.

"Oh no," Yves said, "but she revealed that soon after to me when she had to explain how she could go from Japan to France in record time," he added, winking at Rozenn who chuckled.

"The fact she is a witch never stopped me, you know," Yves continued, "that one is different does not turn a person into a monster. Although Rozenn made a rather pretty one."

"Wise words, Yves," Gran said, "but I think it would be best for us to continue this conversation at the brunch. Twinky has just told me it was served. Will you join us, Oromir?"

"Of course Alathea," the Elf replied.

The groups started towards the door of the training hall but Alex pulled Yannick by the hand, causing him to trail behind.

"So, Mr. Silverleaf," she asked teasingly, "you had an Elven maiden chasing you?"

"Nothing happened you know," Yannick replied, looking slightly worried.

"Relax, love," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "I would not be mad even if something had. Besides, I consider it quite a compliment to know that a beautiful Elven maiden was not enough to make you forget about me."

"I missed that you know," Yannick said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"What?"

"Your teasing," he replied, "No one has ever teased me the way you have, apart maybe from Alwena, but that's a separate case." he added, passing his arm around her shoulder and hugging her softly.

"Glad to know you really missed me," she replied, hugging him back.

They were about to head out of the training room when Twinky the house elf appeared in front of them. She was holding a parcel in her small hands.

"Hello Twinky," Yannick said warmly, "Is there something you have for us?"

"Mistress Silverleaf asked me to give Mistress Dewitt her medallion, Sir," Twinky replied, "Yarry finished applying the charms to it and it is ready," she added, taking the medallion out of the parcel and handing it to Alex.

"Thank you very much, Twinky," Alex said kindly as she took it. It did not feel different, apart maybe for the fact that it looked more new and exuded a little warmth. "It is very nice," she added, passing it around her neck, "Can you give my thanks to Yarry for the job he did?"

"Yes Mistress Dewitt!" Twinky squeaked, looking very pleased.

"And I would like to ask you one favour, Twinky," Yannick said before the House Elf could disaparate, "Would you be so kind to bring my bow and arrows to my room?"

"Of course, Sir," Twinky said, looking as if she had been given a present. She quickly grabbed Yannick's archery set and disaparated.

"She looked very happy that you asked her that," Alex said, shooting a puzzled look at him.

"I usually never let anyone use my gear," Yannick explained, "That created a bit of outrage with the House Elves as they would be more than happy to take care of it for me, but I always did it myself. However, right now, I just want to go to eat and not let my stuff standing around. I know Twinky will take care of it."

"But you did not give her the swords," Alex pointed out, touching handle of one.

"Nope," he replied, "Right now, I think I will keep on wearing them at my belt for a bit. The good thing about samurai swords is that they are more practical to wear than normal Muggle gear. The scabbards are especially pleasant to the touch."

"I can see that," she replied, "I think we should get to the dining hall now. Else they are going to wonder what we are doing," she added, giving him a sly smile.

"I guess you are right." Yannick said, before to follow her out of the training room.

* * *

Alex was standing by a window on the first floor of the manor, looking at the late afternoon sky. While the day had been mostly sunny, clouds had started to gather and it was now grey with a small drizzle coming down like small tears from the sky. It had been a very relaxing day, passed most of the time with Yannick and his family. She had happily reunited with Laure Silverleaf, Yannick's cousin, whom she had become close friend with during the times she had visited the manor with Yannick. Laure was now working as a helper at the wand and staff-master shop in the wizardry village in Brocéliande. Remembering the finesse of Laure's wandwork, it did not surprise her that she had managed to have such a post there.

It felt strange though, the fact that a few days ago she had been without a family. And that now that she was with Yannick again, feeling accepted in his own family, as if she had never left it. She felt very grateful for the way the Silverleafs had accepted her back, despite the grudge she had felt for them for a while.

But somehow she felt this was not the reason she had come here, feeling a bit blue and looking out the window. Maybe the rain? Or perhaps the fact that that weather always reminded her of a certain rainy afternoon in October.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and was about to wipe it away when she felt strong arms embracing by the waist softly from behind.

"You've been crying?" Yannick asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she replied, smiling sadly, "grey afternoon like this one always tend to make me sad, especially if it rains as well."

"Reminds you of you parents?" he asked softly.

She smiled at this, amazed at how easily he had been able to tell what was troubling her.

"Yes, but it is not always a bad memory you know," she answered, "It also reminds me that you were there to comfort me when that happened, and that I never forgot," she added, turning in his arms to pass her arms around his neck.

"Now that I found you again I am never going to let you go," Yannick kissing her softly.

She let herself drown into the feeling it gave her, parting from him only when air was needed.

"I don't mind that at all," she said smiling, "So what have you planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, it will be back to London I guess," he told her, "I need to get back on the case with Sean and there is some key data I need to go over with him and Mr Shacklebot."

"About Andrelith?" she asked, knowing she was right.

"Yes," he answered, "That Forrester was boasting on Friday that they were about to arrest the culprit. From what I know they must have done that now already."

"And you know that they are wrong?"

"Alex, it is not a simple wizard or even a Muggle who is committing these murders," he replied, "It's Andrelith, I am sure of it. And I am also quite certain that Forrester and his men do not stand a chance to catch him. Whoever they arrested is most probably innocent."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to prove that they are wrong," Yannick said, starting to walk with her towards the training hall, "Sean and I got the permission to interrogate the suspect when they have him, thanks to Mr Shacklebot. I trust I'll be able to prove it there."

"I know you'll be able to," Alex replied, squeezing his hand softly.

"Thanks love," he replied, smiling as they entered the hall, "I do wish I knew why Andrelith is back though," he added more seriously, "it would make it easier to predict his moves."

_He is after the knowledge. _

The words resonated in Alex's mind and caused her to stop in the middle of the steps going down the training hall's grounds. She looked towards where she felt the voice had originated from and was surprised to see Nimloki, sitting comfortably under a tree and looking at her with her golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yannick asked, looking at her, clearly at a loss as to why she had suddenly stopped.

"Nimloki," Alex said, pointing at the white wolf.

Yannick turned and suddenly looked surprised. "Well here is something new," he said, "Nimloki has never set a paw in the manor before."

"She talked to me," Alex said.

"What?!" Yannick exclaimed, "She talked to you? How?"

"I'm not sure," Alex said, walking towards the wolf and feeling a bit guilty for not having told Yannick about her event with her the day before, "She did it yesterday too. That's how I found out her name."

"Wow," Yannick said, looking impressed, "I understand Altair when he howls but I never experienced him talking to me."

"I'm not sure I understand either," Alex said, kneeling by Nimloki and starting to pet her gently.

"Well you are the first person I know who is able to pet her," Yannick said, "I mean she has helped me and saved my life. But as far as letting me pet her, nope."

"Nick, what is going on?" Alex asked, "I do not have Elven blood like you. Why would I be able to hear a wolf talking to me?"

"I don't understand it either, love," Yannick said, sitting by her, "Perhaps Gran would be able to explain this."

"I trust I should be able to," Alex heard Gran's voice say.

The Elven lady had appeared at the entrance of the hall, along with Aidan and Oromir. She smiled kindly at Alex and Yannick as she went down the stairs towards them.

"I'd love to know how you do this Gran," Yannick said as he went to meet her, "I did not even detect your presence."

"My dear Nick, I think it will be a long time before you are able to detect an Elf when they don't wish to," Gran said, "Ask Aidan, he is still trying to achieve that," she added, winking at the ghost.

"I'll manage someday," Aidan replied, feigning annoyance.

"As for Nimloki and you, Alex," Gran said, turning to the young woman, "I believe that Oromir will be more able to explain that to you."

"You would be able too, Alathea," Oromir replied.

"Of course I would, old friend," Gran replied, "But passing on knowledge is a privilege of the elders."

"I do not think that a century or two make much of a difference for immortals," Oromir replied, "But I shall explain it to you nonetheless, Miss Dewitt," he added, turning to face Alex, "What do you know about Elven history?"

"Well, Gran explained to where they came from, that they were a space faring race with special abilities and were looking for a planet to settle on peacefully," Alex replied, "She told me that there was an accident that caused them to land in the wrong time and that deprived them of their abilities. Humans attacked them, killing many and they had to hide. After some time one of them found a way to regain her some of her powers and showed her people how to do it," she continued.

"Her name was Timmain," Oromir said, gently cutting her.

"She was the shape shifter?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I see that Alathea taught some basics, good" Oromir said, "Timmain was always strong headed and willing to go where other did not dare explore. After the accident and the attacks of the humans, our kind hid from them. Timmain on the other hand tried to understand why we had lost our magic and saw that eating food from this new land actually brought her strength."

"And she managed to turn into a hawk and catch preys," Alex said. She looked at the Elven master but he motioned her to go on, clearly wanting to see how much she knew. "She found out that eating the flesh of animals brought her more strength and she brought what she had caught to her people. That's how they started to regain some of their powers. That is all I know, I'm afraid," she added, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You already know more than many human, Miss Dewitt, but I'll complete the tale," Oromir said, "Timmain found that to regain ones power, one had to become one with the land. She kept on hunting for our people, soon adopting the shape of a wolf. While in animal form she still regained her Elven consciousness and thus managed to rally other wolves who soon became protectors in a way, keeping the humans at bay."

"So she could become a wolf?" Alex said, "But how does that relate to Nimloki?"

Oromir smiled, "Unfortunately, her constant shape shifting had a drawback and she became more wolf and less Elf each time she changed. One day she did not come back and some of our kind went to look for her. They found her with a wolf pack. She let them approach but none of their healing efforts managed to turn her back into her Elven shape."

"So she remained in wolf form?"

"Yes, she stayed as a wolf, a white she-wolf with golden eyes," Oromir said.

Alex's eyes grew wide in surprise and she looked at Nimloki. The white wolf looked calmly back at her, not saying anything.

"You mean that Nimloki is... Timmain?" she asked, stunned.

"We are not sure of anything, Alex," Gran said, "But what we know is this, there always has been only one known white wolf in Elven history. It was always a she-wolf with golden eyes."

"Being an immortal Elf could mean that she was also immortal in her wolf form," Oromir said, "But I guess this is something we shall never know."

"Andrelith was surprised hen he saw her during his attack on Yves," Yannick said, "She even managed to repel a cold death curse and send it back to him."

"This is why we named her Nimloki," Oromir said, "The white dragon. It is an ability that this one has shown since she re-appeared years ago."

"Andrelith knows of the legend of the white wolf as well," Gran said, "This is why he was startled to see her."

"But how come I can hear her?" Alex asked.

"You can hear her because she wants you to," Oromir said, "This has happened at times with other wolves, but very seldom to humans. You are the first in centuries."

"I could understand Elm Leaf, my own wolf," Aidan said, "It sometimes meant that I heard him talk too."

"It is not a trait akin to humans though," Gran said, "but it is not impossible."

"It still feels a bit weird," Alex said.

"You'll get used to it," Aidan told her.

"You said she talked to you again, Alex," Gran said, "What did she say?"

"She said 'he is after the knowledge'," Alex replied, "I suppose she meant Andrelith."

She saw Gran's face grow serious and observed a similar reaction from Oromir. Aidan glided towards Gran and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It seems your premonition was right, Alathea," Oromir said.

"I had hoped to be wrong," Gran said on a low tone.

"What do you mean, Gran?" Yannick asked, looking puzzled, "What did Nimloki mean by that?"

"By that simple statement she has confirmed the fear I have had since Andrelith came back a year ago," Gran said, "He is after our most precious treasure."

"I don't really see what treasure we have that would interest him," Yannick said, "What would an Elf do with wealth?"

"Wealth is not his goal, Nick," Gran said, "Power is."

"And we have something that will give him the power that he wants?" Yannick asked.

Alex saw Gran share a long look with Oromir and Aidan.

"I think there is no escaping it, love," Aidan answered her silent question.

"I know you would rather not but it is better that they know," Oromir added.

Gran sighed and looked at Alex and Yannick, taking out her white wand.

"Before I do anything, I must tell you that very few know what you are about to see," she said seriously, "Only speak of it when I am around and only when I have agreed to it, even to the family," she added in Yannick's direction, "It is that important and must remain secret.

"I understand Gran," Yannick said.

"I won't tell a soul," Alex said, feeling surprised by Gran's sudden seriousness. In the time she had known her, the Elven lady had never looked that serious.

"Very good," Gran said, "I know I can trust you two, but I had to make a point," she added, smiling softly again.

She turned her back to them and started to make complex motions with her wand, muttering in a language Alex assumed was Elven.

"_Lema ed' ando en' templa,_"she heard her finally say out loud, making a wide circle with her wand. (5)

There was a sudden flash of light that caused Alex to shield her eyes. When she looked again, Gran was standing in front of a large vertical circle encompassing of violet energy that was rippling like water.

"This is a portal we need to use in order for me to show you what you should see," she said to them, "It is quite safe and you will not feel a thing. Aidan and Oromir will be right behind us," she added before to step into the circle and disappear. She was soon followed by Nimloki who went through the portal as well, after having shot a glance at Alex.

"Amazing," she heard Yannick say beside her.

"You did not know about that spell?" she asked him.

"I am afraid that five years is far too less time for me to know all of the Elven lore, love," Yannick said, softly grabbing her hand, "Lets not keep them waiting, shall we?"

"I'll go last so the portal closes behind me," Oromir said.

Alex let herself be pulled gently by Yannick and saw the energy engulfing him as he stepped through, never letting go of her hand. She went through the energy as well, feeling as if passing a wall of warm water, but not feeling wet at all. She instinctively closed her eyes as she did so and when she opened them, she found herself in a wide round room bathed in a warm golden light. It was smaller hat the size of the training hall, at least she thought it was, and after turning in a circle to look, she could see that there were no doors.

What did attract her attention though were two objects floating atop a pedestal in the centre of the room and surrounded in a silver aura. They looked like torah scrolls, but even from where she stood she could see that they were not linked and seemed to be made of stone. She felt herself drawn towards the floating scrolls and as she neared them, she saw ripples of colour emanating from them, along with what looked like ancient writing engraved on them.

"What are these things?" she heard Yannick say behind her.

"These are the most prized relics of the Elves," Gran said, "They are called the scrolls of colour."

"Very few humans know of their existence," Oromir said, coming trough the portal and closing it, "And even less have ever seen them."

Alex turned towards Gran, feeling the questions rushing to her mouth but the Elven Lady stopped her with a hand and a smile.

"I know you want to ask questions, Alex," she said, "But I feel they will be best answered by showing you how we came into possession of the scrolls. Give me your hand and let's form a circle."

Alex did so and saw that Oromir and Yannick had joined them in it. Aidan stayed near them but did not join.

"I already know the story and would anyway not be able to see," he said smiling.

Gran shot him a loving smile before to start chanting an incantation, soon followed by Oromir. Another flash of light appeared in the centre of their circle and engulfed them. The bright light caused Alex to close her eyes as she felt a warm wind blowing on her face. When she opened her eyes, she was sill with Gran, Oromir and Yannick, but they were not in the room anymore, but in a deep forest.

* * *

(1) _Sinome_ = Here (simple Elven summoning spell)

(2) _Hirao_ = Elven for "student"

(3) _Tura_ = Elven for "master"

(4) _Agaryulnaer _= Elven for Bloodsucker, the beasts that attack Yannick in Chapter 9.

(5) _Lema ed' ando en' templa_ = Gate Travel incantation. Summons a gate for travelling in a remote or secret location. For and idea of the way it looks, think Stargate without the intricate circle of stone around it. It's only drawback is its complexity of casting, which is why portkey are usually more replied upon, even by Elves.

_Sorry for the change of layout and the delay in releasing this chapter. I've experienced so trouble to uploadit and when I managed finally, all the formating was gone. Grrr. Hope you enjoy it anyways. ;)_


	16. the legend of the scrolls

Chapter 15: Legend of the Scrolls

--

Alex was looking in front of her. The grove she was standing in was resplendent and pristine. The trees stood high and mighty, seemingly untouched by man. Yannick was beside her, holding her hand.

"This is amazing," she said, "where are we?"

"In an ancient forest it would seem," Yannick replied by her.

"But where are Gran and Oromir?' Alex asked, realizing that they were nowhere to be seen.

"From what I know of this spell, we will see them soon. This is an Elven spell," Yannick said, "She used it with me recently to show me a moment of her past. We are about to see events that happened in her life."

She turned around and found herself facing a small lake that was bordered by trees all around. Movement caught her eyes and she saw that a figure was sitting on a fallen tree by the shore. She could only see his back but his clothing and long black hair with a silver circlet around seemed out of place in the forest. Alex heard noise and turned around to see a person coming out of the woods. She recognized him almost immediately, Oromir.

"Nick? Is this really Oromir?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I trust it must be," Yannick replied, looking mystified, "Seeing that he was also part of the spell and contributed to it, it would make sense that we are seeing some of his memories as well."

"Do you think they can see us?" Alex asked,

"Last time Gran used this spell with me, I was like a ghost and not seen at all," Yannick replied, "We do not even need to walk, the memories will do that for us."

Oromir passed by them, not looking at them but seemingly focussed at the figure on the fallen tree.

"Have they come to a decision Oromir?" the figure said, turning around to face Yannick's teacher.

Alex heard Yannick take his breath sharply. She looked at him, he seemed stupefied.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Alex, this is Lord Elessian Tirielen," Yannick replied, "This is Gran's father."

"Wow" was all she could say as she turned to look at the two Elves.

"Yes, my Lord," Oromir, replied, "The council has rendered its decision and just needs your final vote," he added.

"That was fast," Lord Tirielen replied, "I would have though it to take more time."

"I think Lord Deali made his point clear, my Lord," Oromir replied.

"Spare me the "my Lord", Oromir," Lord Tirielen said, "It does not fit me."

"I would be remiss if I did not use it, you are after all our High Councillor," Oromir replied, "Or I could use "master", which could fit as well."

Alex saw Lord Tirielen smile as he stood up.

"The next one that calls me master will take a fast plunge in the lake," he said, "It is still quite fresh at this time of the seasons," he added.

"I think Varneth still remembers that plunge," Oromir said, "You were never one for titles," he added.

"At least not with friend and family," Lord Tirielen said, "But I do understand the need for it. Shall we head back to the council?" he asked.

"Of course," Oromir said.

They started walking back in the forest, climbing a slow hill. Alex felt drawn with them but still decided to walk, feeling strange at the sensation it caused her.

"Speaking of titles and masters," Lord Tirielen said, "How fares your training?"

"Quite well, I would think," Oromir replied, "Although I am not used to fight without magic," he added.

"You might not always be able to rely on your gift," Lord Tirielen said, "Learning the ways of the sword and the bow can remedy that."

"I trust it does, my Lord," Oromir replied, "Although I am amazed by your daughter's knowledge of it," he added.

Alex saw Lord Tirielen smile at that.

"Alathea has proven quite resourceful in it," Lord Tirielen said, "and from what she told me, you are a fast learner too."

"I am nowhere near her level," Oromir said.

"That is true, but her mother is to blame for that," Lord Tirielen said, "She always was the fighter."

As he said this they reached the top of the hill. Alex suddenly felt overwhelmed by the sight that offered itself to her. Looking at Yannick, she saw that he felt the same. The forest did not stop and in it she could see many buildings, blending themselves perfectly with the trees, which provided a natural camouflage.

"Welcome to an Elven realm, Alex" she heard Yannick say.

"Was it where you went these five years?"

"Not exactly here, but the architecture and choice of setting is similar," he replied.

They followed the two Elves, who had not stopped and were now going down the hill.

"We shall do one detour before we go to the council," Lord Tirielen said.

Oromir did not say anything and just nodded, apparently knowing where the Elven lord wanted to go. They walked through the Elven settlement, Alex and Yannick following them. Alex was amazed by what she saw. The only Elves she had met so far were Gran and Oromir. Now she was immersed in their culture. Even if it was only a memory that was shown to her, it was so real that it was almost overwhelming. She felt Yannick squeeze her hand and looked at him before to smile. He had seen her reacting and was in a way comforting her. Right now, he was her only anchor to the real world.

Soon they entered a clearing in the forest and they saw what looked to be a training ground. She could see a few horses pasturing in enclosures and at one side of the clearing stood targets, some of them with arrows still on them. Before she could wonder why they were left there, movement caught her eye and she saw two figures making swift and precise moves in an empty enclosure.

It was two Elven women that were sparring against one another with swords. One of them looked young per Elven standards. She had long silvery hair tied in a loose tail that reached to her lower back. She was not facing them but something in her movement and looks was familiar to Alex. The other Elf was clearly older but had long honey brown hair that curled softly and were kept clear of her face by a leather headband. The way she was dressed and her face reminded her of a huntress picture she had seen once in a book of legends.

They continued to watch them spar and Alex was amazed by the speed they both had. At one point the younger Elf made an attack forward. The other Elf evaded the attack with surprising ease and made two other moves that disarmed and sent her opponent to the floor. The younger Elf tried to get up but found unable to, the sword of her opponent pointing to her fair throat.

"What did I tell you about that feint, Alathea?" the winner said her hazel eyes looking reproachful.

Alex suddenly knew why she had seemed familiar. The younger Elf was Gran. She looked at Yannick and saw that he was surprised but not as much as she was. He must have recognised her before that.

"Never attempt it on one who knows its parry, I know," Alathea said, "but I did not see any other way to beat you."

"This is why you have much to learn still," the other Elf said, helping her up, "I think we have trained enough for today. Besides, we have an audience," she added, looking at Lord Tirielen and Oromir.

"An impressive display, Galeina," Lord Tirielen said, "I trust Alathea is making good progress."

"Oh that she is, Elessian," Galeina said, smiling, "But I still need to wean her predictability out of her," she added.

"You'll succeed," Lord Tirielen said, passing an arm around her waist, "You are not our best fighter for nothing and she is after all your daughter," he added, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Alex's felt her eyes widen in surprise at that last sentence. Galeina was Gran's mother. Looking at Yannick, she was pleased to see that he was as surprised as her. He had clearly not been expecting this to happen.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

"You bet it is," Yannick replied, "But now I know where Gran learned her skill to the sword from, her own mother."

Alathea took the training sword from her mother and went to set it with her own on a rack that was nearby. She had a cross look when she came back and handed a sheathed sword to her mother, who buckled it around her waist.

"I feel a bit bad on being beaten in front of my own pupil," she said, looking at Oromir.

"There is no shame in losing in such situation, Alathea," Lord Tirielen said.

"I know father," she replied, "have the council come to an agreement?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Quick wits will get you far, Alathea," Lord Tirielen said smiling, "they have, from what Oromir tells me, and I wanted you two to be there to hear their decision."

"Let's not keep them waiting, then," Galeina said, causing them to start walking back to the woods.

Alex and Yannick followed them and after a few minutes walking, they started to hear a lot of noise. They soon saw that Elves were there, standing near a clearing and talking to each other, their conversation seeming very agitated. The noise died down somewhat when Lord Tirielen's group appeared and Elves stood aside respectfully to let them pass. Alex could see that some Elves were dressed differently from the ones the ones she had seen until now. Their clothes seemed more made for towns than for living in a forest.

As they came out in another clearing she suddenly saw what the subject of the conversations was. There was standing a huge castle, bigger than Hogwarts and quite taller. It was made of a stone that sent many shimmering sparkles with the light, as if it was made of rainbow crystal. Lord Tirielen's groups continued to walk towards it, heading to what seemed to be the entrance. It was guarded by two Elves in full armour. She could not see their face fully but they seemed impressive with their spears and long shields. The two guards cleared the way to let them come in, Alex and Yannick following them.

The doors closed after them and Alex was once again overwhelmed by what she saw. Inside the castle was completely made of stone. She could not see wood or other materials. It felt weird and bare but in a way the light that the stone emitted gave a warm feeling to the place. They walked up some stairs and as they went up, Alex looked closely to the stone. She suddenly saw that there were no seams to be seen anywhere, as if the stone had been shaped. She was about to ask Yannick how this was possible when she remembered that he could shape trees and that Gran possessed the ability to shape metal. The stone looking this way meant that Elves were also able to shape stone.

There were other Elves in the castle as well. They all stepped away as Lord Tirielen's group passed by and Alex could see that they were dressed with clothing that was similar to that of the other Elves she had seen in the clearing. She suddenly started to wonder how many Elves could actually live in such castle, but before she could ask Yannick, Lord Tirielen's group came to the entrance of a room.

At the door stood what Alex assumed was an Elf. He was dressed in full armour, as the guards of the castle entrance but his looked more impressive. His helmet sported a crest made of long black threads that came down behind him like hairs. His hands rested on a long sword which blade touched the floor and pommel reached to his chest. His eyes were serious but Alex could not see any animosity in them. He clearly looked like an Elf that was ready for anything and she felt safe to assume that he was not a warrior to trifle with.

"Lord Aneali," Lord Tirielen said, greeting the Elf.

"Lord Tirielen," Lord Aneali replied, bowing his head slightly, "Your council has reached a decision and is only awaiting you to reveal it."

"Let's not make them wait then," Lord Tirielen said.

Aneali turned and touched the door, causing it to open. The group entered a circular room. Seated at a throne-like chair, an Elf with long blond hair, dressed in blue clothes. Alex saw him smile when Lord Tirielen entered the room. Next to him was another Elf who looked older, with white hair. He was standing next to the first Elf and looked like an advisor. On the first Elf's left was an Elven maiden with jet black, tied in a pony tail. She bore a resemblance to the first one.

Seated around the room were other elves. They were however dressed in a way that told Alex that they were from the same group than that of Gran's. Oromir took his place in the room and Lord Tirielen did the same. Gran and her mother took a seat next to the door while Lord Aneali stayed standing next to them. Alex was next to him and she shot a look at Yannick. He seemed to be looking at one Elf in particular.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have seen him before," Yannick replied, "But I can't seem to place it."

Lord Tirielen spoke before she could reply.

"Oromir has told me that the council has come to an agreement."

"They have, my Lord," an Elf to his left said, "The discovery of the Ship of Light by Lord Deali's people has brought back the age of travelling and discovery. The accident brought our kind at the wrong time to this plant. The ship will now enable us leave this world and meet our true destiny."

"So all Elves should leave then?" Lord Tirielen asked.

"No, my Lord," the Elf continued, "While many amongst us crave to leave the world, there are those who have come to call this world, home. It is of the belief of the council that all Elves be given a choice whether to follow Lord Deali's people or remain on this world here."

"It is a sound decision and I would be a fool to oppose it," Lord Tirielen said, "let it be announced to the rest of the Elves present."

The Elf that had first spoken nodded and stood, going out of the room with two others.

"Well Deali," Lord Tirielen said, "the council has reached a decision. When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as the ones who wish to leave are ready, Elessian," the elf on the throne said, "but we will wait the time it takes. There is no need to rush things either."

"Wisely spoken, my Lord," the Elf standing next to Deali said.

"There is however something I must transfer to you before this happens," Deali said, "A personal matter," he added, gravely.

"Leave us please," Ellesian said.

All the elves in the room stood, with the exception of the advisor, the Elven maiden next to Deali, Lord Tirielen's family and Oromir. Another Elf seemed to hesitate and looked at Lord Tirielen.

"You too, Jorelien," Lord Tirielen said.

The Elf bowed his head in submission and left, but Alex could detect some regret in his eyes. She looked at Yannick and saw that he was under shock,

"Nick?"

"Alex, this was Andrelith," Yannick said, sounding shocked, "This was before he got cast out of the Elven race."

"No wonder he looked familiar to you," Alex replied.

Yannick nodded in agreement and they looked back at the remaining Elves in the room.

"You should be wary of that Jorelein, brother," Deali said to Elessian, "his lust for knowledge is evident and while it is a good trait, it can also become a menace."

"I know, Deali," Elessian said, "But it is a matter that can wait."

"Yes it can," Deali said, "What I have to pass on to you is something we thought had disappeared with the original incident. However, when the ship was found, it was there, untouched."

"What are you talking about?" Elessian asked, looking puzzled.

Deali smiled a little bit and extended his hand. Alex felt a slight tremor course through the room and gasped as she saw a hole form where had been a prefect floor. From it rose the two scrolls that she had seen in the room Gran had brought her and Yannick to. Looking at the people in the room, she could tell that they were surprised and amazed, apart from the two Elves with Deali. Elessian had stood up and gone near the scrolls, looking at them as if he had a hard time to believe they were there.

"This is amazing," he said turning to Deali, "The knowledge of the Elves, there, intact."

"Yes," Deali said, "But we cannot take them with us," he added gravely.

"Why not?" Gran asked.

"The scrolls of colours were designed with the ship, to tell the story of the Elves and how we came to this place," Deali's adviser said, "We cannot take them because the journey that brought us here in the first place is ended. Our new journey requires the use of new scrolls, ones that will tell our tale from this word to the next. This is why we are leaving these old scrolls here, in your care."

"Thank you, Aelh," Deali said, "There is another reason why we are leaving these scrolls in your care, brother. While we left our island, we had to take care of the final resting place four my daughter's husband. The scrolls show the way to get there."

"I was saddened to hear of Aedfili's passing, Aelene," Galeina said to the Elven maiden next to Deali, "he was a man of much worth and he will be missed."

"Thank you," Aelene said.

"Aedili was left resting on his ship, like he would have wanted it," Deali said, "The chest was left there as well."

Alex heard Elessian draw a sharp breath and look at Deali with something near to horror in his eyes.

"This is madness, brother," he said, "What is in it is much too dangerous to be left unattended. It could be discovered by anyone! And think what would happen?"

"Would you prefer that we take it with us?" Deali asked, "So it could fall prey to anyone we might encounter on our journey?"

"No, of course not," Elessian replied, "But why not destroy it?"

"Because we cannot," Deali said, "If it were in our power to do so, such artefact would have been destroyed the moment it was created."

"But then, why leave us with a way to find it?" Glaeina asked.

"Because as Elessian said, It is too dangerous to leave unattended," Deali said solemnly, "We are leaving the scrolls with you as safe keeping and in doing so passing the watch of the Orb to you and your people, brother."

Elessian looked at Deali for a while, not saying anything. He then nodded in assent.

"It is a wise decision, Deali," he said, "Please forgive my earlier outburst."

"You should have seen my first reaction when I first saw the artefact," Deali said, "Your reaction is fully justified."

"In the meantime we will be reassured to know the artefact under good watch," Aehl said.

"Only the people in this room are to know about it," Elessian said, "And if one shall pass away, the rest must instruct only the most trusted ones in the secret of the scrolls," he added.

"It shall be done so, my Lord," Oromir said.

"I hope you have a safe journey, uncle Deali," Gran said, "You too Aelene," she added to the Elven maiden.

"I fear I shall not leave on this journey Alathea," Aelene replied with a sad smile.

"Daughter?" Deali asked, looking surprised.

"My place is not in the stars father," she replied, "You know it since I married Aedfili, it is here on this world that I have come to call home."

Deali softly took his daughter by the shoulders and looked at her for a moment.

"I had feared you might say this, Aelene," he said, "But what shall you do then?"

"I am hardly defenseless, father" she replied, "Besides, I was hoping to be able to remain here, at least for a little while if it is possible."

"Elves have never closed the door on other Elves, Aelene," Elessian said, smiling kindly, "You can remain with us for as long as you wish."

"Then I am relieved in knowing that my daughter is staying amongst family," Deali said, "And I approve of you decision, daughter, as I approved of your wedding," he added, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you father," Aelene replied, looking somewhat relieved.

"Come then," Elessian said, "Let the scrolls rest here for the time being. I shall see later that they are transferred to a safe place. For now, we shall rejoice and celebrate the return of the Ship of Light and the new horizon that it offers to the ones who will answer its call."

Deali smiled and with a wave of his hand, sent the scrolls down in the hole they had risen from. The hole closed right after, leaving a smooth looking stone that left no clue of what was there. He joined with the group and they left the room. As they did so, ale saw that her vision was starting to blur and soon, she found herself back into the circular room, along with Yannick, Gran and Oromir.

"This was amazing," Alex finally managed to say, "I had heard that such spell existed but I did not know they could show tings so vividly. I heard that the wizards of Atlantis had a similar spell,"

"Yes they had," Gran said, "and it derived from our own. This is all the more logical when you know that they were neighbours to my Uncle's people."

"So these scrolls," Yannick said, "These are what Andrelith is after?"

"Yes, they are," Gran replied, "As you saw, Andrelith had a minor role in the Elven council, and you saw that he was present the day the scrolls were handed to my father. While he never was into the secret of where they were kept, he must have figured that it had passed on to the Silverleafs, seeing that I was my father's only child."

"Andrelith was cast out of the Elven race for the reasons you know, Yannick," Oromir said, "His thirst for knowledge never was a problem until the War of the Unicorn. When he got captured and tortured by our enemies, something must have broken in him and he became the monster you now know. We did not see it at first, for he kept it hidden and I must admit that we were blind to some of his moves. His cold blooded murder of Lord Tirielen was unfortunately the event that opened our eyes to his madness, and the reason we cast him out."

Alex felt Yannick's hand tense in hers. He had told her before of the truth about Andrelith but to hear it again, having this time just seen Lord Tirielen and his kindness was hard to bear, even for him.

"And now he is back," Yannick said, "And we hold what he wants."

"Yes, Yannick," Gran said, "Although it pains me to say, we have had what Andrelith seeks all along now."

"Andrelith was always thirsty of knowledge," Oromir said, "Even before his capture in the war. His torture however corrupted him and we saw that only too late. Lust for power drives him now."

"And he seeks the scrolls?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Oromir replied.

Alex saw Yannick's eyes widen in realization of something.

"I came to realize one thing during my investigation of the case," he said, "there was one common link to all the murders, except one."

"What do you mean, Yannick?" Aidan said, gliding closer.

"All the people murdered were either historians or archaeologists," he said, "And at the last scene of the crime, I found a book, filled with legends, both Muggle and Wizard ones. It contained a word for word transcript of the Elven Way, in Elven."

"A coincidence?" Oromir asked.

What was the victim's name, Yannick?" Gran asked.

"Mc Shane, Arnold Mc Shane," he replied.

Alex saw Gran pale at the name.

"The name on the book," she said, "it was Algesiam Mc Shane, was it not?"

"Yes," Yannick said, "I remember seeing the same book in your study," he added.

"I had feared this would happen," Gran said, "I had asked Algesiam to not write this book, but he did. He gave me the copy I have, saying it was the only one. It would seem that he lied."

"Do you think Andrelith knew?" Yannick asked.

"He must have in a way," she answered, "and all the other victims connect you say?"

"All of them to history," Yannick confirmed, "Except one, a Muggle with no ties to the Wizard world or history, killed by magic."

"Like the others?" Oromir asked.

"No, he choked to death," Yannick replied.

"I can think of a few curse that would cause that," Aidan said.

"Uncommon for Andrelith to use them though, his methods are usually more brutal," Gran added.

"But they are not beneath him," Oromir said.

"No, you are right my friend," Gran said.

Alex looked at the scrolls, floating at the centre of the room, bathing it with the light that reflected of them.

"But why the scrolls?" she asked, "What's so special about them that would make him want to get them?"

"Do you remember what their purpose is?" Gran asked.

"They are a record of the Elven history, even before the accident," Alex replied.

"Yes, but what else?" Gran asked again.

"They give a map to the artefact," Yannick said in a low voice, "The one that Deali gave your father's people to watch over."

"Exactly," Gran said.

"And the artefact is what Andrelith is trying to get?" Alex asked.

"We are not sure," Gran said, "I somehow doubt that he has even knowledge of its existence. But he is after the scrolls of colour, that's for certain."

"And if he gets his hands on them, then he would be able to find the artefact, is that it?" Yannick said.

"Yes," Gran replied.

"I do not know what that artefact is," Yannick said, "But seeing your father's reaction to Deali's decision to leave it here on earth, it must be powerful, and too dangerous to leave in his hands."

"The artefact is known as the Orb of Aedfili," Gran said, "And it is the last known remaining artefact of the Builders."

"The Builders?!" Alex said, clearly sounding amazed.

"Yes," Gran said, "I can see by your reaction that you are familiar with the subject," she added.

"There are a few books about them in the Hogwarts library," Alex said, "I must say that I was always eager to read anything on them. The simple fact of wizards being able to do magic without wands was a fascinating concept sounded too otherworldly and I tried to understand it. The books do not really clarify it though."

"I doubt that they would," Gran replied, smiling lightly, "The builders suffered a catastrophe much before recorded history started in the wizard world."

"What happened to them?" Alex asked.

"They were wiped out, by their own stupidity," Oromir said, "Very few of them survived and Aedfili was one of them."

"So he was the last of the Builders," Alex said.

"The last of a powerful line," Gran said, "But the gift of the Archimagi is coming to life again. There has been one born to this world that possesses the power of the Archimagi and he has used them for much good. He is known as the Entropist."

"I know him!" Yannick said, "I met him at the Hogwarts reunion. He seems to be a good man."

"He is," Gran replied, "As we have kept watch before on the Archimagi, we have kept watch on the ones who possessed the entropy gift as well. The Entropist is the first to be that powerful since the last King of Atlantis. But he is by far not the last one. More are being revealed with each passing year. Entropy is slowly coming back amongst us. I only hope that this time, the folly of the Archimagi will not re-occur."

"Wise words, Alathea," Oromir said, "We will keep watch as always. But this time, we will be prepared to act if events require it."

"I hope it never comes to this, my dear friend," Gran replied, "But you understand now Nick, why Andrelith must never put his hands on the scrolls," she added, turning to face him.

"I do," Yannick replied, "And I believe it is more than urgent that we catch him to prevent this."

"I know you will manage, Nick," Gran replied with a small smile. "But I must still caution you to not underestimate him. Who knows how strong he has become since the last time he was seen. Not to mention that I sincerely doubt that he has all his senses anymore. Andrelith is dangerous, in many more ways than you can think. If Andrelith acquires the scrolls, he may find where the Orb is hidden. If he seizes the Orb, I fear all will be lost," she added darkly.

"I know, Gran," Yannick replied, "And it is one more reason for me to find and stop him. I am sure that Sean will help me on this. It is his case after all."

"Stubborn but not stupid," Oromir said, "He reminds me of you at that age, Alathea," he added.

"Thanks you my friend," Gran replied with a smile, "You now both know the legend of the scrolls and why they are the Elves' most guarded artefacts."

Alex looked at Yannick. He seemed as impressed by her by what Gran and Oromir had just revealed to them. But she still had one question she wanted to ask.

"Yes Alexandra?" Gran asked before she could say anything.

"In the vision, we saw an Elven lady named Galeina," Alex started, "I also understand from the vision that she was your mother. What happened to her, if that is not too bold to ask."

"I figured you would ask that," Gran replied, smiling kindly, "Galeina was my mother. She was also one of the best fighters of our clan. My father learned from her and so did I. I passed on my knowledge to others, Aidan and Oromir being two of them. Both her and my father were firstborn on this world. This means they were part of the first generation of Elven children this world saw. While my father developed a magic gift, she did not, but on the other hand became a very skilled huntress and warrior."

"I could definitely see that," Yannick said.

"I am sure you could," Gran said, "She trained with me everyday, without fail. Even the Ship of Light coming back to us did not break our routine. I know that her training is what saved my life countless time."

"I don't recall seeing her in the first vision you showed me though," Yannick said.

Alex knew what he was referring to. He had told her about that vision earlier this day.

"I know, Nick, and there is a reason for that," Gran said, "She was leading or scouts. That day, they had to actually capture an artefact from the Warlocks, one that would doom their goal. They succeeded, but not without a cost."

"You mean that…" Alex started.

"No, she survived," Gran said, "But one of our own was captured that day and while he later returned, this event changed him forever."

"Andrelith," Yannick said.

"Yes," Gran confirmed, "He managed to escape from his captors, but not after suffering horrible torture from them. This led him to nurse a deep hatred for humans afterwards. This hatred, compounded with his lust for knowledge created the perverted being that we know now."

"Like Deali predicted," Yannick said.

"Yes," Gran replied darkly, "And the day he murdered my father, his prediction hit us with even more reality."

She paused for a moment, apparently searching for her words. Alex could see that the memory still caused her pain.

"My mother blamed herself a lot for this event," Gran continued, "You see, she was the one in charge of the scout group that captured the artefact. Andrelith was part of that group. My mother saw his capture as a failure on her part. When he came back to us, she was relieved to see him alive. His heinous act some centuries after was a sharp blow for her. Not only did she lose her husband, but she also blamed herself for not having seen Andrelith for what he actually was in the first place."

"But it was not her fault," Yannick said.

"True, it was not," Gran replied, "But after my wedding with Aidan and the funeral of my father, my mother grew more distant with the clan. She started to explore more around Brocéliande and always alone. We respected her vow for solitude until one day she disappeared in the Mist."

"The Mist?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Gran replied, "They are a mysterious event in this forest that many believe linked to Merlin. It is thought that they were created by Nimue herself. She was a powerful Elf, also known as the Lady of the Lake and was Merlin's love. She disappeared around the same time as Merlin. No one really knows what happened but one can only suspect."

"Another unsolved mystery?" Yannick asked, smiling lightly.

"Indeed," Gran replied, "And it is one that I will be glad to resolve one of these days," she added, smiling as well.

"I trust you will, love," Aidan said, "And I will be there to witness it with you."

"I hope you will let me know when this occurs," Alex said, smiling as well, "I have always been fascinated by the Arthurian legends."

"Then the Silverleaf library has many books that will be of interest for you, Alexandra," Gran replied, "Some that I am sure that the Brotherhood of the Unicorn would pay dearly to actually have," she added.

Alex was about to reply to this when Nimloki came at the centre of the circle they still formed. The white wolf looked at her with it golden eyes.

_History is known, the time for action has come__,_ Alex heard clearly in her head.

"I heard that!" Yannick said.

Gran smiled, apparently having been able to hear this as well.

"This is because of the power of the scrolls," She explained, "They are magical artefacts and enhance the power of those near them. I think Nimloki is reminding us of that. It is best that we go back to Silverleaf Manor."

"I shall ready the portal," Oromir said, standing up.

The Elf soon had summoned the portal and after looking back at them, stepped in it. Nimloki followed him and so did Yannick and Alex. Gran was last, closing it behind her and leaving again the Scrolls of Colour, untouched by time and guarded by the powerful Elven wards.

--

_Galeina: I looked a while for a name for Gran's mother and finally found this. It is Elven for "to celebrate happiness"._

The story and legend of the Builders can be found in the fic Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos from Entropist. Link to it is on my website, ficworld.


	17. Setbacks

Chapter 16: Setbacks

--––-

Yannick apparated in the Ministry of Magic mid morning on the next Monday, Alex and him had stayed overnight at Silverleaf Manor and eaten breakfast there early. While he had gone directly to the Ministry, she had gone to her apartment to pick up things that she would need for her Quidditch training. She had gotten him to promise to come to pick her up for lunch, promise that he had been very willing to make. Smiling at the memory, he took out his wand to hand it to the Auror at the wand checking desk, but the man smiled and waved him through.

"No need to check your, Mr Silverleaf," the man said, "I can hardly imagine Dominic's son coming here for trouble."

"Thanks," Yannick replied, before to head towards the elevators that would take him down to level where Sean was working. He was quite certain that his friend had arrived and was eager to get back to work with him.

The week end at the Manor, while extremely relaxing for him and Alex, had also proven quite useful. He had arranged with Gran to let her know of the heading the case would take and of any new clue that would be uncovered. Of course, that would wait until Sean and he would get back the case but he was quite certain they would achieve this today. Forrester and his people were hunting the wrong person and were bound to have arrested him. This meant that Sean and his team would be able to cross examine him and Yannick knew that he had the evidence needed to show that Forrester had arrested an innocent.

He let the flurry of owls and messages exit the elevator before him and headed towards Sean's office. As he had predicted he found his friend at his desk, which was piled up with papers.

"Hey Sean," he said as he entered, "anything new?"

"Nick, glad to see you mate," Sean replied, "But nothing new on the case yet though. How are you?"

"Doing quite a bit better than a few days ago," Yannick said, smiling.

"Only a bit better?" Sean asked, teasingly, "I'll be sure to repeat that to Alex," he added.

"Alright, alright! I feel way better," Yannick said, laughing, "And I want to thank you and Cynthia for that. Without you two's help, I would have blown it royally."

"Glad to have helped, mate," Sean replied, "And anything else would have been a waste really. You two are meant for each other."

"I realize that now," Yannick said, "Right now I can't imagine my life without her."

"I can relate the feeling," Sean said, "And I highly suggest you repeat these words to her one of these days. She'll love that."

"I do think I will," Yannick replied, "How are the kids?"

"Pure angels," Sean said, glowing with pride, "And Cynthia is positively beaming since they were born. I don't think I have ever seen her that happy."

"I'm really happy for you two," Yannick said, "And Ethan and Eowyn are beautiful babies mate. They have your hair but I bet you they will have their mother's charm. A heartbreaker pair for Hogwarts?"

"That will be in a while," Sean replied, chuckling, "But I am not against the idea. If you and Alex are quick enough, they will be in the same year as yours," he added, winking at Yannick.

"May I remind you that we only have been back together for a few days?" Yannick said, "Give us some time!" he added, trying to sound falsely offended.

"Five galleons that your first will be a boy," Sean said.

"You're on, Sean," Yannick replied, chuckling, "But this is still in a while. There are things to do first, like getting our hands on our murderer."

"I fully agree," Sean said, turning a bit more serious "Was your trip to Silverleaf manor good in getting more leads?"

"Yes," Yannick replied, "And I have got a clue on who is committing the murders and why as well. The only problem is while the case is in Forrester's people hands, ours are tied and we cannot really do anything on the case."

"True," Sean said, "But if you are able to show that the person they arrested is innocent, we will be able to get it back if all goes well."

"Do we know when we will be able to see him?" Yannick asked.

"Not right away, that is sure," Sean replied, "They are still interrogating him and Mr Shacklebot has people there who will let us know as soon as we can come to do so. He will be coming with us as well."

"That is good," Yannick said, "I think having him on our side will help us on resolving the case. He should be overall director."

"He would be," Sean replied, "But right now, the Ministry still needs a good cleaning from Fudge's era. And the current events are not really helping either."

"What do you mean?" Yannick asked.

"Well, it would seem that some elements in the Ministry are Hades bent on getting Ambrosius out of office," Sean replied darkly, "They are blaming him each time something goes wrong."

"The clique Octavius is part of?"

"Yeah, although Octavius is not the one who seems to be leading them," Sean said, "Devin Stiller is the main figure of the group. Rumour has it that he wants Ambrosius' job."

"He'll have a hard time on that one," Yannick said, "Ambrosius has some pretty heavy allies, Dumbledore being one of the most influent one."

"That I know mate," Sean replied, "But Stiller is scary. He does not seem to care that events prove him wrong. He will always blame the Minister or one of his allies for a mistake. Even if one in his own clique created the trouble in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sean said darkly, "You heard of the magical snake problem right at Christmas?"

"Dad mentioned it in passing when he was at Silverleaf manor," Yannick said, "He did not go into much details but it was enough to keep him there during the Christmas, so it must have been big."

"Right, we were very lucky no Muggle media picked up that one," Sean said, snorting, "A huge snake in the middle of the London streets, with Muggles all around to be terrified, take pictures and all, not the best way to spend a Christmas night."

"And one of Stiller's clique created that one?" Yannick said, "I hope he got sacked for that."

"That is the worse of it," Sean said, "the git is still Ministry employee, working as personal assistant to Stiller."

"Who the hex is it?" Yannick asked.

"Malfoy," Sean replied, sounding disgusted at the name.

"WHAT!?" Yannick shouted, "This slime is working in the Ministry?! He should be in Azkaban at the very least! I still cannot believe he had the guts to show up at the reunion last year."

"He got his new post at the beginning of the year," Sean continued, "It created an uproar with a number of people, I can tell you, especially with the ones who were in Hogwarts at the time of the rebellion. Anyhow, Stiller keeps on claiming that Malfoy is innocent and had no hand in the rebellion, that people used this to get him in trouble because of his father."

"Tell me you are joking," Yannick said, not believing what he was hearing.

"I am not mate," Sean replied darkly, "You get why I am saying the Ministry is in serious need of cleaning."

"I see that," Yannick agreed, "Let's hope that we get to examine this guy soon, so we can show Forrester's true competence and get the case reassigned to us."

"I'm afraid this will have to wait a bit longer," Kingsley's voice was heard from the door.

The two friends turned to look at him. The tall black Auror seemed annoyed and to Yannick, did not seem to have gotten much sleep.

"They are still interrogating him, sir?" Sean asked.

"That they are," Kingsley replied, "and it does not seem that they will be finished until mid afternoon at least."

"Mid afternoon?!" Sean exclaimed, "What the hex are they doing that will take them that long, writing a book about his life?"

"Probably," Kingsley answered, "I think they are more trying to get him to admit the murders. From the little I saw of this fellow, he has no clue what has come down on him."

"So they are delaying until they have something they can use," Yannick said.

"That is my guess too," Kingsley said, "Anyhow, I thought I would let you two know. It is soon lunch time and I don't want you to linger here waiting for an interview that will most probably come at the end of the day. So go and eat and I'll get word to you when we can see the man they arrested."

"Thanks chief," Sean replied.

"You're welcome," the tall black Auror said, before to turn to leave out of the office, "And Sean?"

"Yes chief?"

"Give Cynthia my congratulations," Kingsley said, "I am very happy for both of you," he added before leaving.

Sean stayed silent a moment and then spoke. "Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Actually yes," Yannick replied, "I am picking up Alex at her training stadium so we can have lunch. Don't really know where we will go after though."

"Why don't you two come over to eat at the house?" Sean offered.

"Cynthia will probably still need to rest," Yannick said.

"Cynthia?!" Sean exclaimed, "No way, mate! A day after delivering she was already up and about. She did not even let me cook the meals."

"Well I can understand that," Yannick replied, smiling, "Knowing your cooking."

"Very funny Silverleaf," Sean shot back, "Just so you know, I still cooked half of what we ate last time you were there for lunch."

"I know Sean," Yannick replied, "It's a deal then. I pickup Alex and we meet at your house to eat," he added, standing up to leave.

"Good, I'll be off in a few minutes to warn Cynthia and help her cook," Sean said.

"That is if she lets you..." Yannick replied by the door, smiling slyly.

"Out of my sight Silverleaf," Sean said in mock annoyance.

--

The bludger came at her very fast but an accurate hit sent it away even faster. Alex looked at it narrowly missing Jonathan and smiled internally. She had to keep the pressure on the seeker so as to prevent him on finding the snitch and so far, she had done a good job at it. Anna on the other hand was training in a more elaborate way, one bludger having been charmed to come at her only. So far she had only been hit twice by it, which was pretty good for an hour of training.

Alex saw Jonathan leaning more on his broom in order to pick up more speed; he had seen the snitch, which was hovering close to the ground, at the centre of the pitch. She hit a bludger at him, making it pass just over his head, but this time he kept his course and managed to snatch the snitch, ending their training session. He made a short turn and headed towards the changing room.

"Thanks for the pressure," he said as he passed by her.

"You're welcome," she answered back.

She still had some time to kill before Yannick would come to pick her up so she decided to do a similar drill than Anna and charmed the bludger that she had been using to come at her.

"Well, you look in a good mood today," she heard Angelina say behind her as she sent the bludger flying away for the third time.

"You could say so," she replied, "I think Jonathan did not lose his edge during the holiday season."

"Good to hear," Angelina said, "Bobby is just now checking out the new substitute chasers we signed on before the break. I reckon they should make it."

"They did not look too bad from where I could see them. However," she said, swinging at the oncoming bludger again, "I did not look at them the whole time, so I'll take your word for it."

"Seeing how you and Anna performed today, I'd say that we are all set for our next game then," Angelina, "Hentown is in for a surprise."

"Their seeker is good," Alex pointed out.

"Not as good as Harry," Angelina said, "And the falcons are the only ones who beat us this year," she added.

"Well, lets still be cautious," Alex answered preparing to hit the oncoming bludger, "It would not be the first time a team loses by underestimating… what the?"

The bludger had suddenly made a wild turn to the left and shot towards one of the stands, Anna's following suit from her side of the field. Alex felt her body go cold when she saw who they were aiming for.

"Nick!! Look out!!"

--

Yannick heard Alex's warning and turned towards her, just in time to see the bludgers coming at him. The first one was mere meters away and his reflex was to take out his sword and cut the bludger in half as it came to him, the two iron halves bouncing harmlessly in the stands behind him. The second one was a bit further away and he had enough time to take his wand out to deal with it.

"Finite incantanem," he enounced. The spell hit the bludger squarely, causing it to drop to the ground harmlessly.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Alex who was coming towards him on her broom, followed closely by Angelina.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she reached him, getting off her broom and looking him over for any hits.

"I'm fine, Alex," he said as he sheathed his sword, "Although the welcoming committee was unexpected, to say the least," he added with a smile.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to include you on the list of approved watchers," Alex replied, with a wince.

"List of approved watchers?"

"We had some trouble a few years back with people apparating discreetly in the stands to watch our training," Angelina Johnson said, "Most of the time it was harmless but we also had people doing this to spy on our tactics."

"To counter this, Bob, our captain, bewitched the bludgers. They'll come at anyone whose name is not on the list," Alex continued, "I forgot to add you on it and this is why they aimed for you."

"That is pretty harsh, is it not?" Yannick asked, "I mean, that means they attacks anyone else. You did not get any problems with that?"

"Well, there was a few unfortunate accidents when we implemented this a few years back, Angelina said, "but now it is common knowledge and people have accepted it."

"Next time I will just try to come in the old fashion way," Yannick replied, "By the entrance."

"That would be more advisable," Angelina replied, grinning, "So, Alex. Will you finally introduce me to this young man here?"

"Of course," Alex replied, "Angie, this is Yannick Silverleaf, my boyfriend. Yannick, meet Angelina Johnson, chaser and deputy captain of our team."

"Please to meet you," Yannick said, extending his hand.

"Same here," Angelina replied, taking his hand and shaking it, "So, I guess he is the reason you have been in such a good mood today?" she asked Alex, who blushed a little but smiled nonetheless.

"You definitely could say that," Alex replied, passing her arm around Yannick's waist and hugging him softly.

"What happened here?" A male voice was heard.

They turned to see the rest of the team coming to them, Bob in the lead.

"Nothing to worry about, Bob," Alex said, "I just forgot a detail that almost landed Yannick here, in St Mungo's."

"The bludgers attacked him as he apparated in the stands," Angelina explained, "But he managed to neutralize them before they could harm him. Very good reflexes I might add." she said at Yannick's attention.

"Is that one of the bludgers?" Anna asked, pointing at the two black semi spheres next to them, "How did that happen?"

"I… cut it in half, with this," Yannick said, unsheathing his katana so they could see the blade.

"You cut it?!" Bob said in disbelief, "Mate, these are metal balls. That must be some blade!"

"There is very little that can break it," Yannick said, as he re-sheathed the katana.

"That's it! I know who that guy is!" Jonathan said, "You're the one the papers dubbed the 'guardian angel'. You are the one who saved Alex when we played the Cannons."

Yannick nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I guess we owe you our thanks then," Bob said, "Your intervention saved us from losing a very good beater for the next few games," he added, causing Alex to blush a bit at the implied compliment.

"You're exaggerating, Bob," she replied.

"I don't think so really," Angelina said, "My father was telling me that the team right now was probably better than what it was when Ludo Bagman was on it, and he made a special point on the beaters," she added at Alex's and Anna's attention.

"Bagman played for England as well, right?" Yannick asked.

"Yes he did, and Angelina selected on it this year," Ted said.

"I reckon that with a team England has assembled, we should be good to win the cup," Jonathan said.

"Knowing that your beating is better than what it was in Hogwarts, I'm surprised you were not picked too," Yannick said to Alex.

"Let's say that I had a few things on my mind," she replied, kissing him on the cheek to soften her remark, "But you are welcome to help me improve so it happens for the next one," she added, winking at him.

"You don't even need to ask, love," Yannick said, smiling.

"Okay team, time to hit the showers before lunch," Bob said.

Alex kissed Yannick one last time before to go with the rest of her team and Yannick stayed in the stands, sitting down and taking out a book he had gotten from Gran. Seeing that he was sure that Andrelith was behind the murders, it would not hurt to read on Elven spells and creatures.

He was turning the fourth page when he heard someone walking. Looking up he saw Angelina coming towards him, dressed in casual clothes.

"Done already?" he asked.

"I was more observing the new people we signed on for substitutes should we need any," Angelina replied, leaning back on the stand's railing, "Does not take much to get clean from that."

"I guess Alex will be a while more then," Yannick replied.

"I think so too and actually, I wanted to talk to you about her," Angelina said.

"Really?" Yannick asked, surprised.

"Yes. You might not have seen it already, but I kind of took her under my wing when she came on this team," Angelina said, "That was a year after her graduation. She played as substitute beater in Puddelmere but the coach of that team at the time was really harsh and Alex was not playing as good as she is playing now. Cho Chang recommended her to me and I talked with Bob to take her in."

"You took her in while Puddelmere had not?" Yannick asked, curious.

"As I said, the coach of that team at the time was harsh, too harsh for my taste," Angelina said, "Cho on the other hand had played with Alex when they were in Ravenclaw and she knew what she was really worth. That's why I convinced Bob to give her a chance on the team. I can't say I regret it as she has proven to be a real asset to the team."

"She's good," Yannick said, "I saw that when I was in Hogwarts."

"You were in Hogwarts?" Angelina asked, "How come I never saw you there. I'd say you must have been a few years behind me."

"Transferred there in my sixth year," Yannick said, "Was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Oh, I remember seeing you at the reunion at the end of last year," Angelina said, "So you know Alex from that time then."

"Yes."

"And how well did you know her?" Angelina asked.

"We were together, until graduation," Yannick answered, "I then had to leave back to France for some special studies and that took five more years."

"So you two broke up after graduation from Hogwarts."

"Not really, I more like disappeared," Yannick said, "My studies had to be done secretly and I was stupid. I did not tell her about it and just left. I had good reasons though."

"I'm sure. But seeing the way you two acted today, I'd say you explained yourself and she forgave," Angelina said, "Am I wrong?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because here is what I want to say," Angelina said, "Alex is good, very good actually and while she always plays the modest one, she's better than Anna, our second beater who is both older and more experienced than her. Alex has many professional Quidditch years in front of her and even when she becomes too old for playing, she'll make a good coach. She came up with a few of our new tactics and this is also a reason both Bob and I see her as a real asset to this team."

"I don't doubt that," Yannick replied.

"What I want to know, and you might find me a bit nosy for asking, is this," Angelina said, "Are you in this relationship with Alex for the long run? Or is it just something in passing?" she asked, looking very serious.

Yannick was taken aback by such a pointed question from her, but he almost as quickly remembered his words to Sean in the morning, he could not see himself without Alex. He was sure of that now.

"I'm in it for the long run," Yannick said, "I loved Alex deeply in Hogwarts and even with these five years apart where she came close to hate me, this feeling has not changed. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Good," Angelina said, smiling brightly, "I really wanted to clear this up, seeing how much Alex counts for us. You see the only thing preventing her to achieve what I said before is stability in her life. I believe that a stable relationship will help her greatly. I'm happy she finally found someone, and I hope you two do great together."

"Thanks," Yannick replied.

"You're welcome," Angelina said, "Will Alex and you be joining the rest of the team for lunch?"

"Actually, I'd love to but some very good friends have asked us to come to their house already," Yannick said, "Maybe another time?"

"I'm sure there will be," Angelina said, "Alex is waiting for you in the entrance. I told her to."

"So this was a test of some kind?" Yannick asked.

"You could say so," Angelina replied, "You cannot blame me, can you?"

"Not at all, I am glad to have had this talk with you," Yannick said, standing up, "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Angelina."

"Same here, Yannick," Angelina replied, "Take care of our star beater for us," she added, winking.

"I most definitely will," Yannick replied laughing, before to head down to the Stadium's entrance.

--

"We should be able to see him very soon now," Sean said as he sat at his desk, setting a folder in front of him.

Yannick took it and looked at the name, Ian MacDermid. The name did not strike him as familiar.

"That's the 'culprit', as Forester puts it?" he asked.

"Aye, mate," Sean replied, "Ian MacDermid, forty two years old. Born to late Edgar and Ashley MacDermid. He was married until his wife, a Muggle, left him 10 years ago. No children and has a bad habit of getting in trouble with the authorities, both Muggle and Wizard. Caught for murder, although it was never proven it was him and he claimed self defence, and spent three years in Azkaban for that in total. He seems like the perfect 'culprit' I'll give you that. But there is one thing that is not right," he added.

"What is that?"

"Nowhere in his files has he been caught or even suspected of murder since he came out of Azkaban," Sean said darkly, "And former Azkaban prisoners are usually kept on a very short leash by the Ministry. I don't know about you but this is a much too weird to swallow. Way too fishy."

Yannick looked into the file, looking at the parchments it contained. Many records on the man. Many clashes with authorities. The Muggle papers in the folder also included one of a 'specialist', who was declaring the man totally sane. Knowing what Yves' opinion on such Muggle experts was, this was highly unlikely. But Sean was right. There was nothing in this folder that showed that this man could have committed murders. At least not since he left the wizard prison. Nothing.

"I agree on that," he replied, "And the only evidence ever found against him is what? A lone fingerprint on a crime scene you and your team had been thoroughly through before?"

"Yeah," Sean said, "I still resent Forester for that one. He was clearly trying to make my team look like incompetents. And that I am not going to let him off easy for it."

"I'll be glad to help, mate," Yannick said, "But I think Forester is the least of our worries. I think there is a puppeteer behind the puppet and I have big suspicions as to who it is."

"Octavius?" Sean asked.

"Not improbable but I have nothing that one hundred percent designates him," Yannick said, "But seeing the way he has been impeding with our progress and giving Forester free reigns despite his obvious incompetence, I would not be surprised."

"Maximus Octavius is a slippery character," Sean said, "He never was really associated with anything wrong but he is in Stiller's clique, which is saying something. Mr Shacklebot does not like him too much. Same for your father, by the way," he added.

"I'm not surprised," Yannick replied.

Sean looked at his watch and stood up. "I think it is about time now," he said, "Let's go down to the interrogation room and destroy Forester's theory."

"Right behind you Sean," Yannick replied, following him.

It took them a few minutes to go down to the level where the interrogation rooms were located. Right above the cell level of the Ministry, the area was not one of the places Yannick liked most. Perhaps it was because of the proximity to the small cell block, which was used for prisoners in transit, waiting for their judgements or other. He had only been once there when still in Hogwarts, while visiting his father at the job with Sean. Dominic had been happy to show his son and his friend how things worked at his job but Yannick did not keep a nice memory of the cell block, the area looking like a middle age dungeon and feeling quite depressing.

The interrogation area had changed on the other had and looked more modern than the last time he had been there. Aurors were moving about, some clearly investigators, others just patrolling on guard duty and others escorting suspects.

He soon spotted Kingsley Shacklebot's tall figure near the interrogation room number 5. Two Aurors stood on each side of the door, but Yannick had never seen them before. Seeing Mr Shacklebot not talking to them and looking annoyed, he assumed that they were not from his section.

"Ah, Sean. Good that you came," the tall black Auror said, "I was about to send for you."

"Reporting as ordered, Chief," Sean said, grinning slightly. With any other superior, Yannick knew that Sean would have gotten into trouble but he now had seen that Mr Shacklebot was someone very loose with certain rules, as long as you did your job well and efficiently.

"Can we go in to see the suspect?" Yannick asked.

"Not yet," Kingsley replied, "I am waiting for the authorisation from Earnshaw's department and they are clearly taking their time."

Yannick frowned at that. Forrester's team had clearly finished to interrogate the suspect. Why would it take time to get the authorisation from their own department? Looking at Sean, he saw that his friend was frowning as well, looking deep in thoughts.

"What is it Sean?" he asked him quietly, while Kingsley Shacklebot was looking at his watch again, looking more and more annoyed at the delay.

"I have a bad premonition about something," Sean said, "This whole 'culprit' arrest more and fishier to my taste. I mean, why did it take days to get a warrant to arrest him? I agree on the week end being in the middle but such things are usually delivered in mere hours when needed. If this man is indeed the murderer, Forrester's team should have been running to get that warrant, not waiting until Monday, giving him chances to escape."

"They had him under surveillance," Yannick said.

"Oh please!" Sean snorted, "Surveillance? Alwena could escape their surveillance if she wanted. Forrester's goons know nothing about surveillance and I doubt any other department would have loaned them the men to do such a thing."

"And also take the fact that they are acting on a sole fingerprint found at one of the scenes," Yannick added, "Which one was it again?"

"The last scene we were at before they took over the case," Sean replied.

"And we are sure nothing was missed by your team," Yannick stated.

"Positive, mate," Sean said, "I was doing a second sweep for clues when you arrived. That print was not there before. I am sure of it."

"You think it is a setup?" Yannick asked, fingering his wand sheath a little nervously.

"Keep your eyes open, mate," Sean said, "You can never be too cautious."

Yannick was about to agree when the sound of a cup being thrown to a wall and breaking was heard from the interrogation room, causing the two Aurors and Kingsley Shacklebot to look towards the door.

"What the…" Sean started.

"Open up this room at once," Kingsley said to the two guards.

"Sir, I am under orders to let no one in," one of the guards replied.

"The suspect is in there alone and we just heard him breaking a cup," Kingsley snapped harshly, "He could be trying to use the fragments to commit suicide. Open this door now, or I will have your badges," he added threateningly.

The second guard took out his wand and waved it at the door, causing it to open. Kingsley Shacklebot went inside, his own wand drawn, followed by Sean and Yannick.

The cup had crashed on the right wall, the deep brown liquid leaving a wet stain on the white wall and dripping down on the floor. A smell of hot chocolate was in the air. The suspect was sitting on a chair, his face down on the table and looking unusually limp. Kingsley went to him and pressed his hand to the man throat, looking for a pulse.

"Dead," he said after some seconds, "Somebody get Forrester here on the double!" he shouted to the guards outside the door, "Tell him to come here immediately. And get Terry Boot as well from my department."

"Terry Boot?" Yannick asked.

"One of the best legists in our department," Sean replied as he went next to Shacklebot.

He looked at the dead man's face. "Looks like he experienced a lot of pain, very fast," he said to his superior, "Heart attack?"

"From the looks of it," Kingsley said.

Yannick went to the broken cup pieces and knelt by them. The chocolate was still warm. He was about to dip a finger in a little pool of the liquid when a premonition stopped him. Instead he took out his wand and uttered a spell. "Retrieveo"

A little glass vial formed around some of the liquid, a cork on top to prevent it from spilling out. He undid the cork and smelled the liquid.

"Smells like hot chocolate to me," he said, as he corked the vial again and stood up.

Sean was about to say something but they were interrupted by a very flustered looking Forrester followed by the guard who had gone to get him.

"Mr Schacklebot! What is happening here?" the plump man asked, "I specifically asked that you wait to have the authorization to see the suspect. Why are you in here? My man here said you threatened them unless they opened the door?"

"I did so because we heard commotion in the room from outside," Kingsley replied, harshly, "We went in and found your suspect dead."

"What?!" Forrester let out, looking shocked, "I was talking to him not even twenty minutes ago. Derringer was with me," he added, motioning to one of the guards behind him who nodded in agreement.

"From what I can see it seems like he had a heart attack," Sean said.

Yannick did not add anything to that but moved to join Kingsley Shacklebot and Sean by the table, slipping the vial in his pocket and sheathing his wand.

Forrester turned to the Auror Derringer. "Get me the legist here on the double. I want a full inspection done of the body."

"I have already sent for my own legist, Terry Boot," Kingsley said.

"I do not want any of your men touching this body!" Forrester half shouted, turning towards him with glaring eyes, "For all I know, you and O'Malley and Silverleaf could very well be involved in this death."

If the move was supposed to intimidate, it did the exact opposite and Yannick saw Kingsley bristle in contained anger.

"Forrester," Kinsley said, "What you just said can be brought against you in Wizard court as slander. You have just accused me and one of my best men of murder. And to make it worse, you also did the same against one who has freely given his help to solve this case. I would watch my words carefully if I were you," he added, leaning down to look at the plump men in the eyes.

Forrester tried to say something but was at a loss to find words, Kingsley's last one appearing to have done the job they were intended to do.

"Now, as you might have seen, Mr O'Malley and I were on the scene of this death first. This makes it our jurisdiction," Kingsley continued, "So you will not impede in Mr Boot's actions when he arrives and when he is fully done with it, you can then get your own legist to do his job. However, I want a copy of his report so I can compare to with what my legist will find. Do you have any questions?"

Forrester had none, and if he had, he was too scared to say anything. Kingsley did not wait for long for him to answer and left out of the room after having asked Sean to stay until Terry Boot arrived. Yannick followed him out. The black Auror did not say anything until they reached his office and he was seated at his desk.

"What do you make of all this Mr Silverleaf?" he asked.

"Well Sir, I find it too coincidental that the only suspect they have is found dead just before we can cross examine him," Yannick said.

"So you don't buy the heart attack?"

"It might be genuine, but as I say, it could have been caused," Yannick said, "Either by him, which I highly doubt, or by others, who clearly did not want him to speak."

"Did you find anything interesting in the cup he threw on the wall?" Kingsley asked.

"Plain coffee from the look and smell of it," Yannick said, "But I did take a sample of it so it could be analyzed for anything abnormal."

"Good thinking," Kingsley said, "I'll get this sample through my team as soon as Terry gives his report."

Yannick nodded and gave the vial of liquid to him, but not after having conjured a second vial and put some of the liquid in it.

"I'd like to do my own tests on it," he explained, "I have quite a few tests that I can do on it that will reveal anything out of the ordinary."

"You do that, Mr Silverleaf," Kingsley said, "I am very grateful for your assistance on this as seeing the route this case is taking, I am becoming worried on the real culprit ever being caught."

"Oh he will be caught Sir," Yannick said, "As I explained to you this week end with Sean, I am almost certain on who it is. But as it is this type of character, he will be tough to apprehend, but we'll get him." Kingsley said, smiling a bit, "He also never doubts the fact that the guilty will be brought to justice in the end. Ever planned a career as an Auror?"

"I did when I was in school, Sir," Yannick replied, "But I am not sure now."

"Well you make sure that you come to me if you ever want to be one," Kingsley said, "Because you show quite a few qualities that would make you into a very good investigator."

"Thanks Sir," Yannick said, "And I will let you know on this, and also what I find on my test."

"Thank you Yannick," Kingsley said, surprising him wit the use of his first name.

Yannick waited for Sean to come back and then took his leave after having heard from him what happened after they had left the interrogation room. He did not want to linger too long without being able to analyze the sample he had in his pocket. If he hunch was correct, all traces of anything wrong would disappear within a few hours. He had to be quick.

After a few moments of going through his options, he apparated to St Mungo's

--

It was a dark cloudy night. The full moon was up but its shining light could not pierce through the black cover. A perfect cover for yet another taunt against the traitor, the one who kept on denying him what was his by right. Moving silently through Broceliante forest Andrelith was looking for his prey.

Yes, the traitor was strong, but her care for all others was her weakness. He had almost trapped her last year like this. This time his message would be clear, and nothing would stop him making it so.

He knew where they liked to rest in this wretched forest. After all, had he not been one of the best scouts before his capture? The humans had made him suffer torture beyond belief, but that would change soon. Soon what was his by right would be in his hand and nothing, not even the blood traitor would stop him.

Moving towards where he knew stood a lake he slowly drew his black wand. Only a few meters now, and there was no reason to think the creatures had heard him, he had been careful to move against the wind. Coming out carefully from the undergrowth, he saw them, four, their white mane and soft hair shining despite the absence of moonlight, four females and a male. The latter guarding the former who were drinking peacefully.

It was almost too easy. He moved closer, making sure to stay in the dark so as to not be seen. The male snorted, clearly looking uneasy but also unable to find what was wrong. Andrelith readied his wand, preparing to enounce the spell that would kill all four beasts at the same time.

But as he opened his mouth, the clouds parted, the moon sending its blinding light through and reflecting on the lake. A strong force caught him in the chest and he was flung against the nearest tree, pain shooting through him as he hit it. Dazed and confused he looked around as to what had caused this trickery, and found it, standing between him and the unicorns. A growling Nimloki was looking at him, her fangs bared and golden eyes piercing his own.

He saw his wand next to him and grabbed it, bringing it to bear on the white wolf, but again he was pushed forcefully against the tree. He suddenly heard a voice clear in his head.

_Be gone from here, Talant! This sacred forest is under my protection._

For the first time in centuries, Andrelith was afraid. It could not be! It was only a legend! But before his eyes, a ghostly shape appeared, standing tall and elfin-like, but still mixed with Nimloki's body. Again the voice echoed.

_The Elven way prevents me from harming you_, _it said, but you shall not desecrate this forest by your presence or harm its inhabitants while I breathe. _

_BEGONE!!_ It said again, a force wave pushing him painfully against the tree for the third time

Andrelith did not need to be told another time. He gathered his will and disaparated.

Nimloki stood there, her ears erect as to detect any sounds, and then, satisfied, tilted her head and let out a victorious howl.

Movement behind her caused her to look, the male unicorn was coming towards her, neighing softly. The pure creature stopped by her and softly nuzzled her on the neck, its way to express its thanks.

Nimloki gave the unicorn a soft lick on its nuzzle and then departed, her white form disappearing in the forest.

--

_Hehehe... More misteries and Nimloki showing her true self. :)_


	18. Origins

_Time for another update! This chapter is a bit longer than usual but explains a few things. Also want to point out that entropist has started to post his fics on and you can read them by looking in my favorite authors section in my profile. I also should say that on my website you will be able to see a few pictures entropist drew of my characters, just so you can see them better._

_Alright, onto the story._

Chapter 17: Origins

--––-

Yannick was slowly stirring the mixture he had put together as soon as he had come home to his parent's place. A good thing of both his parents' jobs was that they needed both to do potions often, his mother most particularly. He had tried to see her right after his talk with Mr. Shaklebot but he had arrived to St Mungo's only to find out she was on a serious case. He had then decided to head home and use his parent's brewing room. It had then not been hard for him to put together what he needed to analyze the liquid he had found in the dead suspect's mug, using the well stocked storage his mother kept with hawk-like precision.

Hot chocolate, the standard drink given at the ministry. Much more invigorating than coffee and it made people much less nervous. But something told him that a substance had been added into the liquid. How else could this otherwise healthy man have suffered a sudden heart attack? His files, as far as they could see never reported any such medical conditions. Moreover, mediwizards were much more able to detect them than ordinary Muggle doctors.

So it all came down to finding the substance in the chocolate.

He let his potion simmer down when it was ready. It had the exact red hue needed, just like his mother had taught him to brew it. Being a trained mediwizard as she was, Izabelle Silverleaf had taught him the potions that would be the best for him to remedy illnesses, or detect poisons. This particular potion was supposed to achieve this exact purpose. As soon as it was ready, he uncorked the vial and let a few drops of the chocolate fall into the potion.

The reaction he got was some bubbling, along with a faint dark smoke coming out of the potion. Something was there, attacking the potion. A poison most likely. He recorked the vial and put a heat charm on it to keep it warm. He then bent down to read the pages of the open book he had next to his cauldron. However, after a full fifteen minutes of searching through it, he did not find anything that resembled the reaction of the potion.

_Strange_, he thought as he went to look for another book on the shelf. He found the one he was looking for and opened it, only to close it again after some minutes of thorough searching. This one did not contain such reactions either. But the potion reacted. This showed that there was something making it do so, and it had to be a poison of some kind. Could it be one not known to wizards? Unlikely, but perhaps.

"You look very thoughtful, Nick," his mother's voice said from the entrance, "What's troubling you?"

Yannick smiled slightly as he turned to face his mother who was coming towards him.

"I have a reaction from the detection potion that is not listed in either of these two books," he said, showing the book in his hand and pointing to the book next to the cauldron.

His mother frowned at that. "Why do you need a detection potion in the first place? Is something awry in the investigation?" she asked.

Yannick quickly told her what had happened in the afternoon, the lengthy wait to interrogate the suspect, the suspicious heart attack right before they could see him, the broken mug with still warm chocolate in it and thus his suspicion of a poison in it.

"Is that why you passed by St Mungo's to see me today?" she asked, "They told me you came but I was busy with a serious patient."

"Yes," Yannick confirmed, "That's why they said and I decided to not disturb you."

"And so you came here instead to find out," she said after he had finished, "good thinking, Nick."

She went towards the cauldron and stirred the potion some, looking at the mixture.

"The texture is fine and the colour is good too, although slightly much on the orange, but that should be fine in any case," she said, "What was the reaction?"

"The potion bubbling and then a faint black smoke coming out," Yannick replied.

"Any smell?"

"Burned rubber."

"So there is definity a poison in the chocolate you found," she said, "and you say that none of the books had that reaction listed?"

He nodded.

"Strange, these books are constantly updated with the latest finds," she replied at that, "And I have not heard of any new poison being discovered recently."

"Could it be an unknown poison?" he asked.

"This is highly unlikely," his mother replied, "But it perhaps could be an exotic one. Let me try something."

She took the vial where the chocolate was and closed her eyes. Yannick did not need to ask to know that she was using her healing gift. He had seen her a few times already, using it to detect anything wrong in the body of a person. There was no reason for it not to work on a liquid.

After a few minutes she frowned slightly and the liquid glowed a bit in a faint green light.

"_Gurtha_," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at her son.

"Death?" Yannick asked, knowing well the human translation of the Elven word she had whispered.

"This liquid has most definitely a poison in it, and an Elven one at that," she replied gravely, "Unfortunately I cannot identify it exactly. All I can see is that it causes death slowly and swiftly at the same time," she added looking troubled.

I don't like the sound of it," Yannick said, "Elven poison clearly points to one person."

"But it might not be him either," Izabelle said.

"What do you mean?"

"Andrelith has a high aversion to humans, Muggles or Wizards," Izabelle said, "I find it doubtful to think that he would go into the ministry just to get rid of a suspect."

"You think he is using other persons to do his dirty job?" Yannick asked.

"I think this is highly likely," she replied, "But I also think you should see Gran on this. She will have a way to determine exactly what was put in this liquid and also will be more able to help you on the steps to take."

"I guess I'll have to visit the manor earlier than I thought I would have to," Yannick said, "Thanks a lot for your help though, mum. It brings a bit more light in the case."

"You are welcome Nick," Izabelle replied, "Will you be taking Alexandra with you to the manor?"

"She'll have my head if I go without her," Yannick joked, "I just hope it will not interfere with her quidditch practices. What's funny?" he asked, as his mother chuckled lightly.

"You," she replied, "You should listen to yourself somethimes. I think being with Alexandra brings out your caring side more openly. And I am sure she likes that."

"She told me so," Yannick said, "Kind of hard to believe that she wanted to tear my head off just a few weeks ago."

"I think you both messed up on that one, Nick," Izabelle said, "But that's in the past and I am very glad to see that you two are back together. I was kind of despairing to ever see my son in a relashionship again," she added, winking at him and laughing.

Yannick joined her, her last comment proving to him that she approved of his relashionship as well.

"Well, I better be off," he said, "I've got to apparate to Alex's flat so we can go to the manor. Thanks again for the help mum," he added, kissing his mother on the cheek and hugging her.

"No problems, Nick" she replied, hugging him back and returing the kiss, "Now shoo before your lady gets impatient."

Yannick smiled at that and disaparated soon afterwards.

--

Alex was adjusting the fire under what she was cooking when she heard the door of her flat opening and Yannick calling her name.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called out,

He joined her soon after but she pushed him back when he tried to embrace her from behind.

"You're late," she said, trying to sound accusative.

"You did not get my owl?" he asked, taken aback by her reaction.

"Of course I did," she said, "But I do have to make you feel guilty so you don't start to feel that being late is normal," she added, smiling slightly.

Yannick smiled at that and took her into an embrace she did not fight. "I'm sorry about that, love," he said, nuzzling her neck, "I really did not expect the complications that came up today."

Alex did not reply and kissed him on the mouth, drowning in the pleasant feeling it gave her.

"You're forgiven, Nick," she said when parted lips, "If something keeps you from being on time to meet me, I can easily assume it is important."

"Need help with the cooking?" he asked.

"No, but you can be a heart and go set the table," she replied, "The food should be ready in five minutes."

"Right away," he replied, kissing her lightly and going out to the living room.

While she finished the cooking, she could help but feeling that Yannick was more procupied with what had happened today than he was letting show. She dismissed the feeling. If he wanted to tell her, he would, she knew that. She took out her wand and levitated the food trays towards the living room. As she entered she noted that he had set candles on the table and that a rose was waiting on her plate.

"If you are trying to seduce me Nick, I'd like to point out that you already have," she said smiling warmly and setting the food on the table.

"I know," he said as he pulled out her chair so she could sit, "Can't blame me for the gesture, no?"

"Absolutely not," she answered, kissing him on the cheek before sitting.

He did the service before sitting down at his place.

"So," he asked, "What's the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, Bobby is actually going easy on us since our last match. Our next one is in a two weeks from now and he wants to keep us fresh. So no training until Wednesday afternoon."

"So you are free tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," she answered, "Any plans?"

"Well, unfortunately maybe not as romantic as you hoped it could be," he answered, "I have to go to Silverleaf Manor. I have something where I need Gran's expertise on."

"Related to what happened today?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes. We found the suspect Forrester had arrested, dead before we could cross examine him," he replied grimly.

"Oh my god!" Alex exclaimed, feeling cold at the thought, "do you have any clue how it happened?"

"He was in the interrogation room, with two Auror standing guard outside," Yannick said, "Mr. Shacklebot, Sean and I were outside and I am positive no one entered there."

"So, did he commit suicide?"

"No," Yannick responded, "We heard a crashing noise and rushed in. He had thrown his cup on the wall and had apparently suffered a heart attack."

"But you don't buy it," Alex said, clearly seeing it on his face.

"Not a bit. I took a sample of the liquid in the cup and ran tests on it with mum," Yannick said, "She is positive that there is a poisoning agent in it. She does not know which on but it is Elven."

"Which is why you want to go to Silverleaf manor," Alex concluded.

"Yes," Yannick confirmed, "If mum cannot make out what it is, I am sure Gran will be able to."

"So when do you want to go there?" Alex asked, "Tonight? Or tomorrow morning?"

"I think the sooner the better," Yannick said, "We can apparate there, or use the floo system in Diagon alley if you prefer."

"I can apparate," Alex said, "But I think we should leave after dinner. This way we cause as less disturbance when we arrive in the evening. You think Gran will greet us?"

"You could arrive in the middle of the night and she would be there to greet you," Yannick replied, chuckling, "I am sometimes wondering if she ever sleeps."

"Elves are different than humans," Alex said, "I think sleeping little is one of your traits too. How you manage to wake up at early in the morning when you go late in bed, I'm still wondering."

"Well, I am decendant of an Elven line, am I not?" Yannick said, "Two actually."

"Two?" Alex asked, puzzled. Gran was the only Elf she knew that had married a human.

"I learned that one from Gran as well but my mother's grandfather was an Elf, a healer," Yannick said, "He died during the war against Gridenwald but my mother possesses the healing gift as well."

"That's how she knows that there is a possible poison in the liquid?" Alex asked.

"Yes, she felt death in it," Yannick said.

This suddenly made perfect sense to Alex. She had not known Yannick's mother a lot but had been amazed to see that she knew if someone was hurt. She also was a very good healer in St Mungo's. She had almost been treated by her a few times during her career as a Quidditch player but had somehow managed to escape that. She winced internally when she realized that her grudge against Yannick had caused her to act that way. Her thoughts were stopped short by a black form that jumped next to her on the table.

"Syal!" she exclaimed at her cat, "I thought I had told you not to jump on the table when there's food there."

Syal meowed, looking at her with her green eyes.

"I already gave you food barely an hour ago," Alex replied, "Acting like you are doing will not get you more, girl. Now off the table," she added, indicating the floor.

The cat meowed again and did not move.

"Syal, off the table," Alex repeated, "Now," she added with a bit more force.

The cat promptly went down on the floor and scurried out of the room.

"Good thing she does listen to you," Yannick said, looking a bit amused.

"She can be a bit of a pest sometimes," Alex said, "Especially if there are other persons eating with me."

"Maybe she's jealous," Yannick proposed.

Alex snorted at that. "I can think of a few reasons she would be," she said, "Not getting as much affection as before, for one. Then maybe not being able to sleep on my bed when I'm there."

"Both good reasons," Yannick said chuckling.

"But not reasons enough to make me decide to not be with you, love," Alex said, taking his hand.

"Thanks, I feel reassured now," Yannick answered, smiling and squeezing her hand affectionately.

Soon after that they were done with their dinner and Alex went to prepare some clothes while Yannick was taking care of the dishes. A little while after they were in the entrance of Alex's flat.

"Ready?" Yannick asked, taking her hand.

"Always," she responded, disapparating with him a moment after.

They reapparated in the apparating room on Silverleaf Manor. The fire was blazing like it always was in the Britannian winter. Yannick lead her by the hand and they were about to reach the door when it was opened by Gran, who smiled at their startled looks.

"About time!" she said, "I was starting to wonder if you two would ever show up."

Yannick chuckled, shaking his head. "Is there any way to surprise you Gran," he asked.

"I doubt it," she replied, "but I had help this time. Izabelle warned me that you two would be coming over. She told me it would be important," she added, becoming a bit more serious.

"It is," Yannick said, and he quickly recapped for her the events of the day.

"You did well to come here as soon as you could," Gran said when he had finished, "You want me to take a look at the liquid, right?"

"Yes," Yannick said, taking and oval vial from his pocket, "mum was able to detect a poison but she was not able to say which one it is. She knows it is an Elven one though," he added, handing it to Gran.

"The fact that it is an Elven inside a liquid one already reduces the possibilities," Gran said, "I will take a look at it and will let you know what I find as soon as I can, but I think right now the best is to go the living room."

"I thought we could do this tonight," Yannick said, sounding puzzled, "It is not that late."

"It is not," Gran replied, "But unless you want Laure to be very angry at you, I strongly suggest you go there to see her."

"Laure is here?" Alex asked.

"Yes she is, dear," Gran replied with a smile, "She came over to present her boyfriend to the family."

"Really?" Yannick said, "Who is it?"

"I am not spoiling Laure's surprise by telling you, Nick," Gran said, "go there to see for yourself. I'll come to join you as soon as I have safely stored this vial," she added, before to go up the stair that lead to her study.

"I did not know that Laure was seeing someone," Alex said to Yannick as soon as she was out of sight.

"Must be very recent or she has been extremely secretive about it," Yannick said, "Because her twin brothers are worse than schoolgirls when it comes to rumors, and they did not report anything."

"Well let's go and see," Alex said, taking the lead towards the manor's living room.

As soon as they entered the large room they were greeted by loud voices and laugh of most of the family that was assembled in the room. Alex knew most of them, although she had not seen some since five years. She spotted Laure at the center of the room, at the arm of a very handsome young man that looked familiar to Alex. He was half a head taller than Yannick's cousin but shared her hair color and had features you would expect of one that had gone through some training.

"I can't believe it!" she heard Yannick exclaim next to her, "Valerian!"

The young man turned and smiled brightly when he saw Yannick.

"Nick!" he said as he moved over to come and meet him, "Man it has been ages! How have you been my friend?" he added, taking his hand and pulling him in a friendly hug.

"Very well thanks," Yannick said, returning the hug, "I can't believe you are here. Last time we met was right after I graduated from Hogwarts," he added.

"A long time, indeed," Valerian agreed.

"So you are with Laure now?" Yannick asked.

"Yes he is," Laure said as she reached them and put her arm around Valerian's waist.

"How long has this been going on?" Yannick asked, "The twins did not tell me you were seeing someone."

"That is because they did not know about it until tonight," Laure said, "Valerian and I have been very secretive of our relationship and I personally did not want my annoying brothers to ruin my efforts," she added.

"I heard that!!" they heard both Mathieu and Sebastien say from two different areas of the room.

"Well I'm happy for you two," Yannick said.

"Thanks, Nick," Laure said, "But you should remember your manners and present Valerian to your own girlfriend. She looks a little lost," she added with a wink to Alex.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that," Yannick said, "Alex, I want you to meet Valerian Le Riou, a very good friend of mine. Valerian, this is,"

"Alexandra Dewitt," Valerian completed with a broad smile, "I've to admit, Nick. You have good tastes."

"You know her?!" Laure exclaimed, looking as surprised as Yannick and Alex.

"Yes I do," Valerian replied, "She's the top beater of the Wimbourne Wasp and she has the ability to send very dangerous bludgers your way if you have the quaffle in your hands," he added, extending his hand to her.

That last sentence made something click in Alex's mind and she recognized the young man.

"Now I know why you looked familiar!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand, "You are chaser in the Quiberon Quafflepunchers team! We played against you a year ago."

"And we are still looking for a rematch," Valerian said with a smile, "Your team beat us by a short margin. It was a very good game."

"I'll be sure to pass such compliment to our captain," Alex replied, smiling as well, "Your team gave us quite a hard time too."

"Glad to hear you say it," Valerian said, "and it is of course a pleasure to meet you in person finally."

"Pleasure is all mine," Alex replied.

"Your French is very good, by the way," Valerian said, "I can't detect any English accent in it, I'm impressed. What?!" he asked when he saw both Laure and Yannick starting to laugh.

"I think Laure is going to have to explain you a few things about the manor," Alex said, chuckling herself.

It took a few moments for Laure to collect herself but she then went on explaining to her boyfriend about the spell that was in place on Silverleaf Manor and part of its grounds.

"So this means that Alexandra here is," he started when she had finished.

"Hearing everything in English, yes," Yannick completed for him.

"And you hear me speaking French, from what you said earlier," Alex said, "Don't worry; I got the same shock than you when I found out about it."

"I can't believe you never told him about it, Nick," Laure said, "Valerian came to the manor a few times while we were in school."

"Hey! Not my fault if there were no foreigners around," Yannick said defensively, "Besides, you could have told him yourself."

"I guess I'll be discovering many things I did not know about this manor in the next days," Valerian said.

"I'm sure Laure will do herself a pleasure to show you around Valerian," Gran said as she came to joining them.

"I certainly hope so, Mrs. Silverleaf," Valerian said, smiling, "And if she does not, I'll have to rely on Nick for that."

"We'll see about that, mate," Yannick said.

"But that is for tomorrow," Gran said, "Let us enjoy the now and show Valerian a true Silverleaf atmosphere," she added, taking both Laure and Valerian by the arm and leading them to the rest of the family.

Alex smiled and looked at Yannick, who took her hand before to follow them.

--

_I'll never again say that Aidan might be rusty_,Yannick thought as he used his katana to parry a tricky attack from his ancestor.

They had been at it for over an hour now and he was starting to see one of the big advantages of being a ghost, one did not get tired. Yannick on the other hand was starting to feel a bit winded. He was used to long training sessions. Yves and Oromir had both been quite insistent that he train long in order to build his stamina. As Oromir put it, one rarely got breathers during a battle, and some of the epic ones could last for a day.

But sparring with Aidan was something different. For one he had been trained by Gran herself, and thus he knew tricks that Oromir did not, even though she had trained him too. Some secrets were kept to the Silverleafs only and had at times revealed themselves to be valuable assets in a fight.

Parrying yet another attack, this time coming from high, he started to go through which moves Aidan might not be familiar with, which he knew were few, given his ancestor's training and experience.

The sword of his ancestor had clear Elven influence in its design but was definitely a knight's sword. While it looked a bit heavy on the built, Aidan was using it with ease with one hand and the strength of his blow showed Yannick that he was perfectly at ease to use it this way. There was also the fact that the blade was a ghostly one, and thus probably did not have any weight at all.

Yannick made a quick move to the left and started attacking in quick succession, his blows hitting high or low. Aidan went back a bit at the attack but then did a feint which Yannick barely avoided being disarmed from. Having taken the advantage again, his ancestor attacked and Yannick used his defensive knowledge to be able to prevent being disarmed and defeated. Aidan saw his advantage and pushed it, forcing Yannick back. At one point, Yannick tripped on a root and fell backwards, his sword hand instinctively trying to cushion the fall. Aidan pressed on nonetheless and attacked.

Without thinking, Yannick used his left hand to take out his wakizashi and block the blow. The blades met and rang with a clear metallic sound, sparks flying at the force. Aidan looked a bit surprised at that and Yannick used this moment to get back on his feet and start attacking again.

The match continued but this time, Yannick felt more at ease. For some reason some of his tiredness had gone when he had started to use both blades. Aidan attacked with a feint but he found himself blocking it with ease and retaliating just as fast. The blades felt almost weightless and Yannick started to execute his moves without thinking much anymore, almost having the impression that the blades were leading him in the complex dance that his sparring match with Aidan had become.

Each strike on the blades left a clear ringing sound in his ears and sounded almost like music, like is a voice was chanting each time. He soon realized that there were three distinct sounds, two that were more pronounced than the third. He continued fighting more, this time paying attentions to the sounds and their probable meanings. And suddenly he heard them, first two Elven words _Vakha _and _Seorsen, _guardian and nature.

As soon as he made sense of the two words, his blades glowed slightly and he made a move he would have never dared try before because of its complexity. It took Aidan by surprise and he was able to envelope his ancestor's ghostly sword and send it flying in the air. It fell down a bit after, sticking into the ground and ringing slightly. Yannick listened to the fading ring and made out another Elven word, _Vanya_, fair.

Aidan was looking at him, looking clearly surprised by what had happened. Yannick looked at Alex and Loïc, who had been watching them from the side and he could tell that it had surprised them too. Alex was smiling and Loïc's mouth hung open a bit. The sound of clapping hands got him to turn and he saw Gran walking towards them, a serene smile on her face. He could not help to wonder how long she had been watching them.

"A very impressive display, Nick," Gran said when she came to him; "I'd say that you are mastering your new blades quite well."

"I should thank you for that Gran," Yannick said, "I have never felt such balance in blades before. Not even when I was training with Oromir."

"The blades you used until now were either Elven training ones or just plain Muggle," Gran said, "Your blades are Elven ones and they are special for one reason," she added, waving her hand and causing the two blades to come floating towards her, "they were forged for you. Part of your blood is in them and they are linked to you. How did you feel when you started using them both?"

"I was tired before, but then I felt more there, more alive," Yannick said, "I was doing moves without really thinking them. It was like the blades were telling me what to do. I was also hearing sounds each time they hit against one another. After a bit I understood them. They were Elven words, _Vakha _and _Seorsen._" as he said this, the two blades glowed slightly.

"Guardian and Nature," Gran said smiling, "fitting names for the blades of a tree shaper. I was pleasantly surprised to find out their name before they were given to you."

"You knew the blades' name?" Yannick asked.

"I know the name of all the blades I forge, Nick," Gran replied, "While the base of yours was Muggle made, I did forge them to Elven standards and designed their hilt guard according to their names. The black and white wolves for _Vakha_, and the leaves for _Seorsen_. The fact that you heard their names means that the blades have recognized you now, and they will guide you in your battles, until they feel that you are competent enough to not require their assistance all of the time," she made the blades float to Yannick again, who grabbed them with a kind of reverence.

"Amazing," he said as he examined the blades, before re-sheathing them in their scabbards, "I also heard another Elven word, more faint than the rest but still present. It came from Aidan's blade, _Vanya_."

Aidan smiled at that, "Fair is the name of my sword, and it makes sense that you hear it as well," he said.

"Why?" Yannick asked, "It is not my blade."

"But Aidan is your ancestor, Nick," Gran replied, "as am I. This means that you would be able to hear the name of our blades too, and would also be able to wield them in times of need as you are of our blood. Although I am sure you would not achieve the same level of bonding as you would have on your own blades."

"Amazing," Yannick said, "so the blades can be passed along the generations."

"They can, yes," Gran said, "And if it is the first blade of a person, they will be able to master it best."

Yannick was mesmerized by this bit of knowledge that Gran was giving him. But a question puzzled him.

"Why did Oromir not teach me about this?" he asked.

"Because you were still using training blades, for one," Gran replied, smiling kindly, "and also because it is best for one to find the name of one's blade naturally, without forcing the process. Then one is sure to achieve true bonding."

Yannick felt Alex joining them and listening attentively to the conversation. Loïc on the other hand had gone and Yannick supposed he had understood the conversation did not really concern him. He would find out about this knowledge when the time was right.

"I must warn you on something, Nick," Aidan said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Yves told you to be wary of using your swords in revenge. To do so and kill can be severe to you link with the swords. In some case it could break it."

"But what if I have no other choice?" Yannick asked.

"There are exceptions, Nick," Gran said, "Or else we could have never had Elves fighting in battles. What Aidan meant was that to kill someone out of rage and anger will sever your link to the swords. Elven swords are made for good, not for evil. This is why it will guide you in your moves to defend yourself and defeat opponents."

"Gwenaelle speaks the truth Yannick," Aidan said, "Such thing almost happened to me once."

"Really?" Yannick asked.

"It was shortly after the end of my training," Aidan said, "I had received my blade a year before and was learning to master my Tree shaping powers in full. One day a rider came with a message for me. It was from England, from my mother. She informed me of the passing of my father, but also on the fact that my brother had been waylaid on his return of the crusades to assume my father's position in the English court. A French lord, Arnaud de la Crete was the mastermind behind it and wanted to hold him at ransom, his life for the Silverleaf lands. My mother refused and Arnaud sent her a basket containing my brother's head in it."

Alex gasped at that, her hand going to her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. Yannick was surprised as well.

"This was the middle age life, Alexandra," Aidan told her, "However, this news angered me greatly. Gorion had always been supportive of me and he was my little brother. I was so furious that I have very little recall of what happened then, until I faced Arnaud's castle. I managed to infiltrate the place and during the next night, cornered Arnaud in his room. He was a spineless man, not even fighting for his life but also not taking responsibility for his acts. I was close to cutting him down where he stood."

"But you did not," Yannick said.

"No. Gwenaelle stopped me," Aidan continued, looking at his beloved.

"Once I found out Aidan had gone from Brocéliande, I knew where he would go," Gran said, "I arrived in the place before him and watched him from afar to see what he would do. When he was about to strike a defenseless Arnaud down, I apparated in the room and caught his descending blade with my own."

"It took time but she was able to reason with me," Aidan said, "She showed me what could happen if I killed Arnaud, the fact that I could lose my link to my sword. But that is not what stopped me really."

"What did then?" Yannick asked.

"I told him that I had come to love a man that was much more than the one that was standing in front of me," Gran said with a little smile.

"So Arnaud lived?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but not for long," Aidan said, "After Gwenaelle knocked sense into me, we abducted him, apparating back to Brocéliande. There, we erased his memory of any magic he had seen and how he had arrived there. He was then brought to England for trial under tight escort. He was hanged there for his crimes against the English crown."

"But he was a French lord," Alex said, "English laws did not apply to him."

"But crusades law did," Aidan replied, "My brother was returning from the crusades in order to assume the place my father had left. He had safe passage from the church, granted by the Pope to all who partook in the journey."

"After Arnaud's hanging, Aidan's mother took care of the Silverleaf lands," Gran continued, "And this until Gorion's eldest son was old enough to rule in his place. Thus the Silverleaf line endured in the non magical world."

Yannick looked at his swords again. Their name rang softly through his head and he understood that he was linked to them in a permanent way. But while the blades would do his bidding for good, to use them for revenge or evil would severe that link almost for sure.

"Thank you for this knowledge Aidan," he said, looking at his ancestor, "I have been given two invaluable tools and I would be a fool to lose them due to reckless actions."

"Not that I think you will take, Yannick," Aidan said, "I have seen you act enough times to know you tend to use your head before your muscles. But it is better to know than to be ignorant of it."

"On the other hand, Yannick," Gran said, "I'd like to take a look at the liquid you brought yesterday."

"Of course, Gran," Yannick replied, sheathing his blades and turning to Alex, "You want to come?"

"As much as I love to learn about Elves and everything, I must admit that potion is not my favorite area," she answered, "However, I think I'll head outside for a walk in the forest. The weather seems nice enough for it."

"Sounds like a good idea," Yannick replied, "Just be on your guards out there. You can never be too careful. If anything goes wrong, just apparate straight back here," he added, kissing her softly.

"Sure," Alex answered, "Do you want that we meet somewhere when you are done?"

"It's ok, Alex," Yannick replied, "I'll find you easily enough."

Alex smiled at that and left from the training hall

Soon after, Yannick was with Gran in the brewing room of the manor. The House Elves had already prepared a cauldron with a fire under it and all the ingredients needed for a detection potion were laid on the table.

"The House Elves are more than ever their efficient selves," Yannick said.

"They strive to help," Gran said, "They love to do what gives them pleasure and to help, work around to make life easier and these tasks. Some people have misconceived this urge for stupidity, but I assure you, House Elves are everything but stupid."

"They helped me for my potions numerous times," a voice said in the room.

Yannick looked for its origin and saw Sir Daniel, looking at them from a painting in the room with very interested eyes.

"Hello Daniel," Gran said, "How are you today."

"As well as a painting can be, Gran," Sir Daniel replied, "preparing for a potion?"

"Yes," Gran replied, "Yannick brought a liquid yesterday night where he suspects a poison is in."

"I thought I recognized the ingredients for the detection potion," Sir Daniel said, "Well, do not let me keep you. But I will stay and observe, though. I always wondered how Gran always managed to achieve just the right hue at all times."

"Practice, my dear," Gran said chuckling, Yannick joining her, "a lot of practice."

Yannick was soon able to see what Sir Daniel meant. Gran started to expertly mix the ingredients that were there and while the potion would take him an hour to finish, she managed to complete it within half the time. After a bit of additional stirring, she doused the fire under the potion with an expert wave of her wand. She let the potion cool down a bit and then added a liquid to the mix, one that he was not familiar with.

"This will help me find out what Elven poison is in the liquid you brought," Gran said, "the detection potion is one of the rare ones the Elves gave to humans. It can detect any poison. However, it requires an additional ingredient for detection of Elven poisons. That ingredient was never given out."

"Why did mum not have that?" Yannick asked.

"Because it was never given to her," Gran replied, "I never thought she would need it. But having the ingredient is not enough, you need to have the right spell to reveal the poison as well. Let me show you."

She took out the vial where the chocolate was and dropped several drops in the potion. The reaction was similar than the one he had gotten in his own potion. Gran aimed her wand at the potion and then waved it, uttering a spell Yannick had never heard before.

"_Elea i'dolen 'kshapsa_," she said. (1)

The potion reacted and flashed several times with a range of colors, first blue, but then dark red. Yannick saw Gran's expression grow dark at the signs.

"The suspect died of a heart attack you say?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Then, with this reaction it fits only one poison, _mapien gurtha_ (2)," she replied, "the swift death poison."

"Never heard of that one," Yannick said.

"I am pretty certain you have not," Gran replied, "It has not been used for ages. It acts both slow and fast at the same time. Slow for the reaction time, fast for the killing of the victim."

"I'm not sure I follow," Yannick said.

"The swift death poison is not used anymore since a while because it has a main drawback, it does not disappear once it is in a liquid," Gran said, "however, the main reason it was used before was because of the fact that if ingested alone or with a cold liquid, it was inert. Take it with a hot liquid, for example the hot chocolate of your suspect, at it becomes active and will remain so until the liquid cools down. When the liquid is cold again it will be once more inert, until heated again. What main problems do you see with that?"

"That you need to remember where the poison has been put," Yannick said, "or have a healer check the liquids before use. Else you could wind up drinking the poison."

"Exactly," Gran said, "this is why it is not used anymore. Elves rarely used it before. That it comes in use now clearly points to one person, Andrelith."

"Are you sure?"

"No Elves would use this, Nick" Gran said, "There are more effective ways that now replace it. Andrelith would not know about them. He was cast out before they were discovered."

"So the suspect knew of something," Yannick said, "why else would Andrelith kill him?"

"Or the suspect was innocent," Gran said, "And he was eliminated before you and Sean could prove that."

"But how could Andrelith get into the Ministry?" Yannick asked, "He hates humans. I can hardly see him going into a building filled with them."

"Yes, that is true," Gran said, "But I think that while Andrelith hates humans, he will apparently use them for his own purpose. He showed this already."

"The Christmas attack?"

"Yes. He could never have apparated into the apparition room. There are specific wards that prevent that," Gran replied, "he used someone else to drop the perverted crest there. I did a scan of the room afterwards, and it had a human apparition signature. Not an Elven one."

"So he could have used someone else," Yannick said.

"Exactly," Gran replied, "And from all you have told me of the case and its developments, I could points out some obvious people."

"Me too," Yannick agreed, "Forrester and his clique."

"Yes," Gran agreed, "and this means also one thing too. The Ministry is compromised. The fact that Octavius supports Forrester despite his obvious incompetence is a clear indication of that. I would not be too surprised if Andrelith has them bought off."

"Not good news at all," Yannick said.

"Definitely not," Gran agreed, "It seems that I will have to use some of my connections to help you on this case. I had hoped it would not come to this but Andrelith is forcing my hand."

"What do you plan, Gran?"

"You shall know soon enough," Gran said, "I need to call a few persons and arrange a meeting with them. I'll let you know when it is arranged."

"Thanks a lot for your help, Gran," Yannick said, kissing her on the cheek, "Yours is the best I could ever hope for."

"You are my descendant, Nick," Gran replied, "That should be a reason enough for me to assist you in all ways. But I also think we can stop Andrelith for good this time and I will do all I can to help you on that goal."

"I understand," Yannick said, "Can I assist in any way right now?"

"Not really," Gran replied, "You should go to find Alexandra in the forest though. I'll be more at ease knowing she is with you than alone out there."

"I'll go to find her," Yannick replied, "But I am also sure that Altair is pacing her from a safe distance, just to be safe."

"Wise thinking, Nick," Gran said, "I'll see you a bit later," she added, before to go out to the room and take the stairs that lead to her private study.

--

Alex was walking in the forest near the Silverleaf manor. She had first followed the usual path she had taken with Yannick a few times and had reached the a small lake where they had spent a lot of time strolling around and talking earlier. It was a very nice spot and she had been amazed earlier to be able to see unicorns there. The animals had kept their distances at the time but they had been a sight nonetheless.

While at the lake she had met with Laure and Valerian. She had talked a bit with them but then left after she had understood the two of them wanted some time alone. After this she had explored a bit the forest, going places she had not been that much before but also making sure she was not too far from the manor. She knew very well why Yannick had asked her to be on her guards and she was not about to go too far away alone.

In any case, the weather was mild for a beginning of February and while there was still some snow here and there, hints that the winter was slowly losing ground to spring were starting to show. While exploring a bit she found a small path that went up small hill and followed it. She soon reached the top and stood there for a bit, admiring the peaceful landscape the forest gave, with the sun shining on the snow and ice that was still present.

It is then that she spotted a stone near a tree down the hill. It was clearly man-made and she decided to investigate. As neared t she saw that it was in fact a rune-stone, more specifically one put there to remember an event. It was in a softly pink colored stoned and shaped as a small obelisque. A receptacle was embeded on top of it and she could see the finely etched runes on one of the sides of the stone. She had taken the ancient runes option in Hogwarts and thus started to read them in order to see what they said. They were gaelic and after a bit, she was able to make out what it said.

_Here lies Gwendall. Youwere taken from us too soon but we will always remember the joy you brought to us._

The words struk her with their full significance. She had come by Gwendall's grave. Yannick had never brought her here. She knew how much Gwendall had meant to him she had respected that, not bringing up the subject since the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. From what she had learned about Gwendall from Yannick, but also from Laure, who had known her as well, she had been a very nice and bright young girl who was always interested in finding out about new things, a trait that Alex was sure would have landed her into Ravenclaw had she attended Hogwarts. She had seen two pictures of her in the manor, playing with the rest of the Silverleaf children of her time and she had no problems to see how Yannick had become very attached to her at the time.

Now she was in front of her grave and it reminded her of the foul being that was Andrelith, to be ready to kill and innocent girl to achieve his purpose of power, whatever good that would bring him. She was more than determined to support Yannick in his actions to stop the dark Elf. And perhaps in the same time she would be able to make him pay for her parent's death.

_Revenge rarely brings one joy_, a voice said in her mind, causing her to start. She looked around and saw Nimloki coming down the hill towards her. Had the wolf been following her?

_Yes_, she heard her answer. _Does that bother you? _

The clarity of the answer amazed Alex. "I must admit that I am not used at being followed by a wolf," she said as she sat down on a patch of dry ground.

Nimloki came to lie next to her, resting her head on her front paws. Alex absentmindedly started to pet her, scratching the wolf behind her ear and casing her to emit a satisfied whine.

"I take it you like that," Alex said, smiling.

_Its... satisfying. _

"I really wonder how I can hear you that clearly," Alex said, "You are obviously not a normal wolf."

_True_, she heard Nimloki answer, _but you have always understood animals. _

It was not a question, but a statement, and Alex knew she was right. Since she was little she had always managed to understand what an animal wanted, many times preventing a mistake that would have cost it its life. Her parents had seen her as a perfect veterinarian. But that was before she found out she was a witch. She had not really paid much attention to it thereafter. But somehow she was still surprised by the clarity of her conversation with Nimloki. It had not been like that the first time.

_There has been changes_, she heard Nimloki say.

"Are you reading my mind?" Alex asked, chuckling.

_No need to read a mind when the question is asked that loud_... Nimloki answered, looking at her with what looked like amusement.

"So what changed?" Alex asked.

_The scrolls_, she heard Nimloki's voice explain, _they contain our story and are quite magical too. To see them again awakened a side of me that had been dormant for a very long time. _

"So you are who Oromir and Mrs Silverleaf said you might be," Alexandra said.

Nimloki did not answer straight away and appeared to be thinking a bit.

_I am the one that was known as Timmain_, she finally said, _although it is a name I have not used or answered to for very long._

"So you are her," Alex said, "Wow! This is amazing. But, if you are aware of who you are, you could become elf again, could you not?"

_With help of a healer, yes._

"Why don't you?"

_Why do you like this 'Quidditch' you play?_

Alex was startled by the sudden question. "I guess I love it because I always wanted to fly and it also mixes with another sport I enjoy a lot," she answered.

_And would you stop playing it?_

"Never," Alex replied.

_You have my answer_, Nimloki said crypticaly.

"I am not sure I understand," Alex said.

_I enjoy being a wolf as much as you enjoy playing Quidditch, _Nimloki explained, _You know one of the reasons I turned into a wolf?_

"To be more able to hunt for the rest of the Elves," Alex said, "And thus help them survive."

_That was one, yes_, Nimloki answered, _but there was another. I had lost the will to live on as an Elf. _

Alex was shocked by that last sentence. She did not think it was possible for an Elf to not wish to live on.

_I was always considered a explorer by my people, trying out new things, shaping my body in various ways, but always reverting to my original form_, Nimloki continued, _What is not widely known is that while our home world could not sustain more of us, it was also slowly dying, and it was only a matter of time before it became a dead planet, devoid of life. I chose to travel to a new world, along with others of my kind and my life mate Aerth. But the accident occurred and many of our people were killed by the primitive humans. Aerth was amongst them and his loss almost shattered me. The reason of the accident were beings, that I had insisted we take with us so they would not perish on our doomed world, rebelled against us and harmed the pilots of the ship. _

Alex was looking at the white wolf as she told the story, having the clear feeling of being the first human ever hearing it.

_I technically was responsible for the accident that almost wiped my people_, Nimloki went on, _After mourning Aerth I set onto finding a way to recover the magical abilities my people had lost. I managed and soon became able to shapeshift. I was not easy and extremely painful, but not as much as the pain that my heart felt from the guilt. Alathea told you about the rest. _

"So because you felt guilty for what happened to the Elves you decided to remain a wolf?" Alex asked.

_Partly, yes_, Nimloki said, _but actually it was that being a wolf gave me a new start in life. I found a new thrill in discovering it and have enjoyed it since. My Elven side went dormant after a while and I became wholly a wolf. Still, I felt drawn to Elves and I kept on passing by their various settlements over the years_.

"But," Alex started.

_You can think what you want to ask_, Nimloki said, _I'll hear it all the same_.

_Alright, it feels a bit weird though_, Alex replied, _so, if your Elven side was dormant all this time, how did it awaken? _

_Andrelith_, Nimloki replied, _I put myself in the way of a curse he sent to Yannick when he attacked the Silverleafs this winter. I had an innate ability to shield as an Elf, and this ability came back into play to counter the curse and send it back towards the Talant. This started my reawakening. The scrolls finished that. _

_Amazing_, Alex said, _But why me? How come you chose to reveal all this to me? I am just a human. _

_You are more than human, you have the magical gift_, Nimloki replied, _you are the first in a line of non-magical human, making your gift stronger than most and you have the gift to understand animals. You are also pure of heart and this is why I chose and accepted you. _

_I'm honored_, Alex replied, _what should I tell Yannick and Mrs. Silverleaf about you? _She asked, realizing she had no idea.

_My origin should not be a secret to them_, Nimloki replied, _Alathea is wise beyond her years and she will be sensible in regards with whom she shares this knowledge. As for Yannick, I would not have you keep secrets from the one you love_, she added, looking at Alex with kind eyes.

"Thank you," Alex replied aloud, "Mrs. Silverleaf told me that you saved Yannick's life twice since he came back."

_I did, yes_, Nimloki replied, at first it was because he was Altair's companion and I was Altair's mate. He was always respectful of our bond and even told Altair that he did not need to follow him back, so he would not leave me. Altair would hear none of it and I was happy to follow them. After I started awakening, I realized the importance of protecting what the Silverleafs have in their safekeeping. My abilities have come back as high as they can in my wolf form and I have made the safety of this forest my charge. It is quite safe for all now, you know.

_What do you mean? _ Alex asked.

_I confronted Andrelith yesterday_, Nimloki answered, _he had been trying to kill some unicorns, animals that Alathea likes very much. I prevented him to do this and warned him that I had put the forest under my protection. I may be a wolf, but my power is greater than his and he knows it. Only "The Way" prevents me from taking offensive action against him. But I will be here to defend the Silverleafs and this forest should he try anything again_.

_Thank you for your assistance on this_, Alex said, resting a hand on her. _This is something I will definitely have to tell Yannick about. _

_You are welcome. This Talant is a filth and I will not let him harm others anymore_, Nimloki said, _and you might find that you will tell Yannick very soon, as he has been sneaking down the hill for the past minute_.

_How come I did not hear him? _ Alex asked, reverting to a silent conversation.

_Elves excel in moving in silence_, Nimloki said, _and he has been trained by very good teachers. He also has Elven blood in him, making him more able than normal wizards. Do not worry though, I'll tell you when he is about to touch you, then you can surprise him_.

_A bit of a trickster, aren't you? _ Alex accused kindly.

_Life would be very dull without a bit of fun_, Nimloki replied, _Now! _ She added shortly afterwards.

As she heard that Alex felt something brushing against her shoulder. She made a grab and caught Yannick's hand by surprise. Pulling him forward she used her shoulder to throw him above her and sent him down on the snowed ground, a very surprised expression painted on her face.

"How did you ever managed that?" he asked, "I am absolutely sure I did not make any noise."

"Secret my love," Alex replied, laughing lightly.

"And you think you can escape with an answer like that?" Yannick replied laughing, "Come here!" he added, lunging for her.

He caught her by the waist before she could get up and started to tickle her, causing her to shriek in laughter and tickle back. They rolled around on the ground laughing and fighting and only stopped when both were out of breath.

_Children_, Alex heard Nimloki falsely reproaching, causing her to have another fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yannick asked.

"I just got reproached by Nimloki of acting like a child," Alex explained, smiling at the white wolf.

"She's taken quite a liking to you," Yannick said.

"I'm honnored of that," Alex said, "But there are things she revealed to me that I feel you should know," she added.

She spent the next half hour telling Yannick what Nimloki had told her about who she was, her story. Nimloki corrected her a few times but she saw that Yannick understood the importance of the news fully and he was already looking at Nimloki with an air of reverence. She then told her of Nimloki's confrontation with Andrelith. She immediately saw concern clouding Yannick's eyes, but saw it partly leaving when she told of the protection Nimloki had decided to grant them.

"I thank you for your assistance honnored one," Yannick said as he looked to Nimloki.

_Tell him he is most welcome_, Nimloki replied to Alex, _But also tell him that I prefer he calls me by my wolf name. I was never fond of honnorific titles._

Alex smiled and relayed the message to Yannick, who had a little laugh. "I stand corrected," he said, bowing his head towards the wolf.

"I think we should head back to the manor," Alex said, "It is getting close to dinner time."

"Sure," Yannick said, standing and pulling her up at the same time, "But there is something I need to do first," he added.

Alex saw him take a few seeds from a small pocket in his cloack. He went toward's Gwendall rune of remebrance and knelt down. He seemed deep in thoughts for a minute and then his hand had a green glow and three red roses apeared in it. She smiled as she saw him gently depositing them next to the grave. He stood up and turned to face her and she was surprised to see worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hope you wont be cross with me doing this," Yannick said.

It suddenly hit her that Yannick was afraid of her getting jealous of him flowering Gwendall's grave.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nick," she said, coming to him and embracing him, "I'll never be jealous of you taking time for that. She was your first love and I know how much you cared about her," she added, kissing him.

"Thank you," he whispered to her when they parted.

"You're welcome," she said. She took out her wand and waved it at the stone, causing a small fire to burn in the receptacle on top of it, causing Yannick to smile at that. "Now lets go home," she told him, taking his hand and going back towards the manor.

--

"A moment of your time, Nick?" Yannick heard Gran say as he was starting to go up the stairs to his room with Alex.

"Of course, Gran," he said, "I'll be up in a bit," he told Alex who continued up the stairs.

He went down to meet Gran who was waiting for him at the end of the stairs, smiling kindly.

"I first want to thank Alex and you for having told me about Nimloki and her encounter with Andrelith," Gran said, "It confirms my suspicions as to who she is and I am very glad to have her on our side in this."

"Me too," Yannick said.

"Now, the news of Andrelith is worrying but not unexpected," Gran continued, "I had expected him to try this dirty trick again and I am glad Nimloki prevented him. Andrelith is no fool, he has no hope in defeating Nimloki in a fair combat. She might be in a wolf form but she is still more powerful than he is."

"That's what she told Alex," Yannick confirmed.

"Now, I have contacted a few persons for assistance on the case," Gran said, "They will be coming tomorrow morning by floo. I want you to be there with me to greet them."

"Of course!" Yannick replied, "Should I ask Sean to be there too?"

"I have already told your father to do that," Gran said, "However, after the meeting, I will need you to go to Hogwarts to deliver a letter to Dumbledore and a packadge to Alwena."

"You think that," Yannick started.

"It could very well be, althought unlikely, that Andrelith might try to harm her, as he is effectively blocked here," Gran said, "This is what I explain to Albus in my letter. However, I have designed a new medalion for Alwena. It is the same as her old one but will be able to warn her if anyone is meaning her harm. Should that happen, you need to tell her that she is to head indoors imediately. The castle walls will protect her. There is also an elven dagger in the package. She should wear it at all times as well. I have explained that to Albus as well and I believe he will understand."

"I am most certain he will," Yannick replied, "Especially after my 6th year over there."

"Precisely," Gran agreed.

"Do you want that I tell Altair to patrol the forbidden forest there, just in case?" he asked.

"No, that would be overdoing it and his place is with you," Gran said.

"Alright," Yannick said, "I will depart for Hogwarts as soon as the meeting is done here."

"Thank you Nick," Gran replied, "I knew I could count on you. Now you should go to bed. Best not keep you lady waiting," she added with a little smile.

Yannick chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before to head up the stairs again.

--

(1) _Elea i'dolen 'kshapsa_ - This means literally "Reveal poison"

(2) _Mapien gurtha _- "swift death", deadly poison that takes its time to act but kills the person instantly by creating a heart seizure.


	19. Plans and Measures

**Chapter 18: Plans and measures**

Yannick slowly stirred from sleep with the rays of the morning sun. Without opening his eyes he felt Alex's warmth partially on top of him and could also her hair touching the base of his jaw. He smiled at that and opened his eyes, his smile growing wider and his heart making a high leap when they met her peaceful resting form. But as beautiful this sight was, he had also to get up for his morning exercise.

Alex had defied him on again managing to get out of bed without waking her. And this time, he had to admit that she had made it almost impossible for him to move without waking her. He saw a way to do it though but as he was about to do it, he relented. He was not sure she would not wake up from it and right now, the sight she offered to him was not something he wanted to walk away from. He carefully readjusted himself and continued to gaze at her, hearing her peaceful breathing and marveling on the soothing feeling her mere presence gave him.

After a while of going through his thoughts while watching her sleeping, he felt her shift slightly and smile. She opened her eyes and met his, her smile growing wider.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"'Morning yourself," she replied, snuggling closer to him, "slept well?"

"I have never slept better since we are back together, love" he answered.

"Same here," she replied, "I told you that you would not manage to go out of bed without waking me," she added after a moment of silence.

"Actually, I thought of a way that could have worked," Yannick replied, "but I did not want to do it in any case. You are so beautiful when you are asleep, you have no idea," he added.

"Given the fact that it kept you from your morning exercise, I have a pretty good idea actually," she said, rising up on her elbows to meet his gaze and kiss him.

Yannick drowned himself in the feeling and then held her tighter when they parted.

"Soon time to get up, though," she said, sounding sorry to say that.

"I know," Yannick replied, "If it were just for me I'd stay like this the entire time."

"I'll need to floo over to London for training," Alex told him, "Bob will have my skin if I miss practice."

"Then it would be best that you do not miss it," Yannick told her, kissing her on the top of her head.

"What are your plans for the day?"

"I have to meet people with Gran today," he told her, "They are coming over to the manor. After that I have to go over to Hogwarts and deliver things to Alwena. Gran feels that she might need a bit more protection with Andrelith getting bold."

"That is a wise move," Alex said, "Anything else after?"

"Not sure," Yannick said truthfully, "I do not know the outcome of the meeting so I do not really know what is planned next."

"Well… you'll most probably be in Hogsmeade after seeing Alwena, right?" Alex asked.

"Definitely," Yannick replied.

"So, how about dinner? Just the two of us?" Alex asked, "Hogsmeade has some good restaurants. You pick and then let me know. Like this it can still be a surprise," she added, smiling slyly.

Yannick chuckled. "That sounds like a very good idea," he said.

"So, it's a deal?"

"Deal," Yannick replied, kissing her.

--

"It's a pleasure finally seeing you again, Yannick," Remus Lupin said as he stepped out of the fireplace of the apparating room.

"The pleasure is reflected here too, Professor," Yannick replied, shaking Lupin's offered hand warmly.

"Yannick, when was the last time I was your professor?" Lupin asked.

"Around 6 years ago, Sir?" Yannick replied.

"And at the end of your 6th year at Hogwarts I do remember asking you to call me Remus," Lupin replied, smiling slightly, "I have not been your professor since then so please dispense me with the title, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Remus," Yannick replied, wincing internally, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"I can relate to that," Remus said, "You have no idea how long it took me to call Dumbledore Albus."

"This is something I do not think I'll ever be able to do," Yannick said laughing.

The floo emitted a sound and Kingsley came out of it, followed shortly by a young woman.

"Ah! Kingsley. Right on time I see," Remus said, greeting the tall black Auror, "Good to see you too, Miss Weller," he added.

"Hello Sir," Weller answered back.

Hearing her last name Yannick remembered where he had seen her before. She was with that other boy, Alec Ramsay, when he had showed him how to shoot with a bow.

"It has been a long time, Shannon," he said to her, as Remus was talking some more with Kingsley, "I did not see you or your friend Alec after this incident in my sixth year."

"Seeing that we were two years behind yours, it is not that surprising," Shannon replied, "Good surprise to see you, though," she added with a smile.

"Same here," Yannick, "How's Alec?"

"He was doing fine last I heard," Shannon said, "He's in the States on the trail of a dangerous criminal."

"So you both became Aurors then," Yannick said.

"I did, but Alec's not an Auror," Shannon said.

"He's a special investigator in the Order," Remus said, "I have him now on the trail of a man named Kraikov. He's a criminal that is proving to be a real tricky character. Has evaded capture for too long now."

"Well I'm glad the Order is on that one," Kingsley said, "Especially with the rest of what is happening now."

"True, Alec's spelljamming abilities make him an invaluable asset for that case," Remus said.

"Alec is a spelljammer?" Yannick asked, surprised, "I did not know."

"The gift showed itself in his sixth year," Shannon said, "It gave us a really cool year too," she added, winking.

"I bet," Yannick said.

He was about to add something else when the floo's flames became brighter once more and let an out of breath Sean through.

"Sorry for being late," he said, "Cynthia had to go to Gringotts for an emergency and I had to arrange for a babysitter for the twins."

"Understandable, Sean," Kingsley said.

"And you better show me pictures of them soon, Sean," Shannon said, "Or else there will be Hades to pay," she added, smiling.

"I think we should go a see Mrs. Silverleaf now," Remus said, clearing his throat to gather their attention, "Yannick, if you could lead the way."

"Right away, sir," Yannick replied.

He went out of the room and led them to where Gran was waiting for them, her study. It was one of the rooms Yannick preferred in the manor, full of interesting artifacts and Gran's work with metal. Its location was ideal on the second floor and its orientation meant that it got sun everyday of the year, no matter what the season was. One of the main reason he liked this room was also because it was there that Gran would teach him about Elves and his Elven heritage. Gran stood up from the armchair she was seated in as they entered the room.

"It is good to see you again, Remus," she said, greeting him with a smile, "I am happy to see you agreed to this meeting, even if we have not been a lot in touch and I could not tell you much by floo."

"I would be remiss not to help when you need it, Gwenaelle," Remus said, "I owe you my education. I would have never gone to Hogwarts without your help on the matter." (1)

"Still, I am in your debt," Gran said, "Would I be wrong to say that you have changed? Your aura is different."

"I got rid of my curse some time after the defeat of Voldemort," Remus said, "I have been free of it for almost five years now."

"This is very good news and although I am late to voice this, I am very happy for you," Gran said, "You must be Mr. Shacklebot," she said, greeting Kingsley.

"I am," Kingsley replied, "Remus was very insistent that I come to this meeting."

"Seeing your involvement in the case it is only logical that you be here," Gran said, "I appreciate you taking the time to come."

"I hope we can resolve the mess this case degenerated into," Kingsley said, "This is my new assistant, Shannon Weller," he added, presenting the young Auror.

"A pleasure to meet you," Gran said, "And I'm very glad to see you again, Sean. How's Cynthia?"

"She has never been better since the birth of the twins," Sean said, smiling brightly.

"I can imagine that easily," Gran said, "You'll have to pass by with them soon."

"I'll arrange that with Cynthia," Sean replied, "She's very protective of them."

"As any good mother should be," Gran said.

They all settled in armchairs and a House Elf busied himself with serving them drinks. As soon as everyone was settled, Gran spoke up.

"I called you all for this meeting as it has come to my attention that the case of the murderer that has acted in both France and England, is far from being resolved," she said, "As a matter of fact, from what I learned from Yannick, there seem to be elements within the British Ministry of Magic that are active in making sure the true culprit never gets caught."

"I can definitely agree with that," Kingsley said, "Yannick also stated he had a good lead on who the culprit was."

"He has," Gran confirmed, "And our examination of the liquid picked up two days ago only confirmed his lead."

"My team did not find anything in that liquid," Kingsley said, "Or in the dead suspect as a matter of fact. They said he died of an unexplained heart attack."

"That is because it cannot be detected," Gran said seriously, "at least to human means."

"I am not sure I follow," Kingsley said, "my team is able to detect any kind of poison."

"Any human poison, I am sure," Gran replied, "But the one we found is of a far more insidious type. It was an Elven poison known as the swift death. It has now been used in centuries, mainly because it is quite vicious and dangerous to use. It is inert when cold and needs mixing in a hot liquid to be effective. Its symptoms on the victim is a quite sudden heart attack, hence its name."

"How did that type of poison ever get in this case?" Kingsley asked.

"Because the real culprit has access to it," Gran replied.

"Meaning he has Elven connection," Remus said, "Now I understand why you called us Gwenaelle," he added.

"It is actually worse than this, Remus," Gran said somberly, "The one behind this is an Elf."

"An Elf murdering people?" Kingsley asked, "Impossible!"

"Not for this one I'm afraid," Gran replied, "Killing is not much for him when I means reaching his goal."

"I must admit that of the little I know of Elves, they are the beings that value lives the most," Remus said, "I have a hard time to believe one would kill others for personal gain."

"Before I go further on with this meeting, I must get your understanding that you will learn things here that should not be revealed to others," Gran said seriously to Kingsley, "Remus already knows the reason for that but I must ask you to believe me when I say that while I know the perverted being that is most probably behind these murders, myself or the Silverleaf family are in no ways connected to them and we will got at any extent to stop him."

"I understand and I can believe that," Kingsley said, "Yannick has been a good help already on the case and has saved the skin of one of my assistants in the process. I cannot believe that he would be in league with whoever is committing these crimes."

"Thank you Mr Shacklebot," Gran said, "First, to explain a few things; the reason the Silverleafs know much about Elven culture, and right now poisons, is because of their Elven decent."

"You are descended from Elves?" Shannon asked, looking very surprised.

"I am not descended from Elves, young lady," Gran said smiling kindly, "I am an Elf myself."

Yannick saw Remus and Sean smile at Shannon surprised face, but if Kingsley was surprised by this revelation, he hid it well as Yannick did not see much reaction to it apart from a comprehending nod.

"But, Yannick is not an Elf," Shannon said when she recovered from her surprise.

"Indeed he is not but he has Elven blood in his veins nonetheless," Gran said, "He is my descendant. I married with a young wizard named Aidan Silverleaf back in King Richard's days. From our union came the first Silverleaf wizards."

"That explains a few things I had spotted about Yannick then," Kingsley said, "You are a treeshaper, aren't you?" he asked him.

"Yes Sir, I am," Yannick replied.

"I figured as much," Kingsley said, "I may not know much about Elves but I know that most wizards that have been recorded as being able to influence plants have had Elven background one way or another. It also explains you companions," he added smiling slightly.

"This is from the Elves' close affinity to nature in general," Gran replied, "It enables us to bring forth old powers that are very rarely seen in humans. They do not share the same affinity I'm afraid."

"So our murderer is an Elf?" Kingsley asked.

"As much as it pains me to say it, he is," Gran said, "He was cast out from our race for committing the gravest crime in our kind, the murder of another Elf, my father. Andrelith, the murderer, did this because I had chosen to marry a human wizard, denying him hopes of marrying me himself and acquiring the political power it would confer him."

"But that must have been hundreds of years ago if you married back in King Richard's days," Shannon said.

"Indeed it was," Gran said, "But Andrelith is mad and Elves have a very common trait which is that they never forget. Offenses are never forgotten. Andrelith has been attacking the Silverleafs since that time and we have been countering him. However, he recently turned his actions on innocents that had nothing to do with our feud and this cannot be allowed."

"But why has he started to do this?" Kingsley asked.

"My family and thus the Silverleafs by my marriage are keepers of certain artifacts, possession of which he believes will confer him limitless powers and he is doing so to force us to give it to him. He is wrong on both counts though. The artifacts do not give power and I would rather die than let him put his murderous hands on them."

That last sentence surprised Yannick. While he knew that Gran would never give in to Andrelith's blackmail, he also knew that she prided life over anything. To hear her saying this was not something he was used to.

"Having a lunatic with a lot of power is never a good idea," Kingsley said, "I can definitely agree with this."

"So can I," Remus agreed.

"I had first thought that Yannick helping you on the case would be enough to actually catch Andrelith and stop him from harming others," Gran said, "But he became only more violent due to this, attacking the Silverleafs as well. I'm quite certain that the beasts that Yannick and Sean escaped from late last year were sent by him. But what scares me most now is that, as I said earlier, there are clear indications that members of the Ministry are helping him."

"Forrester," Sean said.

"Actually I think that Forrester is but a pawn in this dangerous game," Gran said, "I have reasons to believe that one key person in this is Maximus Octavius."

"Him again?" Remus asked, "He's always one to complain about the Order if something goes wrong."

"And he has been clearly backing up Forrester and his incompetence," Kingsley said.

"He tried to bribe me the day Forrester's team took over the case," Yannick said.

"Did he now?" Kingsley said, "That could be used against him."

"But that won't be enough to put him out from messing with the case, Kingsley," Remus said, "From what I know, he's part of Devin Stiller's circle. So he has good protection."

"This is another reason why I believe that we should not trust the Ministry anymore on this case," Gran said, "Apart of course from people we know are fully trustable."

"You want the order to help out on it?" Remus asked.

"If that could be possible," Gran replied.

"Well, we do have a quite heavy load with a special case right now," Remus said, "But I can see what assets I can put on this case too."

"I do have one question though," Yannick said, "With the death of the 'suspect', what is happening to the case?"

"They are shelving it," Sean said, sounding disgusted.

"Sean's right. I received a note this morning from Forrester's office that due to the fact that the evidence clearly pointed to our dead person, the case was considered closed and would be shelved."

"So our hands are kind of tied in the Ministry," Yannick said.

"In a way yes," Kingsley said, "Unless we can prove that the case needs to be opened again."

"By showing the suspect as being innocent," Sean said.

"Or easier yet, from another murder occurring," Gran said darkly, "Andrelith despises humans and he has still not gotten what he wanted. He might have provided the poison to kill the 'suspect' but that does not mean he will stop his actions. There will be more murders, and when this happen, we should be able to re-open the case."

"I'll see to have some of my people discreetly get the case folder to the Order's headquarters," Remus said, "We have an agreement with the Ministry that completed and filed cases can be consulted by people from the Order. It is a very good way to learn the ropes. I'll make sure we get that file. I'll get it copied so we can have our own version. It is a bit unorthodox but the end justifies the means."

"I did not hear that," Kingsley said, "You know I cannot warrant this type of action, Remus," he added.

"As you said, you did not hear it," Remus replied, "So you will not need to warrant it."

Kingsley chuckled at that.

"If you can let me know when you have this file, Remus," Gran said, "I'll be very interested to pass by your headquarters to consult it."

"That can be arranged easily, Gwenaelle," Remus said.

"While we await new developments, I'll be seeing how to prove the 'suspect' was innocent," Sean said, "They would be too suspicious if we just gave up on this."

"A very good point, Sean," Kingsley said, "You let me know if you need anything."

"I'll help him out too," Yannick said, "Better that I do something useful while we wait."

"That would be best, Nick," Gran said, "This way we are sure to catch any action related to this case and be ready when it does. On my side, I will use some more of my influence to find out a bit more about Mr. Octavius and his dealings."

"I think he'll have been careful to hide any compromising evidence, Gwenaelle," Remus said.

"I'd be disappointed if he had not," Gran replied with a smile, "It will make the search more challenging and I always like a good challenge."

The meeting continued until the beginning of the afternoon, with Gran, Remus and Kingsley going over every little details of what exactly they would need in order to get the case moving and resolved once and for all. Yannick and Sean gave bits of inputs here and there and he could see that Shannon was scrupulously writing down anything she expected her boss to request from her and other annotations of other things that would generally be useful for the operation.

"One last question," Kingsley said as they were wrapping up, "How can we contact you? I doubt that owl post or floo would be secure for such matters."

"Indeed," Gran agreed, "Although the manor's floo points are secured, so many calls coming from it are very hard to monitor. I will give you and Remus little tokens that I have used for such cases."

She stood up and went to open a cupboard. After a few seconds of looking in it she handed two silver tokens shaped as Silverleaf crests to Kingsley and Remus.

"All you need is to cast a lumos spell on the token when you need to speak to me," she said, "I will then know you are trying to reach me and will contact you via our floo network."

"That sounds good," Remus said.

"I agree," Kinglsey replied, "I think we have covered everything then," he added.

"I think we have," Gran agreed, "Now, seeing the time, I would be very remiss in my hospitality if I did not ask you all to join us for lunch. Can you please let the House Elves know we will be having four more persons for lunch, Nick?"

"Right away, Gran," Yannick replied, standing up and heading out the room.

"I'll come with you, mate," Sean said joining him, "It has been a while since I visited the kitchens."

--

Yannick had a smile at the excited looks of the Gryffindor second years that were coming out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He did not know its current teacher but it was easy to make out that he was popular, given the looks of his students.

He had met earlier with Professor Dumbledore to convey a message from Gran and also let him know of the measures that were being taken to ensure of Alwena's safety. The Headmaster had been happy to see that Gran had this time warned him of the problem before it actually happened. It had not been so in Yannick's sixth year and although he had not voiced it, Yannick was sure that Dumbledore was not too happy of seeing some of his students face unnecessary danger. The Headmaster was very fond of the safety of the pupils under his care and Yannick could not find anything wrong with that.

After the meeting he had gone down to where Alwena was having her last lesson of the day. Thinking of that class brought him many good memories of Remus teaching him to master Elven spells but also more sad thoughts about professor Bishop, who had been popular as well but had perished defending students during the Slytherin rebellion.

The last student came out of the class room and passed in front of Yannick, causing him to frown. He had not seen Alwena there, and he was quite certain he would not have missed her, and neither would she have. Just as he started towards the classroom door, it opened again, letting Alwena out with Professor Armstrong.

Alwena beamed when she saw him. "Nick!" she exclaimed, hugging him warmly, "this is a cool surprise!"

"Glad to see you Wena," Yannick said, kissing her on both cheeks, "Good class?"

"Very!" she replied, "you know Professor Armstrong, our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?"

"By reputation only," Yannick replied, looking at the teacher, "I'm Yannick Silverleaf, Alwena's cousin," he added, extending his hand to the professor.

"Aldwyn Armstrong," Professor Armstrong said shaking his hand, "a pleasure to meet you. You have a cousin who is very apt in her wandwork. She will make a good auror or curse breaker," he added, making Alwena blush at the compliment.

"I know, she's been practicing trying to hex me since she got a wand," Yannick replied smiling, "And likewise she has had to learn her deflecting charms to avoid my answers."

"That sounds like fun training," Professor Armstrong said, "As long as no dangerous hexes are used," he added with a look at Alwena.

"Of course, Professor" Alwena said, looking back seriously.

"Good," Armstrong said, "Now I wont keep you more, just make sure you have the assigned homework done on time and keep up your good progress. Mr Silverleaf," he added, nodding at Yannick before to head back in his classroom.

"He sounds like a very pleasant teacher," Yannick said when the door had closed.

"He is," Alwena replied, "He always makes sure we understand the theory behind what he teaches us."

"That sounds like a very good way to teach," Yannick commented, starting to walk towards the stairs that gave to the main hall.

"We had a practical lesson today though," Alwena continued, "We had to get pixies back into a cage. I used a shield charm to defend myself against four of them that were just diving to get me."

"Good reflexes then," Yannick said, "Pixies can be quite fast when they want to."

"Yeah," Alwena agreed, "We basically had to petrify them so we could put them back into their cage. But my little shield charm caught Professor Armstrong's attention. It is only taught in third year apparently."

"That is true," Yannick said, "But Gran made it a point to teach it to all the ones who did not know it and could use a wand after my 6th year here. It is basic defense but it can deflect a good number of hex and curses if done perfectly."

"I'm glad I know it," Alwena said, a bit more darkly, "It helped me last Christmas."

"I know it did, Wena," Yannick said stopping by a bench, "And this is why I'm here today."

"I figured as much," Alwena said, sitting down, "Am I in danger?"

"As far as I can tell, no," Yannick said, sitting by her, "But seeing that Andrelith tried to harm you, Yves and Loïc, Gran did not want to take chances."

Alwena nodded at that but stayed silent.

"I already told Professor Dumbledore about it so he is warned and I am sure he'll tell the other teachers just in case," Yannick continued, "But Gran wanted me to give you two things she feels will provide more help should it be needed."

He took out a parcel from his cloak's pocket and took a medallion out of it.

"This is the same medallion as the one you have now, save for the fact that is has been enhanced," Yannick said, "It will start to feel warm should there be anyone around you that has an evil intent against you. Should that happen when you are outdoors, you should seek the safety of the castle as fast as possible or stay close to a teacher if you are in class. You understand?"

Alwena nodded gravely as she took the medallion. Yannick took out a dagger in an elaborated sheath.

"The second item she asked me to give you is this Elven dagger," He said, handing it to her, "Professor Dumbledore has authorized you to wear it while in school as long as it is only used in case of extreme need and not against any schoolmates, not that he thinks that you will," he added at her slight frown, "but he felt you should know. Gran cast the same enchantments on it than my blades or the ones of your dad. That means that it can deflect a curse if it needs to."

Alwena took the dagger in stayed mesmerized by it for a moment, she then looked up at Yannick and he saw that her eyes were watering.

"Wena, what's wrong?" Yannick asked, reaching to her face.

She did not answer but only buried her face against his chest, sobbing lightly. He held her, softly rocking her to calm her sudden distress.

"What is wrong, little Devil?" He asked again after she had calm down a bit, "I'm not used to see you in such a state."

"I'm scared, Nick," Alwena said, raising tearful eyes to him, "I'm nowhere strong like you."

"Wena, you don't need to be afraid," Yannick said.

"But I am," Alwena countered, "He already tried to attack the family many times. Just last Christmas he tried it against my father, brother and me and if you had not been there we would have been most likely dead."

"But I was there and I blocked that attempt," Yannick said.

"What if he tries to attack me while I'm here? I will not be able to stop him from that," Alwena said, "And he already succeeded in killing Pierrick before I was born. What can I do against that?"

"Alwena, listen to me," Yannick said seriously, lifting her chin so she would look at him, "There is very little chance that he will attack here in Hogwarts. And even if he did, you will be safer here than in any other places, save perhaps Silverleaf manor. The wards protecting Hogwarts are very strong. The only reason Andrelith managed to almost get me in my 6th year is because he lured me outside of the wards by kidnapping Alex. This won't happen to you, because I know you will stay in the castle if you feel the pendant warning you."

Alwena nodded but stayed silent.

"I don't want you to feel threatened and to constantly worry about what will happen. Gran was pretty certain that Andrelith would not try to harm you in Hogwarts and I have rarely known Gran to be wrong in her judgments. However, if you feel there is danger in any way, go to find Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he will be willing to help you out."

She smiled slightly at that.

"And another thing, Wena," Yannick continued, "You are far from weak. Your reflexes saved your brother on Christmas as you were able to block a cruciatus curse aimed at him. I don't know many of your age that would have been able to do so. Even your Defense teacher has noted your skills and says you are gifted in it. That has got to count for something, right?"

"I… I guess so," Alwena replied.

"Don't doubt it, Wena. You are gifted," Yannick said, "You'll make a great witch when you graduate Hogwarts, and who knows, you might even finally be able to beat me in our little hexing contest," he added, winking at her and causing her to laugh slightly.

"Thank you, Nick," she said, hugging him.

"You are welcome Little Devil," Yannick replied, hugging her back and kissing her on top of her head.

"When do you need to leave?" she asked him after a while.

"I'm meeting Alex in Hogsmeade tonight, but I'm free until then," he replied, "I was planning to see how the Whomping Willow was doing though. You want to come?"

"Sure!" she replied, smiling.

"We will just have to make sure that you do not get late for your homework," Yannick said as they stood up.

"You could help me on it," Alwena said.

"Oh no, Little Devil," he replied laughing, "I'm afraid that you will have to rely on your wits for your homework, although I'm sure your housemates will be glad to help you out too."

Alwena laughed at that and they went out of the castle, heading in the direction of the willow.

--

Maximus Octavius was quite joyful when he arrived at his mansion that evening. In overall it had been a well rounded affair. The case was now closed and Devin Stiller had been satisfied with the results, even if it was obvious that Shacklebot and O'Malley had been furious at this, they would not be able to do anything. O'Malley had said he would prove that the case was far from solved but Octavius was not worried, he had personally seen to the destruction of any clues that might have compromised their "culprit".

Entering his study, he flicked his want towards the earth, starting the fire there and went to the cupboard that held his spirits. Such a good day deserved a good firewiskey.

"Have you succeeded with your plans?"

The cold voice sent a shiver of fear through his spine causing him to drop the bottle he was holding on the floor. It did not break though, the carpet cushioning its fall. He whirled around to find a man clad in dark clothing sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

"How the hex did you get in here?" he asked harshly, "My mansion boasts some of the best anti-intrusion spells."

His tone did not have the effect he expected as he was suddenly flung back against the wall, pain erupting in his back at the force of the impact. The man was now standing, a dark wand in his hand.

"Quiet human!" the man spat, "Do you truly think that puny man-made magic is enough to keep me from going where I want? Now I asked you a question, answer it!"

A lightning spell shot from the wand, shocking Octavius against the wall.

"Yes! Yes!" he exclaimed as the pain coursed through him, "The plans succeeded! The case is closed!"

The man lowered his wand, stopping the spell and also releasing him. Octavius fell to his knees trying to find his breath after the pain he had just been subjected to.

"So… there is no one investigating it anymore?" The man asked.

"It has been shelved and we were very careful to destroy any evidence that would compromise our "culprit"," Octavius answered, standing up.

"Has the first team given up?"

"They were frustrated and clearly showed it but Mr. Stiller left them no choice but to accept the decision," Octavius said, "O'Malley did state he would be reviewing the case in full to make sure it was correct and Silverleaf agreed to help him. I think they want to find more clues, not that they will find any but the ones we planted."

"It will not deter them," the man said.

"They cannot do anything unless they prove out dead culprit innocent, and this is impossible," Octavius said.

"Do not underestimate these people, human," the man said, "They can be very bothering if they want to."

"So what should I do?" Octavius asked.

"Remove them," the man answered.

"I do not have that kind of authority," Octavius said, "O'Malley is not under my orders and Silverleaf is not even a ministry employee."

"I meant another kind of removal," the man said.

"Are you mad?!" Octavius answered, "You are implying I get them killed. I cannot..."

He did not finish his sentence as he was once again flung against the wall by the man's spell.

"Do not give me excuses for your incompetence human!" the man snarled, "Did you forget the contract you agreed on? The gold will never be yours if you continue to fail me as such."

The man took out a large pouch from under his cloak. It was made of red leather with a golden thread keeping it closed. Octavius' eyes bulged in surprise when he recognized it.

"This was in my personal safe," he started.

"Your safe is very easy to break into, human," the man said, "this gold was given to you in advance so you would do your job well. Should I find someone more effective?" he asked, tossing the pouch on the floor.

"No! no... I'll do what you say," Octavius gasped. He knew very well that if that man decided to use another person for his deeds, he would not be left alive with what he knew.

"Good," the man said, releasing him from the spell that kept him pressed to the wall, "I will wait for your reports the usual way. I can wait but know that even my patience has limits," he added before disapparating.

Octavius let himself sag against the wall, reminiscing what had just happened. Just when he thought things would go well, more problems arose. That last demand would be very tricky to execute. The poison, little there was of it, had be wholly used now. Other methods came to mind but they were much more dangerous with chances of failing too.

Should he decide to cut his losses and not help the man anymore? He had said he could find someone else but then, what would he do of him if that happened? No, he was bound by the agreement. Besides, the type of gold the man was providing could resell for 10 times the amount in galleons, a worthy improvement of his own fortune. And with more fortune came power.

Rising up to his feet again, Octavius picked up the pouch and decided. The meddlers would be dealt with, beginning with O'Malley and Silverleaf. And with this decision he went to his desk to start to make plans.

--

_1: See Discovery for a New Student for this._

* * *

_As always.. I'd appreciate constructive feedback._

* * *


	20. Secret

**Chapter 19: Secret**

--

There was not much movement during the next month. The closure of the case by Forrester's team was blocking any movement on the ministry's side and while Sean and Yannick were doing their best to prove that the dead culprit had been innocent, they were starting to see that their opponents had done a very good job at covering their trails. Each single lead they were following for the past month had turned cold, something that had increasingly irritated Yannick and Alex had found it hard to calm him down at these points.

She could see that he really wanted this case over with and Andrelith apprehended finally. He feared for her safety and she had seen that he had cast a number of protective charms on her flat, which he now shared with her. He had not told her the details of the charm and she knew that it was just him trying not to worry her too much. However, she was not worried; she was touched actually, that he would go at such an extent to make sure she was safe. That showed her how much he cared for her and her love for him only grew from these kind of deeds.

His actions had enabled her to focus more onto Quidditch. While her team had lost against Puddlemere United, it had been by such a short margin that the fact that they had plummeted Marcus Flint's team, Brighton, so hard meant that they had still retained their second place in the league, right behind the London Falcons who were still undefeated, and were very strongly heading towards being the first team in centuries to win the league twice in a row without a single defeat.

And today Yannick had asked her to pass by the Ministry after her practice. Such a request was not one she was going to pass on and thus, she asked the reception to notify him that she was waiting for him as soon as she came into the atrium.

While waiting she went towards the fountain in the middle of the atrium, two wizards being represented with other magical creatures. The water pouring from it felt cool and gave a nice fresh feeling around. While winter was barely away, spring had come on with a vengeance and the weather was already close to summer, so the freshness of the fountain was something not many could find problematic. She had been there for about 10 minutes, looking at the rippling water and waiting, when she heard a voice.

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Dewitt," the voice said.

She turned around to meet the sneering look of Draco Malfoy, his arms crossed on his chest that sported the ministry employee badge.

"Don't you have something better to do than bother people, Malfoy?" she asked, not attempting to hide the disgust she felt for him in her voice.

"I'm more curious about the reason why a person like you is doing standing around in the Atrium doing nothing," Malfoy spat.

"I was not aware that standing around in the Atrium was against the law," she replied coolly, "but so you know, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend, who should be here any minute now."

"Oh and that would be?" Malfoy asked.

"That would be none of you business, Malfoy," Alex replied.

"It is my business when I see something that strikes me as odd," Draco spat, "As a ministry of magical law employee I'm ordering you to answer my question."

"And I'm telling you to go to hell, Malfoy," Alex snapped, his behavior getting on her nerves, "I've done nothing wrong and you have no right to question me this way."

"I have every right to do this, Mudblood," Draco hissed as he took a step closer to her.

Alex could see that their little talk was attracting a bit of attention and she was reaching for her wand just in case when a voice behind Malfoy stopped her.

"And I seem to remember warning you several times to leave my girlfriend alone, Malfoy," she heard Yannick's voice say.

"You were wondering who, Malfoy?" Alex said as she moved to join Yannick, "Now you know."

"I see you have not renounced on your pitiful relationship with a Mudblood, Silverleaf," Malfoy said, a smirk on his pale face, "Such a disgrace for a pureblood family as yours."

He was about to add something more but stopped, Yannick having stepped closer, his eyes blazing menacingly.

"What I do with my life and the relationships I have is my business and mine only," Yannick said in a low threatening voice, "You keep your slimy nose out of my life and stop bothering my friends or, Merlin help me, I'll be sure to make you regret it," he added, before to straighten up and move back towards Alex.

"That was a threat to a ministry employee, Silverleaf," Malfoy spat after he recovered, "It is punishable by law."

"It was not a threat, Malfoy," Yannick replied calmly, "It was a promise done to a 'ministry employee', as you put it, who was overstepping his boundaries."

As he said this, he took Alex's hand and started to head towards the Ministry's exit. Alex was glad that this had not escalated, but no sooner had she thought this, she heard the sound of a wand swishing in the air and Malfoy wording a hex. She reacted instantly, taking out her wand and casting a protective shield around Yannick and herself. Having turned around in the same time, she had time to see the spell hit the shield and dissolve on it. Yannick on the other hand had also reacted and had sent a disarming spell towards Malfoy. It hit him square in the chest and lifted him off his feet, sending him a few meters back and causing him to fall in the fountain as Yannick grabbed the wand that had come to him from the spell.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SILVERLEAF!!" Malfoy roared, "Give me my wand back!" he added as he floundered in the fountain, trying to get a secure footing on is slippery bottom, his clothes now drenched from his dump in the water.

"Whatever, Malfoy," Yannick answered, "Let this early bath be a lesson and as for your wand, you are welcome to take it, if you can catch it," he added, lobbing the wand so it perched itself at the top of the fountain's wizard statue.

Then, without waiting for him to reply, he took Alex's hand again and tugged her towards the exit, soon coming out in the London air and beautiful March afternoon. It was only when they were there that they allowed themselves to burst out laughing.

"Oh this was rich!" Alex said, holding her ribs, "Did you see his face when he emerged from the water? I thought I was going to die from suppressing my laughter!"

"Yeah," Yannick said, "What I would have given to have a camera to record this on picture," he added.

"It should cool him down a bit I think," Alex said.

"I'm not sure," Yannick replied, sobering a bit, "Knowing Malfoy, he'll keep the grudge for a long time and will take any excuse he has to get back at me. Not that I can't handle him."

"We make quite a team though," Alex said, remembering the way they had both reacted, "How did you know I'd cast a protecting spell?"

His look turned serious all of a sudden and he took her into his arms. "I didn't," he replied, "I just put my trust in you that you would."

Alex felt herself melt at such trust coming from him and grabbed his collar to pull him into a kiss, which he gave back immediately.

"So," she said as they parted, "why did you ask me to meet you in the first place?" she asked, vying to have an answer to the question she had had for most of the day now.

"Well… let's see how I should put this," he replied, an arm scratching the back of his head, "I think only two words can explain it quite plainly," he added holding her at arm's length.

"Oh really?" she laughed, "and those two words are?"

"Happy birthday."

Those two words caused her to squeal in joy and launch herself in his arms again, pulling him into a furious kiss.

He had remembered! She had not been sure this morning when she woke up that he would remember it was her birthday today. He had not given her any inkling that he knew it, going about the normal routine of their life since they had been back together. She had not felt angry at that, far from it. It had been five years since they had been together and it would have been normal to forget a single date. But he had not. Five years and he had still remembered her birthday.

"You remembered," she said when they parted.

"Of course I did, love," he replied, his thumb wiping away the tear that was trickling down her cheek.

"I'm relieved," she said truthfully, "But I would not have been angry at you if you had."

"There is a slight problem though," he said.

"What?"

"Well, I don't have your present with me," he replied, "It is kind of hard to carry around you know."

"That's okay," she said smiling, "will I have to find it at the flat?"

"Well, not really," he said, "But we will have to apparate to a specific location for you to get it. That is if you are not too tired from your Quidditch training," he added

"I'm fine," Alex said, "is it in London?"

"I can't say, love," he replied mischievously, "It would spoil the surprise."

"Spoilsport," she said, feigning to be annoyed.

He laughed lightly and steered her to a small back street, where it would be safe to apparate without being seen by Muggles.

"Ready?" Yannick asked, after they had made sure no one would see them.

She nodded, he handed her a tiny slip of folded paper.

"Meet me on the lawn at this address," he said, and touched her face. "Trust me," He added before disapparating.

Alex unfolded the paper with curious fingers and read the address that he had written on it: _26 Old Crown Road, Camden._

Her hands trembled. Why… why did he want her to go to her house? He knew that she had only been there once since… their death. Now that she could try to forget all of it, she never wanted to see that place again. She wanted it gone. She should have sold it. She knew she should have sold it.

_Trust me, _he had just said.

She did. However, he was asking her to do something quite difficult and painful on a day that should have been pure joy, and she did not understand his motives. If it had been anyone but Yannick, Alex would not have gone. But she apparated into the driveway of her old house and gazed at the front steps where Yannick already sat, looking strangely at home.

There were so many flowers in bloom. The grass had all grown back, lush and shining green. It really had been a long time since she had been here… she did not even remember all the trees that lined the yard, and she wondered if her memory was playing tricks on her. Overall, the house was more beautiful now than it had ever been, at least from the outside. The paint had not so much as chipped. It was perfect the perfect creamy white of before, and the red shutters gleamed in the sunlight.

Yannick watched her walk up the drive, then stood and touched the door with his wand, making it swing open.

"Nick…" Alex said as she stood at the bottom of the steps, "Please. Not today."

"Don't worry Alex," he said, reaching out to her with his hand, "I promise it's all right."

She put her faith in him, her hand in his, and let him lead her into her childhood home, readying herself for ugly burns, rotten stench and the horrible, lingering shadow of the attacker, Andrelith.

But it smelled… clean. Last time she had been here, it had smelled like burnt plastic and smoke, and something evil. But that was gone, and the house was silent and cool, almost sweet, as they walked through it. There was not even any dust. The curtains had been drawn and everything was beautifully organized - even her mother's china cabinet sparkled as if it had just been cleaned. The china cabinet that had been smashed through during the attack.

Alex stopped walking and stared at it. She had a sudden, dim suspicion. "Nick…"

"Shh."

He pulled her towards the living room and Alex resisted a little, but followed behind him. She braced herself to see the worst of it. Here it had happened. Here there had been wreckage and burns, shelves destroyed, books in torn disarray, fingernail marks in the arms of her mother's chair… She peered in, her heart throbbing painfully. It was a horror room, it was a nightmare place.

But it had been rebuilt.

Alex stared for a moment at the bright, peaceful tidiness of the room where she had first become a reader. This… this was what it was supposed to look like. She walked in without Yannick, her hands over her mouth. There was not one scar, not one trace, of the thing that had happened here. Her father's shelves were straight and polished. The wood of her mother's chair was smooth and unmarred. The books were in lovely rows, the carpet was no longer scorched, the couch and the small tea table at the center of the room were looking new again, the whole place was right.

"Oh… oh, Nick…" she managed to say, the emotions blocking her throat.

"Go and see your room," he whispered in her ear.

Her heart beating like a bird's, Alex raced out of the wonderful living room where she had spent so many evenings with her parents, where she had learned to read, and hurtled up the steps to the little room where she had learned to dream.

"My letter," she managed in a tiny, shaky voice as she saw it on the wall.

Her Hogwarts letter was still on the wall where it had always been. Mudblood had been burnt across it, another trick to blame the attack on Death Eaters. It had been restored.

And everything else was in its place, just as she had left it when she had gone away to Hogwarts for her seventh year, before everything had gone so horribly, desperately wrong. It was normal. It was hers. It was serene and pristine. Alex walked around in a daze, touching things and gazing out the window, and trying to contain the unbearable love that was swelling in her heart.

She turned to find Yannick watching her from the doorway, tears standing in his eyes.

"You did this," she managed.

He nodded faintly.

"You… Nick. You paid for this."

He glanced down and nodded again.

"The trees outside and the china and the shelves and… my mother's… my letter… Nick,"

Alex could not stand up under the kind of love she felt. She found herself sitting in the middle of her carpet, reaching up her arms, and Yannick came to her at once, grabbing her hands and pulling her up into a powerful hug.

"It's all right?" he finally said, his voice scratchy, "I just thought if it were normal then it might heal up some wounds for you."

"But when did you start?" she whispered, holding him tight, "How long ago?"

"Shortly after I came back to England," he said, "After the Hogwarts reunion."

Alex's throat clenched. She pulled back and stared up at him.

"But you had no way of knowing I'd ever forgive you," she said.

His eyes were still swimming. He pulled back from the hug slightly, having led her to sit on the room's bed, but still close so that their knees touched. He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I know… I told myself this several times during the time I was doing this… but there was one reason that kept me at it," he said, taking her chin in one hand, lifting it and looking at her, "You… I felt I had to do it. For you."

So much faith. Alex closed the small gap between them, twined her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Yannick kept playing with her hair. And they were in her room, where she had never, never expected to feel at home again… but he had made it safe and whole and clean. Like only he could.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

It was not enough. But she was at a loss for words. She could not begin to say the things he deserved to hear, and she imagined he knew it all anyway. He rocked her just as he always had when she had needed comfort. So much happiness that it hurt.

"It's funny to think that I never wanted to see this place again," she finally said, "but now… you made it so clean again… I know it can help chase the ghosts away. Do you think… we could move in here?" She asked him, looking in his eyes hopefully, "Together?" she added.

Yannick was quiet, and then he nodded.

"Well, I thought you might want to do that, so I had my dad put this house on the Floo network." He said, smiling a little. "And at least we can always apparate, right?"

Alex stared at him. He was… he had thought of everything. She smoothed his hair away from his face, and dragged her fingertips down his cheeks.

"You're a wonderful man," she said softly, and loved how fully it made him blush. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Yannick Silverleaf?"

He glanced rather nervously at her, and took an unsteady breath. "I love you too," he said, but his voice was jumpy. "I… want to…" He took another deep breath, looking suddenly pale and ill.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked, peering at him.

At once, he went bright pink again. "Look," he said, but then he pressed his mouth shut and shook his head.

"What?"

"Alex…" He licked his lips.

"What?"

"Well, give me a minute!" He blew out a breath, sat totally still for several seconds, then suddenly plunged a hand into his pocket and came up gripping something small and black.

It was a very little box.

Alex's stomach clenched when she saw it. She felt her mouth go dry.

"You drive me insane," Yannick said, and his voice cracked. "You have for… ever. And I know I'm not perfect."

She could not breathe. She could not even look at him. Her eyes were on the box, and she was terrified.

Exhilarated.

"But I'm useless without you, there's no point in…" Yannick shook his head and stood up from the bed suddenly and starting to pace back and force in front of her for a minute. He stopped fast, seem to take a decision and Alex sat startled as Yannick got onto his knees to stare up into her face. She met his eyes, barely; afraid she was going to burst. Was this… was he really… here and now? Without warning?

Yes.

"I want to be the one who looks after you," he said heatedly, "And I want you to look after me. There is no one else, Alex, you are it, and you always were. I want you for good."

He pushed the box into her shaking hands, and his were shaking too. He helped her to open the box and he yanked the ring out of the cushion. They fumbled uselessly together, both of them too unstrung to manage it, and then the silvery circle was on her ring finger and Yannick had gripped her hand.

"Alex…"

Her eyes were locked to his. She waited, listening, still too shocked to be sure.

"Will you marry me?" he rasped.

She tried to work her mouth, nodded, pulled her hands out of his and held his face in trembling fingers.

"Yes. Yes…" was all she managed to say before Yannick sealed his mouth over hers with a muffled cry of happiness and she pressed her hands to his face, feeling the ring between her finger and his skin. The promise that had always been there, the thing she had always known, was spoken now. Forever now. This was a man who cared so much about her that he would restore her parents' home. This was a man who had never hesitated to stand up and fight for what he believed in. This was a man who loved his family and his friends and this man would be her husband. Alex knew it made no sense to cry.

"I don't… deserve you," she said finally.

He kissed her hungrily. "You've got that backwards," he muttered, and hugged her so hard that she gasped and threw her arms around him in reply.

Over his shoulder, she saw the flash of her ring, and she held it up behind his back to stare uncomprehendingly at it as he kissed her neck. An engagement ring. She was… his fiancée. How strange. Alex gazed at the delicate band and the two little diamonds, though they were not that small; how had he managed… or were they diamonds? She brought her hand closer and squinted at them, surprised to see that they were really a figure eight of glass, built right into the band. An infinity symbol? But that was not it either…

"Yannick!" she exclaimed, when she realized what it was. "Where did you find this?"

He pulled back and looked dazedly at her. "Huh?" He ran a thumb along her cheekbone.

Alex held her hand flat between them, palm down, and stared at her ring, enchanted. Set into the silver band was a tiny, working hourglass, full of sparkling white sand. She tilted her hand from side to side and watched time slide back and forth.

"You like it?"

She looked up at him. She was not sure what to say. She never would have expected Yannick to get something like this so very right.

"There were nicer ones," he said, his face going red again, "With diamonds and stuff. I could've… if you'd rather, we can go back, but this seemed more like you."

"I've never seen anything so pretty," Alex managed. "It's perfect."

Yannick looked profoundly relieved. "Oh." He sighed. "Good." and kissed her. But the kiss quickly shifted from playful to real, and Alex didn't have long to worry about the ring as soon she was in her childhood bed with Yannick, who loved her, knew her and wanted to marry her.

--

Gran was in her study, going over the file of the investigation, which Remus had managed to relay to her. Having gone over it once already she was now reviewing it once more to see if she had missed any tidbits of information. Sean had done an excellent in building up his investigation and following relevant clues only, leaving the useless ones away. It was also clear where Forrester's team took over, their "investigation" only taking a few sheets of notes in comparison. It was clear that they had not done anything on this case apart from framing the poor man who was now dead and unable to defend himself.

The movement of paper made her look up. Aidan was standing over some notes of the file, using his power to shift through the pages. She smiled at that, even in death he would always be trying to help her. Like if he felt her looking, he looked up from what he was reading and his gaze crossed hers. She could still feel warmth in those ghostly eyes.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Aidan asked.

"Not that I can see yet," Gran answered, settling back in her arm chair and softly massaging her temples, "Whoever is assisting Andrelith is doing a good job. I can definitely tie Forrester's attempts to ways to hinder Sean on his case but as for who is pulling the strings on him, I still am not sure. My best guess is Octavius, but I have yet to find any proof of that."

"He tried to bribe Yannick," Aidan pointed out.

"But that does not make him and enemy yet," Gran countered, "Even if he is clearly supporting Forrester, for all we know, he could be just looking for a way to better his position in the Ministry."

"Which would make sense for a Slytherin."

"Indeed," Gran agreed, but as she was about to add something, a howl was heard from the forest, sounding long and joyful. It was soon joined by another and the two kept on going, relaying each other when one was dying out.

"It would seem Altair and Nimloki are rejoicing," Aidan said, "Any clue of the reason?"

"Not really," Gran said, but as she said this she reached beneath her robe and took out her star pendant. It was shinning with a soft golden color. With a little smile she stood up and looked at her beloved. "I think I know what happened," she said, walking towards the door, Aidan quickly gliding to catch up with her.

She took the stairs to the floor where most of the rooms of the Silverleafs were located and went shortly down the corridor until she came in front of Yannick and Alex's room and what she saw confirmed her suspicion. Smiling at Aidan she pointed at the engraved sign on the door. It had changed. Where two interlinked hearts had stood in between the lover's names, now were two interlinked rings, the one by Alex's name supplemented by a small diamond at its top.

"I think it is safe to assume that Yannick has asked Alex to marry him," Gran said matter-of-factly.

"And she accepted," Aidan completed, coming next to her.

They stood there looking at the sign, the howl of the wolves continuing for several minutes until they finally died out.

"It is reassuring to see this type of things happening despite the threat that glides above us," Aidan said.

"This is the reason I never regretted our union, my love," Gran said, "To see our children and our children's children growing in life, finding love and bearing new life themselves. That is what makes life worth living."

"Aye, it does," Aidan agreed.

Gran took out her wand, and after sharing a sly look with her beloved, waved it at the plaque, causing it to return to its former state.

"When Yannick and Alex decide to let the family know about their engagement, then it will return to its proper state," Gran said, "But I fully intend to let them make the announcement and not let an enchanted piece of furniture ruin their surprise."

"A wise move Alathea, my love," Aidan said, passing a ghostly arm around her shoulder to hug her softly. A bell was heard downstairs, announcing the dinner. "Shall we?" he asked her.

She smiled and let her beloved lead her down the stairs to the Manor's dinning room.

--

_i I know… it is a short chapter but frankly, after completing this scene, I did not feel like adding anything more. /i :)_


	21. Double cross

So here we go, another chapter to this story. I want to thank the ones who took time to read and review, these are what keeps me writing. I want to point out that I am coming towards the end of what I had ready in writing and now am onto current in progress chapters, so updates might take time but do not fear, this fic is not forgotten and I plan to complete it as fast as I can. ;)

Another thing is that the Snitch (where all my and Entropist's where hosted before) has come back up under a new name (the Daily Snitcher, you can google it) and thus you can also read them there.

That said, onto the story. ;)

--

Chapter 20: Double cross

--

_Talk about an airtight wrap,_ Yannick thought as he walked through the Ministry's lobby, heading towards the elevators.

The last few weeks had not brought any breakthrough on the case and it was really starting to get on his nerves. It had been a constant search to find the clue that would open it again for investigation and while Forrester and his team were rather obviously incompetent, Yannick had to admit that they had actually done a good job tying this case together. They had left no clue around that would show their so-called "culprit" was just a fake used by them to shelve the case away as "resolved".

Sean and he were spending time in the Ministry in order to look as if trying to find something. The only thing that kept Yannick at it was the fact that this was actually a cover to draw attention onto them while Gran was analyzing her own copy of the case file, which Remus had managed to get to her secretly. She did not let on much on her progress but Yannick knew that she would find anything that they had for some chance overlooked.

She was not doing only this however. She had also been digging around Octavius and his entourage in a bid to find out what that man's interest in getting this case shelved was. They had no clues yet, but it was obvious that he was one of the main players in this and Gran was hell-bent onto finding out exactly how. And Yannick knew that it was only a matter of time before she did find what she was looking for. One did not live for centuries without knowing how to ferret out data from anywhere.

On a brighter note, things were going very well on the personal side. Alex was now his fiancée and the first thing they had done the next day was to announce it to his parents, who had both been delighted for them. Sea and Cynthia had been next to know of the proposal and while they also had been delighted for them, it was clear that they had been expecting it to happen sooner or later. Alex had confided on the news to Angelina at her next practice and Yannick had been greeted by a very happy team when he had come to pick her up that day, not that he had minded at all. After all, the team was like a second family for Alex.

The news had been disclosed to Gran and Aidan the following day and Gran had then arranged a family dinner on the coming weekend in order to make it easier for him to announce the news to all. She had even managed to get Alwena over from Hogwarts for the occasion after a short conversation with Albus Dumbledore. The family's reaction to the announcement of the engagement was what he had expected, with everyone wishing them the best. Alex however had been extremely moved by the way the family had accepted her. Later that evening, while they were in the portrait room of the manor, she had confided that Laure had told her that she had the feeling Valerian was also about to propose to her. If that were true, the Silverleaf family was about to see a few weddings in the near future.

"Do you think our children will look like them?" she had asked him as they had been looking at a painting of Gran and Aidan.

"For the boys looking like Aidan perhaps," he had replied, "but if our daughters look like their mother, I'll be as pleased as possible and as protective of them as Nimloki is of you," he had added.

The weeks after had been used to move with Alex from her old apartment to her parent's house. His father had hooked it up to the floo system now and it was thus a full wizard home. Gran had come to visit them at one point in order to set up a range of protective wards in addition to the ones Dominic had already placed. The former muggle home was now as secure as any of the Silverleaf homes and should it be needed, they just needed to step into the fireplace in order to get to the safety of the manor. The one thing that was different from the last time Alex had set foot in the neighborhood was the fact that the two houses on either side of the home had been abandoned. And as well, the once fully muggle neighborhood had also changed with many wizard families coming to live there. The muggles still living around were none the wiser of course but it was nice to know that there were other wizards around too.

So while the case had not moved much, it had not been a bad few weeks at all and as Yannick stepped out of the elevator on the Auror level, he was sure it could have been a lot worse.

"Nick! Just the person I needed," he heard Sean say as he was starting to go down the corridor. He turned to face his friend.

"Hey Sean, anything new?" he asked.

"Absolutely mate," Sean replied, "Come on, I'll fill you in on the way," he added and he steered him back towards the elevator.

"We just got a tip on something that could help us re-open the case," Sean said once they were inside the cabin, "Kingsley checked it out and he asked me to go check it out with you as we are the ones with the most experience on the case at the moment."

"That sounds great Sean," Yannick said, "but I remember what happened to one of the last tips we got. An attack by blood suckers," he added, the thought still uncomfortably fresh in his mind.

"I had the same reaction mate," Sean said, "This is why I asked for it to be checked out first. We of course did not send anyone close but the tip and the evidence we know of checks out. We have good chances of finding stuff there that would help prove the dead "culprit" innocent. And this would mean the case wide open again for investigation."

"Which means us catching Andrelith faster," Yannick agreed, "Okay mate, lead on but be careful."

"Sure thing."

"Where are we headed?" Yannick asked as they got into the lobby.

"Just outside London," Sean replied, "Here's the address," he added handing Yannick a piece of paper.

He did not know the address that well and had to hold on to Sean while aparating so he would not miss the area.

The area was, as Sean had said, just out of London. They were not anymore in an urban area and from what Yannick could make out of the house, it was clearly a wizard one or a very old style muggle house. It seemed to have a small land property around it with trees surrounding it and lining up on both side of the straight alley that lead from the entrance of the grounds to the door of the house.

Sean started towards the door and cast a few spells to find out if there were any wards protecting it. He did not detect any. The old wooden door seemed clear. Yannick used his power to scan it quickly before Sean would open it and suddenly felt something was amiss.

"Sean, wait!" he told his friend, grabbing him by the shoulder.

But it was too late, no sooner than his friend had tried to turn the door handle that a spell hit him square in the chest. Yannick felt a sharp pain spreading from his hand, which was still on Sean's shoulder, throughout his entire body, overwhelming his senses. He was faintly aware of himself falling onto the ground before being overtaken by the darkness.

--

"Nick?"

The voice was faint, like a person whispering as loud as he dared to not be heard.

"Nick!" the voice urged, "Come on mate! Wake up!"

Yannick opened his eyes only to be greeted by the darkness of a room devoid of any light or window. He was sitting on a chair and could feel his hands and feet bound by a strong and tight rope. The ropes reminded him of what had occurred sometime before, he and Sean had tripped a trap at the entrance door of the house and had been captured. By whom he was not sure, but most probably by the same people trying to stop them capturing Andrelith. That meant their lives were in danger and he needed to act fast. His first impulse was to try and do a short aparation in order to get free but that failed, the captors had apparently cast an anti aparation jinx on the room.

"Nick?"

It was Sean's voice, somewhere behind him. "I'm awake Sean," he replied, "Just tried aparating to free myself," he added.

"Won't work mate," Sean replied, "There is an anti aparation jinx on the room. I tried the same thing a few minutes ago."

"How are you tied?" Yannick asked him.

"Tight rope," Sean said, "I'm against the wall behind you. The rope tying my hands seems to be going through a metallic circle on the wall. My feet are tied separately."

"So you are standing?" Yannick asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm on a chair and bloody tied tight too," he replied, "Any clue who captured us?" he asked again after a minute of unsuccessfully trying to loosen his bonds.

"Not a clue mate," Sean replied, "I've not seen anyone since I woke up. Don't know how long we were out either."

"Well at least they did not drug us," Yannick replied, "Let me try something," he added.

He relaxed a bit and started to use his treeshaping power to feel around the room. This was a neat trick that Oromir had taught him. Being able to feel the wood or plants around made it possible to get a rough outline of one's surroundings, and thus gain a valuable edge in the dark. However, he had only been doing this for a minute when the door of their cell opened and the dark outline of a man stood in the doorway. The man made a movement with his hand, flicking his wand and several torches on the cell's walls burst in flames, flooding the room with light and causing Yannick to recoil at the brightness.

"Well it looks like our guests have finally woken up," the man said as he strode in the room, followed by another person who closed the door.

He sported short black hair that showed a mean scar that ran from the top of his head and marred his face on the left side. Brown eyes were looking at Yannick and Sean behind him with a look of delectation. The look of a predator in front of a helpless prey. Hearing a shuffling noise, Yannick assumed the second man had posted himself near Sean and behind him. A quick way to be able to react should any of them attempt anything.

"Who are you?" Yannick asked.

"That is of no concern to you," the man replied, "soon both of you will be dead and we will have the rest of our payment."

"So someone hired you to get rid of us then?" Yannick said.

"Surprising?" the man asked, "surely you have realized your meddling have stepped on a few toes too many."

"Why keep us alive all this time then?" Yannick heard Sean ask, only to hear the sound of a punch right after, "Son of a…," Sean started, but was silenced by another punch that made him grunt in pain.

"That should teach you to not talk out of turn," the man in front of Yannick sneered.

"My friend's point is valid tough," Yannick said, looking levelly at the man, "why wait until now to dispose of us when you could have done so when you captured us?"

"Defiance, I like that in a victim," the man said, "The answer to your question is simple. Our employer had not yet told us to."

"Who are you working for?"

"Again, none of your concern," the man said smiling evilly, "I do have one request from you before we kill you," the man continued, opening his long cloak and taking out Yannick's katana.

Yannick felt anger shot through him at the sight of his blades, noticing the smaller one at the man's belt.

"We took those from you when we caught you," the man continued, nearing Yannick, his fetid breath splashing on his face, "Now I have been trying for the past hour to find a way to draw them but to no avail. I would hate to break such a nice work and was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me how to do."

Yannick looked at the man, anger blazing through his eyes. The man was asking him how to unsheathe his blade, and then what? Use them to kill him? He forced himself to calm down by drawing a long slow breath through his nose, but stayed silent nonetheless.

"You won't?" the man asked again, "Pity, but perhaps we can be more convincing. You can off the other one Gregor," the man said above Yannicks shoulder.

Yannick hear a wand being drawn and let his treeshaping power flow through him, he had no clue if it would work but he had no choice. The ropes around his hands and feet fell away, as if his limbs had gone right though and he saw the man's eyes bulge in surprise as he rose, his hands coming to grab the katana and wakizashi. He drew them out of their sheath and launched his knee in the man's face, connecting neatly with his chin and sending him falling backwards onto the floor.

He then spun, preparing to fend off the second person and saw the man's wand pointed at him from where he stood.

"Avada…" the man started, but Yannick did not think twice, his right arm threw the wakizashi at him. Time seemed to slow and Yannick saw the small sword fly at the man, who had continued to enounce his spell. It connected with the man head, sending it snapping back and causing him to crumple to the floor, the blade impaled in his skull.

Yannick turned again, and quickly brought the tip of his katana under the first man's chin, who had started to rise up a wand in hand. The man froze when the blade touched his neck.

"Make any sudden move and I swear this blade will be the last thing you will feel as I run it through your throat," Yannick seethed, "now stand up, slowly," he added.

The man rose shakingly to his feet, blood trickling from his mouth. The eyes where Yannick had first seen delectation now sported another look, that of fear.

"Wand," Yannick demanded, extending his free hand. The man gave it to him and Yannick waved it in Sean's direction, freeing him of his bonds.

Sean grunted as he was released and soon was at Yannick's side, massaging his wrists.

"Bind him," Yannick asked his friend.

Sean did not need to be told twice and soon the man was tightly kept in place by ropes he had invoked. The man now being of no more real threat, Yannick headed to where "Gregor" had fallen. A pool of blood was slowly spreading around the man's head and his eyes showed the surprise the blade must have caused him when it hit him. There was no way that man would come back. Yannick swiftly took the blade out and cleaned it using a pan of the man's robe. A quick search through the man's clothing did not reveal anything apart from his wand, which Yannick took as evidence, and a pouch containing several coins, most probably small change.

Having completed his inspection, Yannick rose, securing his wakizashi to his belt and went again towards the bound leader. The man had not uttered a sound since he had been caught and was being closely watched by Sean.

"You took our wands from us when we were captured," Yannick told the man, "Where are they?"

The man kept silent, openly defying him with a level stare.

"Very well then," Yannick said after a moment, "Let me try another way. Sean, he moves, you stun him."

He then closed his eyes and felt the room with his power, slowly expanding the sphere of what he felt so it started to contain more and more of the house. From doing this he started to have a clear picture of how the house looked and where they were located in it. After a few minutes, he felt a familiar sliver of power in one of the rooms of the first floor.

"Our wands are on the first floor," Yannick said, "First room on the left after the main stairs. There does not seem to be anyone else in the house either," he added after another minute.

The man was looking at him with round eyes that betrayed his surprise.

"How in Merlin's name…" he started before to shut his mouth as Sean was thrusting his wand very close to his face.

"Don't you use Merlin's name you scum," Sean spat.

"Easy Sean," Yannick said, "Seeing your question, it is clear you did a poor job researching on your targets. Your plan to catch us was clever, but you forgot one key thing in all this and you proved it. I am a treeshaper, so next time you choose to tie me up, not that I think you will get another chance anytime soon, use something else than a rope made of plant fibers, and don't even think of seating me on a wooden chair."

The man did not rely to that.

"Now let's go," Yannick said, motioning to the man to precede them out of the room, "And remember, you try anything funny and you will regret it."

Although he had not detected anyone else in the house, Yannick still stayed careful. He had used the same technique to locate his and Sean's wands, but the fact that he had not felt any other wands around in the house did not necessarily mean that it was empty. They however did not find anyone else and soon were in possession of their wands again.

Using his wand, Yannick dispelled the binding spell on their prisoner and cast it again. While a wizard could use another wand, the spells were nowhere as strong as the ones cast by the wizard's own wand and Yannick did not want to risk this man from escaping them before they found out who his employer was.

"Where to from now mate?" Sean asked.

"We head to the Ministry to put this man into Kingsley's custody," Yannick replied, "I'm sure he has a lot of interesting things to tell us," he added, looking at the man.

"We still cannot apparate from here Nick," Sean said, "This apparition jinx is still active here too."

"We'll head outside and apparate from there." Yannick replied, "I doubt they had time to cast anything complicated that would enclose an area bigger than this house. Move," he added to their prisoner, motioning him to take the lead. They went downstairs and as they got into the small entrance hall of the house, Yannick took the lead, handing the watch over their prisoner to Sean.

He saw that it was not yet late in the afternoon when they got out of the house. They were evidently at the same house they had been tipped about, the tip having obviously now been a lure to catch them. He could not see anyone about in the small countryside area this house was located in and he set about to see where the anti-apparation jinx ended by a spell, which revealed to him that the jinx ended a meter after the entrance of the house. Having cleared it, both he and Sean now could apparate safely to the Ministry. As he turned to tell that to Sean he felt something amiss and heard a sound that got him to react instantly.

"Seam, hit the ground!" he told his friend as he rolled out of the way of the arrow that had been shot.

He heard it pass close above him and hear it hit something, a body. Someone had been hit. And killed too when he realized no shout of pain accompanied the sound.

As he looked from where he had rolled to, under the protection of a tree trunk that was nearby. He saw Sean crouching on the floor, his body holding their captive up. The man had an arrow sticking in his head and was clearly dead.

"Sean, apparate to the Ministry, now!" Yannick told his friend.

Sean was gone in an instant, the dead man with him. Yannick took a short look around, trying to see who had shot the arrow, but did not see anyone. Whoever it was, the person was apparently already gone. Concentrating he apparated as well to the Ministry.

--

There were not many things that could anger her, but attempting to kill a person of her family was one of those things. A man had ordered those henchmen to kill Sean and Yannick and that was crossing the line. Yannick had come to Silverleaf manor that afternoon, clearly looking furious and had explained to her what had occurred, showing her what they had found on the dead men's bodies. One item in there had given her the final clue she needed as to who had ordered this to happen. She was now waiting for that man in his own living room, Yannick standing next to the room's door to make sure the man would not make any foolish attempt to escape. It had not taken much to convince the house elves in the man's employ to let them inside the house. House Elves were intelligent and they knew very well that and angry Elf was not to be trifled with.

The sound of the main door opening and a person walking towards the living room told her that she would soon confront that man now. Yannick retreated slightly to the wall, the shadows enveloping him. The door opened soon after and the man walked in, stopping after a few meters when he realized she was there.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he demanded harshly.

She did not respond but the man was startled by the noise of the door being closed and turned to find Yannick standing there.

"Mr. Silverleaf, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"I suggest you take a seat, Octavius," Yannick responded coldly.

"Young man, you are a bit out of your place ordering me this way," Octavius replied harshly.

"I think you should take a seat like he suggested Mr. Octavius," Gran said, "I do think we have a lot to talk about."

"Woman, do you have any idea who I am?" Octavius said turning, his voice rising, "I could have you arrested for trespassing in my home at a moment's notice," he added snapping a finger in the air.

Gran stood up, infuriated by the man's pitiful attempt to intimidate her.

"My kind was studying the secrets of magic when your ancestors were still fiddling with sticks and flints, human," she seethed, "Don't you dare try to intimidate me with your hollow threats. As for arresting us, I dare say you should be the one arrested. I trust you recognize this," she added, throwing him a dark brown pouch, its coins jingling lightly as he caught it.

"This was in my Gringotts vault!" Octavius said, sounding more outraged.

"Yes, I know," Gran replied, "The Goblins were the ones who told me about it and sent me the pouch when I asked them to."

"This is my gold!" Octavius exclaimed, "You had no right!"

"This is Elven gold!" Gran shot back, "I had every right."

Octavius was taken aback by this.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Gwenaelle Silverleaf, and I speak for the High Elven Courts," Gran answered, "Are you challenging my authority in all this, human?" she added, crossing her arms and glaring at Octavius.

Octavius was shut by that and looked at her with eyes that were starting to show realization that he might have bitten off more than he could chew on.

"The Goblins have acted this way on a pact that was passed between them and us long before your Ministry even started making laws," Gran continued, "Now you will do as you are told and you will sit down."

"I…" Octavius started.

"Sit!" Gran barked, pointing to the arm char that stood opposite hers.

Octavius recoiled at that and went to sit there, still glaring her and Yannick in turn. Not caring one bit, Gran sat down as well and looked at the man intently.

"You have been a very slippery eel, Octavius, I'll give you that," she said, "I was unable to see the connection between you and the events on the case until very recently, when the Goblins contacted me." She waved her hand and the pouch escaped Octavius' grasp to float back to her.

"You see, Elven gold is rare and thus very prized by collectors in the wizard world. We rarely interact with humans and have little need for riches. I dare say that the amount in this pouch would have made you a very wealthy man," Gran continued, "I would not have given this gold a second look were it not for one thing, it is tainted."

She let that last comment sink in before to continue. "This gold has been marked as tainted because it was the propriety of a _Talant_, a fallen or Dark Elf in your language. Being cast out of our kind, their property is marked so any Elf will know that it is theirs and that they are not to interact with them," She said, "Now, it could have very well be that you had come upon this gold by chance and this is why I did not move sooner. But you made a mistake Octavius, a very grave one."

Octavius was looking clearly uncomfortable now.

"You ordered men to kill Sean O'Malley and Yannick Silverleaf because they were bothering you on this case and would not accept just leaving it alone. And to pay those men you gave them each a coin of this gold. Ample enough payment for such a dirty task," Gran said, her eyes bearing into Octavius, "Your men failed but were killed before they could be brought and interrogated. The coins however were found by Yannick and once he showed them to me I knew for a fact that you had been behind this."

"This gold was given to you by a Dark Elf named Andrelith. I know this for a fact because I used the revealing spell to find out which _talant_ had owned this gold," Gran continued, "You are in league with a murderer and right now are trying to stop an investigation that is attempting to catch him to put an end to a string of murders that have gone on in France and England. Why? Because he asked you to do this. He was in this very room, sitting in this chair. I can still feel his stench of a presence even now."

Beads of sweat had appeared on Octavius's forehead and he was now wiping them nervously with a handkerchief.

"Wha… what are you going to do?" he asked

"The law of your kind says you should be arrested and judged for your crimes. However, I am not governed by those laws," Gran said, "I believe in redemption and I will thus give you a chance to undo the mess you have done. You will get Forrester and his team away from this case and will allow it to be re-opened, making it known that the suspect was innocent. You will never again attempt to stop it from catching the real culprit behind these crimes and you will lie low for as long as it takes for this to happen. Those are my conditions for not turning you in, Octavius. You would do well following them quickly and to the letter," she added, standing up and going towards the entrance.

"One last thing," she said before reaching the door and turned to face Octavius again, "Should I hear that you have been involved in more of this business of stopping investigations and aiding lawbreakers, I will make sure you pay for what you have done. And I know a lot about you, Octavius, believe it or not. I know about your schooling in Hogwarts and the way you evaded most your detentions there for the problems you caused. I know of that incident with a close friend of yours a year after you came out of Hogwarts. I know of the small bribes you have been using to rise up to your position in the Ministry. And I know quite a few more things. Cross me again and I swear you will be rotting in Azkaban for a very, very long time."

Leaving Octavius to the digestion of that last threat, she turned and went out of the door, followed by Yannick. As soon as it had closed, she disapparated with him back to Silverleaf manor.

--

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Since Yannick had come back with Gran from wherever they had gone, he had been looking very thoughtful. She knew something had happened. Yannick had come back to the manor looking furious and, after a very short meeting with Gran, had gone with her back to England. Alex remembered Gran's expression at the time and she could not recall having seen her that angry before.

But then they had come back, a few hours later, not saying much of what they had been up to in England. As she entered the room she shared with Yannick in the manor, she saw him standing by the window, looking at the night outside and obviously thinking about something. She sighed inwardly and closed the door softly before to walk towards him.

"Are you okay, Nick?" she asked.

Yannick seemed to jump a little at her voice, almost as if he had not realized she was there.

"I'm fine," he replied, his tone telling her the contrary.

He was not and she was sure of that. He had not heard her come in the room, which was something very unusual for him and only happened if he was deep in thoughts.

"Nick, what's wrong?" she asked, her hand reaching to touch his shoulder softly.

"It's nothing important, Alex" he replied, covering her hand with his.

Alex felt a burst of anger flash through her. Her eyes hardened and the tightened her grip on his shoulder, roughly turning him around to face her. Yannick seemed to recoil a bit when he saw the glare in her eyes. She held her left hand in front of him.

"You see that ring on my finger Silverleaf?" she asked, "that's the ring you gave me when I accepted in becoming much more than just your girlfriend. Now I fully intend on marrying you when this whole mess is over but marriage is built onto mutual trust and I won't have you lying to me just to spare my conscience. That is probably the only flaw that I can find in you but I can assure you that I'm easily annoyed by it."

Yannick recoiled more at her sudden harsh words and his eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed her hand, kissed it softly and then took her into a soft embrace which she happily gave into.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

They held each other for a while, staying silent all along. Alex could feel that whatever was bothering Yannick, it was still there. She needed to get him through it. She waited a bit more until she felt he was ready.

"Nick, what's bothering you?" she asked him, stroking his cheek softly.

She saw his eyes go distant again, his thoughts obviously focusing again on the problem.

"You have been almost silent since you came back with Gran," she pressed on, "I know something happened today and that it was grave enough to anger Gran greatly, which is a feat in itself," she added, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Yannick sighed but he still stayed silent and remotely distant.

"Nick, please," she pleaded softly; "I'm supposed to support you in your problems, like you would do if I were in your place right now. But I can't do so if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Yannick looked at her in the eyes and seemed to take a decision before to talk.

"Alex, I killed a person today," he said, his tone very grave.

The seriousness of this statement hit her full force. He must have seen her eyes widening in surprise as he turned away from her and faced the window again, leaning his forehead against the glass.

"You killed someone?" she asked aghast, "Yannick, I know you. You would not hurt anyone if you could. How could this happen?"

She saw him tense again at her question and he became silent once more, as if he was reluctant to say anything that might horrify her. She softly took him by the shoulders and gently led him to sit with her on the bed. There she took him in a soft embrace, trying her best to sooth him until he felt ready to open up to her.

And open up he did, first telling her of the clues that they got with Sean of possible information that could help re-open the case. Of how they both went there to investigate and fell into a trap, only to find themselves in a room and tied up. How the leader of the small group that had caught them had taunted with them, trying to use Yannick's blades before they got rid of Sean and Yannick. How he had freed himself using his gift and tackled the man, throwing his short blade to strike and kill a second man that had been about to cast a killing curse.

At one point during his tale she saw Aidan slowly phasing through the door, looking intently at her to know if he could stay to listen. She nodded imperceptibly and he stayed, listening to Yannick's tale as well.

"What have I become, Alex?" Yannick asked as he finished his grim tale, "That I can just kill a man on automatic this way?"

"Nick, listen to me," she said looking intently in his eyes, "What you did today was not a crime. From what I can understand, if you had not done this then you, or Sean or both of you would be dead. I prefer having you very much alive if you don't mind," she added.

"But Alex," Yannick said, "If I can just kill like this, how different does that make me of Andrelith?"

"It makes you very different, Yannick," Aidan said, causing Yannick to turn in surprise, "Gwenaelle told me about what she was afraid had happened. She sensed it and asked me to talk with you. Alexandra beat me to it however," he added smiling kindly at her.

"How does it make me different?" Yannick asked.

"It makes you different because unlike Andrelith, who kills for pleasure or to gain power, you killed for survival," Aidan said, "Yannick, I will not lie to you by telling it is easy to take the life of a living being. I have had to kill many times while I was alive, but that was mainly because I was in a different time than you are now, with different customs. If a bandit attacked me with intent of robbing me and I killed him in self defense, I would not be tried by any court. It was my right to do so, the right to protect my life and that of my friends and loved ones. I killed my first man when I was sixteen. It was an assassin and he was attempting to murder my father. Even if I knew that I had done the right thing, it was hard for me to admit that I had taken the life of another living person. My father helped me through it by talking to me, much like I'm doing with you now. He did not try to rationalize my act but he told me I had nothing to be ashamed for. That I had done the right thing, protected my family and acted like any good son should to his own father and kin. You did the same today Yannick. You protected yourself and Sean against a man who was ready to kill you both. There is nothing wrong in that."

"It is still hard to admit," Yannick said.

"Yes, I know that it is," Aidan said, "Which is why I'm talking to you right now. But it will ease in time, trust me."

"I do," Yannick said, standing up, "Thank you for this talk, Aidan, I needed it."

"You are welcome Yannick and I could not have done less," Aidan replied.

"Thank you too, love," Yannick added, bending to kiss Alex, "I'm just going to use the bathroom quickly," he added before to walk into their room's bathroom and closing the door softly.

"He'll recover from this event," Aidan said, looking at Alex, a faint smile across his face, "It will just take him a few days. And your support during this will be most precious to him."

"I know," Alex replied, looking at the ghost, "I'd be a fool if I'd let this event scare me away from Nick at a time he most needs me," she added.

"You are wise beyond your years, Alexandra," Aidan replied smiling warmly, "To know that you have agreed to share my descendant's life for the years to come fills me with joy. I hope you two have a life together as joyous and blessed with happiness than mine was with Gwenaelle," he added, before to faze out of the room through the door.

Alex stayed seated on the bed, Aidan's words of approval going back through her head. Aidan had always been very supportive of Yannick, most probably because they shared the same gift. She fully intended to help Yannick through this. He did not deserve the remorse for killing a man that intended to harm him and Sean.

As she thought this Yannick came out of the bathroom, his face wet from water he had splashed on his face. They looked at each other and Alex felt in his gaze the remorse that was still there, lessened by the conversation but still present. He needed her. She rose and walked to him, softly pressing her finger on his mouth when he opened it to say something. She embraced him around the neck and kissed him with all the love she felt for him, felling him doing the same. He needed her, and she would be at his side to support him. Always.

--


	22. Willpower

**Chapter 21: Willpower**

Gran's visit to Octavius had almost an immediate result. A few days after it had occurred, a person came to the Ministry, to testify that he had been with the now dead "culprit" on the night of the murder. The alibi was strong and held up under scrutiny of both Forrester's team and Kingsley's office. There were immediate repercussions to this. The culprit was proven innocent and the case was re-opened. For this mess-up, Forrester's team was taken off the case and it was given back to Sean and his team. The young Irishman did not waste any time getting back on it, he spent some time cleaning out the files of any inconsistencies that had been added into them by Forrester's team. It was a daunting job, but one where Gran, via Yannick, helped him. Barely a week after they were ready to investigate again and Sean went full force into it, calling on Yannick's help when it was needed. But April passed and they were not much more advanced into it.

Octavius on the other hand did not show up in the Ministry anymore. Yannick discreetly asked around about this and soon found out that the man had hurriedly left England, on a family emergency. Yannick was not duped, the man had preferred to lie low and it was unlikely that he would be seen again until the whole case was resolved and Andrelith dealt with.

In the middle of this they had a Monday of forced break on the case, due to an impressive amount of fireworks that had been released in the department of Enforcement of Magical Law, run by Devin Stiller and his clique. More precisely, they had been released in Draco Malfoy's office and he had been incapable of stopping it, a cursed letter having jinxed him moments before. In addition to that, some forty or more howlers had landed at the same time creating quite a noise throughout the entire floor. As Malfoy had still been under the effects of the cursed letter, the howlers had all exploded, burning his desk to the ground.

Seeing Sean's reaction to the event, Yannick was quite certain the Irishman had been in on the joke, given the fact that he laughed his head off during the whole of it. An inquiry on the matter was soon launched to find out who was behind it and Hermione Granger-Weasley was found as the person responsible for the planning and execution of the entire thing. Stiller called for a public hearing two days after to clear up the matter.

Yannick went there with Sean and while he had feared that Stiller and Malfoy would use this hearing to get back at Hermione, which they did, she handled herself with high class. She used this public hearing to prove that Draco Malfoy was the one behind the giant snake that had been summoned during the Christmas holidays, something Malfoy had tried to blame on others. She had resigned her position beforehand and thus they could be sacked for this and Albus Dumbledore also came in at one point, revealing Hermione's new post as Arithmacy teacher at Hogwarts, which she was to start in September. If Stiller and Malfoy had hoped to use the hearing to make an example of Hermione, they were left with quite the opposite result. Yannick had to admit that Hermione sure knew how to get back at those that harassed her.

However, if Sean had hoped for calm, the next days were anything but. There was an attack on the Ministry by masked men. Sean had only arrived in the aftermath of it but he told Yannick that the Order of the Phoenix had been hit quite hard, losing four of their men in the fight. It was not clear what the men had been after but from what Sean had managed to hear, they had not gotten it, having to flee when the Entropist, Harry Potter and others had come in the fight to prevent them from taking whatever they were after.

But like the Christmas problem with the giant snake, Devin Stiller was soon using this to show that the Minister was unfit for his job. A hearing was called the day after at the High Council and many persons were there, Sean and Yannick included. Here again Devin Stiller was heard on his views of the incompetence of the Minister of Magic, Cheldon Ambrosius, and it had gotten quickly into a row of accusation, the worst one being Draco Malfoy accusing Harry Potter of using Dark Practices in his matches and in general, as an anonymous letter had revealed some time ago. An inquiry on the matter had fully cleared Harry but Draco maintained his claims, saying that Harry had most probably used Dark Magic he had picked up from his fight against Voldemort. That last one had sparked quite an outrage until the entrance in the room of Parvati Patil, who incidentally was also in a relationship with Harry Potter, bringing evidence that the so called letter had been sent from none other than Malfoy manor itself, clearly pointing out Draco as the source of it.

Draco denied it, claiming the report to be a forgery. Harry had then asked to be allowed to speak and related some of the facts of the attack of the day before, in which he had been involved and where he had managed to mark on of the aggressors with a marking spell. Devin Stiller accused him of wasting time but Harry went nonetheless on and cast the spell to reveal the mark. To the surprise and horror of many in the room, the mark showed itself on Draco Malfoy, glowing in golden fire on his chest.

Chaos ensued with Draco managing to escape with the help of some of his supporters but being forced to flee on foot as Professor Dumbledore, who had been present, had cast an anti aparation spell on him. Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley were hot on his heels to catch him while the rest of the persons present were doing their best to subdue Draco's supporters and protect the innocent spectators from spells that were cast in their direction to create confusion. They did not last long however, being clearly outnumbered and soon the fight was over and Draco was also in custody, courtesy of Hermione Weasley who, from what Yannick had heard, had been most expedient in her way to deal with him.

After those events Sean and Yannick were able to focus more on the case and it soon became evident that Andrelith would not be easy to catch. It seemed though that the loss of Octavius had caused him to be more cautious. Only one more murder was committed in the weeks after Octavius had been dealt with and from what Gran told Yannick, it was doubtful that there would be many more.

When he had challenged her on this she had shown him a pattern she had uncovered on Andrelith. All the persons he had killed had been involved in Elven lore and in some way or another in a theory of the Elven ship and the possible magical lore in it, the scrolls. She had known a few of them and after having done a few inquiries around, had arranged that any possible target would be watched and protected as needed.

Now that this was taken care of came the task of making sure that Andrelith would be caught, and this was no easy task in the least. Yannick had been at it with Sean. He had also concerted with Gran when he was in Silverleaf manor and he could not clearly get hints as to where Andrelith was operating from. It seemed highly unlikely that someone like him could operate without a base of operation, but with a being as powerful as Andrelith, it could very well be anywhere.

Power. That was one thing that bothered Yannick as he trained outside Silverleaf manor in the cool afternoon light of May. Andrelith was a powerful dark Elf with centuries of mastery on his magic. Yannick had managed to survive his first encounter against him only from Gran's timely intervention. What would he do against such a being? Yes, he had been well trained by Oromir in the five years he spent with the Elves, but Andrelith was far more advanced than him in that field, in any field actually.

"You seem thoughtful Yannick," Aidan said near him, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"I am," he replied, turning towards his ancestor, "and unfortunately they are not pleasant thoughts."

"You are thinking of Andrelith, are you not?" Aidan asked.

"Yes," Yannick admitted, "I can't help but wonder how I will be able to defeat him when the time to confront him comes. He is much more powerful than me and he has a lot more experience."

"In the Elven magical arts that may be," Aidan replied, "But should you face him with a sword the match would be a draw or would come down in your favor. His fencing skills were never the equal of Oromir, Alathea or her mother and two of those have trained you and speak highly of you in this field."

"I doubt that it will come down to a sword fight," Yannick said.

"You can never be certain, Yannick," Aidan said, "But there is one field where you can beat Andrelith without a problem."

"Which one is that?" Yannick asked.

"Treeshaping," Aidan replied.

"I've never really thought of using Treeshaping as a weapon," Yannick said, "Oromir did show me several things that could be done but I always kind of saw my power as one to further life, not take it away."

"And that is a very wise view of your power Yannick and I will never fault you on that," Aidan replied, "but I did not mean using your power to kill. You can also use it to immobilize your opponent with vines for example or fending an oncoming spell with a wooden artifact."

"I did that once," Yannick remembered, "To defend Altair and Nimloki from incoming spells. I used my power to move the branches of the tree they were under."

"A very good way to use your power," Aidan said, "As for your fear of Andrelith being much more powerful than you, it is understandable. But I think there is something that I can show you that will help you in that. Give me your hands," he added, reaching with his ghostly ones.

"You can use the spell Gran used?" Yannick said, tentatively reaching for his ancestor's hands.

"Part of one of the advantages of actually not being quite dead or a real ghost," Aidan replied with a little smile, "The Elven spell used was an uncommon one, Elves not being the kind of beings to die or pass away as often as humans. It was kind of a pact with the spirits, allowing me to stay behind as a kind of ghost to be near my beloved until she too felt the need to move on."

"Amazing," Yannick said.

"I have never regretted it," Aidan said before to intone the Elven spell. Soon it was done and Yannick closed his eyes at the now familiar flash.

--

When he opened them again they were once more in a forest, but not in the one he and Alex had seen in the previous vision Gran had showed them. He felt safe to assume that this vision being Aidan's, he was in the Broceliante forest, at around the time his ancestor was still alive. Looking around however he was struck to actually see that he seemed to be in a small clearing that seemed to be surrounded by small hills. He also saw quite a few Elves there and recognized quite a few from the time he had spent training. From the looks of it this had to be an Elven council.

One Elf was standing in the middle of the clearing. Although differently dressed and looking less twisted, Yannick nevertheless recognized him, Andrelith. This memory must have taken place before he had been cast out from the Elves. He was soon able to spot Gran in the attendance, sitting next to her father and with her mother standing behind them. A young looking man was sitting next to her, brown haired and with a short beard. It took a few moments for Yannick to realize that he was looking at Aidan. Although he did not look much younger than himself, one could already tell that he had been in his share of fights. Near Aidan's feet was lying a brown wolf that was looking at Andrelith with a steady gaze. On its forehead was a patch of lighter hair that looked like an elm leaf. Now he knew why Aidan had called his wolf that way.

"As a member of the Elven council you have called this public hearing to be, Jorelein," Lord Tirielen said, stopping Yannick's train of thoughts, "now please enlighten us for its reason."

"My Lord, I come before this council to reveal a grave mistake in the making," Andrelith started.

His voice startled Yannick. It was not the same as the one he had heard during the confrontations he had had with the Dark Elf. This one seemed more refined and unctuous and had he not known Andrelith for what he was now; Yannick would have found him to be friendly.

"A few years ago a human came to Broceliante to find answers to the reasons for the strange things that were happening to him. The Brotherhood took him in and soon discovered that he was in fact a wizard and undertook his training to allow him to master his abilities as a wizard." Andrelith continued, "Those he mastered quite well from reports we got but some decided that he was worthy of also being taught other powers, those of the Elves. This in itself is a grave danger."

These last words started several low conversations in the audience. Yannick could not make out who seemed to agree and who did not.

"We all know how humans are," Andrelith said after it had died down, "How many of us lost a parent or a friend to them over the ages? They almost wiped us out after the accident. They involved us in their war and now we share with one of them our most guarded secrets? It is blasphemy."

"If you are afraid that I use what I have learned of evil or ill purposes your fears are ill-placed, Master Jorelein," Aidan said from his seat, "I have always thought to use my abilities for the good of all, not for harming others."

"Oh, of course," Andrelith replied, "And we all know how trustable humans are, don't we," he added sarcastically, causing more murmurs to start in the audience.

"That will be enough, Jorelein," Lord Tirielen said, but the murmur did not abate from this.

"Humans should not be taught Elven secrets," a voice was heard from an Elf that was seated behind where Andrelith was standing. Yannick heard a few Elves agree with this comment.

"Yet has he not used these 'secrets' as you put it to save your life Ealthir?" Gran said, speaking for the first time and standing up from her seat, "Or even yours Ganiel?" she added, looking at another Elf that was sitting in the attendance. "Has he ever used what we taught him in a wrong way or tried to harm others with them?" she added, looking levelly at Andrelith.

"This human," she continued, pointing at Aidan, "This man, has done nothing that warrants the warning you bring to this council Jorelein. He has bonded with a wolf, our first friends and defenders after the accident that brought us on this hostile planet, being the first human known to do so. So tell me, Jorelein, where is this danger you are so afraid of?"

"I should have known you'd be first to defend him," Andrelith retorted, "You are the one that taught him the most."

"That is true," Gran said, "And at no time did I see any wrong with his behavior. He has shown ability to master spell unlike any I have seen in a human, save a few individual who all have been very powerful wizards. You will understand then that I will not stand idly while you try to discredit my pupil."

"You are biased in you judgment of him," Andrelith said.

"Biased because he is my pupil?" Gran asked, "If he would put one toe out of line I would be the first to reprimand him."

"That would never happen," Andrelith said, "You are in love with him," he added accusingly, his last statement sending again a ripple of conversations in the attendance.

If Andrelith had achieved the effect he intended on the crowd by his revelation, he had not done so on the key people he wanted. Lord Tirielen, Galeina and Gran seemed un-moved by it. Gran took a moment to look at Aidan before to settle a smoldering gaze at Andrelith.

"Yes, I am," she declared loud enough for all to hear, "And so is he."

"This is blasphemy!" Andrelith burst out, "You are bringing shame to your name by your petty attachment!"

Many Elves had stood, talking, and the cacophony that resulted prevented Yannick to make out who was outraged at whom.

"ENOUGH!!" a loud voice sounded, reverberating in the clearing and causing all conversations to stop. Lord Tirielen was on his feet, his gaze menacing.

"That is my daughter you are speaking of, Jorelein. Never forget that," he said after a few moments of tense silence, "I do not know what you are trying to achieve by your accusations and warnings but it is clear that your hatred of humans through your ordeals is blinding you. I myself will vouch for young Aidan's intentions. Is that enough for you?"

"My Lord…" Andrelith stared.

"Do not 'Lord' me, Jorelein," Lord Tirielen cut him, "You know as well as any it is not a title I enjoy. But while I do not enjoy it, our people have given it to me as they have chosen me to lead them as senior member of the council. I will not shirk from my duty to my people because I do not like a name. You, Jorelein, should not let your hatred of humans make you paranoid and cloud your judgment. I trust you recognize this and understand it meaning," he added, pointing at Gran. Yannick saw that he was pointing at her pendant.

"The Brightstar," Andrelith replied, seeming stunned.

"Yes, the Brightstar pendant," Lord Tirielen, "the pendant which has been in my line since time immemorial and passed down from heir to heir until myself. I have known of her attachment for Aidan for a while now and so has my wife. Alathea told us as soon as she was sure of her feelings and of Aidan's. She wished that to remain a secret and we have respected her wish. You have now brought it in the open in an attempt to discredit her and thus I will let my decision on the subject be known to all."

He waited a little before to continue.

"I approve of Alathea and Aidan's love. I have seen it strong and unwavering and know it will stand to the test of time," Lord Tirielen added.

"You are dooming your child to unhappiness by allowing this union," Andrelith cut in, seeming to have regained his composure.

"Would she have been happier with you?" Lord Tirielen asked levelly.

Yannick could see that Andrelith had not expected that and the murmur in the audience rose again.

"You thought I did not know, did you not?" Lord Tirielen said, "You maybe think that my age and my association with humans has made me so senile and blind that I would not see the looks you send her at times? I know you want to marry her, Jorelein, but I also know that she has rejected your advances, and more than once. Do you deny it?"

"No, but…"

"I am not interested in your excuses. All you see in that marriage is the power it will give you. Aidan on the other hand does it out of love, which is much more than what you will ever be able to offer I am afraid," Lord Tirielen said, "Alathea and Aidan will be married in the Elven customs at a time of their choosing. She will take his name but she will also remain my heir. It is to her that the task of keeping the Tirielen legacy will fall to when I will have passed on but I know she will be more than able to the task. These are my last words on this matter and per our custom are final and not to be debated," he added, turning away from Andrelith and starting to walk back to his seat.

"May those last words serve as your epitaph, _my Lord_," Yannick heard Andrelith say.

The Dark Elf suddenly had his wand in hand and with a swift motion and words Yannick had never heard before; he sent a jet of purple energy hurtling towards Gran's father. It caught him square in the back. Yannick saw his eyes go wide and mouth open in surprise as his legs failed to support him and he crumpled down to the ground like a broken doll.

"FATHER!" Gran screamed.

"Lesse!" Galeina added, rushing to her fallen mate. But it was already too late. Lord Tirielen was dead and his murderer had already aparated away.

Looking around, Yannick could see the shock on all the Elven faces. Andrelith had committed the worst sin of all. He had killed on of his own kind and in such a treacherous way that he doubted that anyone would support the Dark Elf after that. Looking back at the fallen Lord Tirielen, Yannick saw that Galeina had knelt by him and gathered his body, holding it close to her chest and crying freely over her fallen husband. Gran was kneeling next to her, her hand tentatively brushing her father's head, eyes wide as if she still could not believe what had just happened. Aidan was next to her a comforting hand on her shoulder and his eyes closed in what seemed deep respect.

The other Elves that had started to gather around looked frozen at the cold reality. Yannick was even surprised to see that his Oromir, his mentor, had also not moved from where he had been standing. For him that was so quick at reacting and taking action, it showed how much the event shocked him.

Suddenly he saw Aidan's eye snap open, cold rage emanating from them and his face more closed than he had ever seen it. He whispered something in Gran's ear and disaparated right after having picked up a plain wooden staff that was lying on the ground.

Yannick's vision became blurred and he felt like he was moving extremely fast. This being Aidan's memory he realized he was following his ancestor to wherever he was aparating to.

Soon he could see clearly again and was standing in a small clearing, behind a figure that was running to reach the trees bordering it. A spell prevented it from reaching them and it caught the second one with his sword sending it back to Aidan who had to raise a shield to deflect it. Aidan had found Adrelith and the Dark Elf was apparently more than willing to face him.

"Murderer," Aidan snarled.

"You are a fool to come at me alone human," Andrelith sneered, "You expect to be able to defeat me alone?"

"I intend to make you face justice," Aidan replied, coming on guard with the staff he had in his hands.

"Perhaps you should have taken your sword then," Andrelith said as he started his attack.

It was fast and furious. Andrelith clearly was trying to get rid of Aidan as quickly as he could. Yannick knew that it was only a matter of time before the other Elves started their hunt to catch him.

Aidan on his part was on the defensive, parrying Andrelith's attacks and deflecting them with the staff.

"You have already lost human," Andrelith said, "Yield and I shall make your death quick and painless," he added and he came at Aidan with an overhand attack.

Aidan deflected it once more, causing the blade the run on the staff and Andrelith to stumble a bit on the lack of resistance to the blow. Turning on him self Aidan completed his move by bringing his staff on the Dark Elf's back with a resounding crack and sending him rolling on the ground. Aidan did not pause and his next blow was aimed at the head, obviously attempting to knock the Dark Elf out.

Andrelith snarled as he evaded the attack by rolling away and standing up again. His next attacks were even more furious than the first, causing Aidan to go on full defense by their fury. Andrelith's attacks were making him take steps back and concentrating as much as he could on deflecting them. Suddenly, his ancestor's feet hit an outcropping behind him and he fell down to the ground on his back, Andrelith letting out a victorious snarl as it occurred.

"Die human!" He exclaimed as he brought down his sword on Aidan.

Aidan reacted quickly and blocked the blow with the staff, startling the Dark Elf.

"Impossible," Andrelith said, "No mere wooden staff can stand up to Elven steel."

"Not unless its wielder is a treeshaper you scum," Aidan said.

Yannick saw his ancestor had used his power to reinforce the wood and render it able to block an Elven blade. But Aidan did not give Andrelith the time to recover from his surprise and he disarmed the Dark Elf and sent him down to the floor with quick succession of merciless staff hits. Andrelith, even if the hits had half stunned him, was standing up and reaching for his wand but as he just had it in hand, he let it go to reach for his own throat. Aidan had used his power to cause one end of his staff to form a tight noose around it.

"The more you try to fight it, the more I'll tighten Jorelein," Aidan holding his staff as the Dark Elf tried to get free from it.

Andrelith tried still to get free but soon fell to his knees, Aidan having apparently tightened the wooden noose around his neck. He then took out something from his pocket that looked like vines and threw it on the Dark Elf. As soon as it hit him the vines started to tie themselves around him and Andrelith was soon bound very tightly.

"Strangleweeds Jorelein," Aidan said simply, "I control them and I can assure you that you won't be able to break free from them, much less aparate. Now get up," he added, grabbing the Dark Elf and forcing him to stand up.

Andrelith's face was a mask of pure hatred.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance human," he spat.

"So you could escape from facing your peers and be judged for your actions?" Aidan retorted harshly, "Asking me to kill you shows just the coward you truly are."

"Because you think they will kill me?" Andrelith said with a nasty smile, "The Way prevents them from doing such a thing. It is not over human and I will make you pay."

Aidan grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Save your threats Jorelein, I don't fear you," Aidan said, "You speak of the Way by you were the first one to break it. Do not think that your deed will go unpunished. But should you survive the judgment, know this; you killed the father of the woman I love today. This makes you my mortal enemy and I swear on my blood that I and any descendants I have will have no rest until you pay for your crime. Now move," he added, shoving Andrelith away and motioning him to walk in front.

Yannick was surprised to not feel pushed to follow and then he realized that the vision was dissolving. He soon was standing in front of Aidan, who was looking at him with his now ghostly eyes.

"That was intense," Yannick said after a moment of silence.

"I know," Aidan replied, "but I felt you needed to see this. You needed to see that Andrelith is not invincible."

"I know that," Yannick said, "but he is still way more experienced than I am."

"That is a fact Yannick and I never said the contrary," Aidan said, "But I am sure that this vision has shown you one of Andrelith's main flaws."

"Apart from the fact that he is a complete lunatic?" Yannick joked, causing Aidan to chuckle, "He underestimated you," Yannick stated after thinking.

"Precisely," Aidan confirmed, "This is a flaw I have seen many times over the years with him and each time it has defeated him. You see, Andrelith is always thirsty for more power, and do you know why?"

Yannick shook his head.

"Because he believes that the more power he gets, the more he can control and dominate," Aidan answered, "Andrelith sees humans as lowlife, as beings that are nothing but annoying gnats over which Elves should rule. Of course this is completely false as I am sure you have seen from your training with the Elves, but it is nonetheless what he believes. He cannot foresee that a mere human can defeat him. That I was able to do so a number of times and that my descendants were able to counter his plans of wiping out the Silverleafs for so many times infuriates him and I do think that this is the sole reason he attacks our family."

"So he will underestimate me?" Yannick asked.

"Maybe he will," Aidan replied, "I'm not trying to give you false hopes here Yannick but I'm saying that you should always keep an eye out for this flaw for when you see it, it will most likely also show you an opening to defeat him."

Yannick let the words sink into him, thinking about the different things that he had learned over the years with the Elves that Andrelith might not be aware of. Out of all of them, his treeshaping gift was the most glaring one. Aidan was right, at no time during his last fight in his sixth year at Hogwarts had he really used that gift. It had been too early and he did not control well at all. But now, it was an entire different matter. Five years of training, six if you added his seventh year at Hogwarts where he had worked on controlling his gift a great deal, were bound to make a big difference and he was starting to see the ways he could use his gift to his advantage. Suddenly he did not feel so apprehensive at the oncoming fight.

"Oy! Silverleaf!" Sean's voice said behind him, snapping him from his thoughts.

Yannick turned and saw Sean coming towards him along with Gran. He was surprised to see that Cynthia was also with them, and that Gran was carrying Ethan in her arms while Cynthia carried Eowyn. Yannick could not help but notice that Gran was smiling and looked happier than he had seen her in a while.

"Good to see you Sean," Yannick said giving his friend a hug and then kissing Cynthia on both cheeks, "is it that late already?"

"Nah, we still have some time before the match but Cynthia figured it would be a good occasion to bring the twins to the manor," Sean replied.

"I am most grateful that you chose to bring them, dear," Gran said to Cynthia, "They are absolutely adorable and true images of their mother and father," she added, caressing Ethan's cheek with her finger, causing him to giggle and try to catch it with his small hands. He managed and soon was suckling it contentedly, causing Gran to chuckle softly.

"Thank you Mrs Sileverleaf," Cynthia said, "But we will have to leave earlier though as we will need to leave them at their babysitter for the night before we head to Alex's match."

"Why not leave them here?" Gran asked, "I dare say I'd be delighted to take care of them for you and you could even come back to the manor afterwards and spend the weekend here."

"I don't want to impose…" Cynthia started to say.

"There is absolutely no imposing dear," Gran replied kindly, "it has been some years now that the laugh of a newborn has graced our halls and I could not be more pleased to take care of them for you so you can enjoy the evening with you husband. Besides, with the rest of the Silverleafs living here I can assure you they will get the best of care and attention."

"I'm sure of that," Cynthia replied, "Thank you for your generous offer Mrs Silverleaf and I accept it most graciously," she added with a bright smile.

"You are most welcome dear," Gran said.

She was about to add something when she saw Cynthia's eyes go wide while looking at the forest. Yannick looked and saw that Nimloki had come out in the clearing, accompanied by Altair.

"I trust you know Altair already," Gran told Cynthia, "the white wolf next to him is Nimloki, his mate."

"I know. Alex told me about her," Cynthia said, still looking stunned, "she's gorgeous," she added.

Gran chuckled softly at this while Yannick knelt to greet Altair with a warm hug.

"How did the hunt go my friend? Good?" he asked the black wolf.

Altair answered with a short and soft bark, before to nuzzle him and start licking him on the face, making him laugh.

Nimloki on the other hand had gone straight towards where Gran and Cynthia stood and seemed to be looking very intently at them with her golden eyes. Gran knelt in front of her and encouraged Cynthia to do the same with a nod of reassurance when the girl hesitated. Yannick wondered what had caused Nimloki to take such interest in them and he soon got his answer. The white wolf was looking at Ethan and Eowyn in turn. Yannick was a bit afraid that the babies would get scared and start crying but he saw that they too were looking at the white wolf with clearly interested eyes.

After a minute of observing both, Nimloki let out a small whine and gave a soft lick of her tongue on each of the babes' forehead, which she also concluded by another lick on Cynthia's cheek. She then trotted back towards Altair and sat by her mate while Yannick started scratching behind her hear, something he knew she enjoyed. What she had just done was not common.

"I think that Eowyn and Ethan have just gotten a very staunch protector," Gran said, rising.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked, rising as well and leaning against Sean who had softly enfolded her waist from behind with his arms.

"Nimloki has just taken you children and yourself under her protection it would seem," Gran explained, "I have seen that display only a few times in my life and it is a great honor in Elven lore."

"She's special, isn't she?" Cynthia asked, "Alex told me she was but she did not go into many details."

"She is very special and powerful indeed," Gran replied, "Not to mention very powerful as well. Nimloki is in actual fact, as we learned recently from her, a powerful Elven shapechanger who chose to remain in her wolf form millennias before. She is immortal, as all Elves are, and I dare say that as long as you and your children are here, nothing will even remotely harm them."

"You mean she is an Elf?" Cynthia asked.

"Was an Elf," Gran corrected, "She renounced her Elven life long ago and immersed herself in this form. Recent events have awakened her Elven side though and she was able to communicate with Alexandra and told her her story. But even in her wolf form, she is not a being to trifle with. It is an honor to have her watching over us along with Altair," she added, bowing her head to Nimloki respectfully.

Nimloki gave a short snort and shook her head lightly showing clearly what she thought of such displays of respect.

"And as you can see, she is not fond of praises either," Gran said smiling, "Oh my, looking at this young one, I would say it is time for a little nap," she added as Ethan yawned widely. Looking at Cynthia, Yannick could see that Eowyn was also falling asleep.

"I think that would be our cue to leave quietly," Sean said.

Cynthia turned to Gran, apparently wanting to ask something but the Elven lady just smiled and with a wave of her wand, caused a wide pram to appear on the ground next to her along with a small table and a comfortable chair.

"I think they'll be very comfortable here for their little nap," Gran said, "As for me, I'll be able to enjoy this beautiful weather some more," she added, winking at them and carefully laying Ethan in the pram.

Cynthia smiled and went to lay Eowyn next to her brother, kissing both softly after she had done so.

"Thank you again Mrs Silverleaf," she said to Gran.

"Don't mention it dear," Gran said, "It has been a few years since I have been able to enjoy watching over children and I highly cherish those moments. Although I am sure that it won't be long before such moments present themselves in our family again," she added, looking at Yannick and causing him to blush slightly.

Children were of course a subject he and Alex had talked about recently and he knew that she was all for it and so was he, but after Andrelith was dealt with. Yannick did not want to have to raise his children with that threat hovering over them.

"Alright mate," Sean said, snapping him away from his thoughts, "time to head to London for Alex's last match of the season."

"Wimbourne Wasp against the Hollyhead Harpies," Cynthia added, "now that will be a match with a lot of action."

"Yeah, and Alex will have my head if we are late," Yannick added, "So we'd better go right away. See you tonight Gran," he added as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Enjoy yourselves, dears," Gran replied smiling as all three of them gathered in a group and disapparated in unison.

--

_The events related at the beginning of the chapter involving Harry Potter and the Entropist, Alexander Lockenburn, can be read in more details in the fic "Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos" written by Entropist and with whom I am sharing this timeline._


	23. First Strikes

Chapter 22: First strikes

--------------------------------

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Yannick said grumbling as Sean was steering him in Diagon Alley.

"Perhaps the fact that you asked the best friend of my wife in marriage," Sean replied smiling, "who talked to Cynthia about helping you find the right jeweler to make the rings and that my beloved wife left that to me?"

"I had agreed with Alex that we would do this after Andrelith was stopped," Yannick said.

"True, but the fact that the ceremony would take place after this happens does not prevent you to prepare," Sean said.

Yannick made a dubious face at this.

"Oh come on Nick," Sean said, "you have got to learn to get your mind off a case once in a while. If I were not doing this, you'd use any waking moment you have training or trying to find a lead."

"What is so wrong in wanting to stop a psychopath?" Yannick demanded, frowning.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Sean said, "but only as long as you do not ruin your health, or worse, your life doing so."

Yannick opened his mouth but could not find anything to reply to that. Sean was right, this case was starting to obsess him. All leads that he had found so far had turned cold. Andrelith was a real ghost. This made no sense. Yannick was sure that he had a base of operation somewhere. The attack where he used bloodsuckers was a good example of that. There were no records of any of those beasts in the wild, Elves having effectively wiped them out and only kept a few specimens for their blood, which was a ingredient for an important potion. These specimens were kept under tight watch, in Elven territory. There was no way he could have gotten hold of these beasts if he had not raised them himself. Thus the assumption of a base of operation somewhere.

"Nick, mind of the case if you please," Sean said, his friend having obviously seen his pensive case, "if you want to think, start thinking what type of rings you want for your wedding."

Yannick smiled at that. "You're right mate," he said, "maybe I'm becoming too obsessed with it. So which shop do you recommend for rings?" he asked his friend.

"I know just the place," Sean said, "this is where I got the ones for Cynthia and I. Not to mention the engagement ring. The owner is a good friend of Cynthia's family."

"Magical shop?"

"Aye," Sean answered, "Lydia was the one who showed me the place and introduced me to the owner. He'll be able to make any type of design you choose."

"Sounds like a good place."

"It is. Ah, there we are," Sea said as he stopped in front of the shop.

They were in one of Diagon Alley's side street and thus with not much traffic around. That suited Yannick just fine. He had never been fond of having to make his way through a large number of people. Looking at the front window of the shop, he saw that Sean had been right. The owner seemed to be extremely skilled in jewelry making, whether in gold or other metals for that matter. He doubted that he could equal Gran's mastery of handling metals but what he could see here made him quite certain that he would be able to get him to make the design he wanted for the wedding rings.

The design had actually been Alex's idea, a circle of small leaves made of gold and silver representing the wood. He had liked the idea as well and had also agreed to seek another person than Gran to make the rings. He had been surprised by that wish but she had explained that they could not have Gran do every piece of jewelry around, especially since she was getting quite busy on helping him on the case.

"So mate?" Sean asked, "What do you think?"

"I think that this jeweler should do the job nicely," he replied, "That is some very fine work there. Almost as good as Gran's."

"I thought so too," Sean said, "Of course, not everyone has Gran's magic gift with metals to make unique pieces like she does."

Yannick nodded at that. As far a he knew, Elves were the only ones with that particular gift of shaping things. While their human descendants could sometimes inherit of them, human wizards on the other hand could not.

But as he turned to face his friend who was standing by the shop's entrance, Yannick saw a dark shape appearing with the sound of an apparition. A wizard, with a black wand drawn.

"_Hyandae en' luhta_!" (1*) the figure said in Elven, darting its black wand forward.

"_Tinechor_!" Yannick countered, erecting a barrier of protection that stopped the metallic blades from reaching him.

He looked at Andrelith and was surprised to see an evil sneer there, instead of disappointment, before the dark Elf disapparated from the scene. The scream from a lady who had been in the street cause him to turn around.

Sean was supporting himself on the wall with his left hand, hunched over, his right hand holding his stomach and blood seeping through the fingers and coating the clothes near that area. His friend's wand was laying on the ground, shattered.

"Sean!" Yannick exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side. He took his left arm and passed it around his shoulders to support him.

"Mate... it hurts..." Sean said feebly, obviously fighting to stay conscious.

"Hold on Sean, I'm taking you to St-Mungo's," Yannick replied, before to gather his will for the short apparation that would take him there.

They reappeared in the lobby of the hospital and Yannick started to look around frantically. Sean needed immediate care. The magical blade that had gotten him in the stomach was most probably still there and he was losing blood quite quickly. As he moved towards the reception desk to ask where his mother was, he saw her coming out of the elevator.

"Mum!" he shouted as he went towards her, supporting Sean.

"Yannick?" she asked, turning towards him, "Oh sweet Morgana, what happened?" she asked when she saw Sean, taking out her wand to conjure a floating stretcher, "Here, lay him there."

"We got attacked," Yannick said, as he gently deposited his friend on the stretcher, "Andrelith. The Blade Spirits spell. I used an Elven shield spell to fend them off but I did not get all of them. Sean got hit in the stomach, possibly somewhere else too."

As he said this he say his mother's hands start to glow with a soft golden light, sign that she was summoning her healing gift. She laid her hand on Sean's brow.

"He's in bad shape. I need to work on him immediately," she said, "But not here. I'll take him to the emergency floor."

Yannick was about to help her when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked down to see Sean looking at him.

"Nick..." Sean croaked, "Cynthia..." he added feebly, before letting his wrist go. He could see his friend's plead in his eyes.

A dreadful thought suddenly hit Yannick, the reason of Andrelith's sneer as the dark Elf went away without a fight. He was not the target. Andrelith was hitting others close to him. Alex, Cynthia, the twins, they were all in danger.

"Go Nick," his mother said, gently touching his shoulder, "I'll take care of him. He'll be fine."

"He'll need..."

"I know," she interrupted him, "I'll get him over to the manor as soon as he can be moved there. You go and prevent this madman from hurting anyone else. Be careful," she added, kissing him on the cheek.

Yannick nodded before to disapparate.

*****************

"Cynthia?" Yannick called as he apparated in the entrance of his friend's home. He hoped he was in time, that nothing had occurred.

"Yannick?" Cynthia asked as she came out of the living room, a book in her hand, "Is that blood?" she exclaimed, dropping her book on a side table and coming towards him.

"It is not my blood..." he started and soon cursed himself for that.

"Not your blood?!" Cynthia exclaimed, "whose then? Sean's?"

"Cynthia, calm down,"

"Whose blood is it Yannick?"

"It is Sean's," he replied, not wanting to hide the truth, "We were attacked by Andrelith in a side street to Diagon Alley. He was wounded and I brought him to St Mungo. Wait!" he added, stopping her to move towards the door.

"Let me go, Nick," Cynthia said, "I need to see him."

"I can't let you do that," he told her.

"Why not?!" she shot back, "He needs me by his side."

"He needs you to protect the twins," he countered, causing her to stop struggling and stare at him, "Andrelith's attack was not aimed against me directly, but against Sean."

"You mean..."

"You and the twins are in danger, Cynthia," Yannick said, "Sean is safe, my mother is taking care of him and his days are not in danger. But yours are if you stay here."

"What should I do?" she asked, resolve showing in her eyes.

"First off, take this," he said, handing her an apparition token, "You'll need it to apparate or floo to the manor and right now this is the safest place for you and the twins."

He was about add something else when he was cut by a dreadful scream and a shape breaking through a window near the door. Taking out his katana and his wand, he turned to face the snarling bloodsucker that had burst in.

"Cynthia, get the twin, now," he said, placing himself to block the creature from reaching her and to allow her to go upstairs.

He could hear one of the babies had started to cry and he saw the bloodsucker change stance, getting ready to pounce. He moved his katana, making it gleam in the light coming from through the broken window. The bloodsucker saw the move but still pounced, trying to avoid him and reach the stairs which Cynthia had taken to reach the twins.

_Not on my watch you beast_, Yannick thought as he used his power to make a wooden table meet with the creature mid flight. The momentum of the table kept the bloodsucker against it as it crushed it against the wall, pinning it there. It was not dead, far from it, and already was attempting to get free by clawing the wall with its paws, its tail lashing furiously. Yannick move quickly and decapitated the beast, sending the head rolling on the floor.

"Is it safe?" he heard Cynthia ask from upstairs.

"Not fully," he replied, turning to face her, "They always operate in pair, so this means the second one is around, most probably trying to find a safer way in."

Cynthia had started to go down, holding the twins protectively against her.

"We need to get you to safety," Yannick said, "flooing is safest, especially with the babies," he added.

Cynthia nodded and followed him as he moved to the living room, where the chimney was. As they moved they heard another blood chilling scream and a crash against a door coming from the back. The other bloodsucker was trying to come in that way.

"Incendio," he said, pointing his wand at the grate, causing flames to appear, "just keep the token on you and say 'Silverleaf manor'," he told Cynthia as he threw floo powder in the flames, making them turn emerald green.

She nodded and stepped into the flames. Turning she looked at him for a second before to shout 'Silverleaf Manor', and was gone.

_Now they are safe_, Yannick thought, _lets destroy that creature before it can harm any innocents around once it realizes its preys are gone_.

As if to answer his thoughts, the sound of a door crashing open and the bloodsucker scurrying through the hallway was heard. The beast soon appeared in the doorway, stopping there and snarling menacingly at him.

His wand not being of any use against the beast, Yannick quickly stowed it in his pocket and took out his shortblade, getting ready to kill the dark beast.

It attacked as soon as he took it out, barreling down on him at top speed. Yannick did not think and left the blades to guide him. He sidestepped, turning backward from the the beast as it jumped to cover the last meter faster and brought the blade down on the beast as he completed his turn, catching it in the midsection and cutting it in half.

The bloodsucker let out a pained and crazed scream as it hit the floor and lay there, the front part writhing and still trying to reach him despite the loss of its hind part. Keeping a distance from the lashing paws, he brought down his blade on the beast's head, killing it instantly.

The dark creature now dead, he took time to collect his breath and then used his power to sense the surrounding area. After a minute, he was sure there were no more bloodsuckers around and he quickly disapparated towards London.

Alex was still in danger.

********************

That cursed forest again, where the young fool had been lucky enough to get assistance to defeat him and prevent him to exact his revenge. No such thing this time. He had already deadly wounded the young one's friend and the bloodsuckers would make short work of that meddling human's wife and their two children. Easy targets. It left him the opportunity to focus on another one, more important for his plans.

The days was getting close to dinner but the children were coming out on the grounds. It had been easy for him to find out where she liked to go in the grove. Being the traitor's blood she shared her affinity to nature and calm.

As he waited a bit more, he spotted her, coming down the path to the castle, talking with other children her age. Her friends, most likely. They would be a problem but a minor one and she was coming straight to where he had planned.

Perfect. The first important kill of the day.

But as his target was only ten meters away, he saw here stop in her tracks, her eyes going wide. Then, before he could take bring his want to bear on her she was running away as fast as she could back to the castle, leaving her friends bewildered and looking at each other while they called her name. Quickly, she was out of his reach.

How was this possible? A youngling her age could not possibly have detected him that easily. He seethed and let out a snarl of frustration as he blasted a log to smithereens with the curse he had been ready to cast.

There was no way he would get her now. The magic around the castle was too strong for to take on by himself, even if it was puny human magic.

Curse whatever had warned his target.

But no matter, soon he would have the best prize of all, one that would force the traitor to give him what was rightfully his.

Yes, soon vengeance would be his and he would make sure they paid a dear price for having kept it away from him for such a long time.

*********************

Alwena stood with her back to the massive entrance doors of Hogwarts, her heart hammering in her chest. She could not believe it and yet the warmth she had felt on her chest could only mean one thing, someone was intending to do her harm. She pulled her pendant from underneath her robes. The small silver cat that represented her familiar, Cassandre, was shining with what seemed to be red energy. That was the sign that Yannick had told her to look out for when he had given it to her.

That meant that Andrelith was most probably around the castle. Maybe inside? What would she do if he was inside? He was a powerful dark Elf and she only a second year Hogwarts student. Maybe he was waiting for her at the corner of one of the next corridors, to snatch her away and use her against the family. She knew plain well now what he had done to Pierrick (2*). She did not want this to happen to her.

After this moment of panic she remembered what Yannick had also told her, to seek refuge in the castle when she felt the warning, that Andrelith would not be able to get to her inside Hogwarts' walls. Was he right about that? She hoped he was. No, she knew he was. Yannick would not have told her that if he was not sure of it. So what next? Hide in the Gryffindor common room and wait for the warning to pass? That seemed to be the safest.

But as she started on her way to the common room she realized one thing. If Andrelith was not able to get hold of her, he would maybe turn his anger and frustration on another member of the family. She had to warn them, so they would know about it and be ready for anything. But how? An owl would take way too long and the only floo's available were those of teachers. Who would believe a wild tale about a dark Elf wanting to do her harm?

Dumbledore.

Yannick had told her to get in contact with Professor Dumbledore should there be any problems, that he would know what to do. She had to see him. She turned around from the direction she had been heading and went to where she knew the Headmaster's office entrance was located in the castle. Arriving in front of the gargoyle that guarded it, she stopped and gave the password Yannick had told her would open the passage.

"Pepper Imps."

The gargoyle did not budge. It had been changed. Panicking again she realized there was no way for her to go further and see Professor Dumbledore unless she had the proper password. What could it be? Maybe another type of sweet? She had heard the Headmaster was quite fond of them.

"Sherbet lemon?" she asked but the statue stayed there. It would have been too easy, those sweets were too well known, even in France.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Pear drop? Fizzing Whizbee?" she continued, "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?"

Come on... it had to be something like that.

"Licorice Wand? Chocolate Frog?" that one could have been right, he did have his own card in them, "Sugar Quill?" that one was a good one, useful in class as well to nibble on while still working.

"Cockroach Cluster? Jelly Slugs?" Ugh! It would have been poor taste for those to be the right password.

"Creamy nougat? Honey toffees?," she continued, "Coconut ice? Toothflossing Stringmints?"

Alwena was becoming more desperate now. She was coming to the end of the English sweets she knew and she highly doubted the Headmaster would choose a French one.

"The password is 'acid pops'," a voice behind her said, causing the gargoyle to move aside and reveal the winding up stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Alwena turned around quickly to find herself facing Professor Dumbledore, who was looking at her kindly and smiling a little.

"Professor!," she exclaimed, "I know how it looks... I was not trying to break-in..."

"Calm down Miss Silverleaf," Professor Dumbledore said, "I never would have thought that would be the case. The gargoyle informed me of a person really wanting to see me, so I came. But whatever you want to talk to me about, I think it would be best to do so in my office," he continued, motioning to the stairs going to his office, "walls in this castle tend to have ears," he added, looking at several paintings which were around.

Alwena saw one painting of a aristocratic lady looking away hauntingly, as if offended by the Headmaster's implications. Had she not been under the worry of her current situation, she would have found this reaction funny. She took his invitation to go up the stairs and soon was in his office.

"Have a seat Miss Silverleaf," Professor Dumbledore said as he closed the door and went to his desk.

Alwena went to one of the chairs on the opposite side of it. Before seating down however, she bowed slightly towards Fawkes, a respectful greeting to the noble creature. Gran had taught her much about magical creatures and Phoenixes held a particular place in her heart, along with Unicorns. Alwena actually preferred dragons and dragonets, but she was well aware of the intelligence of Unicorn and Phoenixes too. Fawkes greeted her back with a musical note, which had a little comical sound to it.

"Fawkes is not too fond of the celebrity people tend to give to Phoenixes," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"I can understand that," Alwena said with a little smile, that vanished quite quickly when the events that had brought her here came back.

"Would you like a sweet?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Sherbets lemons," he added as he made a small receptacle float in front of her.

"No, thanks you professor," Alwena said respectfully, sweets were definitely the last thing on he mind at the moment.

"Alright. Now," Professor Dumbedore said, obviously having seen the change in her expression, "What is troubling you Miss Silverleaf?"

Alwena went on to explain why she had come to try to talk to him. She showed her still glowing medallion, explaining that she had felt its warning while being out on the grounds with her friends. What she believed it meant and the fact that she was afraid that now that Andrelith could not reach her, he would take out his frustration on another member of her family.

"It was a wise decision for you to come and see me Miss Silverleaf," Professor Dumbledore said when she was done, "Your cousin Yannick told me that there was a possibility of a danger and for that I'm thankful. I will of course warn Gwenaelle of what transpired here and that you are safe."

He was about to add something when a shriek coming from one of the windows of the room cause Alwena to look there. Flying through as fast as he could was Horus, her mother's familiar. He came to perch himself next to her and stuck out one of his legs, where a note was tied. She took it and opened it. It was from her mother.

_Alwena honey,_

_Gran has just confirmed what my medallion had me dreading, that someone was intending to do you harm. She believes it is Andrelith and I think alike. If you have not already done so, please go to see your Headmaster and ask him to relay that you are well and in good health. Horus will remain with you until we are certain the danger is over._

_I love you dearest and hope with all my heart that you are alright._

_Mum_

There was another note on the parchment, this time in Gran's handwriting.

_Albus,_

_If you receive this message it means that Horus was unable to find Alwena in the castle or on Hogwarts grounds. I directed him to find you should that occur._

_I was warned by the enchantment on Alwena's medallion that she was in possible danger, with someone planning to harm her. I believe that person to be Andrelith, the Dark Elf that attacked Yannick and his friends some years back and whom he warned you against recently. I sincerely hope that Alwena had time to return to the castle's safety and went to see you._

_Please contact me to let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Gwenaelle_

Alwena let out a sigh of relief. The medallion had warned Gran. She should have thought about it. She handed the note to the Headmaster who took it to read it.

"Well it would seem that Gwenaelle's fears were justified," Dumbledore said, "and this time no student got into danger thanks to her warning," he added, putting the parchment on his desk.

"I just hope that Andrelith will note take out his frustration of not being able to capture me on some other innocent person," Alwena said.

"Such worry do you much credit Alwena," Dumbledore said, startling her in his use of her first name, "But I dare say from this letter that your family is aware of the danger and that anyone in possible danger is being contacted. I will contact Gwenaelle to let her know you are safe inside the castle. You can remain here for this but when we are done I will ask you to remain with Horus in your common room until we are sure the danger is gone."

"Of course Sir," Alwena said, "Thank you for your assistance."

"I could not do less than that," Dumbledore said, smiling as he stood and walked to the fireplace.

*********************

Alex sighed in relief when she came out of the ladies' showers, drying her hair with a towel. Today's training lesson had been quite a workout but this hot shower after it had done wonders to relax her. She was glad Bob had agreed for her to leave training early today. She was supposed to meet Yannick, Laure and Valerian at the manor so they could all go out to dinner at the nearby village.

Her last thoughts made her chuckle. She realized that she no longer referred to Silverleaf manor in its full name but just as "the manor". She had grown used to being there now with Yannick that it was almost a second home. Well, it should be in any case, seeing how she was now his fiancée.

Their engagement had surprised a few of her teammates, some thinking that it had been maybe too quick. She had convinced them otherwise by letting them know that had Yannick not gone away for five years, they would have been probably married since a few years by now and with children as well. That had settled any further questions on the subject.

As she reached her locker, she took he wand that was laying on top of it and applied a drying charm on herself after having removed her towel. She opened the metallic door and started to dress. She had made sure that her clothes would be appropriate for a casual evening outing. As she dressed however, she spotted something that had not been in her locker when she had changed to training clothes, a blood red rose in a small vase.

She smiled, Yannick had somehow passed by the stadium shortly and had left this to let her know of it. He could be so caring sometimes, another reason why she loved him.

_Merlin how I love this man_, she thought as she reached for the rose.

**********************

(1*) _Hyandae en' luhta_ = Blade Spirits - a spell that sends several homing blades against enemy targets.

(2*) See Discovery for a New Student for more data on this.


	24. Showdown

*Looks around*

Well, believe it or not but I am finally ready to post the next chapter of my fic. It has been a long chapter to write and I got stuck numerous times but looking at it now, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you are not too angry with me for taking so long though. L

Thanks to anyone who posted replies so far or who is reading this fic (although it is not many...) Reviews are most welcomed.

So without further ado, I give you the next chapter in this story:

Chapter 23: Showdown

--------------------------------

Yannick apparated at the manor. Alex had already left when he went to find her at the stadium. In a way it was comforting as Angelina had told him she had left early to arrive at the manor on time.

He had made a quick stop at St-Mungo again, to reassure Sean that Cynthia and the children were fine and under good protection at the manor. He had then talked to his mother to see that Sean be transferred to the manor as well as they had agreed before. With the way Andrelith was acting at the moment, he did not want to take any chances.

As he came out of the apparation room, he was greeted by Laure and Valerian. Gran and Cynthia were there as well, a bit further back and talking. But he could not see Alex.

"Where is Alex?" he asked Laure.

"She is not with you?" Laure said, "I thought you were picking her up from the stadium."

"She was already gone when I arrived there," Yannick replied, "Angelina told me she had left early in order to be on time for our meeting."

He felt worry filling him. Alex was not at the stadium and she was not here either. Whatever reassuring feeling he had felt after talking with Angelina was gone now. He had not gotten any warning from his pendant. Could Andrelith have found a way to neutralize it and kidnapped her without it going off?

"Gran? Do we have any way to find out where a pendant is?" he asked as she joined them with Cynthia.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," Gran replied, "At least not unless the person is in danger and the warning spell goes off."

"Oh Merlin," Yannick said, "Where is she?"

"I'm here," Alex's voice was heard from the apparation room.

He turned around to see her coming out of the door, a bundle of cloth under her arm. He quickly went over to her and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Thank Merlin you are alright," he said, kissing her softly.

"Andrelith?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "He attacked Sean and I while we were in Diagon Alley. Sean was wounded. He's not in danger and at St Mungo," he quickly added when he saw alarm in her eyes, "He also sent bloodsuckers to attack Cynthia and the twins, but I got there before they arrived and got them to safety."

"He has gone completely mad," Alex said.

"Indeed he has," Gran said, "I'm afraid the bloodsucker attack was but a diversion actually," she added, "at around the same time Alwena's pendant warned her that a person nearby intended to harm her. She's safe in Hogwarts and I talked to Dumbledore, but it is safe to assume that this was Andrelith as well."

"I was afraid he had kidnapped you," Yannick told Alex.

"He almost did," she replied.

"What!?!"

"When I was dressing to come here in the stadium's changing room, I found a rose in my locker," Alex said.

"But I did not leave any there," Yannick said.

"I know," Alex replied, "I realized this as I was about to grab it. Something was wrong with it, it was in a vase, which is something you had never used as you power keeps them fresh for days or even weeks. And this one was looking a bit dried out as well. I took my training robes and wrapped it all there," she added, pulling away a bit to hand the bundle to Gran, who took it to a table and unfolded it.

"I then went looking for you at the Ministry, your home and at the flat, but could not find you," Alex said, "So I came here."

"I'm glad you did," Yannick said, holding her tight against him.

"And you were correct in your assumption Alexandra," Gran replied from where she was examining the rose, "The vase of this rose is a portkey, set to go off as soon as it is touched by a person."

"Andrelith," Yannick said.

"Quite like him to devise something like that," Gran said,

"I got lucky," Alex said as she rested her head on Yannick's chest.

"No," Yannick replied, softly kissing her head, "You used your wits before you acted, which is why you were in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts," he added, causing her to chuckle nervously.

But while he was reassuring her, Yannick knew that something had to be done an fast. Andrelith would not stop on this failure. He could feel Alex holding him tight and he knew there was only one way to solve this crisis.

"What do we do now?" Laure asked.

"I'm going to stop him," he said.

"What?" Alex asked, breaking from the hug and looking at him wide-eyed.

"It is the only way it will ever end," Yannick told her, "You think he'll stop at this failure? When did that ever stop him? He'll continue hitting at us until he gets what he wants, which he never will, or we put an end to him."

"You should be wary of him, Yannick," Gran said, "the fact that most his attempts failed today will make him more prone to rash moves and thus more dangerous."

"I know, Gran," he replied, "but this is the only way I see right now. Is there a way you could find out where that portkey is supposed to transport the person that touches it so one can then apparate there?"

Gran nodded in assent.

"Then I must hurry," he said, "I'll only take a moment to prepare to go... alone," he added looking at Alex, before to turn and head to the training room.

He knew she'd refuse to let him go alone though and it was not a surprise when he heard her following him on the way. He entered the training room and went down the stairs, turning towards the armoury as he reached the bottom. He knew already the items he needed for this task, his bow and arrows, his swords and a few special seeds Aidan had helped him to develop in the recent weeks.

The bow was where Twinky had left after she had taken care of it. The House Elf had shown him a lot of affinity since he had entrusted her the care of it. He relished on the polish of the wood as he passed his hand on it, grabbing the handle. But he also closed his eyes as he felt Alex's hand softly rubbing his back as he was taking his bow down from its stand.

"You understand why I want to go there alone, don't you?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Understand, yes," she replied, "Accept it, no way."

"Alex..."

"Hear me out Nick," she said, cutting him gently, "I know you are doing this because you want to protect me and do not want to see me get hurt. I am very grateful of this care you are showing but I refuse to stay behind while you head towards danger. That is not part of the pact I took with you when I accepted to marry you and I will be by your side on this, whether you like it or not," she added, very seriously.

Yannick sighed and softly passed a hand in her fiery hair. "I hate to know you in danger," he said.

"I know, my love. But I hate knowing you in danger too," Alex replied, kissing him softly, "And I'm not defenceless either. I'll even have personal motivation to get back at this scum."

"Beware of revenge, Alex," Yannick said seriously, "It rarely..."

"...brings one joy. I know," Alex completed for him, "But this Dark Elf murdered my parents, Nick. If I face him with you, I'll be sure to remind him of his crime and how much he hurt me committing it."

"And I'll be there to temper you if it goes too far," Yannick added, kissing her forehead gently.

Alex smiled and pulled him in a tight hug which he was only too glad to return. She would stand by him in this and somehow, this reassured him more than worried him. He broke the hug after a while and went with her in an area of the room where many different protective clothings were displayed.

"We will both need to wear one of those," he told her, "I don't know what we will face there but we need some protection just in case."

"Won't armour make it too bulky to move?" Alex asked, nodding to a suit that was on display.

"Yes it will, but I was not referring to those," he said.

He went to one of the stands and took what looked like a dark brown jacket made of soft leather.

"This is a training leather that has been enhanced by Gran," he said, coming to her, "She used her gift with metal to add a layer of metal rings between the two leather layers," he added, making her feel the metal in the leather.

"It must be heavy though," she said.

"Not at all," he replied, "You know the metal called 'mithrill' that is shown in that Lord of the Rings movie we went to see?"

Alex nodded, remembering the evening they had spend looking at this film and how much he had liked it.

"Well this metal is Elven and very similar to what they show there. It is also very light so it will not hamper your move much. Here, put it on," he added, handing her the coat.

Her surprised expression as she put it on and the appreciation afterwards when she had buttoned it and made some moves with it on told him she agreed. Smiling, he went back to the stand and took the matching set of pants, soft boots and gloves that went with the suit. As she quickly changed into it he went to his own stand of the room and quickly put his own suit.

Gran had designed his when he had come back from training and recently had adapted the studded belt that went with it so it could easily accommodate both his swords without hampering his moves. He took his quiver of arrows which he strapped to his back, before to head back towards Alex who had finished suiting up.

Passing by the stand where he had taken the suit he had given her, he took a leather belt where a dagger hung from it. It was Elven in making and had belonged to his great-grandmother on his father's side. He reached Alex and strapped it around her waist, making sure she would have it under easy reach at all times.

"The suit fits perfectly," Alex said as she stretched with it.

"Blame Gran for that," he said, grinning slightly, "She took an existing suit and adapted it to fit you some months ago."

"Always the careful one, is she not?" Alex asked, matching his grin.

"Better safe than sorry," he replied, taking her hand in his and heading out of the armoury to meet with Gran again who was waiting in the training room now.

What greeted his eyes as they came out was not what he expected though. Laure was standing in the hall, Valerian at her side. She had a bow in her hand and a quiver at her belt as well. Her wand was also within easy reach in its sheath. Valerian had a dagger at his belt and one hand held his wand while the other held his broom. He also recognized the clothes they wore as the same he and Alex now sported.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"We are coming with you as well," Laure stated simply.

"What?!?" Yannick exclaimed, "No way Laure, this is not your fight and I will not have you put your life in danger."

"This scumbag made it my fight the day he attacked the family, Nick," Laure replied seriously, "Besides, Alex is coming with you and she is my friend. You will not stop me from helping you two."

"As for myself, there is no way I'm letting Laure go into danger without being there for her," Valerian stated, "So I'm in too."

"You guys cannot be serious!?" Yannick said.

"While I do not like to see loved ones in harm's way, I think Laure's decision is the right one, Nick," Gran gently interrupted him, "Laure has proven able in a fight before and so has Valerian in your former school's attack by Death Eaters in their seventh year. They will be of help to you."

"But, Gran..."

"There is not really any time to argue dear one," Gran said, "Alexandra bought us a precious window against Andrelith by foiling his attempt to capture her. You need to move swiftly before he realizes that his portkey trap did not work and he disappears again."

***********************

They re-apparated suddenly and harshly, falling onto the grass in front of a high hedge.

"What in blazes?" Valerian asked as he sat up, wincing from a hit on the back.

"Looks like Andrelith had planned me being able to apparate directly where Alex was." Yannick said, rising to his feet, "this is a strong anti-apparation spell and I'd bet a good amount of galleons that it surrounds the area he is hiding in."

"He must have been planning this for a while," Alex said, standing up to join him.

"How much do you also want to bet that this area is unplotable?" Laure asked.

"I'm sure it is," Yannick agreed, "and I bet that hidden portkey was the only way to get there."

"So what now?" Valerian asked, looking at the tall hedge, "I cannot see an entrance."

"Try flying up on your broom to see what there is behind it," Yannick said, "just be careful to not go too high. I'd hate you to be notice and us losing the advantage of surprise against that scum."

Valerian nodded and soon was hovering next to the top of the hedge.

"Oh this is rich," Yannick heard him say, "Let me see... yeah, nice. There is a kind of large house in the centre of this whole thing. The only problem, this hedge is actually a big maze," he added, coming down again.

"A maze?" Laure exclaimed.

"Oh bugger," Alex said, "That's going to be fun," she added sarcastically.

"Flying above it is out of the question too," Valerian added, "We only have one broom and I can't take more than one person at a time."

"And by the time we make our way through it, Andrelith will have time to disappear again," Laure said.

_No way, _Yannick thought angrily,_ I am not letting this scum vanish again so he can harass us more._

"This ends today," he said, clenching his fists, "I am not letting a stupid maze prevent us from stopping this madman."

He reached for his power and went on to feel the hedge. There was no trap or warning spell that he could detect and he was sure Andrelith would have not thought of this way to get through his maze. Smiling internally, he used his power to reconfigure the part of the maze in front of them. An opening appeared onto what seemed to be a long corridor.

"Any changes on the maze, Valerian?" he asked his friend who was still hovering near the top of the hedge.

"Nothing apart from a few birds flying off as if something startled them," Valerian said as he was coming back to join them on the ground, "Yow!" he added, when he saw the opening.

"This is why I had to train with the Elves," Yannick explained to his friend, "I can control trees and plants. This maze being made of hedges, I made us a little shortcut."

"Neat, Nick," Valerian said, "it goes all the way?"

"Yes it does," Yannick confirmed, "I just left the last hedge intact so it would not give the surprise away. And as you confirmed when you came down, it cannot be seen from above either."

"Good thinking Nick," Alex said.

"I'm just thinking, what are the chances of beasts in this maze?" Laure asked.

"Well, when one speaks of a labyrinth, one can expect to find Minotaurs as well," he said, Laure nodding at his statement.

"Oy," Alex said, "those are a pain to get rid of," she added.

"They can't be as bad as what Gran faced," Yannick said.

"Gran faced Minotaurs?" Valerian asked.

"Mate, she took part in the War of the Unicorn," Yannick said, "you read the brotherhood's records on that, so you know what they faced there."

"A Minotaur stands no chance in front of Gran," Laure said, "whether she has a wand or not."

"Impressive," Valerian said.

" Anyway, I did not detect anything but it is best we be on our guards," Yannick said, "Alex, Valerian, you two take out your wands and be ready to cast spells when we tell you to. Laure and I will have our bows ready to deal with anything that tries to come close and is resistant to magic," he added, taking his bow and knocking and arrow on it while making sure his blades were easy to reach as well.

They set out in the path Yannick had cleared in the vegetation, Yannick in front. But while they might have expected some encounter, nothing came out of it and they were soon in front of the last hedge, which was still intact. Yannick used his power to feel what was behind it.

"I don't sense anything behind the hedge," he told them, "there is a clearing and then the mansion but nothing else I can see."

"You think there is no protection?" Laure asked.

"That would be totally unlike Andrelith to not have something defending his lair," Yannick replied.

"Strategic mistake?" Valerian asked.

"Indeed and very unlikely," Yannick said.

He took time to sense the surroundings a little more and then detected something out of place. Shapes, but strange ones at that.

"There is something there," he told his friends, "But I am not sure what it is. Several things."

"We don't have much choice if we want to get to the mansion," Alex said.

"I agree," Laure said, "And while we know about possible opposition, they might not. So we still have an element of surprise."

"Let's get this over with," Valerian added, bringing his wand at the ready.

Yannick nodded and readied his bow with an arrow before to use his gift to open the hedge so they could pass. The mansion was big, that was a fact. But he did not have time to wonder too much as to how Andrelith had managed to acquire it as his eyes found what he had detected previously.

"You have got to be kidding me," Valerian said for him, "Golems?"

"Earth golems to be exact," Alex said.

And both were right. Blocking their path to the mansion were three earth golems, each at least twice their sizes and wielding stone clubs. It was the first time Yannick had actually seen a golem and now he could see that what he had read was pretty close in terms of descriptions. Knowing how dangerous they could be, he took out his wand to cast an elven invisibility spell on himself and his friends. But a guttural noise stopped him and caused him to look at the golems. One of them was waving its club and pointing at them.

"So much for going in unnoticed," Laure said next to him as the creatures started to move towards them.

"They are made of earth," Valerian said, "we should be able to shatter them."

"Good idea," Yannick said, "Valerian, get in the air. You can provide assistance better from a place where they cannot hit you."

His friend nodded and mounted his broom, kissing Laure before to go in the air.

"On three," Yannick told Laure and Alex, "One, two, three..."

"FRACASSO!"

Their spells shot at the golems. Each hit but while Laure's shattered the club of the golem it hit, his and Alex just rebounded on the creatures.

"Spread out!" Yannick said as the golems came upon them.

They were more in danger clustered as a group that on their own and he trusted the girls to be nimble and fast enough to escape the lumbering creatures. The ground shook as the golems hit the spot they had just left with their clubs. The one that Laure had disarmed was trying to catch Valerian with its hands, but his friend kept clear, shooting several spells at it that did not affect it at all.

"A spell is protecting them!" Alex shouted as she evaded one golem.

"Try neutralizing it!" Valerian as he aimed at the golem intent on catching his, "Finite Incantanem!"

Yannick saw the spell hit and the golem slowed for a moment. A symbol on its chest glowed and it started moving again, the spell having no apparent effect.

He aimed at a golem in front of him and hit it with a lightning bolt. It took a chunk of earth from the golem's arm. The creature stopped in its tracks and turned towards him. Letting a cry it started to charge towards him, wielding its club menacingly.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Yannick shouted.

The spell hit the golem in the chest and caused it to stop. But again, it was only a short respite. The symbol on the golem's chest, which was present on all of them, glowed once more and the golem started again to charge. Instead of fleeing, Yannick decided to go meet it and started to run towards the creature. He took out his katana, putting his wand at his belt. The golem rose its club as he came near and then swung at him. Yannick ducked away, the club narrowly missing him. He ran between the golem's leg and swung his blade at one of them. He was pleasantly surprised to see the blade cut through the leg, separating it from the golem and causing the creature to lose its balance and crash on the ground.

The magic protecting the golems was apparently impervious to normal spells but he now realized that as Andrelith had created the golems, they should be vulnerable to Elven ones. The creature he had brought down used its arms to push itself off the ground. Yannick went close to it, evading another swing from the club and then plunged his blade into the symbol on the chest. The symbol glowed bright red and the golem screamed before to explode in a thousand pieces.

_One down, two more to go_, he thought as he took out his wand from his belt. He looked around and saw Alex fending off another golem as best she could with standard spells. He aimed his wand at it as he ran to her aid.

"_Lietha guldur,_" (*1) he shouted, waving his wand at the golem.

The spell hit it on its side and it froze mid-movement just as a blasting curse from Alex hit it in the head, blowing it off. The golem stood in balance for a bit before to keel backward from the weight of the club and crash on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked Alex as he reached her.

"Yeah," she replied, bending forward with her hands on her knees and seemingly out of breath, "Thanks to you," she added, smiling at him.

He smiled back and looked for the last golem, the one that Laure had disarmed. It was still trying to catch Valerian on its broom and Yannick saw that his friend was doing all he could to keep the broom high enough as he was now also carrying Laure.

"Nick, a little help here?" Valerian shouted in his direction.

Yannick aimed his wand at the golem and ennounced the Elven dispel magic spell that had frozen the second golem. The spell hit the creature, freezing it as it swung its arms upwards in a grasping motion.

The golem neutralized, he went towards Valerian and Laure, who were getting back on the ground, Alex following him.

"Thanks Nick," Valerian said as he reached them.

"Don't mention it," Yannick replied, "I should have thought about the fact that Elven spells created those before, it would have made it easier for us.

"What do we do about it now that it is frozen?" Alex asked.

"Let it be there," Yannick said, "it cannot do any more harm."

"Makes a fancy statue too," Valerian joked.

"FRACASSO!" Laure shouted, waving her wand angrily at the golem. The spell hit it full blast and pulverized it, causing them to recoil a bit.

"Yow!" Yannick exclaimed.

"Sorry," Laure said, "I just feel better if this thing is nothing but rubble," she added.

"Remind me never to anger you again girl," Alex said, laughing lightly.

Yannick and Valerian chuckled at that and Laure soon joined them.

"What now?" Valerian asked after a moment.

"Well, if Andrelith does not know we are here now he must clearly be deaf," Alex said.

"Right, but I doubt he ran away," Yannick said, "his goal was to lure me here and so far it worked. He's most probably in the mansion, waiting for me."

"Then we should not keep him waiting," Laure said.

Yannick nodded at that and walked with his friends towards the entrance of the mansion. They soon reached it and stood a moment in front of the massive oak doors.

"Revelae," Laure said, waving her wand at the door, causing it to glow light blue.

"There is a spell there," she said, "but nothing meant to harm. Looks like a detection spell only."

Yannick nodded and opened the doors, revealing a large hallway. He stepped into the mansion, his wand at the ready and Alex following him. Valerian grunting as he seemingly hit something caused him to look back. A shimmering blue shield had appeared, preventing Laure and his friend from following them.

He went back and passed through back and forth without a problem, but each time either Valerian or Laure tried to, the shield was blocking them. Alex tried as well and could pass through, although with a little effort.

"Looks like Andrelith cast a spell to prevent any help from following me," Yannick said.

"Darn it," Valerian cursed.

"You two go ahead," Laure said, "we must not give Andrelith a chance to escape. I'll try to find a way to cancel the shield so we can join and assist you."

"Be careful," Yannick said, "You never know what trap Andrelith put there in case one tries to cancel it."

Laure nodded and started to wave her wand at the shield, muttering detection spells.

"Good luck," Valerian said.

"Thanks," Alex replied before to follow Yannick deeper into the mansion.

****************

They had been exploring the mansion carefully for the past half hour without finding Andrelith. Alex could see Yannick getting frustrated by this and she could fully understand him. He had tried to detect where the Dark Elf was in the house using his gift but to no avail. It was almost as if he was hiding, laying in wait for them to step into a trap.

The fact that any part of the house could have been a trap got them to double check with spells doors and passageways before entering a room, not to mention casting quick detection spells on the rooms themselves. It had enabled them to disarm several traps, made to capture intruders.

The mansion itself was clearly a wizardry home and had been built by humans. However, it could clearly be seen that whoever the original occupants had been, they were not there anymore. The wood and stone house lacked the coziness one usually associated to magical homes. While most felt warm and welcoming, this one was cold as if dead. The spells they found were very much active however and seeing most of them could only be neutralized by Yannick due to their Elven nature, it was quite clear that they had been put there by Andrelith.

They reached the second floor and paused on the wooden landing. Contrary to the first and ground floor, this one only had one main door and no corridor apart from a short length that brought a person to the stairs leading to the next floor. Alex looked at the double door facing them and then glanced at Yannick, wordlessly questioning on their next move. His short nod towards the door was easy enough to understand, this room was to be checked as well.

They approached the door wand in hand. Yannick muttered a detection spell and saw a reaction, signaling a spell was active there. Yannick cast two more spells to disarm the traps present there.

"More spells here than usual," he told her, "This could be it."

"Alohorama," Alex whispered, waving her wand at the handle.

It clicked and the doors opened. Yannick was first through and she right behind him. The room was huge, clearly meant to accommodate a great number of persons at once. It actually spread on two floors and the walls were covered in shelves full of books and artifacts. Several heavy oak tables were on the ground floor of the room while a large wooden stair lead to the next floor that circled the room, supported by several ornate columns.

"Down!" Alex heard Yannick say as she felt him pushing her away. She let herself fall onto the ground and rolled away as she heard the crackling of a spell. She came back up into a crouch with her wand at the ready, looking for what had occurred.

"Young fool," she heard Andrelith say as the Dark Elf came out of a darkened corner of the room, "Did you think that you having the information I needed would prevent me from harming you?"

Alex saw what he meant. Yannick was stuck into a glowing blue bubble. It looked like a pentacle snare but he seemed to be receiving small shocks of electricity if he tried to move. Andrelith had reached him and was raising his wand. Alex felt her blood boil and rose to her feet, slashing her wand towards the Dark Elf.

"REPULSO!!" she shouted.

The spell caught Andrelith by surprise and sent him flying back to hit the nearby wall.

"You... stay... AWAY... from... the... MAN... I... LOVE!!" she shouted, sending spells at the Dark Elf and causing him to have to retreat behind some furniture.

She took the little amount of time she had gained by this to take a quick look at the spell Yannick was in.

"Scourgify," she said, waving her wand at the spell. It did not have an effect.

An Elven spell, no doubt, she thought as she tried to remember a way to free him. Yannick grunted and tried to move, his eyes widening in alarm and then pain as electricity hit him. She spun, casting a shield charm and stopping the spell Andrelith had sent against her from hitting her.

"So, the little bird has grown some reflexes," Andrelith sneered as he came out of the shadows from one of the wooden pillars of the main room, "pity your lover had to sacrifice himself on that spell. He at least would have proven a challenge."

"That is all you are after? A challenge?" Alex seethed, "I'll give you a challenge you murderer," she added as she cast three stinging hex in quick succession in his direction.

Andrelith blocked the first two hexes and deflected the third, sending it back towards her. She raised a shield and right after sent a reductor curse at him. He ducked it and it went to shatter a shelf that was against the wall.

_Keep him on the defensive_, she thought as she continued to send different hexes and curses against the Dark Elf. She knew she would not last long against him when he would start attacking her with Elven spells. Yannick had a far better chance to defeat him at this game. She had to free him. Whatever this Elven spell was, it could be broken, one way or another. She started to advance on Andrelith, causing the Dark Elf to retreat deeper into the room as he blocked her spells over and over. At one point she saw Andrelith sneer as one of her spell misfired due to her having mispronounced it. He sent a hex at her, which she blocked with a hasty shield charm.

"Now that I have seen what you can send, let us see what you can block," he said and he sent another hex at her.

The roles had reversed, he was now attacking and she was defending as best she could, sometimes counter-attacking but without much success. A succession of hex caused her to dodge behind a table to avoid them. She took a second to catch her breath and moved away just in time, a blasting curse destroying the table. Her quidditch reflexes were in high gear now, moving her around and dodging the spells most of the time. It would not be sufficient however and she knew it.

"You cannot dodge around forever little bird," Andrelith said, as to confirm her last thought, "really. Such a shame to see you fighting spirit already gone. What would your parents think?"

That last comment stopped her in her tracks as she was about to rise from behind a cupboard. That scum had killed them and now he was daring to tell her she was disappointing them?

"How dare you?" she seethed, "ELASTARE!" she shouted aiming the spell in the Dark Elf's direction as she stood up. Andrelith dodged away from the spell.

"Don't you ever speak about my parents," she shouted, sending another spell at him, "You murdered them!" she added.

Andrelith evaded her last spell and then muttered an incantation in what she recognized as Elven. She saw the violet energy speeding at her and summoned a shield just in time. It blocked some of the spell but not all. He shield turned violet as well and she saw the energy tracing back to her wand quickly. Crackling was heard and smoke came from the tip of it. She barely had time to let go of it before it burst into flame. Quickly, her hand darted to her belt and she unsheathed the dagger Yannick had hung there back at the manor. It was of Elven make, it could block spells. Andrelith sent another spell at her and she used the dagger as a small bat, catching it and sending it back at him.

"Interesting," Andrelith said as he blocked the spell, "An Elven dagger. Not that it will help you much," he added, sending another spell at her.

She blocked it and then deflected another. As she parried the third a sudden thought occurred to her. The blade could block spells. It could even block Elven ones. She had seen Yannick destroying one of the golems by plunging his katana in their glyph. Her eyes darted at Yannick, still encased in the spell. She caught his look, one of desperation. She knew he could see her and had no other wish than to be there at her side to help her. And this blade could free him she realized as she blocked another spell.

Andrelith smiled evilly, "Ready for more?" he asked.

Alex knew the spells would start coming again and this time in a more strenuous way that she would not be able to fend off. She quickly took a decision and threw the dagger at the spell encasing Yannick. She saw his eyes widen in terror as he realized what she was doing and the dagger hit the spell. Out of the corner of her eye she saw lightning speeding at her, sent by Andrelith.

_I love you Nick_, she thought, looking at him one last time before the spell hit her full force without giving her time to doge it, shooting pain all around her body and sending her back and through a window she had forgotten was behind her, darkness overtaking her as she felt herself falling.

*******************

Yannick wanted to scream when he saw Alex throwing her dagger towards him. It was suicidal, he knew that. Doing this left her open to being hit by Andrelith's next spell and it was exactly what the Dark Elf had done. The chain lightning spell had caught Alex before she could dodge it and sent her out of the window, from the second floor.

The dagger hit the bubble that was encasing him and the spell dissolved, canceled by the Elven blade's magical nature. Yannick crouched as he touched the ground, avoiding a spell from Andrelith. His retaliation caught the Dark Elf by surprise and sent him crashing through wooden furniture.

Yannick quickly went at the window dreading what would greet his eyes. He however released the breath he was keeping when he saw that Alex had not hit the ground as he feared. Valerian had caught her and was softly descending towards the ground with his broom, where Laure was waiting for him. She was safe.

He turned back to face Andrelith, who was coming of the broken furniture, his black wand at the ready.

"So, the child has learned some skills," the Dark Elf sneered, "Too bad they were not enough to protect your puny lover."

"Shut up!" Yannick said sharply, "Your vendetta against my family is at an end Jorelien. There will be only one person leaving here when we are done."

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought," Andrelith replied, "You have no hopes of defeating me."

"We shall see," Yannick said, bringing his wand on guard.

Andrelith did not waste time in more talk and started to attack, sending spells in Yannick's direction. Yannick cast an Elven shield to block them and retaliated swiftly. Elven magic against Elven magic, Yannick could see the slight surprise on the Dark Elf's face but also his rage. Rage on the fact that a "puny human" like him had been taught and had been able to master Elven magic.

"_Hyandae en' luhta_ ," Andrelith enounced, his wand casting a flock of blade spirits in Yannick's direction.

"_Naur tinchor osturra_ ," (*2) Yannick shot in reply, a wall of flames surrounding him quickly and melting the blades before they reached him. "_Ring wing_," (*3) he cast in retaliation. A beam of blue energy sped towards Andrelith, who ducked away. It hit the pillar behind, causing most of the wood to freeze.

"_Pelekta yassen runyaI_ ," (*4) Andrelith shouted as soon as he had a clear bearing on Yannick. A whip of fire came out of his wand which Yannick blocked with an Elven shield.

The duel became quicker, Andrelith soon sending several spells at once. Yannick had no choice but to go on the defensive at this, not really being able to match the Dark Elf's casting speed.

"_Tinechor_," he cast again, the shield blocking yet another curse sent his way by the Dark Elf. But it was not enough; the second spell broke through and hit him, sending him crashing through the door of the room and onto the landing. He hit the stairs railing quite forcefully and his wand escaped from his hand through the shock, falling down until it hit the ground floor, fully out of reach.

Quickly, he got to his feet as Andrelith let out a sinister laugh and sent another curse his way. He took out both his swords and blocked the curse, using their Elven nature to send it back in the Dark Elf's direction.

Andrelith erected a shield to block the curse and then stood there, surveying his wandless but not so defenseless opponent.

"You might prove a better challenge than I had thought," he sneered, "it has been a long time since I was able to let _Gor_ (*5) have its share of blood," he added, stowing his wand and unsheathing a sword from where it hung at his belt. He took a guard stance, eying Yannick as he took his own, katana above his head, point facing Andrelith, wakizashi held in a reverse grip and ready to parry.

Andrelith attacked, his lunge swift and deadly. Yannick blocked the blow, making the blades run against each other while he sidestepped, spark emitting from the force of the blow. Yannick was ready for a follow-up attack but Andrelith had retreaded a little, his guard up again and his eyes calculating.

_He's testing my defense_, he thought. The Dark Elf had never faced him with blades before and Yannick was sure that he was evaluating him. It was a change from the vision Aidan had shown him of his fight, but then again, Aidan had only a staff, making him a seemingly much smaller threat. Andrelith attacked again, got blocked and followed with a third attack before to retreat once more when blocked.

Yannick knew that once the Dark Elf felt he knew what to expect, he would attack in earnest. In view of that, he had blocked the Dark Elf's first three moves with standard blocking moves Yves had taught him and he would continue until the fight started for real. He did not know what Andrelith knew of his training but he was fully determined to keep the aces he could up his sleeve, so as to be more able to retaliate in an unexpected fashion against him.

The Dark Elf attacked again, black blade hitting Yannick's own as it was blocked. Andrelith turned swiftly, disengaging his blade and bringing it against Yannick again, only to find the katana blocking the way once more. He did not retreat this time though, and continued his attacks, Yannick blocking most and evading others. The battle had started.

They continued to circle each other while fighting, moving around the landing. At some point, Yannick decided to try and get back to where his wand was. He retreated towards the stairs and all the while parrying Andrelith's attacks, he started to go down.

"You cannot defend all time," Andrelith sneered as they reached the first floor landing, looking for an angle to attack again, "It might be quicker for you to tell me where what I want is."

"You can go to Hades for all I care," Yannick bit back at him, his mind intent on his retreating steps and the Dark Elf's possible next attacks.

"Where are the scrolls?" Andrelith asked harshly.

"I would not tell you even if I knew."

"But you do know, don't you?" Andrelith asked, "the blood traitor showed them to you did she not?"

Yannick did not answer but the Dark Elf smiled evilly nevertheless. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes," he said, "humans were never good at hiding their emotions. Not like us Elves"

"You're no Elf," Yannick spat, "An outcast. A disgrace to your own race that is what you are."

"Silence!" Andrelith barked, attacking him with two hits which he parried and then holding back, "You will tell me where the scrolls are. It is the only way you have a chance of coming out of here alive."

Yannick did not reply, strong resolve coming to him as they reached the ground floor. Just that fact made Yannick breath a little easier. The floors of the house were just not made for any type of fighting, be it with a wand or otherwise. The ground floor however was an entirely different matter. The hall where the stairs landed was wide and permitted much more moves, especially when one was fighting with swords.

"Not intelligent enough to know when a battle is lost are you?" Andrelith said again, "Very well. If you wont tell me, then I am sure your pitiful friends outside will surely endear me once I am done with you."

"Over my dead body," Yannick bit back.

"Then over your dead body it shall be," Andrelith said, attacking again.

Yannick parried the attack. It was furious and deadly, Andrelith clearly intent on dealing with him once and for all. Deciding it was time, he fully opened to his sword's guidance, letting his training and their magic fully take over and finally passing onto the offensive against the Dark Elf.

And that was something Andrelith had not expected. His own attacks were suddenly effectively blocked and he had to go on the defensive. Yannick saw his blades glow slightly on some forceful hits against the Dark Elf's own black blade and, although he was not certain, he started to see some dents appearing on its edge.

Back to the main stairs, Yannick faced the Dark Elf again, waiting for an attack once more. Behind, he saw his wand, lying on the floor where it had fallen, seemingly intact. Andrelith let out a growl of annoyance and attacked rashly. Yannick evaded the attack, turning on himself and causing the Dark Elf's swing to go wild. He connected his move with a strong kick in Andrelith's back, which sent him falling hard against the stairs. Not waiting a second, Yannick sheathed his katana and picked up his wand and aimed at the Dark Elf.

"Incancerous!" he enounced, "Expelliarmus!" he added right after.

The first spell caught Andrelith squarely in the chest, ropes suddenly pinning his arms to his side. But it did not prevent the curse he had been about to cast at Yannick to depart from his wand, hitting the wooden floor and causing an large explosion that sent Yannick flying backwards and into the corridor leading to the entrance door.

Yannick grunted as he hit the floor. He scrambled to his feet and was about to cast a summoning spell at Andrelith, who he could now see, had been sent crashing into the stairs by the explosion, but he did not have time. A loud cracking and crumbling was heard and the entire staircase came crashing down, wood and stone quickly filling the entire hall and burying the Dark Elf under it, muffling Andrelith's scream of fear.

Yannick did not think twice. He could feel the house crumbling down, the corridor itself starting to show cracks on the walls and ceiling. He ran towards the exit, hearing the wood cracking and stone falling. A huge stone barely missed him as he exited out of the door. He ran hard for a few meters, the rumble of the house crashing down almost causing him to trip and the smoke and dust from the debris engulfing him. Blinded and coughing, he decided to sit down on the grass and wait for it to pass.

When it abated, he saw the extent of the damage. The house was no more than a pile of debris. The only thing still standing being the main entrance door, looking strangely out of place in the ruins. He painfully got up and was starting towards them when he saw Valerian speeding towards him on his broom.

"Nick! You alright mate?" his friend asked when he reached him.

"I'm okay," he replied, "I was afraid the debris had hit you," he added.

"We are fine," Valerian said, "Laure and Alex are near the hedge over there," he added, pointing to an area where Yannick could now see Laure standing next to Alex laying form.

"How's Alex," Yannick ask, dread filling him as he started to run towards them.

"Not as bad as you think mate," Valerian said, following him on his broom.

Soon they had reached Laure who engulfed Yannick in a hug.

"Thank Merlin you are alright!" she exclaimed, "I thought for an instant you had been burried under all this."

"I got out in time," Yannick said.

"And Andrelith?" Valerian asked.

"Dead," Yannick replied, letting go of Laure, "I could not summon him before everything came crashing down."

Valerian and Laure nodded gravely.

"How is she?" he asked Laure, keeling next to Alex to stroke her cheek lightly.

"I managed to heal her cuts and bruises," Laure said, "but I'm afraid whatever sent her crashing out did a sore number on her. I've not been able to rouse her at all."

Yannick nodded and delicately took Alex in his arms to carry her.

"I think we can apparate now, right?" he asked.

Valerian disapparated with a pop, only to reappear a few meters away.

"Looks clear mate," he said, "Whatever spell was present stopped after everything came crashing down."

"Then I suggest we waste no more time here and head to the manor," Yannick said, "the sooner Alex gets medical attention, the better," he added.

Laure nodded with Valerian and soon, the three of them disapparated in direction of Silverleaf Manor.

***********************

(*1) _Lietha guldur,_ = Dispel magic spell

(*2)_ Naur tinchor osturra_ = Fire shield, hot form. Creates a shield of fire that protects the caster from incoming attacks for a short while.

(*3) _Ring wing_ = Cone of cold. Sends a wave of cold against the target, freezing it or part of it depending on strength of caster.

(*4) _Pelekta yassen runya_ = Flamestrike. Casts a kind of fire whip to hit the target.

(*5) _Gor_ = Dread


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue: A Full Circle

-----------------------------------

Mist is the first thing Alex was aware of. It was there, surrounding her and creating this eerie feeling about her.

_I'm dreaming, that is sure_, she thought as she looked around, trying to find a bearing or something familiar.

Then she saw it, a light. It was soft and soothing and she felt compelled to go towards it without really knowing why. So she walked, letting her instinct lead her. After a minute, the mist appeared to end gradually and she became aware of her surroundings. She was in the entrance room of her home. She walked towards the small table where a basket of dried flower was standing and let her hand run on it as she reached it. It was very tangible, she could feel the softness of the waxed wood under her fingers.

And then a detail hit her, the flowers. The house did not have dried flowers on that table. As a matter of fact, there were none in the entire house. The only time there had been those was when her parents... were still alive. As she realized this, she saw the coats on hanging on the coat hanger. She knew those quite well. Her father's long black coat which he wore when he went to work was there, so was her mother's light green raincoat. She smelled it then, the smoke, one she knew only too well. Pipe tobacco smoke, the kind her dad used. Slowly she walked towards the living room, where she could hear the noise of a fire crackling in the fireplace. Tears came to her eyes when she saw.

They were there, her father on the sofa, reading a newspaper and smoking on his favourite pipe. He was dressed as he usually was at the end of the day after work, casual clothes and chartreuse slippers. Her mother was in her armchair, closer to the fireplace, reading a book and wearing her reading glasses. She felt tears running down her cheeks as her hands came to her mouth to muffle a strangled sob.

They looked up at the sound, her mother's expression filled with love as she recognized her daughter, he father smiling at her.

"There you are pumpkin," he said kindly as he put his newspaper down.

"No..." Alex whispered, "it cannot be."

Her mother saw something was wrong and stood up to come to her, taking her into a soft embrace. Alex gave in to the touch she had longed for so long, sobs overtaking her.

"There, there, Alex," her mother said soothingly, "It is alright."

Alex pulled a bit away at those words. "No..." she chocked, "it is not alright. How could it be?" she asked. Could they not see? The sickness of it all?

But her mother's puzzled expression showed they did not. "What do you mean my love?" she asked.

"Don't you see?" Alex said, "It is so unfair. After those long years I was finally happy, only to have it taken away from me again?"

"Unfair?"

"I'm dead aren't I? Alex let out that question with a sob, "That would be the only reason I can see you now," she continued, "And Yannick... and me... oh god!" she chocked as sudden grief overcame her once more and she collapsed in her mother's embrace, sobbing uncontrollably against her shoulder.

"Alex," she heard her father say next to her, "Love, look at me,"

Slowly, painfully she looked at him, his brown eyes full of love.

"You are not dead Alex," he told her.

"I'm... I'm not?" she asked with a small voice.

"No, you are not," he said, "And will not be for a long time," he added with a small smile.

"But then, how?" she asked.

"Because deep inside here," her mother said, her hand softly touching Alex's heart, "You wanted to see us, even if it were for a short time."

"You are alive Alex," her father said, "You were hurt and unconscious but you are being cared for and will recover fully, that I know for sure."

Alex looked at them, relief flooding her with those words. She felt tears running down on her cheeks once more, but they were not of grief this time, but of relief. She hugged her mother again, relishing in the smell, the touch and the comfort it gave her.

"I missed you so much," she said finally.

"We know my love," her mother said, "we saw it."

"You did?"

"Everything that went on, all what you had to go through until today, we saw," her father said, "And we are proud of you," he added, smiling at her and touching her shoulder softly.

"Very proud," her mother agreed, "You have grown into an exceptional woman and you have such a bright future ahead of you."

"Really?"

"We cannot see it for sure as it is always in movement," her father said, "But your battle today took away most of the shadow that was on it."

"Your fight against our murderer," her mother added, "You fought out of love for us, in a way avenging us."

"But not only for you," Alex said, pulling away but holding her mother's hand. Her gaze fell on her left hand and onto the ring that was on her finger there.

"Of course not," her mother agreed, "We know. Your love for him is strong. That is also what helped you in your fight."

"I came close to hating him though."

"But he won back your love," her father said, "He told you the truth."

"It was a shock," Alex said, "But it made so much sense when I thought about it after."

"We are glad he told you," her mother said, "To live with a lie is not living. Living in the truth is the only way."

"He asked me to marry him," Alex said.

"Yes," her father said, "we saw that too."

She looked at him and saw his laughing eyes and the smile. The one that made a blush creep onto her cheeks at the thought of what had gone on that wonderful day where Yannick had proposed to her, and the events right after.

"Don't worry my love," her mother said, "There is nothing to be embarrassed of. You love each other, it is normal."

Alex smiled at that. "So, you approve of him then?" she asked.

"We always have," her mother said, "It was so clear in your eyes the day you presented him to us."

"Your gazes to each other were very eloquent I might add," her father said.

"Yannick loves you Alex," her mother said, "and we know you love him back. How could we not approve of someone our daughter has found to walk her path in life with?"

Alex smiled at that.

"Be happy, the both of you," her mother said, "It might not always be a long smooth road, but your love for each other will get you through the obstacles that will come in your way. That I am sure of."

Suddenly, the clock in the entrance hall rung the hour startling Alex from her thoughts. She could see mist starting to trickle in the room.

"It is time for you to go my love," her mother said, letting go of her hands and going to embrace her husband.

"Not yet," Alex said, "I don't want to go yet."

"But you must pumpkin," he father said kindly, "You must wake up and live on."

"Just know that we will always be looking upon you Alex," her mother said, "And that we both love you very much and are very proud of you," she added with a soft smile.

Alex smiled, looking at them with tears in her eyes as the mist engulfed her once more and everything disappeared again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yannick let out a sigh of relief as he saw Alex move, apparently waking from her slumber. Out of all of them who had gone to stop Andrelith, she had been the worse hit. The Dark Elf had hit her with a chain lightning spell that had sent her out of a nearby window, knocking her unconscious at the same time. Had Valerian not been near that same spot on his broom, she would have fallen to her death, seeing the window had been on the second floor of the mansion Andrelith had based his operation from.

But now that threat was gone, for good. Andrelith was dead, crushed by that same mansion when it fell down. Yannick had gotten out, relatively unscathed and had found Valerian and Laure taking care of Alex. But apart from being able to heal the small cuts she had gotten from passing through the window, they could not awaken her.

Yannick's mother had been at the manor when they apparated there, having arrived with Sean while they were gone. She had taken over Alex 's treatment while Gran took Yannick, Valerian and Laure aside to have a recount of the events at the mansion.

She had been asleep in their room when he had finally been able to go to see her and now she was awakening, her eyes slowly opening and a smile appearing on her fair face as she saw him sitting next to her on the bed and holding her hand.

"Hey you," she said as she gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Hello my love," Yannick said, bringing her hand near his lips and kissing it lightly.

"Andrelith?" she asked, her face becoming a bit worried.

"He will not trouble us anymore," Yannick answered.

"Did you..."

"Kill him? No," he answered, "he tried to curse me as I bound him with a spell. The explosion from the curse brought the mansion down on both of us. I made it out but he did not."

"So he's really gone now?" she asked.

"Yes"

Alex grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him down for a kiss, which he gave in happily. It was over. Andrelith was gone from his life. It was such an unusual feeling that he could not help but chuckle as they parted.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I just have a hard time believing that it is finally over," he told her, "That now, I can devote my time to you and our future together."

He saw her smile brightly when he said this. "I'll hold you to that Silverleaf," she told him as she pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you," she added as they parted lips.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose and settling to sit beside her on the bed.

"So what now?"

"Well, Kingsley and Remus have both been notified of the events," Yannick said, "Sean will be able to wrap up the investigation as soon as he is declared fit by my mother."

"Is he in bad shape?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Not anymore," Yannick replied, "He was lucky that my mother was not gone when we got there. I doubt a regular healer would have been able to heal the damage caused by the spell Andrelith used. But he will be fine now," he added as he saw a cloud of worry pass in her eyes, "He should be back on his feet in a few days."

"And me?"

"Well, the spell Andrelith did on you made you unconscious," Yannick said, "Valerian caught you as you fell and Laure was able to heal your cuts and bruises, but they could not rouse you. We brought you here and mum took care of you. She said you just needed rest when she came to find me after."

"Thank god," Alex said, looking relieved, "I was afraid it was worse."

She snuggled next to him and he hugged her, relishing on the feeling this simple action gave him.

"I saw my parents while I was unconscious," she said after a moment of silence.

"You did?"

"Yeah. It was strange though," she replied, "Almost felt like a dream, like it was not real."

"I don't think it was a dream," Yannick said, "You remember my accident with the Willow?"

"Hard to forget," Alex said with a small chuckle and hugging him a bit tighter.

"Right," he answered, kissing the top of her head, "Well, I saw Gwendall when I was unconscious. She showed me the truth behind her death," he added.

"I knew something had occurred that day," Alex said, "It changed you."

"Yet you never asked me about it."

"I did not want to force you," Alex said, "I know you would have told me when you felt ready."

"Thanks," Yannick said, kissing her on the temple.

"So you think I did not dream this?"

"No. I think that deep down here," Yannick said, touching her chest softly, "You wanted to see them, even for just one more time. And this was granted to you. What?" he asked, as he felt Alex chuckled lightly.

"My mother told me the same thing, almost word for word," she said, looking at him with bright eyes and smiling.

"I'm glad then," Yannick said, kissing her forehead.

"They approve of you, you know?"

"They do?"

"Aye, very much so," Alex replied, "They are happy that I found you to share my life with."

"So they approve of the fact that we plan to get married too," Yannick asked.

"I would think it would come as granted with the first approval, love," Alex said, smiling.

"Right," Yannick replied, smiling back, "This time nothing is stopping it," he added, winking and making her chuckle.

"When should we do it?" she asked.

"Whenever you are ready," Yannick answered, "But I do not want to rush you either," he replied to that, looking a bit more serious.

"You are not, Nick, I really want this," Alex said, "I've had a while to think about it already. I just don't want to waste any more time. We already lost five years together when you were gone," she added, without any reproach in her voice.

"I know," Yannick told her, "we can do it as soon as everything has calmed down a bit. Sean needs to recover and then we need to wrap up the case. That will give us enough time to plan out exactly how we want to do it, who we invite and all the rest. I want it to be perfect for you."

"I know it will be," Alex replied, "Think Gran will help?"

"You would have to be removed from reality if you thought for one instant she would not," Yannick said, "You can also expect most of the ladies of the family to pitch in as well," he added.

"It is soon June now, a summer wedding would make it so everyone can attend," Alex said, "Alwena will be out of school then."

"Yes," Yannick replied, smiling at her now calculating expression, "She'll be thrilled if you ask her to help out."

"I know," Alex replied.

"A summer wedding it is then," he told her, "And I'll do everything I can to make it perfect. I know it will make you happy and I love making you happy."

"I'm already happy, Nick," Alex said, turning a bit to face him, "Getting married to you is just the icing on the cake," she added with an impish smile before to kiss him.

They were still kissing when they heard a soft knock at the door, making them part regretfully.

"Come in," Yannick said, as Alex readjusted herself in the bed.

The door opened to let through Gran, followed by his mother. Both smiled when they saw Alex fully awake.

"It is pleasure to see you well, Alexandra," Gran said, coming next to the English witch and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you Mrs Silverleaf," Alex said, "I'm glad I was not hit too seriously. Thank you for your healing Mrs Silverleaf," she added to Yannick's mother.

"It was all natural my dear," she replied, "and please, it is Izabelle," she added with a smile.

"I know, I'm just having a hard time on that point," Alex said sheepishly.

They all laughed at that.

"Now, I know it might be the last thing you want to do right now," Gran said, a bit more seriously, "but I would like you to recount the events of today, while they are still fresh. I already got Yannick's, Valerian's and Laure's point of views but a fourth one is never too much in order to get a good insight on events that went on."

Yannick saw Alex nod at that. She thought for a moment and started to recount the events, from their departure from Silverleaf manor to the moment she got knocked unconscious by Andrelith's spell. She was very thorough in her recollection, amazing Yannick by the amount of details she had noticed during their ordeal, details he sometimes had missed himself.

"I'm wondering something though," Alex said at one point, "when we reached the mansion and tried to enter, only Yannick and I were able to. Valerian and Laure were prevented from entering by a spell that had been placed there."

"I did not think much about it myself until Laure told me she had analysed the spell after we left, to find a way to dispel it," Yannick added, "she told me the spell had been linked to me or my name, so only I could enter, no one else."

"So how could I enter then?" Alex asked, "I'm not Yannick."

Gran had a knowing smile and looked at Izabelle before speaking.

"There is a very simple explanation to this my dear," she said, "the spell let you through because you in a way registered as Yannick, even though you are not him. Now, why would that happen?"

Alex thought for a moment before answering.

"A polyjuice potion might have done the trick," she said, "it would have made the spell think I was Yannick."

"Very good," Gran said, "and why that?"

"Well, I take Yannick's appearance and in a way the hair I used in the potion gives me some of his magical signature. But I did not drink any potion of the sort so I could not have had a part of Yannick in..."

She stopped short and Yannick saw her eyes widen in a realization and her hand cover he mouth that hung in sudden surprise.

"Oh... oh Merlin...," she said softly, "I'm pregnant?" she asked, looking at Gran and Izabelle.

Yannick felt his eyes widen in surprise at the question and a quick look at Gran and his mother's smiling faces told him Alex was right.

"Yes you are my dear," Izabelle said, "I discovered the fact when I was healing you and felt it in you."

"But the spell Andrelith hit me with," Alex said, looking a bit panicked and her hands dropping to feel her belly, "it hit me in the midsection. It..."

"It is totally fine, Alexandra," Izabelle cut her softly, "I checked on it when I was healing you and it did not suffer any consequences from the spell. As a matter of fact, the area around it was not damaged at all. I would say you maternal magic protected it from harm. Your baby is safe and as healthy as any other my dear," she added.

Yannick was astonished at the news and saw that Alex clearly was too. It was not that he did not want children, he did and he knew that Alex did as well. But so soon? They were not even married.

"I can see a little worry on both of your faces," Gran said, reading their expression. She came to sit in front of them on the bed and placed a hand on his and Alex's shoulders, "I know you two are worried that it might be too soon and also on the fact that you are not married yet. But I want you two to not worry at all about that," she told them with a warm smile, "As I told you before, Elves do not give birth as often as humans do. This is due to our long life and was sometimes seen as a curse. But it also got us to see a birth as a gift, a most precious one, where two lovers were given the chance to strengthen our race with new beings. That humans have children more often than Elves does not diminish its preciousness. Be happy of it, both of you. It is wonderful news after all the hardship you have been through and I'm speaking for the whole family when I say that we all approve of this," she added, kissing each on the forehead.

"Thank you Gran," Yannick said, smiling. He could see that Alex was too moved to speak.

"You are welcome, dear" Gran replied, standing up, "We'll leave you alone to digest the news," she added, going out of the room with Izabelle, who smiled warmly at them before closing the door and leaving them alone in the room.

Alex cuddled closer to him when the door closed. She did not say anything and Yannick took her into a hug, letting her digest the news and waiting for her to be ready to say something.

"It is so sudden," she said finally as he stroked her side back and forth.

"Yes," Yannick replied, "But it is not unexpected either. I mean, we are getting married. One would expect children to come after that, no?"

She looked up at him, smiling, "Yes," she said, "I"m glad you are taking it so well," she added.

"I love you Alex," he replied, kissing her softly, "the idea of marrying you and fathering your children is something I thought about for a long time and I'm happy it is finally becoming a reality," he added when they parted.

Her smile grew brighter at his words and she pulled him into a long kiss which he was more than happy to give her. They were going to marry and soon after would become parents. Yannick felt an elation at the thought and from Alex's reaction, he knew she felt the same.

"Did you ever think of names for our children?" Alex asked him after they had spent a long time kissing and enjoying each other's presence.

"I did actually," he told her, "and I wanted to ask you something," he added.

"You want to chose the first boy's name?" she asked, chuckling a little.

"Actually, I was more thinking on the first girl's name," he replied.

"I think I know which name on that one," she told him, "Gwendall, right?"

"Yes," Yannick admitted, "I know it might sound cliché and all but, you know...h

"I know Nick," Alex told him, cutting his sentence with a finger on his mouth, "And I agree too. I actually wanted to chose that name as well," she told him before to kiss him.

"So Gwendall if it is a girl?" he asked when they parted, his hand softly stroking her belly.

"Aye," she told him, "Any thoughts for a boy's name?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect one," he told her before to kiss her.

**********************

_Year 2014_

_London_

Alex groaned internally as she looked at the pitch diagram. She was reviewing the team's tactics and their various good and bad points, trying to come up with the best strategy for them to use against their next opponents this year, the Cannons. The Falcons were doing good this year, having only lost two matches overall and being tied for first place with the Cannons. This was why this next match was crucial in their run for the cup. As she set again at finding the right combination, she was disturbed by a short knock at her door. She looked up to see Angelina.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Cho wants you to come to the pitch to see something interesting," Angelina said smiling, "I think she is right too."

"Why do I have a feeling that it will involve my son?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes as she stepped out in the corridor and walked towards the pitch's entrance.

"Because it will," Angelina said chuckling.

"He is on a broom again, right?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep."

"I should have never shown him a book on Quidditch," Alex replied sourly.

"Says the one who played beater since she knew how to fly on a broom," Angelina teased.

"I specifically told him not to try flying again," Alex said, "Especially since his last accident."

"Honestly Alex, that was years ago and he was three," Angelina said, "besides, would that have stopped you?"

"I'm serious Angie," Alex said, frowning slightly, "Kay is too young to be fooling around on a broom."

"And you are not answering my question girl," Anglina said, "Would your mother telling you not to fly have stopped you if you had known about Quidditch at his age?"

Alex stopped as the pointedness of the question finally registered with her. Of course it would not have. She had always been fond of flying in her youth and to find out in her first year at Hogwarts that you could fly brooms in a game had been like being shown heaven for her. She looked at her friend who was looking at her with an amused smile.

"No, that is true. It would not have stopped me at all," she admitted finally, "I'm overreacting."

"No you are not," Angelina said as she gave her a friendly hug, "You are just acting like any mother who would be worried about her child. Nothing wrong in that, girl. You just have to admit the fact that they wont stay a child forever."

"I guess you are right," Alex said starting to walk again.

"I thought I had told you, Alex. I'm always right," Angelina relied, laughing lightly and causing Alex to join her as they came out on the pitch.

But as she laughed, the image of Kay falling from his broom to the snowy grounds 10 meters below came back to her. They has been lucky that day. The snow had broken his fall and Yannick's mother had been at the manor fast enough to prevent the wounds from causing any lasting trauma. That incident had gotten Kay to not approach a broom for over a year or more. Then she had found him crying in his room one day, having apparently awoken from a nightmare. She talked to him and found he was afraid of falling again should he try to fly once more. She had reassured him the best she could, explaining him that he had just been too young and not having a good enough balance and that professional Quidditch players had fallen hard one time or another and almost always come out on the other end. She had even given him her copy of _Quidditch through the ages_, but soon regretted that move. He had torn through the book in two days, reading it from cover to cover. A few weeks after she had found him hovering a few meters off the ground on a broom at their home. He had been so happy back then that she had not had the heart to stop him. She had been happy for him too, that he had surmounted his fears and was not afraid anymore. But dread had filled her too, what if the incident occurred again and this time was fatal?

Due to this she had told him to always stay on a safe distance from the ground. He had understood at first but since a year now kept forgetting and doing daring moves with his broom which had recently pushed her to confiscate it until her sobered up and stopped playing reckless.

As she came near where Cho was sitting in the stands she saw that Kay was indeed on a broom again and flying in the pitch, closely followed by Ethan who was apparently trying to catch him. She sighed internally. Maybe Angie was right, she was the one still afraid. Maybe she ought to loosen up a little on Kay's account.

"So," she said to Cho, "What is there for me to see? Apart from the fact that my son has again disobeyed me?"

"If you wanted him not to go on a broom again you should not have brought him to a Quidditch pitch, Alex," her Chinese friend said.

"Good point," Alex conceded as she heard Angelica snicker next to her, "What are they playing at?" she asked, pointing at the boys who were now flying near the goal hoops, this time with Kay chasing Ethan.

"Catch on brooms," Angelica said, "You know, the broom handling training that really demands you to be in control of your broom."

"I know what catch on broom is Angie," Alex replied with a mock glare, "Anything else?" she asked Cho.

"I decided to do a little experiment," Cho said.

"Which one?" Alex asked, now interested.

Cho showed that she was holding a stopwatch in each hand.

"Standard test to see who of two persons is the best on a broom," Cho said, "I let the time run on each stopwatch for the time the player has been the one who has to catch a person. This is Ethan's time as 'it'," she continued, showing the watch in her left hand. As she did that she also clicked the button on the top, causing it to run again. Kay had caught Ethan and was now flying away from him with his friend in close pursuit.

"And this is Kay's time," Cho said, showing the watch in her right hand.

Alex was stunned. The time displayed on it was less than a quarter than the overall time displayed on Ethan's watch.

"Your son, my dear, is a natural flier on a broom," Cho said, echoing what she was now realizing.

"She's right Alex," Angelica agreed, "I've seen him pull stunts in this game that even kids twice his age are scared to try."

Alex nodded at that, looking at Kay flying, she could see her friends were right. And the worst was that she knew that she should be angry at Kay for disobeying her yet again, but she felt she could not either. The look on his face was so eloquent. He was having fun, a lot of it, why ruin it? She sighed and took a whistle from her pocket. She wanted to try something. The shrill noise that came out of it when she blew it caused Ethan and Kay to stop instantly and look at who had cause the noise. She motioned them to come to her and they did. Kay was looking sheepish as he neared, having realized that his mother had caught him red-handed disobeying her order. She could not blame him.

"So Kay," she said as they came to a stop in front of them, "Looks like despite what I say you cannot keep yourself off a broom."

"I'm sorry mum," Kay said, looking ashamed.

"It is kind of my fault too, Mrs Silverleaf," Ethan said, "I want to make it into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year and Kay wanted to help me hone my flying skills."

"Cannot fault you on that one Ethan," Cho said, causing the young boy to blush slightly at the compliment.

Alex rolled her eyes inwardly. "I'll handle this Cho if you don't mind?" she said, sending a mock glare to her friend who crossed her hands on her lap and looked at the sky innocently, "Kay, while you did disobey me by doing this, I want you to know that you are not in trouble."

"I'm not?" Kay said, looking surprised.

"That is not to say that I'm happy you did not ask me first, you could have you know," she continued, making him wince and nod in agreement, "but seeing you fly I would like to try something."

She took a training snitch from her pocket. Unlike real sports snitches, the training ones could be set at ten different levels, one being the easiest setting and ten being close to professional level. She set it at three.

"Now, here is what I want you to do," she said, showing Kay the snitch, "I'm going to release this snitch and you will count to ten before to chase after it. I want to see how fast you can catch it, alright?" she asked, "Good," she added as Kay nodded enthusiastically.

She pulled back her arm and then threw the snitch away, the little golden ball soon flying in its erratic pattern in order to be hard to catch. Ten seconds after, Kay took off after it. He apparently had not lost the ball from view and was speeding right at it. Alex shot a glance at Cho who nodded at her, showing the running watch in her hand. The snitch made several wild moves to escape Kay's pursuit but while some succeeded, the young boy was getting back on its tail extremely fast.

_And he's not even ten yet_, Alex thought as she watched her son fly.

The snitch flew through one of the goal hoops, trying to evade Kay yet again. Alex was expecting him to avoid the hoop by going around but Kay did something that took her by complete surprise. He flattened himself on the broom and shot through the hoop itself, catching up to the snitch and grabbing it in his hand.

Ethan cheered as his friend was looping back to come to them. Alex looked at her friends. Angelina looked surprised, which was saying something, while Cho was nodding appreciatively as she came next to her. Alex looked at the watch Cho handed her and was surprised to see that the whole thing had taken just a bit more than five minutes.

"I've only seen this kind of catch in one game," Cho said to her.

"Gryffyndor versus Ravenclaw game of 96-97," Alex said, "It was the same stunt Harry pulled."

"Yes indeed, and the fact that Kay just did it at this age tells a lot on his potential," the Chinese witch agreed.

Kay soon arrived back to them, hopping off his broom to be next to her in the wooden stand. He was smiling brightly as he handed her the caught snitch.

"You took a bit more than five minutes Kay," she told him, "it is average but it is not bad at all," she quickly added as she saw him lose a bit of his enthusiasm, "Now, here are the things that will change from now on."

"Firstly, you are allowed to use a broom whenever you want, But!" she said quickly before he could burst in cheers, "I still want you to be careful, okay? No crazy and dangerous stuff."

Kay nodded at that.

"Good. Now second, each time I take you with me here, I want you to train catching snitches," she said, causing Kay's eyes to shoot in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Alex answered, "What I saw today shows tells me one thing, Kay. You have the potential to become a very good seeker. And I would be a very bad Quidditch coach if I did not see this and got you to train on it as early as possible."

Kay was looking at her, mouth hanging open in surprise. He closed it quickly and then shuffled on his feet a bit, looking suddenly a bit embarrassed. Alex chuckled internally at this, she knew exactly who else had this look. Yannick, when he felt he did not deserve something.

"Are you sure mum?" Kay asked, "I don't want to mess up either and disappoint you."

"I'm very sure, Kay," Alex replied.

"I do not think you will disappoint her," Cho added, "And I'll be more than happy to help you out in your training if you want. I'm sure I can give you quite a few good tips, seeker to seeker."

"You would?" he asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely," Cho replied.

"So Kay?" Alex asked, "You agree to these new rules?"

Kay nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Good," Alex said, smiling as well.

And then Kay rushed to her, hugging her and burying his face in her chest, murmuring thanks. She gave back the hug, and kissed the top of his head. She looked at Angelina and saw her friend grinning widely and giving her a thumbs up. She sighed as she rocked her son softly. He'd always be her little boy, but Cho was right, too much potential there to let go to waste. And if Kay was happy, then, so was she.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Winter 2019_

_Hogwarts Express_

"I'm bored," Gwendall said, leaning back into her seat.

Kay pried his attention from his Quidditch book and looked at his big sister.

"Bored?" he asked, "Come on sis, you're never bored."

"Well I am," she retorted, "Drake is not here as he prefers to fly back to Hogwarts. Most our friends staid there for Christmas which makes this train almost empty."

"What about the books you got for Christmas?"

"Read them," Gwen said, "twice," she added

"And?" he asked.

"And I'm not feeling like reading them a third time," she replied.

Looking somewhat frustrated, she propped her head in her hand, her elbow resting on the windowsill and looked outside at the passing scenery.

Kay took that time to study his sister. Her being bored was unheard of. She always had something that she had to do, some homework to finish, a book to read again. It was in her blood, she was curious by nature. As he looked at her, he saw her expression change from frustration to one that he remembered seeing a few times, especially at Quidditch games. Longing.

"Oh I get it," he said, "You're not bored. You just cannot wait for the train to arrive so you can be with someone again."

"What?" Gwen exclaimed, a look of surprise and a little fear on her face which told Kay he'd been right.

"Seeing your reaction, I'm guessing it is a boy," he continued.

"Kay, no, absolutely not," Gwen defended herself.

"Sure Gweny," he replied, "I'm not your brother for nothing you know. Now let's see, who could that be?"

"Kay..."

"Not Hammond," he said, referring to a 5th year Slytherin who some girls found attractive but he knew his sister abhorred.

"Ugh! Kay!" Gwen replied, making him chuckle.

And he went on, naming boys in or close to his sister's year and enjoying her reaction on each name. Some produced more reaction than others until he reached the one he knew was the person.

"And Ethan O'Malley?" he asked, and was rewarded by Gwen closing her mouth and blushing.

"Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed, "You like Ethan!"

"Kay, please," Gwen said, "I do like Ethan but only as a close friend."

"Your blushing says otherwise, Gweny," Kay laughed, "You have a crush on Ethan."

"Kay..." Gwen said, but he was enjoying his discovery too much to note her sudden warning tone.

"Gweny's got a cruuuush," Kay started to sing on a fake high voice, only to be stopped by his sister grabbing him by the collar and pinning him to the back of his seat.

"You continue like this and I can assure you that you will never find your broomstick again," she said, her eyes reduced as slits.

"You would not dare!" Kay exclaimed at the threat.

"Try me, little brother," Gwen replied, "I can make sure that some hungry termites find their ways to it, or some other wood loving insects. So my feelings for Ethan are staying under wraps until further notice. Are we clear on that?"

"Crys.. crystal," Kay replied.

He knew what his older sister was capable of and that threat was not to be taken lightly. Her gift with animals was not widely known at Hogwarts but he had already been at the receiving end of her wrath and he did not want to experience that again.

But while he had enjoyed making fun of Gwen, he was happy for her. He was close friend with Ethan, despite their age difference. He knew that his older friend liked Gwen and from what he had gathered from their talk, it was more than a friend thing.

_Cool_, he thought as he took his book again and continued to read, Gwen having gone back to looking out of the window.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Year 2020_

_Hogwarts grounds_

Aidan was getting very frustrated. He was out on the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying the last warm days of the year and trying to get a spell right. But so far, he was failing miserably.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he chanted, waving his wand at the feather. It did not move.

"You're saying it wrong Aidan," the young girl sitting by him said, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." (*)

"Wingardium Leviosa," Aidan said at the feather again that was on the ground next to where he was seated and was happy to see it move and hover slightly.

"Good," the young girl, "see? Not that hard when you get it right."

"Why am I having so much trouble in Charms?" Aidan asked, "You don't seem to have a problem with them Lisa."

"It is not that hard you know," Lisa replied.

"Right," Aidan said, "I got to get it right before next lesson though. It won't do to be the only first year not being able to do a hover charm."

Lisa chuckled. "You'll get it right," she told him.

"Entropists have no problems with such thing Silverleaf," a voice said behind them, causing them to turn.

"You still need a wand for some spells Heimdal," Aidan replied back at the Hufflepuff, "you cannot hope to produce strong spells without it.

"Not really," Heimdal said a bit disdainfully, "watch."

He waved his hands at the whomping willow that was nearby and a sudden lightning bolt came down from the sky to hit the tree.

Aidan gasped in shock, but not from what he had just seen, but from the sudden pain that had washed all through him overwhelming his senses. He felt Lisa's hand on his shoulder and heard her calling his name. He tried to answer but more pain washed through him and everything went black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What I want to know young man, is if you realize the seriousness of what you have caused!" Yannick snapped, his hard stare making the young Hufflepuff shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"Mr Silverleaf, control yourself. Please," McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, headmistress," Yannick apologized, "but I do not like to see my youngest son in the state he is."

"I'm sorry sir," the young Hufflepuff replied, "I did not mean to do harm but Silverleaf wanted to know what an Entropist could do…"

"And you thought of nothing better than to hit the whomping willow with a lightning bolt?" Yannick cut him sharply, "Is that a proper way to demonstrate one's power?" he asked, looking at Alexander as well.

"I do not prevent my pupils from experimenting with their powers," the Entropy teacher replied, "but I do ask them to not use them destructively. Hitting a tree with lightning is destructive and a poor show of responsibility," he added, looking sternly at his pupil, making him shift uncomfortably on his chair again.

"I thought I had taught you better than that in regards to the respect of plants, Mr Heimdal," Professor Sprout added sternly.

"But it is just a tree," Heimdal said, "and it always tries to hit the students that go near it,"

"That is because it is its purpose," MacGonagall said, "It was planted there before to prevent anyone from accessing what it is protecting."

"That tree is a living being as you and I Mr Heimdal," Yannick said sternly, "It will thus feel pain and react to it. I spend near two hours with it in my twenties to fix it so it would not lash out at everything that came next to it. I will not have you destroy my work so you can give a stupid example and send my youngest son to the hospital wing as a result!"

Rufus Heimdal recoiled at Yannick's last words, which relayed every ounce of the anger Yannick was feeling

"I think I understand what happened now," Alexander said, "He felt it, right?"

"Bloody Hades right he did!" Yannick said, "And that landed him right into the hospital wing."

"I am afraid that I do not understand," McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, headmistress," Yannick said, "I'll explain. I'm a treeshaper. It's a gift I came into touch with when I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you can remember that time and my knack for herbology," he added to his former househead, Professor Sprout, who nodded.

"Being a treeshaper, I can communicate and work with plants and nature. I healed the willow when I came to the first Hogwarts reunion, Alexander saw that. My power also means that I can feel the pain of plants when they are hurt."

"And your son Aidan would have this gift as well?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

"I saw an aura identical to Yannick's around Aidan," Alexander said, "but it was brighter."

"I have known Aidan would show the gift since a few years now," Yannick added, "I did not think it would be so soon however. I came in touch with mine at the age of sixteen only, and I was the first to do so at such an age."

"But how could that land him into the hospital wing in such a state?" McGonagall asked.

"I experienced my first 'plant pain' from a tree next to me being suddenly hit by an exploding spell at its base. The shock almost got me to faint but other events prevented me to," Yannick said, "I was sixteen at the time, Aidan is only eleven! The shock he felt was enough to put him in a near catatonic state!"

"Now I understand," McGonagall said, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I have flooed for my mother to come," Yannick said, "She's an accomplished healer and was able to.."

The door opened suddenly to let in a frantic looking Alexandra.

"Nick! You must come right away," she said, "Aidan's gone from the ward."

"What?!? How could this happen?"

"I don't know! I went to speak wit Madam Pomfrey for a few minutes and he was gone when I came back. I sent Gwen and Kay to look for him."

"Was he saying anything when you left him?" Yannick asked.

"He was mumbling something about pain and having to stop it, once in a while," Alex said.

"I think I know where he might be," Yannick said. He grabbed his wife by the hand and left the room, followed closely by Alexander, the Headmistress and Professor Sprout. Just as they were coming out of the castle's doors a minute after, they saw Kay running towards them.

"Mum! Dad! We found him!" he shouted as he came towards them, "He's by the willow."

Alex started to run when she heard this but Yannick prevented her to. He did increase the speed of his walk however and the sight that greeted him as they came into view of the age-old tree was what he had expected.

"I'm sorry dad!" Gwen exclaimed worriedly when they reached her, "I was not quick enough to prevent him from reaching the willow."

"How could he manage that?" McGonagall exclaimed.

The willow was still moving its branches wildly preventing anyone from coming close. But down at its base, his small arms hugging the tree as best as he could, was Aidan.

"We have to get him out of there," Alex said, moving towards the tree.

Yannick stopped her. "No, love. The tree lets no one near it except for me," Yannick said, "Seeing that Aidan managed to get so near as to touch the trunk, I'd say he's safe."

"But what is he doing?" Alexander asked.

"He was mumbling he had to stop the pain," Yannick replied, "I'd say he is doing this right now."

He had used his own power to feel the tree. It was radiating with pain. So much that it was almost overwhelming for him. But where Aidan was, warmth was starting to trickle through. Aidan was using his power. He had no idea how he was doing it but he was. Suddenly the power emanating from his son increased dramatically. Yannick heard the gasps of many people who had come to see what was happening. Aidan was glowing. It was a soft green glow and was growing bigger by the minute, soon enveloping the entire tree.

Yannick could feel Alex's anxiousness as she hugged him tightly by the waist. He could understand her fear of seeing such a thing occurring to her youngest son.

"It's okay Alex," he whispered in her ear, "He's using the same power than me."

"But at this level?" she asked, "Aidan is nowhere near as strong as you."

"He's going to be okay, love," Yannick said reassuringly, "If anything starts to go wrong I'll be the first to reach him. That's a promise."

Aidan's glowing continued for some long minutes until it started to shrink slowly. Yannick let go of Alex and started to move towards the tree. As he approached the glow receded to Aidan and stopped. The tree parted its branches to let him through and he reached his son, who had still not moved from his spot.

_He helped me. Stopped the pain._ Yannick heard the willow say.

_How do you feel?_ he asked.

_Healed and alive._ The tree replied.

_I'm glad to hear that_. Yannick said.

_He feels like you_. The tree stated.

_He's my son_. Yannick told the willow.

_Tell him thanks from me_. The tree said.

_I will_. Yannick replied as he picked Aidan up in his arms softly. The young boy was sleeping, his features strangely at ease after the ordeal. He brushed some of his son's brown hair away from his forehead and went back towards Alex and the children, who were waiting.

It was when he came out of the willow's area that he realized how many people were looking on. Alex was with Gwen and Kay, looking torn between amazement and worry for her youngest son. Next to them stood the O'Maley twins, their two siblings and Lisa Ramsay, Ethan speaking reassuringly to Gwen while Lisa seemed to be filling Kay and Eowyn on what had occurred. There was also dozens of Hogwarts students looking on the scene as well, many of them with stupefied expressions at what they had seen.

Headmistress MacGonagall looked relieved to see him coming out with Aidan. Alexander on his side had a knowing smile on his face and was talking to a young man next to him that Yannick recognized as Ian Malcom and who looked quite concerned by what Alexander was telling him. Prof Sprout was sternly talking to the Rufus Heimdal, the Hufflepuff entropist who had caused this mess and Yannick could see that Hermione Weasley, the Gryffindor head of house was waiting as well to know what had occurred to one of the students in her house.

"How is he?" Alexandra asked as he reached her.

"He's fine," Yannick said reassuringly, "He's sleeping now. More out of exhaustion than anything."

"I was so worried," she said as she softly took her child in her arms, holding him softly but tightly.

Gwen, Kay, Ethan and Eowyn all visibly relaxed at the news but Gwen took everyone by surprise by walking up swiftly to Rufus Heimdal and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him as she shouted at him.

"You're a bloody idiot you know that?" she roared, "Showing off your powers without any regards for the possible consequences they might have. You better not come within hexing distance of me or my brothers, because I can assure you you'll regret it."

"Gwendall that's enough!" Yannick said sharply, "I understand how you feel but such action is not what is expected from a Silverleaf. I taught you better than that, I'd like to think."

Gwen let go off Rufus' collar roughly and walked quickly back towards the castle, her stance and pace clearly showing that she was furious.

"Nutcase," Rufus muttered as she stalked off.

"Do not worsen your case, Mr Heimdal," Alexander said, "And while Mrs Silverleaf's reaction is not really what we encourage in this school, it is entirely understandable seeing that you sent her brother to the hospital wing with your antics."

"But sir," Rufus started.

"I do not want to hear your justification, Mr Heimdal," Alexander cut him, "You will head back with your househead to my office and will wait there until I am done here so we can go over your punishment for your careless action. That will be all."

Rufus dropped his stare and walked towards the castle, followed by Professor Sprout.

"What do you plan to assign as punishment, Alex?" Ian asked.

"Three weeks detention and at least thirty points from Hufflepuff," Alexander replied, "That is if Pomona does not take more already."

"I would suggest inhibition of his powers for the duration of his three weeks detention," Ian said, "But not just for the detention, for the entire time."

"A bit harsh with the addition of the rest, don't you think?" Alexander asked.

"Alex, he sent a kid to the hospital wing with his action," Ian countered, "That is not something we can tolerate. I told you at the beginning of term that Aidan was special."

"You knew about his possible gift?" Yannick asked surprised.

"Ian read Aidan's aura when he first saw him," Alexander said, "He spotted him when Aidan entered the great hall with the other first years and told me about it because he felt Aidan could be an entropist we did not know about. However, I found out who his parents were right after the sorting, when I heard his family name."

"So you then knew he was my son," Yannick finished, "And thus that he had the same power than me."

"Exactly," Alexander said, "He healed the tree, didn't he?"

Yannick smiled. "He did. Exactly the way I did years ago."

"How was this possible?" McGonagall asked, "The willow usually does not let anyone near it."

"The willow lets me near because I am a treeshaper and I healed it several times now," Yannick explained, "it would seem that it let Aidan near it because he felt like me."

"Felt like you?" Ian asked, "The willow can sense auras as well?"

"It would seem so," Yannick confirmed, "And Aidan has shown that he can use his gift, at least unconsciously. He's at least six years in advance from my own development at his age."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked.

"He'll need some rest from the effort but he should be fine," Yannick answered, "I never had any adverse effects from my gift."

"But what then?" McGonagall asked, "Is there a way to shield him from these emotions? I cannot have a student going in such a state each time a thing like this happens."

"He'll need training," Yannick replied, "I had not envisioned it so soon but that is the best way. You suppose there is a connection between entropy and the treeshaping gift?" he asked to Alexander.

"That could be a possibility," Alexander said, "But I know nothing of treeshaping."

"I can teach him how to best use his gift," Yannick said, "I might need you help to teach my son how to shield himself from heavy plant feelings, at least until he is strong enough."

"That should not bee too hard," Alexander said, "I'm sure Kieran will find an answer to that in no time," he added, making Ian chuckle.

"Thanks," Yannick said.

"I think it is best if you bring your son to the hospital wing for Mme Pomfrey to have a look at him," McGonagall said, "Then I will need you to pass by my office so we can arrange his future lessons."

"Thank you, headmistress," Yannick said. The witch nodded before walking back with Hermione, Alexander and Ian towards Hogwarts.

Seeing that the show was over, many of the students started to leave. It took a few minutes but soon, only Yannick and Alex were left with Aidan, who was still sleeping in her arms.

"So what now?" she asked as they walked slowly towards the castle.

"Well, I think we now have a new treeshaper in the family," Yannick said, passing his arm around her shoulder, "And from what I can see, he'll be even more powerful than me."

"I'm relieved it is only that," Alex said, "but I also finally understand one thing."

"What is that?"

"I understand the first thing that Nimloki said when she laid eyes on Aidan," Alex replied.

"What was it?"

"She said 'the circle is complete'," Alex said, "I never understood what she meant and she never explained. Now I get it."

"Like his father and his ancestor before him, Aidan Silverleaf is a treeshaper," Yannick said, "Amazing that she was able to see his potential before it even showed."

"So, will he also fall in love with an Elven maiden like his namesake?" Alex teased.

"Why not?" Yannick replied, "like you pointed out in the Hogwarts Express one day, the Silverleafs have a nice record for falling for those," he teased back, kissing her on the temple.

Alex laughed at that and he joined her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Later that same day, Yannick was going towards the Raveclaw common room. His meeting with the headmistress had gone well and the proper arrangements had been made to train Aidan with his gift. Being back in Hogwarts felt good, the castle always felt full of mysteries and magic, the latter being normal as it was one of the greatest magical schools in the magical world. The Headmistress had proposed to accompany him to the common room but he had declined. He knew fairly well where it was, having accompanied Alex there numerous times when he was dating her in Hogwarts. It is only when he reached the entrance that he realized his mistake, he did not have the password to gain access to the common room. How was he to see Gwen then?

After a few minutes of wondering how he would let Gwen know he was there, he found his answered and smiled, berating himself lightly for not having thought about it before. Where Gwen was, you were bound to find;

"Drake?" he called softly.

After a few moments, a flutter of wings was heard and a golden dragonnet was hovering next to him, looking expectantly.

"Could you please let Gwen know that I'm outside and want to see her?" he asked kindly.

The dragonnet let out a groan of assent and sped away the way he had come from. Drake had been Gwen's companion for 10 years now and he had been a gift from Alwena, who had found the egg during her travels. She had told him that Dimar had shown her where the egg was, apparently abandoned. Gwen had been delighted by the gift and Drake had proven a steadfast companion for her. The little golden dragonnet had been well accepted by Altair, who had always been very protective of Gwen, and he showed a high respect for Nimloki, apparently aware of her true nature.

As he was thinking, the statue guarding the Ravenclaw entrance moved and Gwen came out looking sully. It was such a contrast from the usual cheerful girl that she was that Yannick could not help his surprised expression.

"What's wrong Gwen?" he asked. Drake seemed to be wondering as he was shooting inquiring looks at her from his perch on her shoulder.

"Well, you're here to berate me for my behavior, aren't you?" she said, averting her eyes.

"Berate you?" Yannick asked, surprised, "Of course not!"

"Really?" Gwen asked, shooting him a surprised look.

"Gwen, I fully understand your reaction," Yannick said, "In fact I am amazed you did not punch that Rufus. Merlin knows I wanted to do it. But that would have been out of place."

"Is Aidan going to be okay?" Gwen asked, looking concerned once more.

"He will be just fine pumpkin. He just needed rest," Yannick said, taking her into a comforting embrace, "What he did was very taxing in terms of strength. But I actually came to let you know that he had woken up and that your mother and I had gotten a permission from the headmistress to take you three out to Hogsmeade for the rest of the day."

"Really?" Gwen asked looking at him surprised.

"Yes," Yannick replied, "Are you interested?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Good! There's the Gwen I know," Yannick replied, starting to walk with her, "Your mother and brothers are waiting for us in the Entrance Hall. And while we walk you can also tell me all you want about Ethan," he added.

"What about Ethan?" Gwen asked, trying to sound detached but blushing furiously.

"I'm maybe old Gwen, but I know how to recognize the signs," Yannick answered chuckling.

"You're not that old dad," Gwen countered.

"Old enough to have a beautiful daughter who has a handsome boyfriend," Yannick replied, "because this is what Ethan is, if I'm not wrong."

"No you're not," Gwen admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"So how long has it been?" Yannick asked.

"Since the first Hogsmeade outing," Gwen replied, "He asked me out then. We're also going to the Yule ball together."

"But you were planning this since a while though," Yannick replied, "Otherwise, why ask Gran for help on a dress?"

"She told you?" Gwen asked.

"Only that you clearly were trying to impress a young man," Yannick replied, "And she told me that the poor lad's eyes would pop out of his head when he'd see you appear," he added, causing Gwen to blush again.

"I did not even tell her it was for a boy," she replied.

"There is little you can hide from Gran, pumpkin," Yannick replied, hugging her by the shoulder softly, "She's been around too long for that to happen."

"Well I do hope the dress has the desired effect," Gwen said.

"From what I heard from Gran, Ethan would be a fool to let you go after he's seen you," Yannick said with a smile.

Gwen smiled brightly at him and he was amazed at how she could look like a younger version of Alex at these moments. She suddenly hugged him furiously, burying her head against his chest.

"I love you dad," she said.

"I love you too pumpkin," Yannick said, kissing the top of her head softly, "But I think we should hurry to the Entrance hall before your mother sends a search party for us," he added, winking at her and making her laugh.

They soon reached the Entrance Hall and were met by Alex and the boys. Soon after they were all headed to Hogsmeade, the children playing a sort of catch game on the way to which Drake took part enthusiastically, Yannick and Alex looking at them smiling benevolently.

_A full circle indeed_, Yannick thought, _and t__he future is looking very promising_.

-FIN-

_(*) Yes, I took this right out of HP 1. :P_

_Well, there you have it. After starting this story almost 4 years ago, it is now fully complete! I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)_


End file.
